L'Académie d'Alchimie
by izumyxyumi
Summary: Ed devient professeur d'alchimie, sous les ordres de son supérieur ; une nouvelle qui ne l'enchante pas trop. Malheureusement, un vieil élève bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie se manifeste... // écrit par evernight0127 et hellsnight // fic COMPLETE !
1. L'académie de Lior

Bon, alors, que dire pour introduire ce premier chapitre ?

Tout d'abord, nous sommes deux à écrire. Vous nous connaissez pitetr sous les pseudonymes de hellsnight (qui sera donc Izumy) et evernight0127 (qui sera Yumi).

Vouant un culte tout particulier au couple EdEnvy, on a décidé d'écrire une fic ensemble, qui consistera à s'attribuer chacune un personnage : Izumy est Envy, et Yumi est Edo. Nous écrirons les chapitres une fois sur deux, donc un coup se sera du POV Ed, un coup du POV Envy.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une schoolfic, mais ça se passe dans une académie. Vous comprendrez le truc en lisant, mais en gros les homonculus doivent avoir des noms normaux. Ici, je dresse la liste des faux noms, au cas où on ne capterait pas qui est qui :

Sloth : Sofia Emerik

Lust : Lux Loveless

Glutony : Garfiel Loveless

Greed : Gabriel Arcanche

Wrath : Willy Bell

Envy : Ery Bell

Pride n'est pas dans l'Académie, donc pas besoin de changer de nom (pis, après tout c'est Kim Bradley, alors !). Donc euh… quoi d'autre… ah, oui. On précise qu'Edward n'a jamais rencontré les homonculus, qu'il est bien à la recherche d'une Pierre Philosophale, mais les homonculus ont un autre but ! En fait, ici, ils s'en foutent de devenir humain, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est pouvoir faire de l'alchimie – ils ne sont pas au courant qu'ils ne peuvent pas en faire, puisque Wrath, lui, peut. On sait, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais il suffit d'oublier quelques détails et ça roule cool ! ;)

Il me semble que c'est tout… S'il y a des questions, posez les dans des review, et si on ne vous répond pas, ce sera surement parce que ce sera dit dans l'avenir – faut garder le suspens, tout de même :p.

Ah, oui, une pitite chose : les chapitres sont relativement longs, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça n'en fini pas par rapport à ce que nous avons pu faire dans nos fics précédentes ; c'est juste un accord qu'on a passé comme ça :)

Donc, à chaque début de chapitre, on indiquera qui est l'auteur, comme ça pour ceux qui nous connaisse, qui nous aime bien ou qui nous aime pas, vous verrez ce que vous aurez envie de mettre dans la review ! XD

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont évidement pas à nous (sinon ce serait plus une fan fic, bande de gogols XD) mais certain, des trucs inutiles, seront inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

**Fiction Rated ****: **M (il le méritera, je vous assure XD)

**Auteur : **Yumi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 1

L'Académie de Lior

_-- POV Edward –_

Enfoiré. Enfoiré, enfoiré, enfoiré. Genre, je n'avais que ça à faire ! Rhaa ! En-foi-ré de Mustang ! Franchement, jouer les profs, qu'est-ce c'était sensé m'apporter ? Je n'avais rien demandé, moi, et puis nous étions en pleine enquête, Al et moi ; être trois mois enfermés dans un bâtiment remplit de gosses hurlants et ne comprenant rien c'était pas pour moi !

Bon, c'était un ordre de mon « supérieur », je ne pouvais refuser. Parfois je me demandais bien ce qu'il m'a prit de devenir un de ces chienchien à la botte de l'armée. M'enfin, pas le choix. Pour résumer ma situation déplorable ; je me trouvais en cet instant dans un train bruyant et particulièrement sale en direction de Lior, une pauvre ville pommée après le désert, pour me rendre dans une « Académie d'Alchimie », où Alphonse et moi jouerons le rôle de professeurs pendant trois mois. « Pends ça pour des vacances, Edo ! » avait lancé l'abruti qui me servait de supérieur, en m'annonçant cette _fabuleuse_ nouvelle. Des vacances, ben tiens ! J'aimais bien les gosses, mais seulement lorsque ce n'était pas à moi de m'en occuper. De plus, trois mois dans ma vie était égale à trois mois de perdu pour retrouver cette foutue pierre philosophale et avoir l'espoir de redonner son corps à mon frangin, et de récupérer mon bras et ma jambe. C'est vrai quoi, ras-le-bol de ce corps bionique ! Fait chier, vraiment. Mustang n'avait aucune considération pour moi, il n'était qu'un enfoiré doublé d'un crétin irresponsable et immature qui…

- Ed ? me coupa la voix de mon petit frère, alors que mes ongles s'enfonçaient de rage dans le cuir du fauteuil.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et attendis patiemment qu'il justifie son intervention.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? Nous n'en avons que pour trois mois…

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à des mioches comment utiliser l'alchimie ! S'ils veulent vraiment l'étudier, ils se trouvent un maître, comme nous, et laissent les Alchimistes d'Etat en dehors de ça.

- De toute manière c'était dans le contrat, chaque alchimiste doit y passer, au moins une fois tous les ans, dès qu'il est majeur. Même Mustang, il l'a fait, rajouta mon frangin d'une voix éternellement douce, tentant à apaiser ma mauvaise humeur.

Mon esprit divagua un instant sur l'image d'un Roy Mustang professeur (pauvres gosses) et je me repris bien vite en plaidant, buté :

- M'en fiche. J'ai pas envie. Et puis je ne les avais pas vus, ces lignes, dans mon contrat !

- C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas lu, rappelles-toi. Et puis, estimes-toi heureux qu'il m'ait autorisé à t'accompagner.

Je ronchonnai. Al, au contraire de moi, prenait cette escapade très à cœur, et jubilait d'avance de se rendre utile auprès de toute une classe de mioches. J'aurai bien aimé avoir son ouverture d'esprit, parfois, ça aurait pu s'avérer utile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous arrivâmes en début d'après midi à Lior, avec pour seule indication sur cette académie : une photo. Nous ignorions où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle contenait, et même ce que, une fois là-bas, nous aurions à faire. M-E-R-Veilleux. Décidant, de ce fait, de nous renseigner auprès du peuple, nous nous arrêtâmes à un petit bar sur une place, où trois pleupleu sirotaient une boisson et où le vieux serveur semblait rêvasser, les yeux dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte, regard perdu au loin. Je me plaçais devant lui – ce qu'il ne remarqua pas – et assénai un puissant coup de poing sur l'étendue boisée entre nous, m'amusant ensuite de son incroyable sursaut inattendu.

- Que… qui êtes-vous ?! bégaya-t-il en dévisageant mon frère et m'inspectant du regard.

- Salut, je suis Edward Elric, Alchimiste d'Etat. Nous cherchons l'Académie de Lior, elle est où ?

Il cligna des yeux un instant, puis son regard passa simultanément de Al à moi, comme s'il cherchait à prouver que ce n'était pas MOI qui avait parlé, mais mon immense frangin. Irrité, je réitérai plus fortement, menaçant :

- Je suis Edward Elric, Alchimiste d'Etat. _Où est l'Académie de Lior ?_

Il tressaillit puis daigna enfin cesser ses injures silencieuses, et répondit :

- Eh bien… elle est plus haut, là-bas, après le centre ville. Mais… vous-êtes vraiment le Fullmetal Alchemist ? Non, parce que vous êtes vraiment pe…

- On y va, Al ! m'exclamai-je en m'en allant d'ors et déjà vers la direction indiquée, les poings serrés d'agacement.

Mon frère me suivit après quelques bégayements d'excuses, et nous nous éloignâmes d'un pas rapide du centre de la ville, pour tenter d'apercevoir cette foutue bâtisse tant renommée. Une fois notre but atteint, Al se précipita sur quelques personnes pour tenter d'obtenir une indication plus claire, et l'une d'elle nous intima de longer une rue parallèle à celle que nous empruntions, puis de tourner à gauche et de nous enfoncer dans la forêt. A partir de là, nous ne pourrions plus la manquer.

Et en effet, ces indications données, nous n'eûmes aucun mal à la repérer. Imposante, en briques rouge et aux fenêtres au bois écaillé, elle donnait la sensation de pouvoir s'écrouler d'un moment à un autre, tout en dégageant une espèce d'aura de puissance qui la rendait presque invincible. Impressionnant. Nous laissâmes quelques instants l'éblouissement nous envahir, puis je repris pieds en premier en signalant que nous allions finir par être en retard – après tout, notre premier court commençait dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Dépassant une immense barrière de fer forgé, nous nous élançâmes sur un chemin terreux qui menait à quelques petites marches de pierres sombres surplombant un porche recouvert de roses fanées, entourant une porte d'ébène aux allures archaïques. Un peu funeste, tout de même. Je m'emparais du heurtoir de bronze sculpté et frappai avec force, m'interrogeant sur la personne qui daignerait m'ouvrir. Ce fut une femme minuscule et rabougrit qui obtint ce rôle, me dévisageant derrière d'énormes lunettes qui lui donnait un air de poisson, entrouvrant à peine la porte, prudente.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je remarquai son air apeuré devant l'allure de mon frère et expliquai sereinement :

- Je suis Edward Elric, Alchemist d'Etat, et voici mon frère Alphonse. Nous venons… euh… apprendre l'alchimie aux élèves de cette Académie.

A nouveau, ses yeux globuleux me détaillèrent du regard, et alors que je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise elle ouvrit grandement la porte et lança, tout sourire :

- Bienvenue, messieurs les frères Elric !

Alphonse eu un petit rictus surprit et nous pénétrâmes dans l'imposante bâtisse. Hmm… « imposante » n'était pas vraiment exacte. Gargantuesque l'était plus. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas _du tout_ attendu à quelque chose de cette envergure. Sans doute que la demeure s'étendait plus en longueur qu'en largeur, vu à quel point elle semblait immense, de l'intérieur. Le hall était gigantesque, les murs beiges semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, le carrelage noir donnant à la pièce un air lugubre mais assez riche. Un escalier couvrait le mur de droite, un tapis bleu nuit dévalant les marches en cascade, qui elles disparaissaient après un virage en épingle, m'empêchant d'apercevoir ce qui se dissimulait à l'étage. Des peintures étaient disposées un peu partout, quelques sculptures étranges trônaient sur des étagères, et je remarquai un petit tableau d'affichage près d'une double porte vitrée où s'éparpillait un bon nombres de papiers, de petite annonces, de mots en tout genre. A première vu, cela ressemblait à une école tout à fait normale, excepté le fait qu'elle soit gigantesque.

La vieille femme nous fit passer les doubles portes et nous débouchâmes sur une espèce de véranda, des canapés blancs s'étendant en surnombre, créant des espèces de petits carrés convivial où une table basse trônait au milieu, me faisant un peu penser à certain restaurant de banlieue, à Central. Toujours dans des teintes lumineuses, je ne m'attardais pas trop sur les bibliothèques débordant de bouquin d'alchimie ni même sur l'étrange absence de toute personne et continuait de suivre la vielle femme, le martellement de l'armure d'Alphonse résonnant dans mon dos. Une petite pièce annexe, à gauche, à côté d'immense portes-fenêtres débouchant sur un imposant jardin, nous fit office de prochaine destination, et je pus lire en lettre dorée collé à la porte de bois « _Direction_ ». J'avais l'étrange sentiment d'être un de ses enfants se faisant traîner chez le directeur pour faute d'avoir fait le malin, mais me rappelait bien vite ma situation lorsque la femme annonça en frappant :

- Monsieur le directeur va vous recevoir, vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour travailler ici pendant trois mois, ainsi que le plan de l'Académie et la répartition de vos classes. Bonne chance.

Elle s'éloigna, alors qu'un « ENTREZ !! » effrayant raisonnait derrière la porte. Pourquoi « Bonne chance » ?!?! Je fis pivoter la porte sur ses gonds et comprit le sens de ces mots en posant mes yeux sur l'être placé derrière son bureau : immense, énorme, bodibuldingué à fond, ses cheveux de jais s'éparpillant sur sa tête dans des épis incontrôlables, son visages carré aux traits durs et aux yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites lui donnant un air de bouledogue. Terrifiant. J'en eu presque envie de partir à toute allure. Etait-il un alchimiste, lui aussi… ? Nous avançant doucement dans la pièce, Alphonse referma la porte dans son dos, tandis que l'homme nous dévisageait, toujours obstinément assit derrière son bureau de chêne. Alors que je déglutissais difficilement, il se leva, contourna le meuble et se mit face à nous.

- C'est toi, le Fullmetal Alchemist ? s'enquit-il d'une voix de basse en regardant… Alphonse.

Je me raidis, la fureur me montant aux joues, tandis que mon petit frère agitait les mains nerveusement en bégayant :

- Euh… non, non, il y a erreur, moi je suis le frère, c'est… c'est Edward, en fait…

Le géant posa ses yeux sur moi, alors que cinquante bons centimètres nous séparaient, et étrangement son ignorance agaçante me permit de mieux l'affronter. D'un regard un brin irrité, je le toisai de la même manière que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence en me tendant vivement son énorme main :

- Je ne l'aurais pas cru, t'es vraiment un microbe (je sentis Al s'apprêter à me retenir, alors que je fulminais). Je suis Harold Bersark, le directeur de cette Académie. Bienvenue, Fullmetal.

Refoulant mon élan d'agacement, je m'emparais de sa main d'un air purement professionnel, mais étouffai ensuite un cri de douleur en sentant mes phalanges se cogner les unes aux autres du à sa poigne ultra-puissante.

Nous ne restâmes pas bien longtemps, dans ce bureau. Il nous fourra des tonnes de dossiers dans les mains qu'il était obligatoire de lire (genre règlement intérieur et tout le toutim), nous donna notre liste de classe et notre emploie du temps, ainsi que, comme l'avait prédit la vieille, un plan de l'immense Académie. Là-dessus, nous fûmes lâchés à l'inconnu, expédié hors de la pièce avec brutalité. Bah, il devait faire son effet en tant que directeur, les rebelles ne devaient pas être bien nombreux.

Al et moi nous séparâmes après avoir retraversé le hall immense et nous être enfoncé dans un large couloir sous les escaliers, qui laissait entrevoir une vingtaine de portes numérotées, semblant être les salles de classe. Le couloir semblait interminable, et bien évidement je tombais sur la porte tout au fond, recluse de toute société. La numéro 22. Prenant une grande inspiration, je vérifiai une nouvelle fois si je ne m'étais pas trompé, et alors que j'entendais Alphonse pénétrer courageusement dans sa propre salle, je pris le temps d'un instant songé à ma situation avant de m'embarquer. Je devais leur apprendre l'alchimie. J'avais dix-huit ans, et la tranche d'âge ne devait sans doute pas excéder les dix ans. Aucune raison de paniquer. Aucune.

Revigoré par ces pensés, je tournais la poignée et entrait sans plus de cérémonie, et ce qui me fit face me pétrifia instantanément. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine, et étaient loin, _très loin_ d'être la bande de gamin à laquelle je m'étais attendu. A vrai dire, cela semblait aller de quinze à cinquante ans, et tous me dévisageaient, un sourcil incrédule haussé. Bordel ! Je devais jouer les professeurs devant des trentenaires, c'était quoi ces conneries ?! Al était-il dans la même situation que moi ?! Devais-je partir et me plaindre, ou devais-je entrer et annoncer la couleur en affirmant mon autorité ?! Les questions s'entrechoquaient contre mon crâne, et je m'obligeai à respirer à fond pour ne pas céder à la panique. Calme. Zen. Relax. C'était moi le pro, ici. C'était moi le plus fort, ils me devaient le respect, et étaient là pour apprendre. Aucune raison de me sentir démunie pour autant. Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses : ils auraient beaucoup moins de mal à comprendre, ainsi. Je n'aurais pas de mioches bruyants et insupportables dans les pattes, c'était une bonne chose. Parfait, tout était parfait.

A nouveau, mes réflexions me tirèrent d'embarras, et je consentis enfin à me mouvoir pour refermer brutalement la porte et m'avancer rapidement vers l'estrade face à eux. La salle était sombre et les murs de pierres accentuaient mon malaise. Tous étaient installé sur des rangés de tables séparées, la plus imposante étant celle du milieu et la plus petite celle de droite. Ils étaient sages, c'était bien. Je les dévisageais un instant, puis annonçai d'une voix forte et assurée, ignorant mon stresse grandissant :

- Salut, je m'appelle Edward Elric. Je suis… Alchemist d'Etat et… et vous me connaissez peut-être mieux sous le nom de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Quelques rires moqueurs me grisèrent l'échine et ridèrent mon visage, tandis que j'exigeais des explications.

- C'est juste qu'on s'attendait à quelqu'un… d'un peu plus imposant, me répondit une voix féminine.

Je déviai le regard vers elle – une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge, de longs cheveux brun dévalant son dos, son visage néanmoins encadré de deux épaisses mèche rose, faisant ressortir sa peau halée – et répliquai sèchement :

- Et bien vous vous êtes trompé, voilà tout.

Elle rougit légèrement mais je ne m'attardais pas sur ce détail, trouvant d'un geste vif la liste d'appel et annonçant d'un ton ferme et sans appel (finalement c'était marrent, de se la jouer gros dur) :

- Bien, on m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vérifie si vous êtes tous là, je vais donc faire…

- Il n'y a que Envy qui est absent, me coupa une voix de baryton, un peu trainante et criarde.

Je déviais le regard vers l'importun – un homme de bien vingt cinq ans, un air sournois au visage, des cheveux d'un noir d'onyx remontant sur le haut de son crâne dans des pics acérés, sa peau d'un blanc d'albâtre m'étonnant quelque peu – et m'interrogeai :

- Envy ?

- Hm, Ery, je veux dire, se rectifia-t-il en souriant. Ery Bell, il devrait arriver, il est souvent en retard.

J'haussai un sourcil et un coup d'œil sur l'étalage de mon bureau me fit découvrir une petite feuille blanche où s'inscrivait en traits rapidement tracé un « tableau d'absence ». Me souvenant vaguement que le directeur m'avait intimé d'y marquer le nom de chaque absent, j'y inscrivais celui de cet inconnu et décidai de faire confiance à l'homme en ce qui concernait les autres. Puis je relevai les yeux, et, un peu agacé de ne savoir comment nommer tous ces individu, j'exigeai :

- Très bien. Alors euh… vous allez me dire votre nom, chacun votre tour. J'essayerai de les retenir.

Il y eu certain soupire mais je persistai et posai mon regard sur la colonne de gauche, chaque élève me donnant chacun leur tour leur prénom. La jeune fille de toute à l'heure, qui était assise à côté d'une gamine rousse, se nommait Rose. J'en retins quelques uns – très peu, à vrai dire – les plus originaux et étonnant, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la dernière colonne, la moins imposante, mais comportant sans aucun doute les élèves les plus intriguant. Au fond, ils étaient quatre, et leur peau de craie mêlé à leur regard d'améthyste me fit croire qu'ils faisaient parti de la même famille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'informent sur leur nom, et que je découvre mon erreur.

- Gabriel Arcanche, annonça l'homme qui m'avait prévenu pour le garçon absent.

A ses côtés siégeait une incroyable femme brune, ses cheveux dévalant en cascade son dos jusqu'à la taille dans de superbes boucles soyeuses. Elle était l'incarnation de la luxure, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une femme aussi sulfureuse.

- Lux Loveless, lança-t-elle d'une voix trainante et un brin ennuyée.

Devant elle, un énorme garçon, semblant plus large que haut, totalement chauve et possédant le sourire le plus immense et le plus effrayant qu'il m'eu été donné de voir :

- Garfiel Loveless.

- Vous êtes de la même famille ? m'interrogeai-je, préférant m'adresser à Lux plutôt qu'à l'autre.

- C'est mon frère, répondit-elle d'un ton stoïque.

J'acquiesçai et posait mon regard sur la dernière, à côté de laquelle siégeait une place vide – sans doute celle dudit Ery. Et là, ce fut le choc. Inattendu et si bouleversant que je du me retenir à ma chaise pour ne pas glisser. C'était une femme d'âge mur, des cheveux bruns foncé tombant sur ses épaules frêles, son visage fin me fixant sans expression aucune, indéchiffrable.

- Sofia Emerik, souffla-t-elle, me transperçant d'un regard plus que familier.

Je la dévisageais. Ce nom ne lui correspondait pas, ce n'était pas son visage. Ce visage, c'était celui de Trisha Elric, ma mère, ma _défunte_ mère. Que… c'était quoi cette ressemblance ?!

- Il y a un problème avec Sloth, professeur ? s'enquit soudain une voix cassée et un brin amusée, à ma gauche.

Je sursautai et détournai les yeux du visage de la femme pour les poser sur un être totalement différent, mais tout aussi déroutant. Appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux rehaussés sur le dessus de son crâne à l'aide d'un bandeau étrange tombant jusqu'à la taille dans de longues mèche noires délimitées mais soyeuses, laissant apercevoir d'étonnant et irréels reflets émeraude. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon large et troué, son t-shirt lui collait simplement le dessus du torse et laissait son abdomen (remarquable) à l'air libre, tandis que ses bras étaient seulement vêtus d'un large sweet rouge bordeaux trop grand. J'allais lui balancer une remarque à la figure que cette dernière me coupa les cordes vocale tant elle me désarçonna : magnifique. Il était magnifique. Un visage fins, des lèvres taillées à la perfection, un nez droit et des yeux subtils et scintillants de ce même éclat violacé, masqué par de longs cils noirs accentuant un regard profond et démesurément intelligent – presque calculateur, dirait-on.

Son sourire narquois me sortit de ma torpeur et je bégayai, tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance :

- S…Sloth ?

- Sofia. C'est son surnom.

Il se moquait de moi.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ery Bell.

- Tu es en retard.

- Finement observé.

Ses railleries provoquèrent quelques rires dans l'assemblée vraisemblablement habituée, et j'annonçai plus fermement :

- Je suis Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist. C'est moi votre professeur principal, désormais.

- J'ignorai que l'armée recrutait les nains de jardins, répliqua-t-il, insolent.

Je me raidis et ordonnai sèchement, tentant de ne pas m'énerver sur lui dès le premier jour (ce devait être un rebelle mal élevé qui détestait les profs, comme beaucoup d'autre – j'aurais tout le temps en trois mois de lui rappeler les bonnes manières) :

- Vas t'asseoir.

Il obtempéra en ricanant, ses incroyables cheveux virevoltant de sa démarche féline. Prenant une grande inspiration pour reprendre un peu de contenance, je déviai le regard de sa personne fascinante et m'occupai les mains en notant vivement « _En retard ! _» sur le tableau d'absence, en face du nom du concerné. Après cela, je fis de nouveau face à un bon nombre de visage inconnus, mais évitant soigneusement de regarder ceux qui m'avaient clairement marqué l'esprit, à savoir toute cette bande de blanc-bec, en particulier Ery et Sofia, assis côte à côte. Ne sachant par où commencer, je me dis que m'informer sur leur niveau actuel d'alchimie pourrait m'être utile et j'exigeai à nouveau que, chacun leur tour, il me démontre ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire.

Après avoir ricané de quelques sculptures difformes de certains, d'avoir faillit perdre la vie par des lances flammes d'autres, le destin m'amena évidement à faire face aux cinq êtres étranges de la classe.

- Très bien. A vous. Gabriel, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.

J'attendis, l'homme ne cilla pas, se contentant de balayer la salle d'un regard rêveur, comme tous les autres – excepté Ery, qui lui me détaillait avec soin. Je réitérai, leur manège continua. J'essayai alors avec les quatre autres et ce fut le même résultat (je n'obtins qu'un long soupire de la part de Lux, qu'un regard dubitatif de Garfiel, l'absence totale de réaction de la part de Sofia, et enfin un immense sourire narquois et arrogant d'Ery). Un peu agacé et désemparé, j'allais leur exiger fortement des explications qu'un bruissement de chaise se fit entendre et que, alerte, je me retournai pour trouver la dénommée Rose, debout devant son bureau, expliquant sombrement :

- N'essayez pas de leur faire faire de l'alchimie, ils en sont incap…

- Ta gueule ! s'écrièrent Ery et Gabriel d'une même voix irritée.

La jeune femme rougit mais ne se démonta pas, à mon grand étonnement, d'ailleurs, étant donné le charisme intimidant dont cette bande étrange faisait preuve.

- Expliques, l'intimai-je, puisque de toute évidence ils sont muets.

Elle allait me répondre qu'Ery se leva à son tour et siffla, dorénavant furieux (impulsif, en plus de ça – j'allais m'amuser, avec lui) :

- Ce n'est pas à cette débile d'expliquer !

Ce fut à mon tour de me moquer. Je le tenais.

- Ah, très bien. Alors vas y, toi. C'est… c'est quoi déjà ton prénom ?

Comme prévu, son caractère visiblement puissant me permit de l'humilier en « oubliant » son prénom, et il répondit, ayant perdu son air narquois :

- Ery Bell, tâches de t'en souvenir, le nabot.

Je serrai la mâchoire mais ne bronchai pas. Zen, je ne devais pas sortir de mes gonds comme lui. Je devais rester calme, c'était impératif si je voulais le maîtriser.

- Merci du conseil, Ery. Alors, pourquoi ne daignez-vous pas me montrer vos talents, tous les cinq ?

Il hésita. M'avouer ses difficultés en alchimie semblait lui brûler la gorge. Il allait sans doute m'envoyer une autre vacherie frustrée à la figure que Sofia se leva à son tour, lui intimant de se taire d'un geste du poignet, et expliquant elle-même d'une voix douce et posée qui me déboussola comme jamais :

- Nous connaissons les bases de l'alchimie, Mr Elric, et sans doute mieux que n'importe qui. Seulement il nous est beaucoup plus difficile de la mettre en pratique, pour une raison que… nous ignorons. Nous sommes ici pour progresser, pas pour être juger. Est-ce clair ?

Waw. Je devais avouer qu'elle m'avait scié. Pas seulement à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec ma mère, mais sa visible capacité à être autoritaire me retint de répliquer à cette annonce, et même à ignorer les regards incessant d'Ery, qui semblait à la fois satisfait que Sofia m'ai cloué le bec et agacé de n'avoir pu se charger de mon cas personnellement.

Tous les deux se rassirent, et je pus reprendre mon cours dans le calme, la bande étrange ne se faisant pas une nouvelle fois remarquer.

…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie (un bruyant tambourinement de cloche, aussi agaçant qu'après un mariage) tous se ruèrent vers la sortie tandis que je restai bloqué derrière mon bureau, comme un idiot. Ery fut l'un des derniers à quitter la salle, et mon antipathie envers lui ne fit que s'accroitre lorsqu'il me toisa avec un mépris non feint, ayant néanmoins revêtue l'attitude arrogante de nos premières paroles, son sourire sadique et fascinant me laissant craindre le pire des plans.

Je me détendis qu'une fois qu'il eu totalement déserté la salle, et soudain une voix féminine devenue familière m'interpella, me faisant un peu sursauter alors que j'avais enfoui ma tête dans mes paumes.

- Mr Elric ?

Je relevai le visage et fit face à Rose, son sourire sympathique arrivant presque à me faire rougir – moi, pauvre crétin de dix huit ans ayant un sérieux problème de timidité face aux jolies filles.

- Euh… Oui ?

- Je… je voulais seulement m'excuser pour… pour tout à l'heure, à propos de… votre allure et… votre taille. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Je refoulais une grimasse – elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais en parler – et répondit enfin, répondant à son sourire :

- T'en fais pas, c'est oublié.

Ravie, elle allait s'éclipser à son tour que, arrivé près de la porte, elle se stoppa et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, assurant d'un ton ferme mais empli d'une gentillesse presque aussi désarmante que celle de mon frère :

- Au fait, Mr Elric, je tenais à vous dire que… enfin que vous êtes un bon professeur, vraiment. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces trois mois passés avec nous…

- Merci, Rose, j'espère aussi. Ah, euh, au fait, l'apostrophai-je à la dernière minute. Tu… Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, on a le même âge après tout.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, puis m'honora d'un immense sourire ravi avant de disparaître de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Eh ben mon vieux ! On dirait que j'avais fais des progrès, avec les filles. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était vraiment mignonne, et puis…

- Ed ?

A nouveau, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et cette fois ce fut l'imposante armure d'Alphonse qui s'adressa à moi, alors qu'il venait de passer la porte, sans doute après avoir croisé Rose dans l'interminable couloir.

Nous discutâmes un instant de tout et de rien, puis arrivâmes dans l'espèce de véranda précédemment visitée, alors que tous les élèves étaient étalés dans les canapés ou bien hurlaient comme des dingues dans la cour. Malgré que la bâtisse soit un peu sinistre, il y régnait une assez bonne ambiance, c'était plutôt agréable. Comprenant par moi-même qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement du goûté (mon cours double étant passé si rapidement que je n'avais pas même remarqué ma petite faim), nous nous installâmes sur des chaises haute près d'un bar faisant l'angle de la pièce, pouvant ainsi observer tout le monde sans pour autant être nous-mêmes la source des coups d'œil curieux.

C'est alors qu'une femme apparu dans notre dos, surgissant de derrière le bar d'un coup d'un seul, me faisant presque glisser de ma chaise sous la surprise.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle était assez petite, ses cheveux de jais et raides comme des bâtons remontés en un chignon serré, laissant une frange incertaine couvrir le dessus d'un visage aux traits asiatiques plutôt mignons.

- Je suis Ranfan, l'un des deux professeurs de combat. Enchantée !

Un peu surpris, je serrai la main qu'elle me tendait, tandis qu'elle enchaînait d'une voix devenue douce et calme :

- Lin, mon homologue, n'est pas encore arrivé – il avait à faire, cette semaine. Vous le rencontrerez sans doute bientôt.

- Euh… d'accord…

Elle me sourit, et la conversation s'enchaîna bien vite. Elle m'expliqua qu'il n'y avait que deux sortes de cours, ici, à l'Académie de Lior : le principal, la maitrise totale de l'alchimie, et le second, très utile, le combat. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle et le dénommé Lin apprenaient aux élèves tous les arts-martiaux qu'ils connaissaient, eux-mêmes, étant originaire de Xing, assez calés en la matière. Elle m'impressionna, je dois dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation passionnée, Alphonse s'enquit :

- Et qui sont vos meilleurs élèves, ici, qu'on puisse se méfier des coups qu'ils chercheront à nous donner ?

Je m'esclaffai à sa blague, mais je fus bien le seul. Le visage de Ranfan s'était crispé, et un cours silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'elle explique :

- Ils sont six, ici, à maitriser la quasi-totalité des cours à la perfection. Edward, tu as du en rencontrer cinq d'entre eux, et toi Alphonse seulement un, le plus petit.

- Tu parles de ces…

- Oui. Gabriel, Lux, Garfiel, Sofia, Ery et Willy sont inséparables depuis des années, et sont les plus redoutables de nos élèves. La seule matière qui les retient encore ici est la pratique de l'alchimie. Plus les années passent, plus ils sont furieux de devoir rester à l'Académie, mais plus l'envie de réaliser leur rêve se fait pesant. Ery Bell est le pire de tous.

- Sans blague…, marmonnai-je pour moi-même, me souvenant de mon élève agaçant.

- Je préfère vous prévenir, reprit-elle d'un ton grave, Ery est une vraie plaie. S'il vous a dans le nez, vous êtes cuit, il vous en fera baver jusqu'à ce que vous préfériez démissionner de l'armée plutôt que de rester une minute de plus ici. C'est triste, mais il est tellement… tellement sournois qu'il peut inventer n'importe quoi pour faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'il abhorre.

Je pus lire dans son regard toute l'étendu d'expérience de ce genre qu'elle avait du vivre, et je m'inquiétai vaguement de mon cas ensuite. J'aurai peut-être préféré être prévenu avant, pour ce type…

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup…, souffla-t-elle enfin en reculant légèrement pour faire mine de ranger quelques bouteilles.

Je me retournai vivement, suivant la direction de son regard, et la vision d'un Ery s'avançant vers moi, semblant à la fois écraser le sol de toute sa prestance et flotter dans les airs de ses gestes calculés de tout part, me désarçonna quelque peu. Il souhaitait sans doute me poser une question, mais toute sa personne m'inquiétait, étrangement. Ne pouvant faire un geste, ne pouvant dire un mot et ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de son regard mesquin, il fini par rompre le peu de distance qui nous séparait encore en passant sa main glacée derrière ma nuque, l'autre dans mon dos, et achevant ses gestes rapides et précis par un vif basculement de tête de coté, tandis que nos lèvres se plaquaient l'une contre l'autre, à la fois brusquement et tendrement, me crispant d'une surprise sans nom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, votre avis ? Merci de m'avoir lu !!

Signé Yumi.


	2. Blague de très mauvais goût

Bon bah cette fois c'est à moi (Izumy)voici le chapitre 2, dans la tête de Vyvy :D. Peut-être que certain d'entre vous me connaissent sous le pseudonyme de Hellsnight, mais peut-être que d'autres ne me connaissent pas tout simplement :).

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre de ma composition :). Aussi je tiens à m'excuser dés le début car Envy à un égo surdimensioné, mais je ne le voyais pas uatrement alors voilà :)

J'arrête de vous embêter maintenant ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2

Blague de très mauvais goût

_-- POV Envy --_

Je rattrapais le nabot par son col avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Bordel, il allait me laisser lui rouler un patin correctement ?! Est-ce qu'il avait enfin fini de se débattre comme un abruti ?! Soudainement j'entendis un claquement de main, et me retrouvais violemment projeter en arrière. Je me massais le crâne, des petites étoiles m'empêchant de voir clairement. Que s'était-il passé ? J'étais totalement à l'ouest, tout ce que je voyais, c'était le nabot qui cessait enfin de se dédoubler, ma cervelle reprenant un cours normal, pourquoi il était si rouge cet idiot ? On aurait dit que je lui avais versé un saut d'eau bouillante sur la tronche... Tiens d'ailleurs c'était pas une mauvaise idée ça… Evidement, ce crétin d'Elric ne souhaitait pas manquer une occasion pour se faire remarquer, Et c'est en apparaissant comme le divin aux yeux des autres qu'il remit le bar en état. Rhaa ! Il m'énervais ! Je ne supportais pas ça ! Je passais mon bras sur mes lèvres qui me faisaient incroyablement mal, avant de voir apparaître sur sa surface un liquide rougeoyant. Du sang ? Cet enfoiré m'avait mordu ! Comment il avait osé me faire ça ?! Saleté d'alchimiste d'état, il savait très bien que j'étais incapable de me servir de ses foutus tours de nain. Je me redressais, jetais un coup d'œil à la boite de conserve et à l'autre filles au yeux bridés, mon ancienne prof de combat. Non, ça c'était hilarant, je la terrassais en moins de deux. Je posais une nouvelle fois mes yeux sur la chose minuscule et blonde à côté de l'autre machin en feraille. Putain, et ça c'était un prof ? Décidément ils engageaient n'importe qui. Je me craquais les doigts, il m'avait encore mit hors de moi. Il savait peut être se servir de l'alchimie, mais moi j'attendais impatiemment son avis sur mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange. Mais non, pas maintenant, bien que ce fût un plaisir pour moi de le voir pâlir lorsque je m'approchais de lui en souriant ; pas la peine d'attirer plus l'attention, je le tabasserais un jour où il serais seul, puis je lançais :

- En tout cas _fullmetal _j'espère avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, c'est pas tout les jour qu'on croise des nains de jardins prof.

....

Je lançais un regard menaçant à un débile de trente balais dans mon cours, il avait fini de nous lancer des regards ? Je supportais pas ça non plus, surtout quand c'était comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Certes nous étions impressionnant mais pas de quoi nous épiez ainsi… En parlant d'insupportable, l'autre cruche aux mèches roses venait de se pointer. Elle aussi je l'abhorrais, encore plus que le gars qui se dégarnissait au premier rang, mais lui il m'avait rien fait, c'était juste que sa tête me revenait pas. Enfin passons, elle en particulier m'agaçais, pourquoi ? Premier critère, sa voix. Même si c'était plutôt hier qu'elle m'avait sincèrement gaver : « Monsieur Elric… ». Bouffonne ! Et puis merde, c'était quoi cette connerie ? Ça se voyait bien qu'elle craquait pour le nain… Depuis quand on craque pour un prof ? Ça n'a jamais été autorisé ! Bon oui, j'avais embrassé le minus mais… en même temps je détestais tout les prof d'alchimie ! Et j'en ferais baver le plus possible au nabot… Même si le terrain sur lequel j'allais m'aventurer était glissant. J'en viendrais à bout. C'était forcé. J'avais même réussi à traumatisé cet espèce de gros tas de muscle avec un seul cheveux blond sur le crâne comment il s'appelait ? Armstrong où un nom du genre… Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était trouvé leur point faible, pour ce qui était de musclor, le sien était son émotivité, tout ce que j'avais eu à faire c'était faire semblant de me morfondre, de dire que je n'avais presque plus de famille, que j'étais un incapable et tout ça… La bonne blague ! Moi un incapable ? Sérieux, faut pas déconner ! Enfin, ce crétin était tombé dans le panneau et j'avais réussi à le faire partir deux mois plus tôt, tout ça grâce à mon talent...( _modeste hein ?_ ) Bon après il y en avais un qui savait manipuler l'électricité, impossible de me souvenir de son nom, lui il avait été plus dur, mais avec quelques traumatisme, j'avais fini par le faire partir en courant. Rhoo, quand même ils abusaient a l'académie, c'est vrai que la chose la plus cruelle que j'avais fait à un prof était de le suspendre en sous-vêtement à une fenêtre, mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. D'ailleurs si ce débile n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'accrocher au rebord pour ne pas tomber, jamais il n'aurait eu la honte de sa vie. Et puis quoi, c'était trop tentant de lui pincer les doigts à la fenêtre… Passons. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était trouvé son point faible pour le faire entrer dans mon jeu, pour ensuite lui faire subir la pire humiliation de son existence. J'avais déjà piger le point faible du blondinet, le combat, ça le connaissait, mais pas les « sentiments ». Certes, la voix sur laquelle je souhaitait m'engager était plutôt perverse et dangereuse… En même temps si il n'avait pas été si attrayant, j'aurais jamais eu l'idée de l'embrasser moi... Ça m'avais traversé l'esprit quand j'avais entendu l'autre cruche lui parlé…

- Envy !

Je sursautais lorsque Lust m'interrompis dans mes sombres pensées profondes, et je me tournais vers elle :

- Quoi ?

- Sa fait bien une demie heure que le prof te lâche pas des yeux. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Quoi ? Le nabot était arrivé ? Ah… En même temps il était si petit…

- Ery, tu pourrais nous faire voir ce que tu sais faire là dessus ? demanda le nain.

Je l'observais en clignant des yeux avant de tiquer que c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Rhaa… Je détestait ce nom, et puis pourquoi cet enfoiré m'appelait moi ? Il voulait ma honte ou quoi ? Je lançais agacé, la rage me montant aux joues :

- J'ai déjà dit que j'avais des …problèmes… avec l'alchimie.

Saleté de nabot blond, il en faisait exprès pour me foutre en rogne ! Il savait très bien que j'arrivais à rien avec sa stupide alchimie ! Putain je détestait avouer que j'y arrivais pas, il le savait ce crétin ! Il voulait me faire payer de l'avoir embrasser c'était ça ? Eh bien il allait le regretter… Je serrais les dents et les poings avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi _tu_ n'interrogerais pas quelqu'un de plus _intelligent_ genre la crétine aux mèches roses du premier rang ?

Et paf, maintenant il était tout rouge. Je posais mes yeux sur lui en étirant mes lèvres, je ferais tout pour l'humilier…

....

La sonnerie retentit ce jour là, nous annonçant la fin du cours. Je me penchais pour ramasser mes affaires, puis attendis impatiemment que la cruche est fini de faire à notre cher fullmetal nabot l'éloge de son propre cours (et c'était comme ça à chaque heure avec lui depuis plus d'une semaine). Je l'observais dans l'ombre un instant, elle n'avait aucune utilité. Je dirais que c'était le genre de fille qui ne servais strictement à rien, et c'était aussi pour ça que je la détestais. Non mais franchement des mèches roses ! Et puis elle me faisait pensé aux ishbals en plus… Visiblement le nabot ne m'avait pas aperçus, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je fis part à Rose de mon agacement :

- Bla bla bla, tu veux pas la fermer ?

Elle rougit(ou plutôt rosit… CRETINE !) puis se racla la gorge, prononçant un bas « au revoir » tandis je m'approchais du blondinet qui semblait tendu de se retrouver seul avec moi… Dieu sait à quel point il avait raison… Je m'approchais de lui, contournant son bureau et dit à l'adresse du minus :

- Dites moi _professeur_, pourquoi prenez vous un malin plaisir à m'interroger pour ce qui est de pratiquer l'alchimie ?

Il m'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Rah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait avec sa petite tête innocente… Et ses deux mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant le visage…Elle lui donnait un certain charme, il fallait l'avouer… Je le regardais un instant, sa tresse contribuait également à son étonnant charme… Même si j'avais l'envie irrésistible de lui arracher son élastique…

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Ery, saches que je voulais juste voir ce que tu valais en alchimie. Tu a beau me dire que tu n'y arrive pas, je pense que tu as au moins dût produire quelques étincelles, non ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres, frustré. Putain, il était trop simplet pour comprendre que je ne savais vraiment rien faire ? J'étais nul en alchimie, quand est-ce qu'il allait se rentrer ça dans le crâne ?! Je tâchait de me contrôler, détestant avouer ma défaite :

- Non. Rien du tout.

Mon prof baissa la tête semblant pensif. Décidément il était vraiment mignon pour un gars… Il fallait oser se l'affirmer, ses cheveux blonds lui entourant le visage, et ses yeux aussi dorés que sa chevelure lui rendait un charme non négligeable… Tout en lui était attrayant, de son menton à sa minuscule mèche dressé vers le ciel… Vraiment très mignon… J'étais impulsif, je ne savais quasiment pas me contrôler, je laissait sans cesse libre cours à mes pulsions sans aucun remords et pour la première je le regrettais énormément à ce moment, car en cet instant, j'avais été incapable de retenir le geste bourré de violence qui me fit saisir son col pour poser ardemment mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui m'agaçait ce n'étais pas le geste en lui même, c'était simplement que je ne l'avais pas souhaité, tout avait été involontaire. Je l'avais fait inconsciemment, et je tâchais à présent de forcer le barrage que faisait le fullmetal avec ses lèvres. J'avais déjà glisser mon autre main dans ses cheveux et ne cessais de caresser ses lèvres des miennes avidement. Soudain je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, m'en étonnant j'essayais de me laisser aller. Mais lorsque je tentais d'approfondir pleinement mon baiser, je me sentis une nouvelle fois projeter en arrière. Le vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux alors que je tombais violemment contre une table. Je me massais le crâne en réprimant une grimace de douleur… Bordel, ça faisait mal… J'ouvrais les yeux constatant que le nabot c'était encore servi de l'alchimie contre moi… Cette fois il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Je me redressais rapidement et lui fonçais dessus à toute vitesse, lui rentrant dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se paye son bureau et s'écrase a par terre en tombant vers l'arrière. Je montais sur celui-ci et le regardais au sol tâchant de se relever, ayant du mal à se remettre du choc :

- Je contais pas en arriver là… Mais tu m'y force Ery.

Il fit claquer ses mains et en posa une sur son bras droit tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Quoi c'était quoi ce bordel ? Un bras bionique ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il transmutait là il…Hein quoi ? Une lame ?! Eh ! Ça n'avais jamais été spécifié que le nabot avait un automail ! Foutus alchimistes, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre normalement ? ! Je descendais rapidement de mon perchoir, ma fureur augmentant, et avant qu'il n'est pût faire un geste j'abattit mon poing entre ses côtes, puis lui infligeait un coup de genoux entre les jambes. Il se cambra sous la douleur et je lui donnait un ferme cou derrière la nuque. Je m'esclaffais souriais vainqueur :

- On dirais bien que l'élève à dépasser le _prof_. Finalement je ne suis pas si nul que ça… Est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissée, je m'apprêtait à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je sentis quelque chose me brûler la cuisse, ne douleur immonde me glaçant la peau alors qu'un liquide chaud semblant glisser dessus. J'entendis le fullmetal rire:

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois assez stupide pour baisser ta garde si vite.

Je regardais au sol alors que ma cuisse me faisait souffrir atrocement. Des gouttes rouges tombait petit à petit sur le sol. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent lorsque je vis que le blond avait les yeux poser sur la partie apparente de ma cuisse. Je le regardais, interrogé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise :

- Tu as un tatouage sur la cui…

A ses mots je posais subitement mes mains sur ma plaie et le bout de tissu déchiré, lui cachant ce qu'il avait vu. J'avais merder… Je déglutit difficilement avant de ramasser mon sac brutalement et de lui lancer un dernier regard paniqué avant de sortir de la salle de classe abandonnant le nabot tout déboussolé.

....

Je mettais ma tête entre mes mains dans la chambre de Lust, m'accoudant à la table. Mon amie entra dans la pièce une nouvelle fois, sa boite à couture dans la main :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais arrêter de faire ça ! T'en a pas marre de te donner plein pouvoir sur tout le monde ?

Je ne la regardais pas, la tête toujours enfouies dans mes mains. Cependant je l'entendis s'asseoir sur son lit :

- Je déteste ces foutus alchimistes et lui me tape carrément sur le système, finis-je par répondre.

Elle soupira, me demandant d'ôter mon pantalon. Je me relevais, le déboutonnant pour le lui balancer, avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit à ses côtés, ma plaie c'était presque refermée. Je jetais un œil à la brune sulfureuse à mes côtés avant de reprendre :

- C'est pas chiant de porter sans cesse des fringues sans décolleter ?

Elle enfonça l'aiguille dans mon pantalon a lèvre pincée et reprit :

- Certaine sont confortable, mais je ne suis pas adeptes des cols roulé…

Je m'esclaffais :

- Je me doute bien.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit gentiment. Même si elle me tapais sur les nerfs quelque fois, elle me comprenait et je l'aimais bien. Je me relevais, me dirigeant vers le mini frigo auquel elle avait droit (on me l'avait enlevé de ma chambre car « soit disant » je gardais de l'alcool dedans…comme ci…). J'ouvrais la porte et y jetais un œil avant de reprendre blasé :

- T'a que des soda ?

Elle acquiesça, avant de reprendre :

- J'ai de l'eau aussi, mais je doute que tu en veuille. Et je dois avoir du jus de fruit.

Je soupirais, merde, une bonne dose d'éthanole m'aurait fait du bien… J'avais mal à la tête. Déjà le nabot avait vu mon tatouage, et ça, c'était vraiment pas bon… D'autre part, je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi je l'avais embrassé involontairement cette fois. La toute première fois, c'était volontaire, juste histoire de le foutre bien en rogne. La c'était pas voulu, seulement une pulsion… Et ce qui me gavait encore plus, c'était que Lust n'es aucune boisson alcoolisée, et là, j'en avais _vraiment_ besoin, c'était la seule chose qui stoppait mes mal de crâne… Lust ne disait rien, trop occupée à recoudre mon pantalon. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle une nouvelle fois posant ma tête entre mes mains, mes coudes appuyé sur mes genoux repliés. Soudain elle reprit :

- Il paraît que tu as embrassé le prof d'alchimie…

Je lançais, frustré :

- C'était histoire de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et puis comme ça je sais comment le traumatisé.

Elle soupira ayant presque fini de recoudre entièrement mon pantalon :

- Il n'empêche que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça à un prof, Envy.

Je haussais les épaules, j'avais pas droit de changer mes méthodes ? Bon il est vrai que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne l'aurais certainement pas embrasser. Mais il avait tellement la tête de l'innocent mignon à pervertir…

- Comment tu sais ça d'ailleurs ?

- C'est Greed qui me l'as dit.

Je râlais, il était toujours en train de me faire chier celui là, décidément, j'aurais dût le laisser enfermé :

- Je lui referais bien le portrait à ce débile, si je n'avais pas peur de trop attirer l'attention…

Lust émit un petit rire signifiant que je n'étais pas crédible. J'allais pas me faire mal non plus… Mais ça c'était secret défense. Et puis en plus cet abruti ne manquait pas une occasion de m'énerver. Mon amie finit enfin de recoudre mon pantalon et me le tendit. Je le passais rapidement, la remerciant et m'en allais vers la salle où notre cours de combat allais commencer.

....

Ranfan entra en souriant, tiens, ce n'était pas Lin aujourd'hui ? Bon bah comme ça elle se rendrait conte de quoi j'étais capable. Je la regardais entrer, au moins elle avait de la chance, je ne cherchais pas à traumatiser les profs de combat. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais doué en combat. Et ces foutus alchimistes d'état avait le don de m'énerver au plus haut point avec leur alchimie pourrie. Elle prit la parole, alors que je regardais mon pantacourt d'un œil morne, le changement de tenue étant exigé. Je songeait à Lust qui ne devait pas se sentir bien avec son t-shirt lui remontant jusqu'au cou, et je me demandais comment avait fait Gluttony pour trouver une tenue à sa taille. Je lançais un coup d'œil à ma droite, Greed avait revêtu un marcel noir et portait un simple pantalon de la même couleur. J'observais d'un œil quelque peu dégoutté sa mitaine en cuir qu'il avait gardé. Non, je ne la trouvais pas belle, fallait l'avouer, elle était moche cette mitaine. Je posais enfin mon regard sur Sloth, habillée d'un t-shirt violet et d'un pantalon léger noir. Ils craignaient tous en tenue ! Etais-je le seul à avoir une tenue quelques peu potable ici ? Ranfan nous demanda de nous mettre par groupe, et avec la haine accumulée ces dernier temps chez moi, je décidais de passer mes nerfs sur… Greed, la prof ne voulant pas que je tabasse Rose. Greed approcha en souriant et je ne pût retenir un sarcasme :

- Quel vieux t'as cambriolé pour avoir des fringues aussi minables ?

Il m'observa en ricanant puis reprit :

- Eh toi pense à changer de tête, t'es toujours aussi moche.

Je bloquais un instant lui lançant un regard haineux, détestant ce genre de réflexion, moi moche ? Il se prenais pour qui cet enfoiré !

- Comment ? demandais-je les dents serrées.

Il s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se prennent mon pied dans la face. Je le vit cligner des yeux tendis que je souriais vainqueur, je ne supportait pas qu'on me dise que j'étais moche. Il ne s'y attendait pas non plus mais je lui éclatais mon poing sur la tronche… Bien que je dû me le masser par la suite… Le coup qu'il souhaita m'infliger, je l'évitais habilement. Je l'observais dans les yeux et lui envoyais mon genoux en ricanant. Il se cambra quelques peu, puis s'apprêta à me donner un coup de pied lorsque je l'arrêtais des mains, puis le fit basculer en arrière. Je m'apprêtais à le tabasser une fois au sol mais… :

- Ery ! Arrête de taper Gabriel, je t'ai mille fois répété que on ne frappait pas au visage, et que les coups de poings n'était pas autorisé !

Je soupirais, mon pied à deux centimètres de Greed. Puis je rétorquais à ma prof, qui faisait ma taille soit dit en passant :

- Et comment je me bats si je peux pas mettre les poings ?

- Avec les techniques que Lin t'a appris !

Je soufflais énervé, techniques, tu parle, elles étaient bonne pour ne pas blesser l'adversaire mais pour l'immobiliser… Moi je voulais pas immobiliser mon adversaire, ça ne servait à rien s'il n'avait pas mal… « Gabriel » se remit debout face à moi en souriant, cet enfoiré savait que je ne lui ferais aucun mal… Mais moi j'étais plus rapide et plus intelligent. Après tout, s'il avait passé cent quarante ans enfermé, c'était que je n'étais pas si nul, puisque c'était moi même qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'échafaud… Je le regardais dans les yeux, tâchant de me remémorer les techniques apprises avec Lin, puis je sentis le pied de Greed s'abattre sur mes chevilles, suite à cela je m'éclatais (pitoyablement) au sol la tête enfoncée dans le tapis puant de la salle. J'entendis mon ami se moquer de moi :

- T'es franchement trop pathétique quand tu t'écrase au sol ! Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais pas me battre !

Enervé je me redressais quelque peu, empoignant ses chevilles, et les tirant d'un coup sec vers moi. Et paf, moi j'étais tomber sur le ventre mais lui était encore plus risible à tomber assis, j'avais appris une bonne leçon aujourd'hui… Je le regardais dans les yeux en époussetant le bas de mon pantacourt, puis l'observais avec un sourire arrogant :

- Tu t'es trompé, apprend à ne pas baisser ta garde si vite.

....

Ce matin là, je frappais à la porte de la classe, j'avais une demie heure de retard, mais bon, c'était pas le nabot qui allait m'engueuler… Un peu avant de poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je vérifiais ma coiffure et ma tenue. Bah, ça devrait aller. Je remontais la lanière de mon sac et entrais dans la salle silencieusement. Le petit blond se tourna vers moi en rougissant quelque peu, même si depuis quelques jours, il me semblait que le microbe arborait un air intrigué lorsqu'il me voyait. Fallait dire que ma réaction lorsqu'il avait vu mon tatouage ne présageait rien de bon… Mais quand même… Il avait ses yeux dorés fixés sur moi, ses cheveux blonds entourait son visage à merveille, ses joues étaient lisses, son visage fin montrait sa majorité… Je me mordit la joue il fallait l'avouer il était très appétissant… Je vis ses lèvres rosées bouger en me regardant et je redescendis sur terre lorsque sa voix raisonna dans mon oreille :

- Ery, tu peux allez à ta place maintenant.

Je constatais que j'avais bloqué un moment au milieu de la salle, les yeux rivés sur lui. Le rouge me monta au joues, et je m'asseyais rapidement à ma place, au côtés de Greed, puis j'observais le blondinet, face à moi, tâchant de reprendre le fil de son cours. Il nous fit tracer un cercle d'alchimie, puis nous envoya un petit sachet de poudre d'aluminium, voulant que nous fabriquions une aiguille. Je versais la poudre, au centre de mon cercle, la peur au ventre. Je n'allais pas réussir, je le savais bien… Les autres autour de nous y arrivais à peu près, même la débile aux mèches roses y arriva. Mais nous cinq, nous n'y arrivions pas. Le petit blond s'approcha, en félicitant les autres, puis m'observa un instant, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de s'adresser à moi, il s'adressa à Greed :

- Peut-être que si tu retirais tes mitaines, tu y arriverais mieux…

Le brun à mes côtés se contenta d'en retirer une. Edward resta patient :

- Les deux.

- Impossible, répondit Greed d'un ton clair et sec.

- Tu sais Gabriel, si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est peut-être à cause de ça…

- Vous portez bien des gants vous.

- Oui mais moi c'est…

Le brun hocha la tête de gauche à droite et le blond fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, qui avait les mains poser sur mon bureau, le petit tas devant moi restant désespérément ce qu'il était. La demi-portion sembla soupirer, puis s'approcha de moi, se mettant juste devant mes yeux, ses iris dorés se reflétant dans les miennes d'améthystes. Il était attrayant… Et particulièrement aujourd'hui, ses cheveux à peine attachés a force de passer sa main dedans :

- Vas y je te regarde.

Non sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué ! Je grognais et posais mes mains sur le cercle. Rien. Edward fronça les sourcils en approchant encore plus de moi, ses mains posées sur le bureau, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, me dépassant vu que là, j'étais assis :

- Pourtant ton cercle est parfait… prononça-t-il sourcils plus froncé que jamais.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si parfait… repris-je amer, due à ma défaite.

- Je ne vois aucun défaut. Au début où j'ai commencer l'alchimie, mes cercles n'étaient rien comparé au tien, et pourtant j'arrivais à transmuter des choses…

Je rabattais mes coudes et posais ma tête entre mes mains :

- Mais moi j'y arrive pas…

- Ce n'es pas logique, n'importe qui peu manipuler l'alchimie s'il en à une bonne connaissance.

Je haussais les épaules, relevant la tête vers mon prof penché vers moi. Je sursautais. Ouah ! J'avais pas vu qu'il était si près… Il sentait plutôt bon… Pour un nabot. Je le regardais une nouvelle fois, le souvenir de ma pulsion d'il y a quelques jours me revenant en mémoire… Bordel, pourquoi j'avais fait ça moi ?! alors que ma tête avançait instinctivement ver lui je le vis subitement rougir, comprenant très vite que le même souvenir lui avait traversé l'esprit. Je baissais la tête, alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et reprenait :

- Continue d'essayer Ery, je vais voir les autres.

J'acquiesçais en m'empourprant, oubliant totalement la poudre d'aluminium devant moi, me maudissant d'avoir toutes ces pensées et pulsions étranges…

....

Ce matin là Greed leva la main, manquant de me donner un coup au passage, ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'avais pas eu la très bonne idée de m'écarter… Je le vis lancer un clin d'œil à Gluttony, puis attendais patiemment que le microscopique blondinet l'autorise à parler :

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il serait temps de faire l'élection des délégués pour ce semestre.

Le nabot cligna des yeux. Il avait vraiment une tête à risible en cet instant, je réprimais un fou rire, son air de « gné comprends pas » plus sa mèche dressée vers le ciel lui donnait un air affreusement hilarant. La fourmis blonde reprit :

- Dé-délégués ?

- Oui.

- Et il y en a combien ?

- Deux, répondit Greed.

- Eh bien…Vous n'avez cas notez les noms des deux sur un papier, on feras un décomptes des voix plus tard… Tu n'as cas venir m'aider Gabriel.

Je souriais, et voilà, cet abruti allait devoir se coltiner le travail du notages de barres. Je ricanais d'avance pour l'horreur que les deux délégués allaient subir, je prévoyait déjà mes plans de tortures…

Cela faisait bien une demi heure que les élections avaient été faites, et je n'en revenais pas. Il me semblait être en plein cauchemar, ma bouche restait entrouverte de stupeur, mes yeux exorbités ceux-ci fixant le tableau. IM-PO-SSIBLE ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui leurs avaient prit ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? ! Qui était l'idiot qui avait osé me faire ça ! A moi ! Rose était celle qui avait le plus de voix mais elle était première ex-equo avec la personne la plus irresponsable sur terre, celle qui n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance d'être élu, et celle qui souhaitait le moins du monde être délégué : moi même. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, mon cœur cognais contre mes tempes, ma gorge était serrée, mes ongles s'enfonçait dans mes paumes. Je constatais que Rose me regardait d'un air dégoutté, et que Greed était hilare en regagnant sa place. Qu'avais-je fait pour être élu bordel ?! Je faisais tout pour être le plus détestable possible ! Alors que les « délégués » étaient appelé au bureau du mini blond, je sentais les regards de tout les élèves se fixer sur moi, mon visage avait prit une teinte rouge éclatante, et je me levais de façon raide, la rage m'ayant submerger faisant trembler mes poing serré plus que jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous à autant plût que le premier :D bisous à vous tous et merci à tout les reviewers !

_by Izumy_


	3. Délégués opposés

Wouhou ! Et voilà le chapitre 3, de la part de Yumi ! Un grand merci à tous nous reviewers, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début !

Bonne lectuuuuure !! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3

Délégués opposés

_-- POV Edward – _

J'ignorai quelque peu comment il fallait que je procède. A vrai dire, comme tout ce qui se passait ici, cela relevait de la "première fois" ; première fois que j'entrais dans une école aussi gigantesque, première fois qu'un directeur était aussi effrayant, première fois que nous n'étions que quatre à enseigner, première fois que _j'enseignais_ et, bien sur, première fois que je me retrouvais face à deux élèves ne pouvant pas se voir en peinture venant d'être élus délégués dans mon cours.

Rose avait blêmit, ses cheveux bruns aux mèches roses semblant luire face à son teint maladif, tandis qu'elle évitait soigneusement le regard de son homologue masculin. Ledit homologue, quant à lui, avait la mine rosit par une rage certaine, et j'avais la sensation qu'il pouvait exploser de fureur à tout moment, telle une bombe incontrôlable (de toute manière Ery _était_ incontrôlable). Mal à l'aise, je leur fis face en silence, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne vole une fois de plus à mon secours :

- Il faut qu'ils faces un discours.

Rose ne cilla pas alors qu'Ery déviait son regard vers son ami railleur, vraisemblablement à deux doigts de lui refaire le portrait. Peu adepte des bagarres Eryennes (mon thorax s'en souvenant encore) je lançai d'une voix puissante et sans appel :

- Ouais, merci Gabriel. Euh... Rose, vas-y !

La jeune fille m'implora un instant du regard (arrachant un sifflement méprisant de la part du nouveau délégué masculin) et se tourna vers la classe en balbutiant timidement :

- Euh... déjà... merci de m'avoir élu... je... euh... je ferais mon possible pour que tout se passe bien dans cette classe pendant ces trois mois... et j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix.

- Trois mois ? m'enquis-je soudainement, alors que les autres applaudissaient sans grand enthousiasme.

- Ouais, on change de délégué à chaque fois qu'on change de prof principal, me répondit sournoisement la tronche de palmier, semblant se dandiner sur place pour tenter de se contrôler.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon, ben Ery, c'est à toi.

Son regard suffisant glissa jusqu'à l'agacement certain, tandis que je me délectai de sa "gêne", lui qui n'avait de cesse de me foutre la honte à chaque fois que l'on se croisait – pour une raison inconnue, soit dit en passant. Il se tourna à son tour vers la classe et grommela, mauvais comme un pou :

- Idem que l'autre cruche. Rien à ajouter.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, _Erynounet_, taquina Gabriel, hilare.

Le brun commença à s'élancer vers l'autre, le point en avant, qu'en quelque seconde j'avais réduit ses efforts à néant, transmutant le sol en un imposant mur de bêton lui faisant barrière (je préférais dix fois plus utiliser l'alchimie face à lui plutôt que de tenter de l'arrêter à mains nues). Il glissa son regard haineux jusqu'à moi, et ordonna :

- Laisses-moi passer, minus !

J'étouffai un flot d'injures en sifflant d'un ton réfrigérant :

- Non. C'est pas le moment de vous battre.

Son sourire arrogant refit surface, et il glissa jusqu'à moi en ricanant sournoisement :

- Mais c'est que le petit nabot cherche à se la jouer grand professeur autoritaire, on dirait ! Pardon de te décevoir, mais t'es loin d'être crédible !

- "Nabot, nabot", tu t'es regardé avec ta coiffure débile ?! m'emportai-je en commençant d'ores et déjà à me ruer sur lui (ras-le-bol de ses provocation sur ma taille ! Merde, je n'étais pas PETIT !!).

Il accueillit mon élan de violence avec un sourire franc et ô combien agaçant, paré à riposter, que nous fûmes tous deux expulsés en arrière par un violent coup dans le ventre. Me cognant la tête contre le bord de l'estrade, je vis quelques étoiles danser devant mes yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix suraigüe me parvienne et que le visage de Rose n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision, l'air inquiet et désolé.

- Pardon, pardon, Edward, mais il fallait que je vous arrête !

- C'est... c'est toi qui as fait ça...?

- Euh... Oui, excuse moi, je ne...

- C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT ÇA ??!! rugit alors une voix furieuse à quelques mètres de là.

Je me relevai avec rapidité et Rose se crispa en trouvant Ery face à nous, visiblement hors de lui. Sautant sur l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche (ça va, on a tous le droit d'être mesquin !) je ricanai en reprenant peu à peu mon souffle :

- Ça t'étonnes, Ery ? Pas drôle, hein, de se faire stopper par l'alchimie de Rose !

Si Lux, Gabriel et Sofia ne s'étaient pas levé, alertes, Ery aurait sans doute tenté de me casser la gueule. Cependant, comme un bon toutou docile et obéissant, il se calma lorsque la brune voluptueuse posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, le brun me dévisageant tout de même dans un mélange de haine et de méprit innommable. Je jubilais (bien fait !).

Le cours – désormais bruyant et inattentif – reprit peu à peu son calme habituel, tandis que les deux délégués s'étaient rassis à leur table respectives. Alors que j'avais entrepris de leur expliquer l'étape supérieure du cercle de transmutation, Lux se leva avec grâce et me coupa brusquement pour demander d'un ton éternellement limpide comme la glace :

- Dîtes, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous appelle le "Fullmetal Alchemist" ?

Je sursautai intérieurement, paniqué. C'est vrai, ils ignoraient, eux aussi, pour mes membres bioniques... (excepté Ery, qui lui m'avait vu transmuter mon bras en lame, l'autre jour). Constatant les murmures curieux des autres élèves, je balbutiai piteusement :

- Euh... C'est une longue histoire...

- Et pourquoi votre frère est dans une armure ? lança une autre voix, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me raidis cette fois : non, ils ne devaient pas savoir pour Al, c'était trop dangereux. Ils ne devaient pas apprendre pour ma tentative de transmutation humaine, si cela s'ébruitait, je risquai de perdre mon poste (après tout, rares étaient ceux au sein de l'armée qui connaissaient réellement l'histoire des frères Elric).

- Euh... La mode, j'imagine, lançais-je pitoyablement – première excuse qui me vint à l'esprit.

Tous semblèrent dubitatifs, et Lux insista :

- Cela n'explique pas votre "nom de code". Tout le monde pourrait croire que c'est votre frère, le Fullmetal Alchemist, puisque c'est lui qui...

- Bah nan, c'est moi ! coupai-je, exaspéré.

Oh, ça va deux minutes, l'Alchimiste d'Etat C'EST PAS MON FRÈRE ! La preuve : c'est bien moi qui suis obliger de me taper la classe des grands cons, tandis que lui a la super gentille petite classe toute mignooooone ! Reprenant un peu de contenance alors que Lux se rasseyait, je soupirai en déboutonnant ma veste, bouton par bouton, évitant soigneusement de regarder tous les yeux rivés sur moi, de peur de m'empourprer.

- Wouhou ! siffla la voix moqueuse d'Ery, m'arrachant un grognement mauvais, alors que je faisais glisser ma veste le long de mes bras.

Il y eu comme une onde de choc déversée sur l'assemblée, alors que je me retrouvais en simple t-shirt noir, révélant à leurs yeux ébaubis mon bras bionique de métal. Certain semblaient dégoûtés, d'autre impressionnés, et d'autres complètement à l'Ouest. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'expression d'Ery : il souriait, cet abruti. Agacé, j'expliquai avec calme :

- C'est... un auto-mail. On me l'a posé lorsque j'ai perdu mes membres.

- Vous… tu… tu en as plusieurs ? s'enquit Rose, la mine figée dans l'étonnement.

J'ignorai les plaintes d'Ery qui râlait « elle peut pas se la fermer deux minutes, l'autre bouffonne ?! » et répondis doucement :

- Oui, un autre à la jambe gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'étouffa la fille rousse à sa droite (dont le nom m'échappait toujours).

Je serrai les dents : une excuse, une excuse, vite !!!

- Sans doute a-t-il essayé de grandir en se faisant écarteler, lança alors une voix railleuse et trainante, reconnaissable entre mille.

Gabriel et Garfiel éclatèrent d'un rire franc tandis que Lux et Sofia ricanaient (à l'instar de quelques autres dans la classe), et je posai les yeux sur Ery, l'auteur de cette provocation, qui souriait malicieusement. Pris d'une nouvelle bouffée de rage, je me raidis de moi-même pour éviter de lui replacer le nez entre les deux yeux, et mon regard peu amène se perdit un instant sur son visage parfait. Il glissa le long de ses pommettes, de ces joues, de ce nez, puis atterrit jusqu'à ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire railleur et provoquant… Ces lèvres d'une douceur incroyables, qui m'avaient arraché un baiser ; ces lèvres que j'avais mordu avec puissance pour m'en éloigner, ces lèvres qui, inconsciemment, me déroutaient de leur beauté exceptionnelle et enivrante…

- Ed, ça va ?

Je vis les lèvres se mouvoir dans une grimace exaspérée suite à ces paroles, et cela me ramena sur terre aussi brusquement que si l'on m'avait aplatit une enclume sur le crâne. Mon moment d'égarement n'avait pas duré longtemps, certes, mais avait suffit à m'émouvoir assez pour que je perde totalement le fil de mes pensées et que Rose (_qui d'autre ?^^)_ s'en inquiète. Je déviai le regard vers elle, évitant celui d'améthyste qui avait visiblement l'air de revenir sur terre à mon instar, et rajoutai nerveusement :

- C'est une longue histoire, que je ne suis malheureusement pas sensé raconter ici. Hmm… Écoutez, j'ai trois mois à passer avec vous dans le but de vous apprendre ce que je sais sur l'art de l'alchimie, nous n'avons donc ni le temps ni le droit de nous égarer à papoter sur ma vie privée, d'accord ? Alors, maintenant (je renfilai ma veste d'un geste sec) reprenons le cours, si vous voulez bien.

xxx

Tous partaient, désormais, tandis que je rangeais soigneusement mes affaires dans ma serviette de cuir, fraîchement offerte par le directeur, qui avait vraisemblablement remarqué mon manque évident de matériel lors de notre première rencontre. Comme pratiquement à chaque fin de cours, l'adorable Rose m'attendit près de la porte (ignorant royalement les insultes d'Ery qui semblait plus qu'agacé lorsqu'il la trouvait ainsi – même si, de toute manière, il était toujours énervé quand elle ou moi étions dans le coin), et je la rejoignis en souriant gentiment.

- Je voulais te dire de ne pas oublier la réunion des déléguées, tout à l'heure, m'informa-t-elle, alors que nous sortions de la salle d'un pas tranquille.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, à chaque élection, les deux délégués doivent se retrouver avec le professeur principal pour mettre au point des idées, des suggestions, ou bien tout simplement parler de la classe et des cours en général.

- Euh… c'est obligatoire ? m'enquis-je, déjà angoissé à l'idée de me retrouvé pratiquement seul face à Ery.

- Malheureusement… oui, grimaça-t-elle, visiblement aussi peu enjouée que moi.

Nous sortîmes enfin de l'interminable couloir, et machinalement nous arrêtâmes aux pieds des marches menant aux dortoirs.

- Dis, comment ça se fait qu'Ery aie été élu ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit beaucoup apprécié au sein de la classe – si on excepte sa petite bande.

- Ben, à vrai dire, Lola m'a dit que Gabriel a demandé à Garfiel de l'aider à menacer les gens pour qu'ils votent pour Ery et moi. Ça explique pourquoi il y a eu si peu de voix pour les autres.

- Aaaah…, opinai-je en hochant la tête, préoccupé.

Pourquoi Gabriel avait-il fait ça ? Certes, je commençai à comprendre son caractère moqueur et toujours avide de nouvelles blagues, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à se mettre Ery sur le dos. Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas mon problème ; si la rage et les pensées d'Ery étaient dirigées vers lui, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Après quelques mots échangés, je décidai de monter dans ma chambre, lui signalant que la « réunion » se déroulerait dans mon bureau après manger. Parcourant les couloirs bruyants des élèves se préparant à se rendre en cours de combat (ce qui me fit penser que le dénommé Lin était toujours aux abonnés absents), je montai l'ultime étage qui menait aux « appartements » des professeurs, et poussai la porte 302, qui délimitait l'entrée de ma chambre personnelle. Quoi que, cela ressemblait plus à un petit appart' qu'à une simple chambre. La première pièce donnait sur mon bureau : luxueux, plutôt imposant, bibliothèques et fauteuils à profusion. C'était calme et reposant, et tant que des microbes curieux ou des vieux croutons de trente balais ne venaient pas me demander des cours particulier, je m'y plaisais bien. Annexe, il y avait bien sûr ma chambre, délimitée d'une porte d'ébène que je prenais soin de fermer à clé chaque jour. Elle était également imposante et agréablement belle, un lit double et moelleux siégeant en son centre, les tons bleutés des murs semblant envelopper la pièce d'une sérénité apaisante. J'allais m'affaler avec fainéantise sur le lit que l'on frappa à ma porte, sitôt suivit de la voix aiguë de mon frangin :

- Ed ? T'es là ?

- Ouais, Al, entre.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds et un instant plus tard l'armure dans laquelle l'âme de mon petit frère était prisonnier apparu. Ne pouvant rien lire sur ses traits d'acier, je m'enquis en soupirant :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Il s'avança vers moi et s'assit sur le lit, me faisant quelque peu glisser de côté de par son poids.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Peut-être.

- Expliques.

- Eh bien…, commença-t-il, cherchant toujours ses mots. Tu sais, Willy, le petit frère d'Ery, qui est dans ta classe…

- Ouais, m'empressai-je de répondre, m'empourprant rien qu'à l'évocation de cet être agaçant.

- Eh bien, il est plutôt doué, en alchimie…

- C'est pas de famille, alors, parce que son frère est…

- _Je sais_, me coupa-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à m'entendre – à nouveau – débiter un flot d'injures à l'adresse d'Ery. Mais lui, c'est un des meilleurs de la classe, il comprend tout et s'en sort très bien.

- Alors où est le problème ? questionnai-je, ne le suivant pas.

- Eh bien, jusque là, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ou bien il faisait attention à bien le cacher, mais aujourd'hui… j'ai constaté qu'il utilisait l'alchimie _sans cercle de transmutation. _

Le choc fut plutôt lent à percuter mon cerveau. J'avoue que je ne m'y étais pas attendu, vraiment pas. J'avais conscience que cette bande de six cadavres ambulant était bizarre ; leur façon de déambuler, de nous regarder, d'agir, de constamment s'appeler « Sloth, Greed, Lust, Envy… », se prenant pour l'incarnation des pêchés capitaux. Étranges. J'avais prit ça pour un délire de jeunesse, une habitude, mais maintenant que ce Willy semblait utiliser l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation, alors que ses copains étaient déplorablement démunis de toutes facultés d'alchimiste, les questions, probabilités et angoisses fusaient dans ma tête à la manière d'un feu d'artifices.

Sitôt après, je songeai à l'étrange tatouage sur la cuisse d'Ery, qui me disait vaguement quelque chose – autant dire que si je l'avais un jour lu dans un bouquin d'alchimie, cet être me semblait _encore moins_ normal (si le terme de la « normalité » pouvait lui être approprié). Me promettant de vérifier ça plus tard, la conversation avec Al s'étendit sur plusieurs possibilités : aurait-il tenté de transmuter un humain ? – Impossible. Est-ce que Alphonse aurait mal vu ? – Faut pas non plus le prendre pour un crétin. Est-il… _vraiment humain_ ? – Cette question, quant à elle, restait sans réponse. Puis l'heure du dîner sonna, et ce ne fut que l'intervention de mon frère qui me permis de m'en rendre compte :

- Tu devrais aller manger.

Suivant ses conseils, je me redressai prestement, et constatant qu'il ne me suivait pas, m'enquis :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que je n'ai pas très faim, je préfère rester ici et voir si je trouve quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer le… phénomène de Willy. Ça m'intrigue.

J'haussai les épaules, mon ventre grondant furieusement.

- Comme tu veux. J'ai une réunion avec… mes délégués (je tressaillis), après manger, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête distrait, toujours dans la Lune, et je me dépêchai de sortir, guidé par ma faim lancinante. Dans les escaliers, je perçu des voix visiblement en conflit, dont une, trainante, cassée, et – ça me faisait mal de l'admettre – incroyablement sexy, que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Curieux, je descendis silencieusement quelques marches supplémentaires, et un coup d'œil me permit de constater qu'Ery avait coincé Willy contre un mur, lui encerclant le col d'une main, l'autre taquinant visiblement une certaine envie de lui taper dessus.

- …t'es vraiment trop con, Wrath ! Comment t'as pu oublier ça ?!

- J'ai… j'ai pas fait exprès…, gémis Willy, larmoyant.

- Putain, mais t'as quoi dans le crâne, bordel ?! Genre il est trop con pour s'en rendre compte, qu'est-ce que tu crois, à l'heure qu'il est le nain de jardin est déjà au courant ! On est quoi s'ils apprennent la vérité ?!

Me contrôlant à l'évocation de mon surnom péjoratif, j'intensifiai mon écoute, ma curiosité accroissant de seconde en seconde, ma perplexité avec elle. Qu'entendait-il par « la vérité » ?

- Je… je veux mamaaan…

Alors que j'écoutais le petit Willy pleurnicher, un étrange glissement d'air attira mon attention dans mon dos, et je m'étonnais du fait que quelques parois du mur furent soudainement mouillées.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, pauv' tache ! Tu mérites que j'te frappe, t'es vraiment qu'un gros crétin ! T'es le seul à pouvoir faire de l'alchimie, et faut que t'oublie sauver les apparences, 'tain, t'es vraiment…

- Envy ! coupa une voix sèche et autoritaire, elle aussi horriblement familière – la voix de ma mère.

Les insultes d'Ery se stoppèrent net, et sitôt après un mouvement brusque se fit entendre alors que Willy se dégageait de la poigne de son agresseur, pour vraisemblablement se jeter dans les bras de Sofia, qui, elle, était encore masquée par le mur devant moi.

- Maman ! gémit-il, d'une voix étouffée par une masse de vêtement.

« Maman » ??!! Ils…ils étaient de la même famille ?!

- Cesses de m'appeler ainsi, Wrath, ordonna Sofia.

Me déboitant un peu plus la nuque, je vis que la jeune femme s'était penchée vers Ery pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, et que ce dernier, affichant tout d'abord une mine insondable, écarquilla ensuite de grands yeux ronds, visiblement paniqué. Sofia le jaugea sévèrement, puis, sans un mot de plus, entraîna Willy dans le couloir sombre, laissant le jeune homme debout devant les battants des portes. Ma première motivation fut de fuir, et je lui obéis bien docilement, prévoyant déjà de trouver un autre moyen pour descendre à la cantine ; mais malheureusement, à peine avait fait volte-face qu'une main puissante m'avait agrippée l'épaule et plaquée au mur avec violence.

- C'est pas très sympa d'écouter les conversations d'autrui, lâcha Ery, incroyablement menaçant.

Il devait avoir fait une boulette, et n'aimait sans doute pas trop culpabiliser. Je ne répondis pas, la boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge m'en empêchant. Il reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Je toussotai pour faire passer mon malaise, et fini enfin par lâcher, d'un ton frôlant l'insolence :

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer, Ery…

- Je suis dix mille fois plus vieux que toi, j'ai le droit de te…

Il se stoppa : nouvelle boulette.

- Dix mille fois, vraiment ? m'enquis-je, railleur.

Toutes ces informations étaient floues, et pourtant ressemblaient à quelque chose, dans mon esprit. Une chose incertaine, que je connaissais légèrement, et qui, je le savais, était incroyablement terrifiante.

Il ferma un instant les paupières pour se maitriser, puis fini par ordonner :

- Oublies... _Oubliez_ ce que vous venez de voir.

- Je crains de ne pas être encore atteint de l'Alzheimer, désolé de te décevoir.

Il serra la mâchoire, et je plongeai un instant mon regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux incroyables, quand on y regardait de plus près. D'un violacé nuancé, ses iris semblaient étoilées par des teintes plus foncées, superbes. Sa pupille semblait rétrécie sur elle-même, à la manière des serpents ou des chats… Des yeux humains ? J'en doutais. J'avais bien compris, depuis toutes ces années passées à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale, que « l'impossible » n'existait pas en ce monde, et que les « non-humains » étaient plus nombreux que l'on n'osait le croire. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ces surnoms étranges ? Pourquoi cette attitude ? Pourquoi ces secrets ? Je nageai dans le désarroi qu'il en rajouta une couche en penchant son visage vers le miens, m'inondant de son haleine glacée, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées un instant. Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Il n'allait pas recommencer ?! Pas ENCORE ??!!

Alors qu'il avait délibérément décidé d'immobiliser mes bras dans le but d'éviter que j'utilise l'alchimie, il effleurait d'ores et déjà mes lèvres que je relevai le genou vers son entrejambe avec puissance, le faisant hoqueter de douleur. Il se cambra, et j'en rajoutai une couche en lui enfonçant mon poing dans l'abdomen, le projetant contre le mur opposé. Il semblait sonné, et je décidai vivement de ne pas m'attarder ici, plus inquiet du fait qu'il tente à nouveau de m'embrasser que du fait qu'il cherche à me rendre la pareille en matière de coups.

- Re… reviens là, ordure ! siffla-t-il, visiblement furieux mais pas encore apte à se relever.

Je ne répondis pas et fonçai à la vitesse de la lumière aux étages inférieurs, le trouble me faisant vaciller. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bordel ?! C'était quoi ces pulsions à la con ?! Pourquoi un coup il me frappait et la seconde suivante il essayait de m'embrasser ?! Tain, pis c'était un mec, quoi ! Quelle horreur ! Ce type était vraiment pas net !

Furax, je ne contrôlai pas ma force en pénétrant dans l'enceinte la cantine, faisant dévier quelques regards surpris vers moi. Passant devant les élèves sans plus de cérémonie, je m'emparai d'un plateau avec brutalité, pris quelques aliments en surnombre (j'avais TRÈS faim) et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la table des professeurs. En chemin, je croisais le regard de Sofia et Lux, indéchiffrables, calmes, angoissants. Nan, ils n'étaient pas normaux, c'était certain.

- Ed ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers Ranfan, qui venait de me tirer de mes songeries, la mine anxieuse, alors que je venais de m'assoir face à elle. Je lui souris (sourire qui devais sans doute plus ressembler à une grimace tendue) et répondis :

- Si, très bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles… énervé.

Trouvant la première excuse qui me venait, et qui n'était pas totalement mensongère, j'expliquai :

- C'est parce que cette enflure d'Ery a été élu délégué.

Ranfan, la vieille femme de ménage et même le directeur manquèrent de s'étouffer. Ce dernier lança, de son habituelle voix tonitruante et bourrue :

- Ery ? Ery Bell ?!

- Ouaip.

- Le frère de Willy ?! Dans la bande le Lux, Gabriel et…

- Ouais ! m'impatientai-je. C'est lui le nouveau délégué, avec Rose.

- Impossible…, souffla la vieille.

- Pas si impossible que ça, apparemment, sifflai-je, acide. Gabriel et Garfiel aurait menacé les élèves s'ils ne votaient pas pour eux deux.

Ranfan poussa un long soupire et lâcha, excédée :

- C'est encore une blague de Gabriel. Ery et Rose ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, il a sans doute voulu se marrer.

- A _mes dépends_ ! m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être au centre de leurs conneries !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es leur prof principal, riposta Harold.

- Sans blague !

Avalant rageusement mon steak, je sursautai à nouveau lorsqu'une main douce me tapota l'épaule.

- Euh… Edward ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de déglutir, je lançai agacé, la bouche pleine :

- Quouah ?!

Manquant de m'étouffer de honte, je constatai Rose, debout à côté de moi, la mine légèrement dégoûté devant mon attitude pas très glamour. Les trois adultes à côté de moi étouffèrent des éclats de rire, tandis que je virais au cramoisie. Après avoir avalé difficilement, fais passé tout ça avec un verre d'eau, je fis mine de me porter comme un charme et m'enquis, laissant presque une note charmeuse à mon ton faussement assuré :

- Rose ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… je voulais seulement savoir si je dois amener quelque chose de particulier pour la réunion de tout à l'heure.

Je mis un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, un petit peu trop obnubilé par les adorables grains de beauté qui ornaient ses joues halées. Une fois que l'information eut atteint mon cerveau (donc environs dix bonnes secondes plus tard) je répondis prestement :

- Euh, rien de particulier, mais prends ce que tu veux si tu penses que c'est utile !

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis opina en souriant de toutes ses dents. M'empourprant aussitôt, je détournai les yeux et elle me salua joyeusement avant de s'éloigner rejoindre sa table. Alors que je louchai sur mon assiette, embarrassé, Ranfan taquina en lançant d'un ton mimant la désinvolture :

- Elle est mignonne, cette petite. Hein, Ed ?

Je grognai, elle prit ça pour un oui.

- Bah, après tout, vous avez pratiquement le même âge, reprit-elle en ricanant. Et elle semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Sans doute.

- Et toi, tu l'apprécies ?

- Bien sur.

- Ce ne serait pas ton élève préféré, par hasard ?

Je relevai brusquement les yeux vers elle ; tain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est pénible une fille !! Tandis que je bouillonnais, elle et la vieille ricanaient malicieusement. A ma grande surprise – alors que je m'étais mit en tête de sortir de table – ce fut Harold qui vola à mon secours :

- Et Lin, il revient quand ?

Ce fut à Ranfan de rougir (elle rougissait toujours lorsqu'on parlait de son homologue) et à moi de me foutre d'elle.

- Euh… bientôt, je pense, il m'a appelé hier.

- Où était-il ? s'enquit le directeur de son habituelle voix bourrue – si bourrue, d'ailleurs, que j'avais l'étrange sensation que le dénommé Lin risquait de s'en prendre plein la gueule en rentrant.

- A Xing, pour des affaires familiales.

Il opina, et la conversation dévia sur des sujets divers et variés, qui me firent oublier ma mauvaise humeur avec brio. D'ailleurs, ce fut seulement lorsque vint l'heure de retourner à mes appartements que je me souvins que j'allais devoir me retrouver en face d'Ery, et que cet agacement refit surface aussi violemment qu'une gifle.

Je fus le premier à mon bureau, ce qui me permit d'un peu l'arranger, de fermer toutes les portes à double tour (surtout celle de ma chambre – allez savoir pourquoi) et de réorganiser un peu tous mes papiers éparpillés en vrac. A vrai dire, même si cela me gonflait atrocement de me voir forcé de rester ici trois mois durant, mes horaires n'étaient pas franchement ce qu'il y avait de plus chargé (seulement un double cours de quatorze à seize heures tous les jours), ce qui me permettait grandement de continuer mes recherches, mais à distance.

Soudain, quelques éclats de voix me parvinrent de l'autre côté de la porte, et je devinais sans mal que Rose et Ery étaient arrivés au même moment. Ne tenant pas franchement à ce que l'autre débile se mette à frapper Rose (il était bien capable de le faire, rien que parce que je l'avais humilié dans les escaliers – ou parce qu'elle l'énervait, tout simplement), je me ruai sur la porte que j'ouvris en grand fracas. Ô bonheur, j'arrivai en effet juste à temps, puisque Rose avait déjà commencé à tracer un cercle de transmutation sur le mur, et Ery l'avait empoigné par le col, poing brandit vers le ciel. J'arrêtai son bras avec puissance, au moment où Rose posait la main sur le cercle ; résultat, je me pris un morceau de béton dans le dos, ce qui me projeta sur Ery, ce qui _nous_ projeta en arrière. Glissant sur le sol, lui sur le dos, moi sur lui, nous mîmes tous deux un moment à capter ce qui nous arrivait, et ce ne fut que le cri strident et paniqué de Rose qui nous ramena à la réalité. Bondissant sur le côté au moment où lui-même tentait de m'éloigner grâce aux poings, je ne prêtai presque pas attention à mon élève gémissant des excuses tant cet évènement m'avait surpris et troublé, et tant la douleur lancinante dans mon dos était importante.

Une fois que j'eus réussis à les faire taire tous les deux (elle, pleurnichant presque de désolation ; lui, braillant des insultes à son adresse), nous entrâmes dans la pièce, nous installant derrière le bureau en silence. Ery, qui ne cessait de balayer la pièce du regard, commenta :

- Eh ben, on va pas dire que les profs sont malheureux, ici.

- Retires tes pieds ! ordonna Rose, alors que le jeune homme avait entreprit de poser ces grosses godasses sur le meuble.

Il râla quelques jurons tandis qu'elle s'empourprait d'agacement, et je pus enfin poser la question fatidique, qui allait engendrer des discutions matures et calmes – je l'espérais.

- Très bien. Alors, en tant que délégués, que proposez-vous ?

Rose allait prendre la parole qu'Ery la devança :

- Mettre de l'alcool à disposition des élèves ; c'est-à-dire, dans leur chambre.

Espoirs réduit à néant : round 1.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'étrangla la jeune femme, alors que je soupirai de désolation.

- Ben quoi ? Arrêtes de critiquer, j'suis sur que tu serais plus agréable avec deux litres d'alcool dans le sang.

- Personne ne peut survivre à deux litres d'alcool, pauvre crétin ! siffla la brune.

Ery allait riposter qu'il se stoppa net, laissant ses deux interlocuteurs – donc, moi y comprit – un peu perplexes. Se renfonçant dans sa chaise comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'argument (ce dont je doutais venant de sa part), il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

- C'était une façon de parler, débile.

Choqué de son silence, nous ne répondîmes rien immédiatement. Constatant que, de toute évidence, il ne cherchait pas à nous sortir de notre torpeur étonnée, Rose prit l'initiative d'enchaîner.

Très vite, elle s'emporta à trouver idée sur idée, et je n'eus presque plus le temps de prendre des notes. Ery, lui, restait toujours silencieux, observant tantôt la jeune fille surexcitée, tantôt moi, jeune alchimiste dépassé. Alors qu'elle s'embarquait dans un nouveau projet, Ery soupira, assez fortement cependant pour couvrir sa voix :

- Et si tu la fermais ?

Rose se stoppa brusquement et dévia vers lui, à la fois indignée et surprise qu'il aie enfin prit la parole :

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu nous saoules avec toutes tes idées débiles, et tu ne te rends même pas compte que la crevette n'a même plus le temps d'écrire tellement tu t'emportes.

Rose tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, en appel à l'aide, mais j'étais un peu trop focalisé sur le terme « crevette » pour lui prêter attention.

- Si tu te rendais un tant soit peu _utile_, une _vraie_ discussion pourrait s'enclencher et il aurait le temps de respirer ! répliqua-t-elle ensuite.

- Tu veux que je propose un truc ? OK, j'ai une idée.

Il se redressa, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se pencha légèrement vers moi, l'air le plus sérieux du monde :

- Et si on faisait une nouvelle règle interdisant les crétines au QI de bulot pas foutues de se rendre compte qu'elles font chier leur monde ?

Il avait sortit cela d'une traite, et, bien malgré moi, je ne pus retenir un ricanement, ce qui provoqua deux réactions simultanées chez mes élèves : un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ery, et Rose hoqueta d'une indignation furieuse. Elle se leva, faisant grincer la chaise sur le parquet ciré, ramassa ses papiers à la vas-vite et s'élança vers la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Je réagis au quart de tour et me levai moi aussi :

- Rose, attends ! Ce… désolé ! Attends, Ro…

Ce fut le claquement violent de la porte qui me coupa dans mon élan, aussi bien dans les paroles que dans les gestes. De ce fait, je me retrouvai désormais au beau milieu de la pièce, l'air épuisé et désespéré, seul en compagnie de l'indomptable et effrayant Ery Bell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadam ! Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine ;)

_By Yumi. _


	4. Bouclier Ultime VS Ery

Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Dans la tête de notre homonculus préféré :). Toujours pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais il(s) approche(nt) on vous le promet :D.

En tout cas un grand très grand merci à tout les reviewers, à tout ceux qui suivent notre fic, parce que vos reviews nous font toujours extrêmement plaisir :).

Sinon j'ai essayez de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe un maximum, parce que l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort donc j'espère que ça vous conviendras, et évidemment j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4**

Bouclier ultime v.s. main = plâtre

_--POV Envy--_

- Ro…Rose…

Je levais un sourcil devant la crevette toute déboussolée, alors que mon sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus. J'étais enfin seul avec lui, et là il n'avait aucun moyen de me fuir, parce que cette fois, je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper. Ça risquait d'être amusant, et pour combler le tout, comme pour parfaire à mon plaisir, la cruche c'était barré, grâce à Edo, improbable. Maintenant, place au traumatisme du Elric. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque légèrement dégagée, tandis que je réfléchissais un court instant. Bon, c'était pas dans mes mœurs d'embrasser un mec, après tout « Qui veux la fin veux les moyens » (ou un truc du genre) non ? Je soupirais un peu et me redressais sans un bruit. Je faisais un pas vers le nain dépité puis je glissais rapidement mon bras autour de sa nuque, collant son dos à mon torse tandis qu'il toussotait :

- Er…Ery…

Il toussa de plus belle alors que je déposais mes lèvres dans son cou en le mordant un peu. Je le sentis frissonner puis je le faisais pivoter en empoignant ses mains de sortes qu'il ne me fasse pas encore un de ses tours d'alchimistes, car cette fois je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, le coinçant entre la porte et mon corps. Je passais ma main libre dans ses cheveux les lui tirants au passage, tâchant de lui faire ouvrir les lèvres. Je devinais que je le faisais suffoquer et qu'en cet instant je devais certainement lui faire mal. Mais peu importe, là un seul désir m'animais, ce souhait semblait insignifiant, mais j'avais incroyablement _envie_ qu'il réponde à mon baiser. Je souhaitais qu'il laisse ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Je sentis un coup de cuisse contre mon entrejambe, sous la douleur je plantais mes canines dans sa lèvre inférieure, le goût du sang se répandant dans ma bouche et sous cette souffrance nouvelle il ouvrit la sienne. Je morflais, mais mon but était atteint, je pouvais enfin approfondir mon baiser, et un instant je crûs sentir quelques mouvement de lèvres de sa part, jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'idée stupide de relâcher ses poignets pour glisser ma main derrière son dos afin le coller plus encore à moi. Grave erreur, car en sentant ses mains se poser sur mon torse je fus brutalement repousser. Sauf que là ce n'était pas de l'alchimie, seulement la force de son bras bionique et celle de son bras en chair, même si j'avais la certitude que son truc en fer y étais fortement pour quelque chose. Je m'élançais vers lui en un sourire railleur, lui enfonçant mon poing entre les côtes. Avant qu'il ne tombe au sol je le chopais par le col en le balançant sur son bureau, cassant sa jolie lampe au passage :

- Bordel…

Alors que je l'entendais gémir de douleur, je grimpais sur son bureau en me glissant entre ses jambes à quatre pattes, positionnant mon corps à la parallèle du sien, mon visage face à sa gueule d'ange. Mon sourire se figea quelques peu car un instant je me perdis dans ses yeux dorés. Ils étaient ce que je connaissais de plus envoûtant, et c'est à ce moment que je pris l'ampleur de la position que j'avais prise. Je compris rapidement qu'il était aussi déstabilisé que moi par la position que nous arborions. Mes mains glissèrent sur le chêne, mes genoux les accompagnèrent, tandis que je tombais lourdement sur la crevette face à moi. Bourde. Mon nez était à présent collé au sien, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, mes yeux face aux siens. Mon buste rivalisait avec son torse, et je ne parle pas de la partie inférieure. J'étais peut-être près à faire n'importe quoi pour dérouter le mini alchimiste, mais il fallait avouer que ce genre de scène n'était pas des moins embarrassante, justement. Le rouge ne cessait de me monter aux joues de plus en plus violemment, tandis que je constatais le gêne accablant la face du fullmetal. Une bouffée de chaleur me submergea, alors que j'avais le sentiment que le temps défilait trop lentement, mon visage s'affaissa une nouvelle fois déposant une fois encore mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward Elric, sauf qu'a la différence de précédemment : c'était involontaire. Je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme pour montrer qu'il appréciait mon geste… Ou pas… Ma main revint doucement sur le bureau, parcourant du bout des doigts le bois de celui-ci jusqu'à ce rapprocher du corps du microscopique blond emprisonner sous le mien. Au moment ou mes doigts parcoururent le côté de son buste, je le sentis émettre un sursaut, mais il lui était impossible de se dégager. Je fit de nouveau glisser mes doigts sur son corps tandis que je sentais qu'il cherchais à me repousser, bien que le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes se faisait de plus en plus présent. Alors que ma main s'aventurait à s'attarder sur sa cuisse (sans que je ne lui en es donné l'ordre), j'entendis des coups à la porte et une voix (agaçante comme tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour la faire taire ! ) s'éleva :

- Nii-san je peux entrer ?

Je me sentis soudainement projeter vers l'arrière, lâchant d'un coup la bouche du fullmetal m'écrasant le dos sur le sol, un bruit sourd raisonnant dans toute la pièce. Le blond sembla se redresser, sauta de son bureau puis ouvrit la porte, tandis que j'entendais des pas métalliques sur le sol… Ah… C'était la boite de conserve qui faisait cours à ce crétin de Wrath. Je me massais la tête tandis j'entendais le machin en ferraille parler :

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'alchimie utiliser sans cercle, mais je n'ai quasiment rien trouver.

Quoi ? ! Et merde, j'avais bien dit que le duo Elric allait piger ! Abruti de Wrath ! Crétin crétin crétin ! Edward se racla la gorge et reprit, semblant quelques peu tendu :

- Ah euh… Ça te dérange qu'on parle de ça dans quelques minutes je… je suis un peu occupé…

- D'accord mais…

Je me redressais légèrement, toujours caché par le bureau du mini alchimiste. S'ils venaient à découvrir la vérité ça n'irais pas bien du tout. Lust me perforerait, Sloth m'égorgerait, Greed me frapperait et Gluttony… me boufferait. Wrath lui il ne savait rien faire d'autre que chialer, alors sa colère je m'en tamponnais grave. La grosse chose en métal prit la parole :

- Pourquoi as tu casser ta lampe ?

J'entendis le minus déglutir, pendant que la voix ô combien agaçante du truc qui lui servait de frère raisonna, à croire que son armure était vide... Son aîné reprit :

- Une… Maladresse.

Je réfléchis un moment, quoi de mieux que de mettre le nabot dans l'embarras ? Après tout ce qu'il attendais en cet instant c'était que je reste bien gentiment caché, le tant qu'il se débarrasse de son frangin. Dommage, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur obéissante. Un sourire arrogant se traça sur mes lèvres, et ce n'est qu'au moment de me relever et que je sentis le regards des deux Elric se poser sur moi et que je compris que j'avais fait une erreur. J'étais pathétique, que pouvais bien faire là ? Comment justifier ma présence ?

- Euh je…

Je me triturais l'esprit à une vitesse impressionnante, le rouge me montant au joues faisant accentuer mon poux puis je sortais la première chose qui me venait en tête :

- J'ai retrouver ma gomme, je reviendrais peut-être demain avec « l'autre ».

Par « l'autre » j'entendais bien sûr cette crétine aux mèches roses. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'acarien qui avait les yeux exorbités. Puis ils glissèrent le long de sa peau mielleuse pour se stopper sur ses lèvres d'une douceur infime. Bouffée de chaleur. Je pris conscience de mon regards détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage parfait. La honte me brûla les joues et je sortis d'un pas précipité, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule, en manquant de tomber. Je claquais la porte, tandis que je courrais presque sentants mes mains trembler contre la lanière de mon sac, je me sentais tellement honteux que ma vision se troublais. J'avais voulu le ridiculiser, et j'avais tout foiré. En cet instant l'humilié: c'était moi.

....

Encore une fois j'arrivais en retard à ce cours là. Je jetais un œil par la fenêtre, observant les premier flocons de l'année tombé pour fondre sur le grand carreau. Je levais le poing et frappais à la porte, lassé. Vraiment pas envie de voir la fourmis… Une voix tout aussi fatiguée que mon poing prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois, s'éleva m'ordonnant d'entrer. Je poussais la porte alors que tout les stupides humains de la salle m'observaient avec des yeux ronds, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et leurs gros pulls en laine. Et alors ? J'avais pas droit d'être en t-shirt ? Je ne prenais pas la peine de lancer un regard à mon prof, en revanche je fus ravi d'adresser un sourire sadique à la débile du premier rang. Elle cligna des yeux et je ricanais, elle possédait bel et bien un Q.I. de bulot. Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise et Lust(portant un col roulé en laine blanche ainsi qu'un jean) à mes côtés lança, les lèvres pincées :

- Tu aurais pût faire _l'effort_ de mettre un pull voir un sweet, c'est pas franchement courant les gens qui se trimballe l'abdomen à l'air alors qu'il fait moins deux.

Je haussais les épaules en lui désignant du doigt mon sweet bordeaux grand ouvert tandis qu'elle roulais des yeux. Les miens se posèrent sur le mini blond. Il sembla rosir en sentant mon regard sur son visage. Etait-il gêné de l'événement d'hier soir ? A la réflexion, il avait fini par répondre à mon baiser, et même lorsqu'il avait « tenté » de s'échapper, il n'avait fait qu'accentuer celui-ci, donc il y avait de quoi être gêné… Après ça avait dégénéré… Ma main s'était toute seule aventurer sur son corps puis elle avait prit elle même l'initiative d'aller plus loin. Chose que j'aurais réussi si la boîte de conserve ne c'était pas pointé. Mais si le frangin n'était pas venu que se serrait-il passer ? Ma main se serais aventurer sur son entrejambe, et guidé par mon impulsivité… J'exprimais une grimace de dégoût et fermais les yeux vivement. Non ! Surtout pas ça ! C'était quand même un _mec_, merde ! Et même si mon apparence était androgyne je n'en étais pas pour autant gay ! J'avais déjà couché avec de nombreuses personnes… Mais là c'était le _fullmetal_, un nabot avec un bras bionique ! Et pour combler le tout c'était un gars ! D'accord… J'étais capable de beaucoup de choses pour traumatiser les profs mais de là à… Je restais songeur un moment la mine mi dégoûtée mi pensive. En même temps, c'était son seul point faible… J'avais beau chercher je ne voyais que ça. Si ça avait été l'autre idiot avec ses flammèches sa aurait été facile. Lui j'en étais presque venu à bout, des petit coups d'eau de temps en temps sur ses gants à cercle, pas très compliqué. Mais le fullmetal était doué en combat, et puis rien à faire avec son bras, jamais je ne pourrais arriver à le lui péter… Quoi que… Mais à partir de ça il savait se battre quand même... Technique à mettre en œuvre. Je la retins. On me héla, je tournais la tête :

- Comment ça c'est passé la réunion des délégués ?

Je lançais un regard venimeux à Greed lorsque quelque chose me traversa l'esprit. Gluttony m'avait sembler bien silencieux ces temps-ci, or lorsqu'il se taisait c'est qu'il avait fait une connerie, et « Gabriel » me semblait bien railleur… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'enfoiré ! Je l'observais s'esclaffer devant mon air enragé. Bruit de chaise, claquement sourd, tout les regards tourné vers nous. Obéissant à mes pulsions meurtrière je me levais brutalement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'avais bondis sur lui, mes poings s'écrasant d'ors et déjà sur son visage d'albâtre. Les autres élèves s'étaient levés et le microbe courut vers nous tapant déjà dans ses mains. Quel saloperie ! Je le détestais ! Mon visage était fixé dans la rage, mes dents serrées. Mes poings s'étaient mis à saigner dût à la solidité de Greed. Cet enfoiré avait osé me faire ça, à moi ? ! A cause de lui je m'étais retrouvé seul face au nabot ! Je m'étais humilié moi même ! A cause de lui j'avais fait des choses immondes ! A cause de lui je n'avais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Rien a faire d'avoir mal, il tâtait de mes poings ! Ceux ci frappaient le plus violemment possible chacune des parties de son corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Je le détestais ! Je l'abhorrais ! Ma haine ne cessait d'accroître. La foule autour de nous avait formée un cercle, mon bureau et ma chaise avaient volé en l'air au moment où je m'étais levé. Alors que mon poing s'écrasait une nouvelle fois de façon encore plus furieuse que les précédentes plusieurs chose m'interpellèrent en un quart de seconde : la première fût un atroce craquement raisonnant dans la classe me glaçant le sang, puis la deuxième fût une douleur insoutenable tout le long de mon bras celle-ci me faisant grimacer en me troublant la vue, et enfin un « non !» prononcé par l'acarien aux cheveux blonds juste avant que je ne me retrouve projeté en arrière, m'écrasant avec fracas contre le mur en un bruit sourd faisant vibrer les murs de la salle, des morceaux de celui-ci glissant pour tomber au sol. Avec le goût du sang dans la bouche (je m'étais mordu la langue) je les accompagnais. Mon dos me faisait effroyablement mal, si bien que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais c'était également dût à l'horrible douleur qui subjuguais tout mon bras droit… Je m'écrasais genoux au sol, mes cheveux couvrant mon visage. Je manquait de m'écraser face contre terre, en me rattrapant sur mes mains l'une valide l'autre brisée. Plus un bruit dans la classe. Silence total. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent. Ma tête se redressa. Mes améthystes fixant l'objet de ma fureur soutenu par trois filles de la classe : Greed. Je tentais de redresser une de mes jambes pour aller le tabasser lorsqu'un petit corps blond s'accroupit à mes côtés :

- Ery ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès….

Je tendais l'oreille à cette voix, ma respiration de calciné semblant glacée la pièce :

- C'était trop tard… Désolé… Je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie…

Je ne dis rien, toujours au taquet, ma tête tourna lentement vers lui :

- Ery ?

Mes yeux enragés glissèrent sur le microbe a côté de moi, alors que sa main était déjà posée sur mon bras dans le but de me relever. Une bouffée de chaleur me submergea mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de rage, mon poing valide se serra et je me dégageais rapidement. Lui lançant un regard haineux à souhait, ma fureur se déversant sur lui, je râlais :

- Lâche moi la pousse de soja ! Retire ta main de mon bras ! T'en a pas marre de me tabasser avec ton alchimie merdique ! Tu crois qu'j'ai que ça à foutre que de me faire expulser partout ? ! J'en veux pas de ton aide pourrie ! Tu crois que ça me frustre pas assez qu'un mioche soit plus capable de faire des étincelles que moi ? Tu veux continuer d'en rajouter une couche ?! Fous moi la paix et laisse moi faire ce que je veux quand j'suis énervé ! Laisse moi régler mes contes sa te concerne pas ! Cet enfoiré c'est pas toi bordel ! Laisse moi frapper qui je veux ! T'as pas fini de me narguer avec ton alchimie de mes deux ?! Surtout pour ensuite jouer ta sainte nitouche ?! J'irais pas dans ta putain d'infirmerie ! Dégages !

- Ery ! s'exclama la cruche choquée par tant de grossièreté.

- Toi tu la fermes ! repris-je mauvais, tentant tant bien que mal de me relever. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Moi c'est…

Je tombais de nouveau lourdement, coupant ma phrase d'un coup, la douleur me lancinant, Edo tenta une nouvelle approche mais je le repoussais encore une fois. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer, mon cœur ne cessait de cogner contre mes tempes, toutes mes veines palpitaient… J'avais effroyablement mal, beaucoup trop mal…

- Ery, ne soit pas bête…

- Ta gueule le nabot ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !

- Mais…

Je m'accrochais au mur et me redressais difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Su sang coulant de ma main droite, des perles rouges s'écrasant au sol. Greed me regarda bizarrement et je lançais un regard à Lust qui signifiait que j'avais besoin de son aide. Mes pieds eurent du mal à se lever tandis que j'avançais lentement vers la sortie. La foule s'écartant devant moi. J'étais en mauvais état. Tâchant de garder une certaine dignité pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol avant d'être sorti de la salle de classe je marchais aux côtés de Lust. Mais lorsque la porte eût claqué mes jambes vacillèrent, une goutte d'eau roula sur ma joue puis je m'effondrais sur l'épaule de la sulfureuse brune à mes côtés, sa main se glissant sous mes épaules, la douleur me plongeant dans une quasi inconscience.

....

Je fermais les yeux pendant que l'infirmière me faisait mon bandage, sa faisait un mal de chien ! Je regardais la vielle infirmière tandis qu'elle annonçais son verdict:

- Il vas falloir te plâtrer Ery.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je outré, mais pourquoi ?!

- Tu as la main cassée.

- Attendez trois heures elle sera réparée…

Lust me lança un regard glaciale. Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais « sauver les apparences » toujours la même chose… Je regardais l'infirmière, accablé :

- Un simple bandage suffira ! repris-je d'un ton suppliant.

- Non ! Il est impératif que tu soit plâtré ! Tu ne peux même pas bougé tes doigts !

Je regardais ma main qui pendouillait lamentablement alors que je tentais désespérément de faire bouger mon index. Désolant. Bah dans quelques heures il n'y aurais plus trace de cette main cassée… En attendant je morflais mais… La grande brune prit la parole :

- Oui plâtré le.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je contant sur le soutien de mon amie.

- Oui, et le plus tôt seras le mieux.

- Mais…

L'infirmière me fit sursauter en me tendant un truc en tissu :

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je d'un ton bourru.

- Un gilet, tu te sentiras mieux avec quelque chose sur le dos.

Je grognais, attendant que la cicatrisation de mon dos ne s'opère. Je jetais un œil sur l'effroyable bandage autour de mon abdomen. Pff… obligé de porter toutes ces horreurs alors que dans quelques temps je n'aurais plus rien. Saleté d'humains stupides ! Quels bande d'abrutis ! Je tâchais de me relever mais ma colonne vertébrale se fit très présente et m'incita à rester assis. Je fixais Lust d'un œil vitreux, celle-ci gardant un visage inexpressif. Cette fille était un véritable tortionnaire… Je levais les yeux vers l'infirmière :

- Il faudrait l'aide d'un alchimiste pour te faire ton plâtre, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller chercher le matériel nécessaire avant demain.

Je tentais une fois encore de me relever mais rien a faire, la douleur m'assiégea aussi rapidement qu'un venin glissant dans mes veines. Bordel de…

- Je vais chercher monsieur Elric ? questionna Lust.

- Eh bien il me semble que se serait une bonne idée merci Lux.

Je tournais rapidement la tête le poing serré, la mâchoire crispée :

- Que-quoi ? Le nabot va se pointer là ?!

- Eh bien il vaux mieux que tu guérisse vite Ery donc…

Je coupais la parole à l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés, m'adressant à Lust :

- Dans ce cas amène la boîte de conserve.

- Alphonse ? Mais ce n'est pas ton professeur Ery… commença l'infirmière.

- Ta gueule la vielle, je veux pas qu'un nain me fasse un plâtre.

Lust me lança un regard exaspéré puis sortit en silence de la chambre. Non il était hors de question que je perde le peu de dignité qu'il me restait en voyant le microbe, je préférais avoir affaire à son frère. Même si le machin en ferraille ne m'inspirais pas spécialement…

....

Le cours se termina enfin, et je sortis rapidement sans prêter attention au mur cabossé sur le côté de la salle. J'avais bien envie de balancer une réplique cinglante à mon prof sur ce sujet mais cette saloperie de main plâtrée m'en empêchais. Bien sûr mes phalanges étaient libres, mais j'étais censé avoir la main totalement cassée… Rhaa ! Je détestais encore plus Greed qu'avant pour le coup… Arrivé près de la porte j'entendis le nabot héler la minable aux mèches roses. J'esquissais un pas mais me cachait derrière la porte, de sorte d'observer sans être vu, la crétine approcha du bureau :

- Je… je tenais à te parler. Je suis affreusement désolé pour la dernière fois… commença le Elric.

- Ce n'es pas grave, de toute façon je commence à prendre l'habitude qu'Ery me considère comme quelqu'un de bête, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aussi…

- Non ! Jamais je ne penserais ça ! Et je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer… C'est juste que… Ery à sortit une phrase assez hors contexte et ça façon de prononcer… Etait drôle…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira…

Elle sembla esquisser un pas et je continuais d'observer en silence, ma respiration s'étant arrêtée :

- Non ! Attends… Je sais que j'ai complètement manqué de tact mais… Je te trouve très intelligente… Et puis la dernière fois tu m'a aidé à éloigner Ery de Gabriel…

Une bouffée de rage monta en moi quand mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors comme ça cette débile de mes deux avait contribuée au trou dans le mur ? ! Elle avait contribué à la bêtise du minus pour me péter des vertèbres ? ! Espèce de… Je n'eût pas le temps d'achever ma sombre pensée meurtrière car la voix aiguë de la simplette reprit :

- Intelligente… Si on veux, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de le frapper…

- Moi non plus tu sais… Et puis tout était déjà fait… Ça c'est passé si vite que…

- Oui… coupa-t-elle en soupirant.

Je collais encore plus mon œil à l'entrebâillement, observant de plus belle le nabot :

- Enfin je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas voulu, et puis je te trouve très intelligente et…

La façon dont il rougit ne présagea rien de bon, et je ne pût m'empêcher de serrer le poing devant les regards timides qu'ils se lançaient l'un l'autre. Quelque chose me tordit l'estomac, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Je baissais les yeux un instant, c'était la première fois que ce sentiment me prenait… C'était écœurant, ça me faisait penser à ces vieux films à l'eau de ro… Rhaa ! Pourquoi « eau de _rose_ » ! Bordel ! Bref, tout ces vieux film minables que regardait Sloth… Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de faire un pas vers la salle, faisant claquer les semelles de mes bottines délacées sur le sol. Le duo se tourna vers moi. Je n'esquissais pas un sourire, poussant Rosie pour poser violemment mes poings sur la table, ignorant mon plâtre :

- Navré de vous interrompre, mais je tenais à vous remercier pour votre _sublime_ travail d'équipe. Grâce à vous, la salle de classe n'es plus si ennuyeuse, car il y a un merveilleux design sur le mur.

Le microbe leva ses iris dorées vers moi et je dus soutenir son regard en retenant le plus possible deux pulsions différentes : la première était de tabasser et le minus et la gourde, la deuxième était plutôt d'embrasser le microbe devant elle rien que pour la mettre bien en rage. Les lèvres pleine du fullmetal à deux balles s'agitèrent :

- Ery, je suis désolé. Je n'es pas fait exprès… J'ai activé le cercle au moment où ta main s'es cassée… Il était trop tard pour que je l'arrête…

- Rien à foutre ! T'es un alchimiste non ? ! Et puis si t'es aux ordre de Pr… de votre généralissime, c'est que tu dois être capable de faire quelque chose de correct ! Grâce à toi je suis obligé de porter un plâtre à la main !

- Ery, ta main tu l'a cassé tout seul… corrigea une voix aiguë à côté de moi.

Je lançais un regard plus qu'agacé à Rosie, tandis que mon visage se tordait en une grimace sadique :

- Je t'ai pas parlé crétine, et ça te concerne pas.

- Si, justement.

Elle s'empourpra, tandis que le mini alchimiste nous envoyaient des regard inquiet et que je me tournais lentement vers elle :

- Et je peux savoir en quoi gourdasse ?

Elle sembla ignorer mon insulte et reprit de plus belle :

- Je trouve que tu n'as rien à dire à Ed car…

- Ed ? m'étranglais-je, vous vous donner des petit noms maintenant ! Putain on t'as jamais dit que les profs et les élèves sont pas censé avoir de relation ? !

Elle rougis plus encore alors que le mini nabot arborait une réplique parfaite de la tomate. J'observais l'idiote devant moi avec un sourire narquois et je la vis serré les poings :

- De toute façon tu ferais mieux de te taire car tu ne sais même pas te servir de l'alchimie !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça viens faire là dedans ? m'enquis-je en dressant un sourcil.

Elle pris une nouvelle fois la parole plus fort :

- Tu es incapable de te servir d'un cerce de transmutation donc comment peux tu juger Edward sur ce qu'il a fait ?! Tu ne connais même pas le temps de réaction qu'un cercle met puisque que tu es totalement incapable de produire une simple étincelle !

- Ton avis je m'en bas, la cruche, je…

- En attendant la « cruche » est plus capable que toi d'activer un cercle.

Paf ! Celle là je m'y attendais pas… Je ne pût rien faire d'autre que d'avancer rapidement mon poing vers elle jusqu'à ce que le microbe ne se mette entre nous :

- Dégage pousse de soja !

- Ery ! Arrête de frapper tout le monde ! Et Rose ne le provoque pas ! Je suis désolé je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai fait une erreur, mais je n'ai pas pût la stopper à temps. Point barre.

- En attendant c'est pas toi qui à la main plâtré…

Je croisais son regard doré un instant et mes épaules retombèrent de façon lasse… Je jetais un œil à Rosie qui avait croisé les bras et semblait mi vexée mi agacée. Mes iris glissèrent vers mon professeur, alors que mon poing non plâtré se serrait. Les mots de la gourde ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête, frappant tout ses recoins, se répercutant dans les moindres parcelles de ma cervelle « _tu es totalement _incapable_ de produire une simple étincelle_ » Saleté… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ?! Elle m'énervais… Une idée troubla mes méninges en plein travail et je me demandais la meilleure façon de faire. Mon poing se desserra et empoigna vivement le poignet du fullmetal. Le microbe m'observa étonné puis je m'élançais en trombe vers la sortie. Le mini alchimiste traînant presque derrière moi s'exclama :

- Ery ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je ne répondis pas, tentant de semer Rosie le plus rapidement possible. Entendant des pas précipité derrière moi j'accélérais, poussant les deux portes battantes de mon bras libre avant de monter hâtivement d'autres marches sous les râlement du nabot. Je jetais un œil derrière moi juste après avoir pousser deux nouvelles portes, aucun cheveux rose à l'horizon. Je balançais le petit microbe dans un coin de l'espace confiné du couloir et m'approchais dangereusement de son visage angélique. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi, une bouffée de chaleur me submergea… En cet instant je pouvais le tabasser si je voulais autant que je le souhaitais. Personne ne savais où nous nous trouvions…

- Ery… ?

Je ne dis rien, mes iris rivées sur lui. En cet instant le frapper m'était égal… Mon visage avançais encore et avant que mes lèvres ne soit trop proche des siennes je murmurais :

- Je veux des cours particulier.

Le visage du fullmetal fût traverser par plusieurs expressions en à peine une seconde : tout d'abord il se crispa, puis fût surpris, ses joues s'empourprèrent, il sembla gêné, se mordit la lèvre puis revint à une expression étonnée :

- D-des… C-cours… Pa-Particulier ? bégaya-t-il enfin.

J'opinais de la tête tandis qu'il palissait. Son épis chatouilla mon front. Ma tête bascula. Encore une fois mon visage était quasiment collé au sien, et, alors que ma tête se rapprochais d'autant plus et que mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes, je fus ravis de constater que celles du petit blond était déjà entrouverte n'opposant absolument aucune résistance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant ce chapitre que les précédents et à la prohcaine avec Yumi :)

Et encore un GIGA MERCI à tout ceux qui nous laisse des reviews et qui lisent notre fic. :)

_By Izumy_


	5. Révélation

Chapitre 5 pour vous mesdames et messieurs ! Héhé. Un grand merci à tout nos reviewer, ça nous fait énormément plaisir, et ça nous pousse à continuer ! :)

En tout cas, une brève information que j'avais omis de préciser au premier chapitre : Ery n'est pas le "demi-frère" d'Ed, dans cette fic. On s'est plus inspiré de sa forme dans le manga, ce qui expliquerait quelques détails que vous verrez peut-être dans ce chapitre :). Donc voilà, encore un grand merci, et si vous êtes toujours partant, eh ben... bonne lecture ! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 5

Révélation

– _POV Edward –_

J'ignore totalement ce qui me prit de répondre à ce baiser. Ce n'était pas voulu, pas du tout. C'était seulement… instinctif. J'avais été surpris par sa demande, par le ton charmeur de sa voix déstabilisante, par son odeur enivrante, par ses yeux magnifiques, par ses lèvres irrésistibles. Il s'était penché, je n'avais pas bronché, et j'avais répondu. Je répondais toujours, d'ailleurs. Coincé contre le mur, tout son être me faisant barrage, je ne pouvais m'enfuir. De toute manière, je n'en avais pas envie. Il était penché vers moi, yeux clos, ses cheveux de jais retombant sur mes propres bras, son corps musculeux collé au mien, sa bouche délicieuse encerclant la mienne sans lasse, dans de doux mouvements délicats, inlassables. Je le sentais surpris de mon audace, de mon répondant, mais je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de lui résister, aujourd'hui. Malgré moi, malgré ma répulsion pour le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, Ery était et demeurait toujours pour moi l'être le plus fascinant que la Terre aie porté, et je ne pouvais luter plus longtemps contre cette force inconsciente qui me poussait jusqu'à lui, bien que je ne le supportais pas.

A ma grande surprise, ce fut lui qui rompit notre échange, éloignant de quelques infimes centimètres son visage, se contentant de laisser reposer son front contre le mien, ses yeux d'améthyste plongés dans mon regard un peu perdu. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ce que je faisais ; ce qui était bon, pas bon ; bien, pas bien ; je n'avais plus aucune conscience de mes gestes, de mes envies, et peut m'importait en cet instant qu'il soit un homme, ou bien même qu'il soit humain. Pour l'instant, seules ces deux perles violacées comptaient, et pour rien au monde je ne me serais lassé de les observer.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça que, lui comme moi, ne vîmes pas le temps passer et sursautâmes de stupeur lorsque les cloches abrutissantes qui faisaient office de sonneries retentirent autour de nous, provoquant quelques amas de bruissement de chaises aux étages inférieurs, et l'élévation de voix surexcitées et innocentes. Au bout d'un moment, Ery fini par se rendre compte de la position étrange que nous abordions, et il s'éloigna vivement de moi, bondissant en arrière avec l'agilité d'un chat, la mine vraisemblablement dégoûté et furieuse. Il était indigné de ce que nous avions fait, de ce qu'_il _avait engendré, et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne m'hurla pas dessus immédiatement. Aussi choqué l'un que l'autre, nous nous dévisageâmes avec gravité un long moment, deux mètres nous séparant, jusqu'à ce que des pléiades de talon se rapprochent dangereusement de nous, et que Rose n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure des doubles portes.

- Ed… Ery…, haleta-t-elle, visiblement à deux doigts de recracher ses poumons. Je… vous aie… cherché… partout… !

Il y eu encore un court silence, et je fus le premier à retrouver un peu de contenance, bien que mon attitude débile me sidérait :

- C'était inutile, Rose, soufflai-je alors, m'avançant vers elle en souriant gentiment. Il n'allait rien m'arriver.

Sans même le regarder, je sentis Ery se raidir dans mon dos, et alors que la jeune femme semblait incapable de me répondre correctement, je l'empoignai doucement par le bras et m'éloignai, empruntant vivement les escaliers, sans un mot de plus au jeune homme resté silencieux.

Machinalement, presque inconsciemment, je rejoignis mon bureau, dans lequel Rose entra sans vraiment y avoir été invitée, me dévisageant curieusement. Il fallait que je remette de l'ordre dans mes idées, et vite, avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose.

- Ed, est-ce que tout va bien ? fini-t-elle par demander, ayant reprit son souffle lorsque nous avions descendu silencieusement la colonie de marches.

- Hmm ? Euh, oui, bien sur, pourquoi cette question ?

J'essayais de gagner du temps, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, faire, planté là comme un idiot face à elle. Elle me détailla scrupuleusement, puis répondis enfin :

- Tu as l'air… complètement déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que Ery t'as fait ?

- RIEN ! hurlai-je, incontrôlable.

Elle sursauta, surprise de ma réaction un brin excessive. Aussitôt, je me repris :

- Je… je veux dire… il ne s'est rien passé... qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer… ?

Mon Dieu. Mon jeu d'acteur était pitoyable.

- Ed… tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu devrais te reposer…

J'avais embrassé Ery. J'avais embrassé un homme. J'avais aimé ça… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me troublait autant ? Pourquoi un simple baiser me donnait la sensation d'avoir abattu un mur invisible entre Ery et moi, un mur important, son absence me faisant l'effet d'être mi à nu devant lui, de lui dévoiler mes sentiments sans vergogne, de me laisser observer sans relâche, de lui dévoiler une intimité qu'il ne devait pas connaître… ? J'avais peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais, peur de ce _qu'il_ ressentait, peur de ce qui allait m'arriver, peur de ce que je risquais de faire. J'avais peur de lui, aussi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, et de tout les points de vue, je ne pouvais me détacher de l'idée qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de peu glorieux, d'effrayant même, qui réduirait sans doute notre « relation » à néant. Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments envers lui, je ne comprenais pas ces pulsations incertaines et ces frissons incommodes qui me traversaient, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais pas le droit à tout ça. Je me l'interdisais formellement.

- Ed… ?

Sur ces paroles mentales presque encourageantes, je relevai les yeux vers elle, et la découvrais bien plus près de moi que je ne l'aurais imaginé, trente petits centimètres nous séparant encore. Trente petits centimètre qu'il m'aurait été facile de réduire à rien. Trente petits centimètres capitaux pour ce qu'il adviendrait de ma relation avec Rose, et même avec Ery. Trente petits centimètres qu'il aurait été particulièrement facile de franchir dans l'état presque léthargique dans lequel je me trouvais, mais que je me devais de respecter, ne pouvant envenimer plus encore ma piteuse situation.

- T'inquiète, Rose, juste un horrible mal de crâne. Tu as raison, je vais me reposer.

Elle m'illumina d'un sourire tendre et prit elle-même la décision de sortir. Titubant à chacun de mes pas, je me dirigeai avec difficulté jusqu'à ma chambre, ne pris même pas la peine de retirer mes chaussures et m'affalai sur mon lit, priant pour qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me permette d'appréhender les temps à venir avec plus de calme et de sérénité…

xxx

Une semaine et demie s'écoula depuis cet évènement. Il nous avait tant choqué, Ery et moi, que nous ne nous adressâmes presque pas la parole, excepté les fois où je devais l'interroger en cours, ou bien lors de nos réunions de délégués avec Rose. Hormis ces moments, pas une seule fois nous ne nous étions retrouvé seuls, tous les deux, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Plus il était loin de moi, mieux je me portais – et il semblait du même avis.

Par conséquent, nous étions le 10 décembre, et l'hiver qui nous affrontait n'y allait pas de main morte. Malgré que nous fûmes entouré de désert, la température semblait chuter de seconde en seconde, et la bâtisse était tant surchauffée qu'à peine je faisais un pas dehors, j'avais la sensation que me transformer en iceberg.

Je prenais donc mon petit déjeuner, ce jour là, seul à ma table, que Lin me rejoint bientôt, tout sourire – comme d'habitude. Ses yeux bridés et ses longs cheveux de jais raides comme des bâtons associés à son air continuellement jovial avait tendance à m'exaspérer, même si je l'appréciais beaucoup (il était rentré une semaine et demie auparavant). Comme d'habitude, il avait remplit son plateau à ras-bord, engloutissant la nourriture par tonne, et alors qu'il mordait avidement dans un morceau de pain beurré, il s'enquit :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais.

- T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi, constata-t-il d'un ton morne mais moqueur.

- Nan.

En effet, je n'aimais pas que l'on me saoule dès le matin, et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle je ne parlais que très peu. Lin le savait, et il en profitait. Chaque jour. Voilà pourquoi, tous les matins depuis qu'il avait débarqué, je me précipitais dans mon bureau d'une humeur exécrable parce que je n'avais pas eu la patience de finir mon petit dej' en sa compagnie, et qu'il me fallait me contrôler avec force pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

Alors que j'enfonçai avec rage mes dossiers dans ma serviette en prévision du cours de l'après-midi, on frappa à ma porte, et sans même me retourner j'autorisais l'importun à entrer. Sans mal, je reconnu les tambourinements peu discrets des pas lourds d'Alphonse, et c'est un peu plus détendu de le savoir près de moi que je me retournai vers lui, collant un faux sourire sympathique sur mon visage.

- Al ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voulais simplement savoir si tout allait bien.

Interloqué, je répondis :

- Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, depuis quelques temps tu as l'air… ailleurs. Tellement ailleurs que tu ne sembles pas beaucoup t'intéresser aux étranges phénomènes de Willy d'il y a presque deux semaines.

Honteux, je me raidis devant cette accusation véridique, et balbutiai piteusement :

- Ce… c'est vrai, je… je m'excuse. C'est que Mustang veut du travail de qualité pour ces mioches, donc je dois… je dois beaucoup travailler pour leur fournir un cours digne de ce nom, et puis à côté il y a les recherches sur la Pierre, donc, euh… je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…

Pi-to-yable. J'étais pitoyable. Pourquoi ne pas parler de mon problème avec Ery ? Après tout Alphonse était mon frère, je pouvais tout lui dire… Ou presque. Je sentis son regard peser sur moi quelques instants, puis il se rapprocha doucement et se posta fièrement face à moi. Surpris, je relevais les yeux vers son visage de ferraille, et il lança doucement :

- Tu sais, Ed, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler.

- Mais… mais tout va bien, mentis-je, bien malgré moi.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Depuis que nous sommes ici, tu ne me parles presque plus, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses et ça m'inquiète.

Le pauvre. S'il savait !

Je me redressai doucement et tapotai brièvement sur sa carcasse vide, affirmant gentiment :

- T'inquiètes, vas, je vais bien. Concentres-toi sur ces mioches, je m'occupe du reste.

- Mais, Ed…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de contester car j'avais déjà enfilé mon manteau, pris un bonnet, des gans et une écharpe et sortis de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, absolument. Mentir à mon frangin était une chose, mais lui promettre d'être capable d'éclaircir des points d'ombre qui m'effrayaient rien qu'à y penser en était une autre.

Affrontant le vent glacé du début d'hiver, je fus assez content de trouver de faibles petits amas de neige éparpillés un peu partout ; pas bien épais, mais là tout de même. Enfonçant correctement mon bonnet sur mon crâne et remontant mon écharpe jusqu'à mon nez, je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé au fin fond du jardin, histoire d'être sûr d'obtenir la tranquillité. Mais, bien évidement, mes efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque, arrivé près du saule-pleureur que j'avais élu comme « endroit paisible et tranquille », j'y trouvais Ery, appuyé contre le tronc, simplement vêtu de son éternel sweet rouge bordeaux trop grand et d'un pantalon large. Il jouait à faire fondre des boules de poudreuse dans sa main nue – l'autre encore recouverte d'un plâtre. Merde… mais pourquoi ne se couvrait-il pas plus ?! Il cherchait la mort ou quoi ?!

- Dégage, sale mioche, lança-t-il sans lever les yeux vers moi, ce qui me fit soupçonner qu'il ne m'eut pas reconnu.

J'hésitai un instant entre lui obéir innocemment ou bien rester planter là, mais mes jambes refusant catégoriquement de bouger prirent la décision elles-mêmes.

- 'Tain, t'es sourd, je t'ai dit de…

Ery s'était stoppé net en se tournant vers moi, et je pus lire dans ses yeux tout un déferlement de sentiments différents : la surprise, la tristesse, la joie, l'excitation, la peine, et enfin la colère.

- Ery…

- Ce que j'ai dit s'adressais aussi à toi, le nabot : dégage de là.

J'eus envie de lui obéir, mais à nouveau une force inconnue me poussa à rester. Constatant mon immobilité et mon manque évidement de répondant, il se leva à son tour et me domina des quelques centimètres qu'il possédait de plus que moi, crachant ensuite :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je déglutis avec peine, me retrouver seul face à lui depuis presque deux semaines me déboussolant quelque peu, et répondis enfin :

- Je… j'ignorais que tu étais ici.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas pas ?

- Je… j'en sais… rien…, avouai-je pitoyablement, mes yeux ne pouvant quitter les siens.

Il parut surpris et me dévisagea longuement. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, m'enfonça son poing dans l'abdomen, me projetant au sol avec violence. Le souffle coupé et des étoiles dansant devant les yeux, je m'écriai :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, bordel ?!

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement et m'empoigna par le col, pour me flanquer son poing dans la figure avec brutalité. Sonné, je sentis du sang se déverser dans ma bouche, et il me projeta contre le tronc, le visage figé dans l'impassibilité, ses longs cheveux noirs voletant gracieusement à tous ses mouvements. Il commençait d'ores et déjà à se ruer sur moi qu'instinctivement je transmutai un mur de terre enneigée entre lui et moi, ce qui lui valu de se le prendre en pleine face, laissant retentir un gros « boum » sourd mais distinct. Je le sentis tomber à la renverse, déséquilibré, et je fus à peu près certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la charge après ça. De ce fait, je fis disparaître le muret et lui fit face, le souffle encore difficile, mais le transperçant tout de même d'un regard incompris alors qu'il était allongé au sol.

- Ne me regarde pas de haut, pousse de soja ! haleta-t-il, vraisemblablement furieux.

- J'ai pas le choix, t'es par terre, soupirai-je.

Il grogna des jurons dans sa barbe mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Je sentais pour lui la neige s'engouffrer dans sa nuque et tremper ses cheveux, et m'étonnai à nouveau de son inconscience vis-à-vis du temps glacial qui nous entourait.

- Tu vas attraper froid, habillé comme ça.

- Ta gueule.

J'encaissai sans broncher, mais me décidai enfin à m'en aller, sa visiblement mauvaise humeur ne m'enchantant guère. Alors que je m'éloignais d'un pas lourd, le visage frigorifié, il lança :

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Je me stoppais net, interloqué. Faisant volte-face doucement, je constatai qu'il ne me regardait même pas, toujours allongé, les yeux braqués vers le ciel, les trais indéchiffrables.

- Devines.

Il fronça les sourcils et m'observa enfin, semblant tenter d'entrer dans ma tête à la manière d'un télépathe. Finalement, il se releva, s'épousseta un instant et se remit face à moi, nos visages séparés d'encore une vingtaine de centimètres. Mon cœur s'emballa mais je ne reculai pas, le défiant de répondre calmement, d'analyser la situation avec intelligence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, microbe ?

Surpris, je ne su pas quoi répondre immédiatement. Il avait un air agressif, arrogant et mesquin sur le visage, mais tout cela sonnait faux. J'avais la quasi-certitude qu'il mentait, et pourtant il m'effrayait.

- De qu…

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai embrassé par _envie _? Tu crois que tu me plais ? Que j'ai envie de toi ? Eh ben tu te trompes !

A ma grande surprise, je sentis poindre en moi une tristesse incontrôlable que je refusais d'écouter. A la place de ça, je répondis :

- Je n'ai jamais… jamais cru ça…

- Menteur !

- P-pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si déçu ?

- Je… je ne suis pas déçu, abruti ! m'emportai-je, les mensonges ne me réussissant pas trop, ces temps-ci.

Il me dévisagea longuement, puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, passa a main derrière ma nuque et aplatit ses lèvres contre les miennes, assez tendrement néanmoins pour que mes jambes trembles de désarroi. Le souvenir des jours précédents me revenant en mémoire, la douceur de cette bouche s'empara de moi à nouveau, et je ne pus bien longtemps me battre contre l'envie qui me poussais à répondre à ce baiser, à ne plus rien penser, à oublier pourquoi j'étais ici et ce que je faisais. Ce fut le ricanement d'Ery qui me fit reprendre pied, alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement de moi. Là, je pris l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation, de mon comportement débile, et du fait que cet homme était délibérément en train de se foutre de moi…

- Pourquoi tu ris ? sifflai-je, acide, en me reculant.

- Parce que j'ai raison : tu es déçu que tu ne me plaises pas.

- Sûrement pas ! affirmai-je, catégorique (plutôt mourir que de l'avouer devant lui).

Je commençai à m'en aller, frustré, qu'il me rattrapa et m'empoigna par le bras pour me coincer brutalement entre lui et l'arbre, collant à nouveau son front contre le mien, ricanant sournoisement. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?!

- J'ai donc réussis ma mission, souffla-t-il, son halène me donnant le tournis.

- Quelle mission ?

- Celle de traumatiser tous les profs d'alchimie qui débarquerait ici. Toi, tu étais plutôt coriace, mais t'es vraiment trop sensible. Trop manipulable. Et finalement ça a presque été facile.

Une boulle de fureur monta jusqu'à ma gorge, et j'allais lui enfoncer mon poing dans le bide qu'il retint mes poignets de sa main non-plâtrée pour les placer au dessus de ma tête. Je me débâtis encore quelques instants qu'il se colla honteusement à moi et plaça sa tête dans ma nuque recouverte de mon échappe, pour souffler chaleureusement, son autre main glissant le long de mes flancs :

- Sauf qu'il y a eu un bug dans le programme.

J'agitai encore les épaules pour tenter de le repousser qu'il réduit tous mes efforts à néant en s'appuyant plus encore contre moi, et je me vus contrains de demander douloureusement, étouffant presque :

- Lequel ?

Sans même le regarder je sentis un immense sourire se dessiner sur son visage, et il remonta lentement jusqu'à moi, ses lèvres incandescentes chatouillant ma peau à mesure qu'il se mouvait, et enfin, arrivé jusqu'à mon oreille, il souffla sensuellement, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse par son charisme incontournable :

- J'y ai pris goût.

Je sentis mes joues bouillir malgré la température ambiante, et balbutiai :

- Com… comment ça… ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre par des mots et m'embrassa plutôt, déliant mes mains pour passer la sienne derrière ma tête, l'autre ayant vraisemblablement entreprit de déboutonner mon manteau. Je tentais encore un instant de me débattre mais il me maintint de force contre lui, et une fois que le pardessus fut complètement ouvert je sentis sa main glacée glisser sous mon gilet, et un torrent de frissons incontrôlables m'échappèrent. N'ayant plus la force ni l'envie de lutter, je le laissais faire, ses mains sans doute expertes sillonnant mon buste, ses lèvres emprisonnant les miennes avec agilité, ma tête me tournant atrocement. Sa main glacée avait commencé à enjamber mon t-shirt pour s'attaquer à ma peau directement que des pas précipités nous parvinrent, et une voix aiguë reconnaissable entre mille lança :

- Edward, t'es là ?!

Ery s'écarta de moi en sifflant entre ses dents « je crois que je vais vraiment finir par la flinguer… », et alors que Rose nous apercevait enfin, le jeune homme m'enfonça son poing dans le ventre, me pliant de douleur. Elle hurla de surprise, et Ery répondit à mon air interrogateur masqué par les larmes de douleur en m'empoignant par le col et soufflant sournoisement :

- Je te sauve la mise, là, alors joues le jeu.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, j'en profitai pour lui asséner moi aussi un joli crochet du droit qui le projeta au sol avec brutalité, laissant son visage angélique se mouvoir dans une surprise certaine. Fier de moi, je ricanai et la jeune femme se précipita sur moi à cet instant :

- Edward ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

- Oui… Ça va… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je n'avais pu empêcher la teinte accusatrice d'accompagner ma demande, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Je te cherchais, j'ai cru que tu avais disparu…

- Il sort cinq minutes et il faut que tu viennes lui coller aux basques ? lâcha alors Ery, agacé. Mais t'es quoi, au juste ? Un caniche fana de son maître ?

- Moi au moins je ne profite pas du temps que j'ai avec lui pour le frapper ! riposta-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Ery laissa un rictus mauvais le secouer et il fini par se relever avec agilité, en répliquant :

- Rassures-toi, je ne fais pas que de l'abimer, ton _précieux_ Edo.

Cette fois Rose et moi rougîmes à l'unisson – pas pour les mêmes raisons néanmoins – et il commençait à s'en aller, visiblement dégoûté, qu'arrivé au pied du rideau de feuilles que laissait pendre le saule-pleureur il fit volte-face et lança, un malicieux sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres parfaites :

- Au fait, Fullmetal Nabot, les cours particuliers commenceront ce soir. Je te rejoins dans ton bureau après le dîner.

Surpris, je ne sus tout de suite quoi répondre, ce qui lui permit de s'en aller rapidement, de sa démarche féline et sensuelle. Hébétés, Rose et moi restâmes un bon moment silencieux, à fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques temps plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut la première à sortir de notre torpeur commune :

- Des… des cours particuliers ? Tu vas lui donner des cours en plus ?!

Elle semblait en colère…

- Euh… c'est lui qui veut… pas moi…

- Ce n'est pas autorisé !

Je fronçais les sourcils en me relevant distraitement, et finis par asséner :

- J'ai lu le règlement intérieur, et rien n'indique que je n'ai pas le droit d'aider un élève en difficulté en dehors des heures de cours habituelles. De plus, Ery est ici depuis un bon moment sans avoir réussit à remédier à ses problèmes, c'est une bonne occasion de le faire travailler un peu plus.

Après avoir sortit cela d'une traite, je me rendis compte de l'étrangeté de la situation : je venais non-seulement d'accepter d'aider Ery, et de plus j'exposais des preuves irréfutables qui me permettraient de bien donner lieu à ce cours. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang… ?! Rose me dévisagea furieusement et je me relevais avec humeur, époussetant mes manches maculées de poudreuse d'un geste sec.

Nous échangeâmes quelques mots confus et d'un commun accord nous rentrâmes dans la bâtisse, tandis que je prenais conscience qu'il me serait impossible, avec ces deux là dans le coin, d'être tranquille dans cette Académie.

xxx

La fin du dîner arriva trop vite à mon goût, alors que je traînais dans la cantine, prétextant d'attendre que Lin aie fini de s'empiffrer pour m'en aller. De ce fait, malgré moi, je dû supporter tout les flots de paroles du Xinois, jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne ses appartements à son tour et que je fis face à ma propre porte. Bien, Ery n'était pas encore arrivé, ça me laissait le temps de tout préparer. J'ouvris la porte d'un geste sec et manquai l'arrêt cardiaque en trouvant mon élève assis dans le fauteuil de mon bureau, les pieds sur ce dernier.

- Enfin là, Fullmetal ! Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Une fois que j'eus repris un souffle convenable, je roulai des yeux et refermai la porte avec brusquerie. Il ne cilla pas, et je m'avançai vivement vers lui, pour sortir les dossiers de mon sac.

- La boite de conserve est venue voir si tu étais là, mais je lui ai dis que tu me donnais des cours et qu'il ne fallait pas nous déranger, m'informa-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Je tressailli, le mauvais pressentiment me donnant mal au ventre.

- Il pouvait passer, c'est inutile de lui interdire de rentrer, grinçai-je.

Ery fut secoué d'un rictus machiavélique et se leva enfin, pour lentement contourner le bureau, alors que je ne lui accordais pas un regard, mes mains tremblantes comme des feuilles. Là-dessus, il m'empoigna l'épaule et passa une autre main sous ma cuisse pour me balancer assis sur le bureau. Ahuris, je me figeai de stupeur, et me reculais au possible alors qu'il se penchait honteusement vers moi :

- Non, moi je refuse qu'on nous dérange.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me débattre qu'il m'agrippa les poignets d'une main et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec brusquerie et violence, mais suffisant à me donner le tournis. L'esprit tout de même plus clair que quelques heures plus tôt, je plaquais mes pieds sur son torse et le repoussais vivement, pour m'écrier ensuite :

- Tu es ici pour des cours particuliers d'alchimie ! Si tu n'es pas venu là pour ça, tu peux t'en aller !

Il poussa un long soupir résigné, et son regard se posa sur la porte clause de ma chambre à coucher. Mon mauvais pressentiment grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle d'un pas tranquille, et il actionna la poignée dans le vide, se rendant compte qu'elle était fermée. Un rictus narquois le secoua, et il railla en se tournant vers moi :

- Mais c'est qu'elle prend des précautions, la fourmi. Tu m'en veux pas, hein…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna d'un pas de la porte et j'étouffai un cri de stupeur lorsque son pied s'y écrasa avec puissance, détruisant la serrure sur le coup. Merde, mais d'où lui venait cette force herculéenne ?! Il pouffa de rire devant mon air choqué et ahurit, et s'élança vers moi avec la rapidité d'un félin pour m'empoigner par la taille et me jeter sur son épaule aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un simple sac de farine. Humilié, mon visage s'écrasant contre son dos, mes jambes contre son torse, je tentai de me débattre mais je ne fus relâché que lorsque nous eûmes rejoint mon lit, me balançant dessus avec fougue. Ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte explosée, il se mit à califourchon sur moi, tandis que j'essayais vainement de me dégager, la panique me submergeant par à-coups.

- Dé-dégage ! m'époumonai-je. Je… tu n'es pas… arrêtes !

Son sourire sournois s'élargit, et il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassant à pleine lèvres, ses genoux bloquant mes bras de sorte que ses mains puissent s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux avec avidité. Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt, et comme précédemment, je perdis bien vite mes repères, ma tête se mit à tourner, mon sang à battre contre mes tempes, mon corps à se couvrir de sueur… Il se rendit compte de mon trouble et en profita bien volontiers, délaissant ma bouche pour ma nuque, ses mains glissant tant bien que mal sous son buste pour tenter de m'ôter mon sweet, ses mouvements encombrés par ses jambes qui retenaient toujours mes bras. Je respirais avec difficulté, mais j'ignorai si cela était dû à son poids ou bien par le mélange de désir et de panique qui me submergeait. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses mains glacées sillonnant mes flancs et ses lèvres avides mordillant mon cou suffirent à me faire perdre la tête, et en un coup de rein je réussis à dégager mes bras, totalement contrôlés par mon désir, qui me poussèrent à agripper ses longues mèches brunes pour faire relever son visage vers le mien et aplatir sa bouche contre la mienne. Plus que ravi, Ery prit ses aises en reculant ses jambes, et ses mains m'arrachèrent mon sweet avec hargne, puis plongèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je frissonnai à ce contact mais ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, moi aussi me perdant à faire glisser son gilet bordeaux le long de ses bras d'albâtre, totalement guidé par une audace donc j'ignorais, jusque là, l'existence.

Ery ne perdit pas de temps à me faire passer mon t-shirt par la tête qu'il le déchira d'un mouvement vif, pour le balancer au sol avec indifférence. Là-dessus, son visage plongea sur mon torse et j'étouffai un soupir incandescent, les ondulations de sa langue sur ma peau semblant laisser une trace brûlante sur tout mon buste.

Ce petit jeu dura plus ou moins longtemps, et il s'amusait à me faire languir, espérer, à remonter et à redescendre, plus bas, toujours plus bas, sans pour autant pousser les choses à leur maximum. Alors qu'un espoir malsain était monté dans ma gorge lorsqu'il avait frôlé l'ouverture de ma braguette avec les dents, je le sentis remonter à nouveau vers ma nuque, et un grognement mécontent et frustré échappa. Il releva la tête, à la fois surprit et amusé, et je ne pus me résigner à le regarder dans les yeux, la honte et l'indignation me brûlant les joues :

- C'est qu'il est impatient, le Fullmetal Nabot…

Je sentis à peine la pointe d'agacement qui percuta mon cœur à l'évocation de mon surnom, ce qui le rendit plus hilare encore. Se collant avec plus de sensualité que jamais contre mon buste, il vint se loger au creux de ma nuque, pour susurrer d'un ton charmeur :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, et je le ferais.

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas… Il ne pouvait pas me demander ça. Me laisser faire, je pouvais. Mais exiger, c'en était trop, ma fierté ne le supporterais pas. Bon sang, j'étais sur le point de coucher avec un homme ! Et _j'aimais ça ! _La vison de moi le repoussant s'imposa à mon esprit, et ce fut comme si mon corps exprimait un refus général et catégorique, puisque mon bras se souleva de lui-même, ma main glissa le long de l'épaule du jeune homme, pour enfin arriver jusqu'à sa nuque, tirant son visage vers le mien une nouvelle fois, pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse et passion. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Plus du tout.

Je sentis sa surprise sans même ouvrir les yeux. Il avait du quant à lui sentir la différence, et même le fait que je ne lui crie pas dessus était, en soit, étonnant. Il éloigna son visage du mien, me dévisageant presque avec curiosité, comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité (ce qui était le cas, quand on y réfléchissait). Timidement, je lui souris, et il comprit le message aussi bien que si je l'avais expliqué par des mots : je ne lui demanderais rien, jamais, mais il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il désirait.

Un immense sourire satisfait étira son visage – pas un sourire narquois, moqueur, sournois ; c'était un _vrai_ sourire, authentique. Autant dire que mon corps s'emballa aussitôt, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux pour qu'il m'embrasse, et c'est bien volontiers qu'il s'exécuta. Un moment plus tard, son visage redescendit le long de mon abdomen, le sillonnant dans les moindres recoins par ses lèvres expertes, et _enfin_ il délia la boucle de ma ceinture et ouvrit la braguette de mon pantalon, pour qu'en un instant il ait quitté mes jambes pour rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements sur le sol. Surpris et honteux tout de même, je me raidis et il tenta de me rassurer en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens, tandis qu'il baissait doucement mon boxer de son autre main. A ce moment là, je fermais les yeux compulsivement, ayant précipité mon poing dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. C'était un va-et-vient de plaisir, une sensation inconnue et pourtant enivrante… une chaleur innommable m'inonda et couvrit ma peau d'un film d'eau, tandis que mon cœur subissait raté sur raté, suivant presque le rythme des lèvres d'Ery sur mon membre incandescent. Au bout d'un temps que je ne saurais qualifier de long ou court, il revint vers moi et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec tendresse, sa main caressant ma joue, son pouce relevant mon menton avec douceur. C'était sans doute, d'ailleurs, la première fois qu'Ery me paraissait doux... c'était plutôt étrange que cela soit dans ces conditions.

Tout son corps était étendu sur le mien, et étrangement, il pesait son poids ! Il était loin d'être désagréable à sentir, mais je commençais vraiment à étouffer… Le repoussant doucement, je le fis basculer de côté et pris place au dessus de lui, courbé en avant, tentant de retrouver un souffle manquant. Il me dévisagea, surprit, et je me justifiai en haletant :

- Désolé… mais tu es… lourd…

Deux éclairs successifs zébrèrent ses iris d'améthyste : tout d'abord l'indignation, puis enfin la compréhension, comme s'il trouvait ma remarque peu étonnante. Là-dessus, nous nous dévisageâmes un moment, en silence, nos souffles accélérés commun, ne sachant que dire. C'est alors que je posai les yeux sur son torse, et compris l'étrangeté de la situation : moi, j'étais quasiment nu. Lui, il était tout habillé. Il y avait une injustice dans l'air, et comprenant bien que son espèce de demi t-shirt ne serait pas simple à enlever, je claquai des mains et fit glisser l'une d'elle sur mon bras en métal, le transmutant en lame. Et écarquilla les yeux, entre la surprise et la panique, mais sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je passai la lame sous son t-shirt et le déchirai d'un mouvement du poignet, me laissant admirer la totalité de son torse marmoréen en souriant. Il me dévisagea longuement tandis que mon bras reprenait sa forme originelle, puis éclata de rire, me faisant à son tour basculer de côté, en ôtant au passage l'élastique qui nouait encore mes cheveux. Cependant, il ne se mit pas sur moi, ce qui me rassura.

- Pardon mais… je n'aime pas jouer la fille, susurra-t-il en ricanant.

Je m'empourprai aussitôt et m'exclamai :

- Mais moi non plus je ne… Aaaah… !!

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que sa main avait pongée dans mon entrejambe et que ses lèvres celaient les miennes. J'avais déjà oublié la raison de mon emportement que, soudainement, un cliquetis de porte se fit entendre, et la voix de Rose claironna dans la pièce d'à côté :

- Edward ? Tu es là ?

Ery se retourna avec une rapidité effrayante et le visage plus menaçant que jamais. Il avait déjà commencé à s'avancer vers la porte, poing en avant, que je me ruai sur lui à toute vitesse et l'enfermai dans le placard avec ce qui restait de son t-shirt, pour ensuite me précipiter à toute allure vers la salle de bain, la panique ankylosant mes membres. Je me jetai sous la douche et tirai l'eau. Etouffant un cri de douleur lorsque tout mon corps bouillonnant fut refroidit par l'eau glacée, je fis en sorte de bien mouiller mes cheveux puis sortis rapidement, enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille. C'est au moment où je sortais de la salle de bain, l'air de rien, que la jeune femme déboula dans la chambre :

- Ed ? Tout va bien ?

Un grand coup retentit à l'intérieur de l'armoire, et je m'empressais de répondre pour calmer la curiosité de Rose :

- Oui, bien sur, je… je prenais une douche.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, et je vis son regard timide glisser sur mon torse et mes membres bioniques. Priant pour qu'Ery y soit allé mollo avec les suçons, je me laissai un instant détailler du regard, pour demander enfin, prenant une grande respiration pour tenter de me calmer intérieurement :

- Euh, que fais-tu ici, au fait ?

Elle s'empourpra, et je craignis le pire, ce qui n'arrangea pas les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Elle fit un pas vers moi, et tout mon corps se raidit, me laissant presque soupçonner un début de torticolis, tant les muscles de ma nuque étaient tendus.

- Euh… je n'ai pas eu l'impression que nous nous soyons quitté sur de bonnes bases, tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle, s'avançant toujours.

- Ah… ? Je… j'ai pas remarqué…

Cette fois elle était proche. Trop proche. Trente petits centimètres séparaient nos silhouettes de même taille. Elle reprit :

- Écoute, je n'aime pas savoir que nous soyons fâchés, Ed.

- Mais… mais nous ne sommes pas fâchés ! clamai-je, en tentant d'y mettre d'un peu de jovialité, inutilement.

Elle fit un demi-pas supplémentaire, et je me giflai intérieurement d'être ainsi paralysé, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul. Sa main chocolat se dirigea lentement vers mon visage, caressa un instant mes cheveux mouillés, puis se posa sur ma joue. Elle n'avait pas la même chaleur qu'Ery. Elle ne m'attirait pas comme lui. Et elle ne le pourrait sans doute jamais.

Malgré tout, je ne fis pas un geste lorsque son visage s'approcha du mien, et instinctivement mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour accueillir les siennes, et mes mains encerclèrent sa taille pour l'enlacer.

Je n'étais qu'un abruti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadam !! La suite au prochain chapitre, héhééé... Sinon, votre avis ? :D

_By Yumi. _


	6. Soirée étrange

Tadadada ! Et oui chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici le chapitre 6 !

Je vous pris d'avance de m'excuser pour le titre, parce que je séchais carrément pour le titre du chapitre :).

Et je vous pris aussi de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé de me corriger mais moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux :).

Un grand, même très grand MERCI à tout ceux qui nous laissent des reviews, qui nous suivent depuis le début et qui nous donne leurs impression à chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup, vos commentaires nous font toujours très plaisir, et si vous avez des questions, comme dit dans le premier chapitre, nous serons ravis de vous répondre :).

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que ceux de Yumi.

Bonne lecture !!! :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 6

Soirée étrange

_- POV Envy -_

Je collais mon oreille à la porte. Pourquoi ils ne disaient rien ? Pourquoi toute conversation avait stoppée ? Pourquoi le bruit de la porte n'avait pas retentit ? Un lourd sentiment me gonfla la gorge, j'eus l'impression qu'une boule s'y était formée m'empêchant de respirer ou bien même de parler. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque je crus entendre un bruit de succion. Mes mains tremblaient, la non plâtré se serra, mon estomac se crispa. Il se passait quelque chose. Je poussais l'entrebâillement du placard, manquant de le casser, tâchant de coller mon œil à la fissure. La boule dans ma gorge fondit soudainement, mon cœur raisonna contre mes tempes tandis que mon corps était agité de violents tremblements. Leurs deux corps enlacés, leurs visages si proches, leurs lèvres collées l'unes à l'autre. La fureur me faisais trembler, et j'eus l'impression que la douleur ressentie lorsque je m'étais cassé la main n'était rien comparé à ce qui me déchirais de l'intérieur en ce moment. Mes yeux me piquèrent. Mais alors que je baissais la tête, la rage me releva, glissant dans mes veines tel un venin. Mes dents se serrant, mes pupilles rétrécissant. Cet enfoiré avait osé répondre à _son_ baiser ! Il s'était permis l'embrasser après m'avoir embrassé ! Il avait eût le culot de _la_ prendre dans ses bras après avoir posé ses main sur _mon_ torse !! Il avait totalement oublié ce qui venais de se passer ou quoi ? ! Sale nabot ! Et cette grognasse pourquoi elle continuais de lui rouler un palot !! Mes poings se serrèrent tandis que mes jambes se mirent à trembler. J'allais la tuer, la fracasser, lui exploser sa sale tête de cruche contre un mur et la pendre par les tripes… J'allais la massacrer le plus violemment possible. Où plutôt _les _massacrer. Rien à battre des conséquences.

Mon pied se leva automatiquement et s'abattit avec fracas contre la porte de bois du placard, provoquant un tapage bruyant. Je pus observer la serrure voler et s'écraser au pieds des deux crétins devant moi. Les miens s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol. Ils eurent peine le temps fixer leurs regards sur moi que je me trouvais déjà à leurs côtés. Trop lents. Je les observais dégoutté, ma voix tremblante de rage s'éleva devant les abrutis toujours enlacés :

- Ça va je vous dérange pas ?

Rosie sursauta et se tourna vers moi, semblant indignée. Sa voix aiguë raisonna à mes tympans :

- Ery mais qu'est-ce que tu…

S'en était déjà trop, je poussais du bras le minus, le projetant au sol. Ma main saisissant violemment le col de celle qui avait provoqué ma haine, collant le visage de la copie d'ishbal à deux centimètres du miens. Mes yeux d'améthyste menaçant les siens, chocolat. Ma main la maintenait à dix centimètres au dessus du sol, je la sentis toussoter sous ma poigne. En cet instant, la voir morte était mon souhait le plus cher :

- Ce que je fais là ? explosais-je, ET TOI ? !

Sa respiration était devenue saccadée, la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux, faisais-je si peur ? Elle avait raison, j'allais la tuée. Mon bras alla vivement vers la droite ma main lâchant son col. Son corps cogna brutalement contre la porte, et mon visage s'étira en un sourire mauvais alors que j'avançais toujours vers elle. Derrière moi l'exigu blond semblait paralysé de stupeur.

- Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée se redressant quelques peu.

Le minus sembla réagir et claqua dans ses mains. Mon pied s'abattit les côtes de la misérable humaine, la poussant sur le côté, me permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Ma fureur devait me donner des ailes, car au moment où le nabot me je rejoignis, je saisis son bras bionique de ma main plâtrée, faisant tombé des lambeau de celui-ci sur le sol, tandis que mon autre main attrapait Rose par le col, une nouvelle fois. Je remettais la tâche de la tuer à plus tard me contentant seulement de la balancer le plus fort possible dans le couloir. J'observais sa tête cogner contre le mur et ses yeux se fermer. Au moins elle ferais plus chier. Je refermais la porte du bureau brutalement avant d'y pousser le bureau d'une main, l'autre toujours fermement serrée autour du bras bionique du fullmetal nabot :

- Ery ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Ma tête se tourna vers le blondinet tandis que je gardais toujours mon bras le plus loin possible de moi, afin qu'il ne m'atteigne pas. Mon regard glissa sur ses cheveux mouillé puis sur la serviette autour de sa taille. Quand avait-il prit une douche ? Je le regardais dans les yeux une nouvelle fois ouvrant les lèvres :

- Et alors ? répliquais-je mauvais.

- J'y peux rien… Ça c'est fait tout seul…

Je continuais de serrer son automail dans ma main lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je levais le bras en l'air de sorte que sa tête soit collé à la mienne. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, son corps humide se colla au mien. Un sourire plus que mauvais animait mon visage lorsque je repris :

- Sans ton automail, tu sais rien faire ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Je ricanais et le laissais tomber sur le sol, le projetant dos a celui-ci. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, je posais mon pied sur son torse dénudé et attrapait son automail d'une main. Mon autre main se posa sur le bras du fullmetal. Son visage se crispa alors qu'il semblait étonné de ne pas arriver à faire une quelconque mouvement. J'étais certainement trop lourd. Puis, j'entrepris de tordre l'articulation du coude à l'envers. Un craquement retentit suivit d'un cri du nabot et de mon ricanement :

- Oups, je crois que je l'est cassé.

En effet, lorsque je relevais la main, le poignet métallique resta dans celle-ci. Edward regarda son automail terrifié avant de balancer au comble de l'énervement, ses joues devenues pourpres :

- Mais t'es totalement malade ! Espèce de…

- TA GUEULE !

Mon soudain hurlement le fit se taire et je le balançais contre le mur en lui donnant un coup de pied. Il n'avait pas à m'insulter, en cet instant c'était moi le plus blessé. D'autant que j'allais le tabasser. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de son torse musculeux, détaillant chaque courbe de ses pectoraux. Je l'observais se redresser un peu alors qu'une étrange lueur animait mes iris :

- Maintenant tu vas être gentil et te la fermer !

Mon regard parcourus la pièce un instant, mais ne trouvant pas ce l'objet escompté, je défis ma boucle de ceinture. Le nabot tenta de se relever mais je le contraint à se rasseoir du pied :

- M'obliges pas à te péter l'autre.

Il déglutit bruyamment à l'allusion de son autre automail, tandis que je retirais enfin la ceinture de mon pantalon, celui-ci tombant sur mes hanches. Ma vengeance allait pouvoir commencer. Or, ce que je souhaitais faire à la base avait changé d'itinéraire, car je saisit sa main brutalement enroulant ma ceinture autour avant d'accrocher le tout a la poignée de la fenêtre. Il fit une tête étonné en me voyant tirer sur ma ceinture vérifiant la solidité de mon piège. En croisant mon regard il sembla comprendre ce que je voulais faire, puis baissa la tête en piquant un fard. J'approchais de l'acarrien et m'accroupis face à lui. J'attendis :

- Ery…

- Quoi ?

- Je…

- Vas-y continue.

- Je…

Je ricanais devant le rouge qui avait prit place sur son visage, je m'en serait douté. Tan pis pour lui. Tout mes traits se tordirent un air dangereux :

- Je le savais t'as trop de fierté pour t'excuser.

Sur mes mots je le vis tourné la tête pour abandonné mon regard. Je me redressais en déboutonnant mon pantalon. Il glissa légèrement mais pas trop. Edo semblait piqué au vif, tant mieux. Gardant toute fois ma lucidité, j'avançais juste à côté du fullmetal. Il allais me payer cette humiliation. Rose… Comment avait-il pût faire ça ?! Rien que d'y repenser, cela ravivait ma rage. Tant de sentiment m'animais… La rage était le plus présent, même si le désir l'égalisait fermement. Aussi je décidais de conbiner les deux, quoi de plus humiliant pour lui que d'avoir à me faire du bien ? Mon sourire arrogant reprit place. Je baissais mon boxer avant que ma main n'agrippe les cheveux de mon prof pour coller sa tête face à l'endroit voulu. Je n'eus pas besoin de son approbation. La chaleur monta en moi pendant que ma main exerçait des vas et viens sur sa tête. Je l'entendais gémir faiblement tandis que je l'obligeais à me toucher… Je remarquais son visage rouge, la honte l'avait assaillit… Mes yeux se fermèrent, ils me piquaient. Etrangement, ne pas avoir son consentement me procurait un drôle de sentiment. Je sentis un changement dans le rythme, celui-ci m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Un grognement s'éleva de ma gorge lorsque mon « prof » poussa sa tête, une fois l'emprise de ma main relâchée.

- Ery…Je peux pas… Je veux parler…

- Continue, répliquais-je d'un ton ferme.

- Ery…

Je grimaçais puis m'accroupis face au nabot. Je lui tirais les cheveux en approchant son visage du mien. Ma main glissa de ses cheveux mouillés à son torse, mes ongles griffèrent sa peau mielleuse, des frissons apparurent. Il était très sexy dans cet accoutrement, mais un point noir faisait tâche dans le tableau. Je lui en fit part en collant encore plus mon visage au sien :

- Maintenant, susurrais-je, tu vas m'appeler Envy.

- En…Envy ? Demanda-t-il troublé.

- Oui, repris-je sur le même ton, et ce nom là, c'est celui que je veux t'entendre gueuler lorsque je te baiserais.

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer. Passant mon bras autour de son cou emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les miennes, le mordant violemment à la lèvre inférieure. Mon corps exprima un frisson en sentant son torse nu contre le mien. Mon baiser s'intensifia lorsque je passais mon autre bras dans son dos pour l'enlacer, le collant davantage à moi. Je pouvais sentir les courbes de son corps contre moi… J'avais tellement envie d'aller plus loin… Oui, fullmetal, pour une fois c'était moi qui avait _envie_ de toi… Je sentis son corps onduler sous le mien pour tenter de me repousser comme il le pouvait. Mes canines s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre. Il avait recommencé. Je le sentis baisser son genoux sous ma morsure. Lorsque je m'écartais, du sang dégoulinais de sa lèvre. Je fronçais les sourcils et ne m'empêchais pas de râler :

- Tu vas me laisser te violer correctement merde !

- Tu m'étouffes… répondit-il bas.

- Comment ça je… Oh… ajoutais-je en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je me redressais rapidement, me perdant une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de son corps. Le voix du nabot s'éleva :

- Me… Violer ?!

- Il faut bien que tu te fasses pardonner, rétorquais-je.

- Mais…

Il stoppa sa phrase quand mes doigts dévalèrent ses pectoraux pour aller plus bas, s'arrêtant sur la serviette. J'approchais de nouveau mon visage du sien, mais cette fois, je ne m'appuyais pas sur lui. Ma main glissa plus bas, caressant la serviette humide du bout des doigts. Il piqua un fard, tandis que ma main accentuait une pression de plus en plus présente. J'haussais un sourcil alors que le gène l'accablait et qu'il baissait les yeux, honteux. Ma main remonta vers le haut de la serviette, puis je la dénouais le mettant complètement à nu. Ma satisfaction se lut sur mon visage :

- Arrêtes ! s'exclama le blondinet, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça c'est gênant ! Pourquoi tu souris ?!

Je ricanais :

- Je suis juste surpris que tu apprécies tant que ça.

Ma main se referma sur sa virilité et le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcé ne vit pas le jour. Je commençais quelques vas et viens sur l'objet de son plaisir, gouttant à ma victoire. Je l'avais pour moi, il était attaché, ne pouvait rien faire à cause de son automail cassé, et j'étais à califourchon au milieu de se cuisse, donc aucun risque de coups de genoux. Il était à moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent non loin de son menton, puis ma langue lécha la goutte de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Sa respiration se saccada. Il était si sexy en cet un instant, totalement à ma merci, dominé, soumis. Je m'approchais une nouvelle fois de lui, collant mes lèvres à son oreille, accentuant mes vas et viens. J'avais envie de le toucher mais ce foutu plâtre m'en empêchait :

- Tu as envie de moi ?

Il gémit, rougissant toujours, se mordant la lèvre. Un de mes mouvement se fit plus sentir, ma main se serrant autour de son désir. Un de ses gémissement raisonna, tandis que je susurrais toujours :

- Alors ?

- Je…

Il déglutit, les yeux fermer, la tête quasiment en arrière, m'offrant sa nuque. J'y glissais lentement ma langue avant de retourner vers son oreille. Je réitérais ma question. Ses yeux glissèrent dans les miens, me faisant comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait. Je souris, j'avais envie de l'entendre le dire mais, je le voulais aussi. Sans abandonné mon action précédente, je fit courir mes lèvres le long de son torse, avant de laisser mes lèvres prendre le relais, laissant ma main le toucher autre part.

- Aaah !

Je retenais mon envie de crier satisfaction, continuant mes vas et viens, ma main les accompagnant de temps à autre. Entendre le nabot prendre son pied était un véritable régal. Je ne pouvait m'en lasser. Ma main glissa dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le caressant doucement, sentant sa peau plus que brûlante contre mes doigts gelés. Je souris en imaginant la réaction du fullmetal face à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Alors que je sentais ses hanches onduler légèrement, j'accentuais mon mouvement de tête en enfonçait deux de mes doigt dans son intimité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… non !

Entendre sa voix paniquée me ravi, je lâchais ma prise, remarquant sa certaine déception à l'idée que j'arrête ce que je faisais, puis je commençais à bouger ma main, m'essuyant les lèvres du bras. Je ricanais puis lançais en bougeant rapidement ma main :

- Tu as envie de moi ?

C'était de la torture psychologique, je le savais, mais lorsqu'il avouerait ses envies j'aurais gagner. Je voulais son consentement. J'approchais de lui m'apprêtant à réitérer ma question lorsque ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes, mêlant frénétiquement la mienne à la sienne, je m'écartais, et chuchotais :

- Tu n'as besoin que d'un mot.

Ma main bougea de plus en plus rapidement, mes iris observant l'envie irrésistible prendre place sur son corps, des gouttes de sueur perlant de son front, sa respiration pire que saccadée, le coin de ses yeux mouillé. Il posa son visage sur moi, semblant s'étonner de me voir là et je pût voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour m'apporter la réponse que j'attendais, or aucun son ne sortit. Bien que j'eus compris son message. Je retirais ma main de lui et me redressais doucement en posant mes lèvres sur son torse, le glissant au dessus de moi afin que je puisse ôter mes vêtements sans qu'il ne voit mes cuisses. Je le redressais quelques peu, puis posait mes yeux sur son visage. J'allais le faire, avec lui, nous allions nous entremêler… Son cri déchira la pièce, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, mes paupières se fermèrent. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Pas cette fois. Ma main remonta vers son bras, puis toucha ma ceinture le maintenant toujours attaché. Je tirais dessus et la cassais. Son bras tomba lourdement avant de venir se poser sur mes épaules. Collant ma tête à sa nuque. J'ouvrais les yeux et constatait sa douleur, je posais mes lèvres dans son cou, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçant. Il sembla se détendre puis mes main se posèrent de nouveau sur ses hanches. Ma respiration raisonnait avec ses cris et son corps brûlait le mien. Nos deux torse humides frottaient l'un contre l'autre lorsque je crûs entendre des cris ressemblant plus à des gémissement qu'a des plaintes. Le plaisir montait en moi, mes cris me semblait être des hurlements, la voix de mon amant retentit dans mes tympans, celle-ci chuchotant :

- Ery je crois que…

- Envy ! corrigeais-je en accélérant.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau tandis qu'une chaleur brûlant se répandait le long de mon abdomen et que le nom « Envy » raisonnais. Je me crispais puis mon accélération atteint sa limite. Mes yeux se fermèrent, mon corps se détendit, je tombais en arrière, mon dos reposant sur le parquet, sans me décoller d'un petit blond. Son nom tambourinant dans les moindre recoins de mon cerveau et je souris en entendant un ronflement contre mon torse. Edward venait de s'endormir.

....

Des bruits métalliques raisonnèrent contre du bois. J'ouvris un œil et le refermais. Le corps d'Edward sur le mien ne bougeait pas… J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressais tout aussi brutalement. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? La rapidité de mon réveil me donna le tournis, tandis que des images me revenaient. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre me fit vite comprendre que nous étions encore vendredi soir, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées… Le blondinet tomba par terre puis posa sa main sur son front en émettant un gémissement plaintif alors que des « nii-ssan » raisonnait à tout vas derrière la porte. Il leva les yeux vers moi qui étais à demi redressé, les mains au sol. Edward regarda son automail cassé au sol, puis laissa son regard dévalé mon torse, se posant sur toutes les parties de mon corps dénudé qu'il pouvait détaillé. Je ne dis rien lui permettant de me regarder, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son frangin. Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur son visage angélique. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en cet instant. Toutes les bribes dimages me revenaient de plus en plus clairement, ma gorge était serré. Je l'avais fait. J'avais couché avec lui. J'avais atteint mon but. Le seul hic à ce beau tableau était tout simplement impossible de décrété si j'en étais heureux où non. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je n'étais pas rassasié. Pour ce détail, il me suffisait juste de regarder mon corps pour comprendre que j'avais encore envie de lui. Je piquais un fard et instinctivement mes mains se posèrent devant mon entrejambe lorsque je pris conscience de cette soudaine réalité, même si mes yeux continuaient de scruter chaque parcelle de son visage magnifique. De nouveaux coups raisonnèrent ainsi que la voix de la boîte de conserve. La main du nabot se posa sur ma cuisse et je sursautais :

- Que signifie ce tatouage ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé à l'extrême.

Le rouge me brûla les joues, comment avais-je pût être si débile ? Je n'étais qu'un abruti fini ! Comment avais-je pût oublié qu'en le laissant me regarder il verrais mon tatouage ?! Je me levais brutalement, saisissant mon boxer et mon pantalon. J'enfilais le tout d'une traite devant les yeux surpris du fullmetal. Sa voix raisonna, démontrant bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose :

- Je demandais ça parce qu'il m'est familier.

Et merde, j'étais deux fois plus dans le pétrin. Pourquoi avais-je oubli ce stupide tatouage ?! Je n'étais qu'un crétin fini ! Finalement l'envie me définissais bien, j'avais laisser mes désirs prendre le dessus sur moi. Dommage que le péché du crétinisme n'existe pas. En cet instant il m'aurait totalement qualifié… Je serrais les dents, ce n'étais pas le moment de partir dans un monologue intérieur. Je venais de couchez avec mon prof, son frangin se trouvais derrière la porte, ayant sûrement trouvé la débile aux mèches rose évanouie. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre du nabot attrapant un pantalon dans son armoire avant de revenir et de lui balancer.

- Rhabille toi, chuchotais-je.

Il ne dit rien, semblant seulement étonné, voir déboussolé. Il devait se dépêcher, sinon son débile de frère utiliserait l'alchimie. Je l'aidais à enfiler son pantalon, lui ayant cassé son automail j'avais estimé qu'il étais dur de le mettre d'une main. Lorsque ceci fût fait je donnais un coup de pied dans sa chaise de sorte de faire le plus de bruit possible :

- Et merde je me casse !

Il ne répondit pas, me regardant seulement avec un sourcil levé, certainement surpris que je cherche à le couvrir. Je donnais un autre coup de pied dans le bureau qui se retrouva balancé non loin de la porte. Puis celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. L'armure avait Rosie dans ses bras et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le blondinet. Criant de stupeur devant le bazar de la pièce et l'avant bras métallique manquant de son frère.

Nii-san… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'es passé ?

Je lui lançais un regard en attrapant le bout de ferraille au sol. J'avançais vers lui en déposant son bras bionique dans sa main de chaire. Et ce fût tout bas, si bas que seul lui pouvait m'entendre que je chuchotais :

- Oublies ce tatouage, et ne cherche surtout pas à en savoir la signification.

Le fullmetal ne répondit pas, se contentant de me lancer un regard soupçonneux et les yeux brillant d'une certaine déception. J'esquissais un léger sourire que seul lui pouvait voir et je sortis de la pièce sous les injures de son frère. Une fois que je fût assez loin, je me mis à courir plus vite que jamais, ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour la claquer violemment, avant de me laisser glisser contre le bois de celle-ci et d'enfoncer mon visage dans mes mains. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile…

....

Je regardais d'un œil vitreux le couloir devant moi. Mon cœur battant d'ors et déjà à tout rompre. J'allais devoir leur annoncer… Je déglutis bruyamment. Et dire qu'en général c'était moi qui sermonnait les autres, là c'était moi qu'on allait engueuler. Je le sentais mal. Lust allais me perforer. Voir me planter. C'était surtout sa réaction et celle de Sloth que je craignais, les autres n'avaient rien me dire et surtout pas Greed. Il allait m'entendre celui-là. Tout était de sa faute. Bon j'exagérais un peu, mais il était en parti responsable de toutes les emmerdes que j'avais en ce moment… A commencer par ce foutu plâtre, qui d'ailleurs ne ressemblait plus tellement à un plâtre : des morceaux étaient partis par endroits, laissant apparaître le bandage en dessous. Je baissais la tête en soupirant, j'avais vraiment le chic pour me foutre dans la merde tout seul depuis que le nabot était arrivé. Je devais être maudit. Très certainement même. J'avais bel et bien la poisse. Je percutais quelqu'un, et compris immédiatement de qui il s'agissait lorsque je vis sa poitrine volumineuse :

- Envy, regarde un peu devant toi.

Je la regardais et haussais les épaules.

- On dirais que quelque chose te tourmente, que s'est il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Je respirais un grand coup. Je n'avais pas le choix. Cependant je décidais que l'histoire du tatouage pouvait attendre et je décidais de répondre à la sulfureuse brune en quelques mots :

- Rien de grave, j'ai juste baisé le prof d'alchimie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis elle les ferma en soupirant, déposant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Je réfléchis un instant, à la réflexion, lui confié mes histoires de cul ne m'intéressais pas, et je me triturais rapidement l'esprit à la recherche d'une autre excuse :

- Bien sur que je déconne, je lui est juste pété bras bionique.

Elle souris, semblant soulager :

- Alors c'est toi qui lui à casser son automail. Pendant l'espace d'un instant j'ai crut que tu disais vrai.

J'exprimais un faux ricanement :

- J'suis pas comme ça.

Elle rit légèrement et avança avec moi vers le self. Ça faisait déjà deux jours que je n'avais pas vu le nabot, finalement c'était sympa les week-end. Même si je serais bien obligé de le voir cet après-midi... Je m'arrêtais et me baissais pour refaire mon lacet. Lust me fit la réflexion de fermer mon sweet lorsque je me relevais, me permettant ainsi de ne pas être trop détaillé dans l'enceinte de la cantine. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte tandis que je restais rêveur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que j'avais fait, ça, ça me concernait. Je préférais être le seul à savoir, et le seul à pouvoir me remémorer les bons souvenir de la soirée de vendredi soir… Il était à moi, rien qu'à moi… Plus personne ne se mettrais en travers car moi j'avais quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Même pas Rosie…

La porte principale s'ouvrit et nous nous tournâmes avec Lust pour voir la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était plutôt mignonne, cheveux blonds détachés, yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air énervée. Elle vit que nous la regardions et se dirigea vers nous une boîte à outils dans la main. Elle nous sourit poliment tandis que je lui rendait faiblement son sourire d'un mouvement de lèvres. Les siennes pleines et rosées s'ouvrirent et sa voix sortit de sa bouche :

- Bonjour je suis Winry Rockbell, pourriez vous m'indiquer le bureau d'Edward Elric ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors vos impressions ? Le lemon vous à plut ?

Encore merci à vous tous:)

_By Izumy_


	7. Pari

Nous revoilà ! Tout d'abord, nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne année, nous espérons que 2009 vous apportera plein de bonheur 3

Quant à moi, Yumi, je poste aujourd'hui'hui le piti chapitre 7, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents !! Donc, ben comme d'habitude, merci à nous nos reviewer, et puis bonne lecture !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 7

Pari

– _POV Edward –_

Zen. Cool. Du calme. Tout allait bien se passer. Pas besoin d'avoir peur. C'était moi, l'homme. C'était moi l'Alchimiste d'Etat, le Fullmetal – certes, je ne valais plus rien avec un bras en moins, mais je restais agile et apte à me défendre face à cette tornade. Ouais, tornade était le mot. Rien qu'à l'entendre au téléphone, j'avais déjà la vision effrayante de son visage furieux se préparant à me tabasser. De qui je parle ? Pas bien compliqué. Elle était pourtant unique dans son genre, cette personne. Un véritable phénomène. Une grande blonde caractérielle avec une clé-a-molette pour porte-bonheur, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Si, si, Winry Rockbell, c'est bien elle. La terreur. MA terreur. Je me sentais plus que stupide de tant craindre l'arrivée imminente d'une simple amie d'enfance, mais je m'inquiétais surtout de l'état de mon crâne après l'étalage de sa colère. Ça allait être du joli – moi qui lui avais promis de ne pas avoir recours à ses soins durant ces trois mois, elle devait penser que je m'étais encore fait des ennemis.

Et quel ennemi ! Malgré le fait que, conformément à nos bonnes habitudes, je n'avais pas revu Ery depuis nos… ébats, je ne pouvais encore qualifier nos échanges comme « ennemis ». Beaucoup trop amicaux, même, je dirais. Le pire, sans doute, dans tout ce souk, était Rose. Bon sang, même après le pêtage de câble du jeune homme (qui l'avais tellement bien assommée qu'elle avait mit une journée entière à se réveiller), elle continuait de me coller. Je l'aimais beaucoup, certes, mais elle ne comprenait pas que notre baiser n'était qu'un accident. Un dérapage dû à mon stress grandissant, à mon euphorie morbide qu'avait créé son arrivée dans la chambre. J'avais bien tenté, par maints et maints stratagèmes, de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas disponible, mais… Non. Rien. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'un refus évident d'accepter le fait que je ne voulais pas d'elle, ou bien d'une simple stupidité, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle restait en cet instant persuadée d'être ma petite amie.

Rhaa, foutu merdier ! Je ferais mieux de m'en aller tout de suite, aussi lâchement que les autres alchimistes qui, j'en suis persuadé, en avait eu à subir beaucoup moins que moi (même si Ery était le pro du « je te pousse à bout »).

Bref, avec tout cela en tête, j'étais installé derrière mon bureau, mon front plongé dans ma main de chair, attendant ma sentence. Justement, elle ne tarda pas à venir :

- Euh… Ed ? s'enquit la voix de mon frère derrière la porte, visiblement embêté. Winry est…

Comme je m'y attendais, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'était ouverte à la volée, s'écrasant contre le mur qui la soutenait dans un fracas assourdissant. Dans son embrasure se tenait une jeune femme, dix huit ans, relativement grande, mince, blonde, yeux bleus – une jeune femme très belle, en soit. Un léger, infime, _mini _détail venait entacher cette vision angélique : elle brandissait un tournevis d'un air menaçant, et son visage était forgé dans une telle fureur que je bondis de ma chaise à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour me terrer dans un coin de la chambre, le plus loin possible d'elle.

- EDWARD ELRIC ! hurla-t-elle, s'élançant vers moi.

Je m'aplatis plus encore contre le mur, brandissant mes deux bras devant moi (ou plutôt mon bras et demi) et m'exclamai :

- Wow, du calme, Winry ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Ery, il a… AÏEUH !!

Trop tard. Le coup était partit trop vite. Elle était surentrainée, ma parole ! Un coup, deux coups, trois coups… Ma tête commençait sérieusement à tourner. M'avait-elle fait saignée ?! Quatre coups. Bon sang ! Elle était vraiment violente comme nana !

Heureusement, mon preux chevalier Alphonse vint arrêter la méchante sorcière en lui attrapant les bras et l'éloignant de moi. Elle me lança son tournevis au dernier moment – je réussis à l'éviter – et fini par tenter de me donner des coups de pieds, balançant ses jambes en l'air furieusement. Effrayant.

- Winry ! Calme-toi ! m'écriai-je, à cinq mètres d'elle, une main sur le dessus de mon crâne douloureux.

- Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est long de fabriquer un automail, moi qui y met tant d'amour, tu trouves le moyen de le réduire en charpie alors que tu es dans une simple école !

- Une simple école qui abrite des dangereux phénomènes, crois-moi ! ripostai-je.

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai, Winry, lança mon frère, retenant toujours la jeune femme à bout de bras. Il y a vraiment des gens étranges, et nous t'en parlerons si tu te calme !

Je fis les gros yeux à l'adresse d'Alphonse – je n'avais jamais été prompte à dévoiler nos secrets. Elle intercepta cependant ma remarque silencieuse et se calma, sa rage s'étant simplement transformée en un sourire sadique digne d'Ery :

- Très bien. Puisque je vois qu'Ed est toujours réticent à me parler de vos problèmes, je vous propose un marché.

Je soupirai, ça allait encore me retomber dessus…

- Je répare le bras d'Edward seulement si vous me dîtes ce qui se passe ici. Et dans les moindres détails.

Bingo ! Je ne pus contenir le feu qui me monta aux joues, en m'imaginant lui confier ce qui s'était passé avec Ery. Enfin, je me détendis bien vite, puisque me rappelai qu'Alphonse lui-même n'était pas au courant, donc je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire.

- Nous n'avons rien à te dire, grinçai-je courageusement en me redressant.

Elle riva son regard océanique vers moi, et je contins les sueurs froides qui dévalèrent mon dos. Pas de quoi s'en faire, Al la maintenait toujours prisonnière, et elle n'avait plus de tournevis.

- Ed, je ne réparerais pas ce bras si tu me tiens toujours dans le secret !

- C'est du chantage ! Et puis mêles-toi un peu de ce qui te regarde, espèce de commère !

Elle blêmit, et son visage se forgea dans un mélange de rage pure et de profonde tristesse. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas. Et je fis bien, puisque l'instant suivant elle balança son coude dans le thorax de fer d'Alphonse qui chancela sous le choc, et s'élança vers moi. Alors que je me préparais psychologiquement à devoir parer des coups d'une clé-à-molette sortit d'on ne sait où, elle ne fit qu'attraper ce qui restait de mon bras bionique pour le parcourir des yeux un instant. Sans me regarder, elle grinça, sa voix tremblant dangereusement :

- Tu me traites de commère, alors que les seules fois où je peux te voir c'est parce que tu as frôlé la mort ? Regarde l'état de ce bras, bon sang ! Il a été littéralement broyé, et je n'ose imaginer ce que ce gars aurait pu faire de toi s'il ne s'était pas contenter de cet automail… Si je persiste à vouloir savoir ce qui se passe dans vos vies, Edward, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour elles !

Figé d'effroi, je ne pus détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle releva les siens, désormais noyés de larmes.

- Ne… ne pleure pas… ce n'est pas…

- Ta vie est en danger même dans une simple école ! s'écria-t-elle alors, laissant place aux sanglots. Alors ne me dis plus jamais de me mêler de ce qui me regarde, parce que c'est inhumain de me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter !

La vache… c'est effrayant, une fille, parfois. Passer ainsi de la rage aux larmes… hallucinant.

Maladroitement, je la pris dans mes bras, lui tapotant brièvement les omoplates alors que sa tête s'étaient réfugiée dans mon cou. Je vis Alphonse tourné vers moi, et même sans comprendre ses traits je sentis son malaise et lui adressai un signe de tête impuissant, comme pour lui démontrer que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tenter de la consoler. Me faisant presque sursauter, elle fini par souffler, toujours serrée contre moi :

- Alors, vous allez tout me dire, hein… ?

Après un regard en appel à l'aide à mon frangin, je fini par soupirer, songeant d'ores et déjà à l'excuse que j'allais inventer pour justifier mon bras décomposé :

- OK, OK, tu les auras, tes explications…

- Pro-promis… ? gémit-elle.

- Promis.

Cette fois, me faisant réellement sursauter, elle s'éloigna brusquement de moi, son visage arborant une mine victorieuse, sans plus aucune trace de larme. J'allais protester devant se changement soudain d'attitude, signifiant clairement qu'elle se fichait de moi depuis tout ce temps, qu'elle s'élança vers sa boite à outils en chantonnant :

- Bon, il faut que je me mette au travail, moi ! Comment veux-tu apprendre l'alchimie à tes élèves si tu ne peux pas la pratiquer ?

Elle rit joyeusement en dévissant quelques trucs en ferraille sur mon bras, alors que je la dévisageai, songeant sérieusement à la tuer. Quelle… garce ! Dans son coin, Alphonse tremblotait silencieusement, signe significatif qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Bien, avec un double meurtre, aurais-je des problèmes ? Si je faisais passer ça pour un accident, sans doute pas…

Une fois que la blonde eut achevé de retirer toute les parties à réparer de mon bras bionique, ne me laissant désormais qu'une moitié de biceps bionique finement délimité par un anneau à son extrémité, elle expliqua joyeusement :

- Je vais devoir totalement reconstruire ton avant bras, et ton coude aussi, puisque beaucoup de parties ont été tordues, ou bien même déchirées. Je ne peux que te mettre un bras de remplacement en attendant, mais tu ne pourras pas le bouger.

- C'est toujours ça…, grognai-je, peu enclin à m'adresser à elle avec douceur, vu la façon dont elle m'avait roulée.

Elle opina du chef et virevolta jusqu'à son imposante mallette, pour ressortir des morceaux d'un bras de métal en pièce détachée. En quelques minutes, elle avait emboitée chacune des parties entres elles et attrapait mon bras pour me le mettre à mon tour.

- Fais-y attention, s'il te plait, je n'en ais qu'un, et je ne tiens pas à retourner au magasin parce que tu n'auras pas sut être sage pendant quelques jours.

- Tu as vraiment tout ce qu'il faut pour reconstruire un automail ici ? m'enquis-je, ignorant sa remarque précédente.

- Oui. J'ai apporté trois autres valises que j'ai laissé dans le hall, l'énorme bonhomme qui m'a accueillit m'a promit de les amener ici dès qu'il serait libre. C'est vrai qu'elles sont lourdes, ces valises.

Songeant qu'elle avait dû rencontrer Harold Bersark, mon directeur, j'acquiesçai en hochant lentement la tête. Elle enchaîna :

- Par contre, je risque de mettre plus longtemps que si tu étais venu à Reesembool, je n'ai pas pu emmener tous les appareils les plus lourds qui me font gagner du temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le résultat sera le même. Il faudra juste être un peu plus patient.

- Tu en auras pour combien…

- Je l'ignore, me coupa-t-elle, devinant ma question à l'avance. Je n'ai jamais fait ça à domicile, et ton automail est très complexe… Mais j'irais le plus vite possible, c'est promis.

En souriant, elle se redressa, et mes envies de meurtre furent bien vite amoindrit. Affichant un sourire timide, je soufflai doucement :

- Merci, Winry.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice en ripostant malicieusement :

- Je commence à être habituée, depuis le temps, plus besoin de me remercier !

xxx

Si je n'étais pas celui qui avait mit de la distance entre Ery et moi, j'étais sans doute le plus anxieux à l'idée de le revoir. Planté derrière ma porte de cours, mon faux bras désarticulé pendant le long de mes flancs, j'inspirai et expirai sans cesse pour tenter de me donner du courage, d'affronter son regard, de soutenir l'aura tendu qu'allait créer notre confrontation. Oh, bien malgré moi, je ne regrettais rien. Ou… si peu. J'avais eu très mal dans le bas du dos pendant ces derniers jours, mais repenser à la cause de cette douleur me faisait instantanément rougir de plaisir, et non pas de honte. Lui, par contre, que ressentait-il ? Trouvait-il avoir fait une erreur ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'évitait ? Devais-je faire de même ? Cela restait un amas de question sans réponse, et rester derrière cette foutue porte n'aurait sans doute rien changé. C'est sûrement pour ça que je me décidai à me comporter comme le Fullmetal Alchemist qui se respecte, avançant ma main de chair vers la poignée dans le but de donner mon premier cours de la semaine.

- Attends ! s'écria une voix familière à ma gauche.

Je me tournai et trouvai Winry, accourant vers moi, l'air un peu essoufflé mais surtout impressionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens assister à un de tes cours ! lança-t-elle, posant ses paumes sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je te signale que tu es ici pour réparer mon automail, pas pour satisfaire ta curiosité ! râlai-je.

- Je suis incapable de monter mes valises jusqu'à ton bureau, et le monsieur ne l'a toujours pas fait, alors faut bien que je passe le temps.

- Et Alphonse n'a pas pu t'aider ?

- Il est en cours, lui aussi, riposta-t-elle malicieusement. Bon, tu entres ? Tu vas finir par être plus en retard que tes élèves.

Je grognai dans ma moustache un instant supplémentaire et actionnai la poignée, faisant lentement pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Bien entendu, la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se posèrent fut l'exceptionnel visage d'Ery, ses yeux en amande me fixant, inexpressifs. J'avais encore besoin d'entrainement si je voulais réussir à lire quelque chose sur ses traits – s'ils n'étaient pas forgé dans la rage, généralement, ils étaient limpides comme de l'eau de roche. C'était le cas aujourd'hui, alors que ses perles d'améthyste passaient successivement de Winry à moi sans laisser supposer une quelconque émotion. Je toussotai, mal à l'aise, et montai doucement l'estrade d'un pas lourd, la blonde me suivant toujours, tout sourire. Une fois que nous fûmes tous deux derrière mon bureau, j'interceptai le regard peu amen de Rose, qui dévisageait furieusement Winry. Jalouse, sans doute. Tant pis.

- Euh… Salut, je vous présente Winry Rockbell, ma mécanicienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle va nous apprendre la mécanique ? grinça une voix dans la partie droite de la salle.

Je n'eu nul besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner à qui elle appartenait. Un sourcil haussé, Ery observait curieusement mon amie, sans prêter attention aux petits rires qui avaient accueillit sa demande. Calmement, je m'apprêtai à répondre que la concernée me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Non, bien sûr. Le bras bionique d'Ed est… en panne, mais je ne peux pas le réparer tout de suite, alors je viens assister à ses cours pour m'occuper.

- Tu es alchimiste ? demanda une élève.

- Non. Juste une pro' de la mécanique.

- Alors si tu n'es pas alchimiste, t'as rien à faire là, asséna Ery soudainement, aussi cinglant qu'une douche froide.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers lui, choqué. Winry fit de même, surprise d'être si mal accueillit. Aussitôt, je m'emportai – ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'Ery qu'il avait la possibilité d'ainsi insulter mon amie :

- C'est moi qui décide de qui a le droit d'assister à mes cours, Ery !

Il braqua son regard sur moi, et enfin prit une expression facile à comprendre : la colère. Ses yeux se plissèrent, les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendirent, et ses poings se serrèrent (malgré le plâtre, soit dit en passant…). Je ne cillai pas, nullement impressionné, et attendis sa réplique. Elle ne vint pas cependant. Lux avait posé une main apaisante sur son bras, et Sofia s'était légèrement retournée, l'incendiant sans doute d'un regard dissuasif. Victorieux, je laissai un sourire narquois éclairer mon visage, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne s'élève également, froide et décidée, au contraire de ses habitudes :

- Je suis d'accord avec Ery.

Tout le monde sursauta, le concerné y compris, et tous dévièrent leur regard vers Rose, la mine agacée, furieusement prostrée dans sa chaise. Sans compter le fait que le sens de la déclaration était surprenant, je mis un certain temps à me remettre du choc d'entendre Rose adhérer aux propos d'Ery. Hallucinant. Irréel. Incroyable. Et tout le monde semblait de mon avis.

Winry fini par toussoter nerveusement et faire deux-trois pas en arrière, l'air désolé, balbutiant à mon adresse :

- Je… je pense que je vais m'en aller… je ne pensais pas…

Reprenant pied, me remettant tant bien que mal de ma surprise, j'attrapai son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et me tournai brusquement vers mes élèves, mon regard se braquant sur Rose puis Ery. Un instant s'écoula – le temps que je sois sûr de mes mots – et c'est d'une voix réfrigérante et que j'ordonnai fermement :

- Rose, Ery, vous sortez.

- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés, se levant d'un même bond de leur chaise.

- Je n'admets pas que l'on refuse ainsi la simple présence d'une personne curieuse. Dehors.

- Mais…

- Dehors ! réitérai-je plus fortement, considérant sévèrement les protestataires du regard.

Ils me jaugèrent tous deux, la jeune femme semblant attristée, le jeune homme vraisemblablement humilié, et enfin ils s'élancèrent vers la porte, emportant leur sac avec eux, leur regard méprisant allant cette fois à mon encontre, et non pas de l'un à l'autre. Une fois que la porte se fut violemment claquée derrière Ery, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et affichai un parfait sourire commercial, invitant Winry à s'installer au fond de la salle. Timidement, vérifiant tout de même si d'autres rebelles ne protestaient pas, elle m'obéit et je pus commencer mon cours du mieux possible, mon unique bras ne facilitant pas la tache et mon inquiétude quant à la réaction d'Ery elle aussi…

xxx

Justement, je ne le recroisai pas de la journée, ayant bien évidement tout fait pour éviter les lieux qu'il aurait pu fréquenter. C'est moyennement rassuré, donc, que le soir même, je montai les marches menant aux étages des dortoirs, qu'une silhouette svelte et recouverte de longues mèches noire me surprit après un virage en épingle, me laissant maitriser un sursaut de frayeur et essuyer le reflexe inutile que j'avais à tenter de claquer des mains. Ebranlé, Ery ne me laissa pas une minute de répit en me propulsant dans le couloir, tournant à droite ensuite et ouvrant une porte dans mon dos qu'il me fit franchir. Je me retrouvai donc poussé dans une espèce d'imposant placard à balais, de la taille d'une salle-de-bains, faiblement éclairé par une petite ampoule à dix centimètre au dessus de nos têtes. Cette situation ne présageait rien de bon…

Ery ferma la porte dans son dos, malgré tout démunie de verrou, laissant de ce fait la possibilité à quiconque de nous surprendre. M'enfonçant dans les profondeurs des étagères remplies de cartons, il me suivit et me poussa contre le mur du fond, aussi violent qu'à l'accoutumée. Je plissai les yeux, m'attendant aux coups prochains, que ses bras s'écrasèrent plutôt de chaque côté de ma tête, dans un bruit assourdissant. Rouvrant les paupières doucement, je constatai le visage d'Ery beaucoup plus près que je le croyais, à quelques centimètres du mien. Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien, aussi impassible que d'habitude, et je ne pus résister bien longtemps à briser le silence tendu désormais instauré :

- Ery, je…

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

Je déglutis, il était décidément beaucoup plus impressionnant dans ce genre de position plutôt qu'en jouant les rebelles pendant mon cours.

- Mais… ce sont… il n'y a que tes amis qui t'appellent…

- Et nous ne sommes pas amis ? s'enquit-il, tout son corps se rapprochant dangereusement du mien.

Mon cœur eut quelques ratés, je balbutiai :

- Je… je ne… enfin…

- Non, tu as raison. Nous sommes beaucoup plus.

Sous ces mots, il se colla honteusement à moi, laissant une de ses mains glisser sous mon pull, s'aventurant à caresser mon dos. Je frissonnai.

- Ery tu…

- Envy !

- En… Envy… pas ici…

- Ça me parait pourtant être l'endroit idéal, me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, avant de la mordiller sensuellement. Et puis, tu as des excuses à me présenter.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant d'émerger de cet amas de sensations qu'il me procurait, la tournure que prenait la conversation m'interpelant quelque peu.

- Que… quelles excuses… ?

- Pour m'avoir viré de cours, bien entendu, murmura-t-il, sa langue glissant désormais le long de ma nuque, sa main griffant légèrement mon dos.

Je bâtis des paupières, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes esprits, puis l'éloignai doucement de moi, assénant fermement :

- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, tu l'as cherché, Er… Envy.

Il se recula totalement, la faible luminosité de l'ampoule éclairant son visage passablement agacé.

- Je n'ai rien cherché du tout. Si tu avais vu comment cette blonde te reluquait…

- C'est Winry, une simple amie d'enfance ! m'exclamai-je, sidéré. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?!

- Amie d'enfance ou pas, son regard était plus que suggestif. Et si l'autre crétine l'a remarqué, c'est que je suis loin d'avoir rêvé.

Je marquai une pause, agacé de son attitude puérile, et ne voulant croire à ces paroles stupides. Winry, intéressée par moi, faut pas déconner ! De toute façon, il était temps que cette conversation tourne à mon avantage, pour qu'il arrête de me prendre la tête avec ces conneries. Sournoisement, je me rapprochai de lui et collai mon visage face au sien (bon, d'accord, légèrement en dessous, mais fermez-là !), murmurant ensuite :

- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux, Vyvy ?

Il grimaça, mais je ne sus immédiatement si c'était à cause de ma suggestion ou de son surnom. Vraisemblablement, ce fut le sens de ma phrase qui le préoccupa davantage, puisqu'il trébucha un peu en arrière en s'exclamant froidement :

- _Jaloux_ _?_ Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, le nabot ! Je ne suis pas jaloux pour un sous !

- A peine ! Et qui est-ce qui se fait virer de cours parce qu'il a vu une fille me regarder ?

- Elle ne te regardait pas, elle te _déshabillait _du regard ; tu saisis la nuance ? cracha-t-il, mauvais.

- Aha ! m'exclamai-je, victorieux, le pointant de mon index. Oses me dire que tu n'es pas jaloux, après ça !

Je continuai de ricaner malicieusement, conscient de ma victoire psychologique, qu'il fondit soudainement sur moi, me plaquant à nouveau contre le mur, ses lèvres encerclant les miennes avec brusquerie. Surpris, je me laissai emporter par la vague de sensation qui déferla sur ce baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne doucement, m'ayant volé ma victoire rien qu'avec une pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- On verra bien lequel des deux est jaloux de l'autre, souffla-t-il alors.

Je repris tant bien que mal mes esprits et rivai mon regard sur lui, pour asséner avec fermeté :

- Pari tenu.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, j'avais presque oublié la déclaration qu'avait lancé Ery, mais la dure réalité me revint en pleine face lorsque, en parcourant la cantine, mon plateau à la main, je posai mes yeux sur lui, assit à une table de gens normaux (j'entends par là qu'il n'était pas entouré de toute sa bande, comme à l'accoutumée, mais d'une bande de jeunes que j'avais pendant mon cours, et qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec lui), discutant joyeusement de sujet divers. Approfondissant mon regard, je vis qu'il avait passé une main sur le dossier de la chaise de la fille à sa gauche, et qu'il l'observait avec insistance, tandis qu'elle rougissait de plaisir devant tant de charisme déversé rien que pour elle. Il la draguait, sans aucun doute. Mais c'était de la provocation, rien à voir avec une histoire sérieuse, il souhaitait seulement que je sois jaloux. Ah, n'importe quoi. Je n'étais pas jaloux de lui, et puis quoi encore !

Je déglutis avec peine, m'arrachai à cette vision étrangement désagréable, et alors que je m'avançais d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs une voix reconnaissable entre mille me héla, et je me retournai pour trouver Winry accourant vers moi, tenant maladroitement son plateau entre ses mains.

- Bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle avec une bonne humeur assez étonnante pour un matin.

- Ouais, répondis-je simplement, la scène qui se déroulait non loin de moi me hantant encore l'esprit et me rendant quelque peu agressif.

Nous reprîmes la route et je jetai un dernier regard en direction d'Ery : il avait délaissé un instant la fille pour nous observer, Winry et moi, visiblement mécontent. Je retins un sourire triomphant ; sa jalousie semblait palpable, et la mienne bien moindre, j'avais raison !

Ce petit jeu dura toute la journée : je le surprenais plusieurs fois avec la même fille (une _grande_, _brune, _aux yeux_ noirs_ qui n'arrêtait pas de parler), jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la séduisant honteusement, à la vue de tout le monde, sans aucune gêne. En cours, il ne m'écoutait pas, s'étant assit à côté d'elle et ne cessant de lui parler, de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, s'assurant ensuite que je l'aie bien vu. Et c'était le cas, malheureusement. Ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, dans cette histoire, c'est que de mon côté je n'avais nul besoin de jouer aux tombeurs pour attiser sa jalousie : il suffisait que je m'approche de Winry ou Rose pour sentir la rage décomposer ses traits. Je m'amusais beaucoup, dans ces moments là.

Le dernier de la journée le fut moins, par contre.

Épuisé, il était vingt-trois heures passées lorsque je remontai dans mon bureau, ayant passé la soirée avec Winry, qui souhaitait reprendre toutes les mesures de mon bras pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'était plutôt long comme étape. Bref, j'arrivai dans mon bureau, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, et balançai plus que posai mon pull sur un des fauteuils d'un geste nonchalant. Tout ce que je voulais, en cet instant, c'était de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de DORMIR.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, en entrant dans ma chambre, je trouvai Rose, assise sur le lit, me détaillant du regard, insondable. Attendant que mon cœur se remette en marche (décidément, les élèves de cette académie étaient vraiment doués pour la surprise), je lançai :

- Ro… Rose ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se leva lentement que je remarquai qu'elle portait un peignoir – MON peignoir – avec vraisemblablement… rien en dessous. Je vacillai un peu en arrière, me prenant le mur dans le dos, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait lentement de moi, comme la fois où elle m'avait embrassé. Ses cheveux était lâché, comme souvent, ses deux mèches colorée retombant devant ses yeux presque implorants. Horrifié, je la vis alors dénouer la ceinture du vêtement, pour finalement lentement le faire glisser sur ses épaules, me révélant son corps nu. Presque effrayé, je basculai presque en arrière, me plaquant une main sur les yeux, m'exclamant compulsivement :

- Ça va pas ?! Rhabille-toi ! Allez, Rose, remet ça !

- Regarde-moi, Edward, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, non, non, allez, rhabille-toi s'te plait, fait pas…

- Regarde-moi ! cria-t-elle, sa voix raisonnant soudainement dans toute la pièce.

Je me stoppai net, arrêtant de chercher à tâtons un moyen de la couvrir, et tournai mon visage vers elle. Je me sentais rougir furieusement en parcourant des yeux sa silhouette dénudée, ses formes aguichantes m'étant visiblement offertes, pour finalement plonger mon regard dans le sien, appelant à une explication d'urgence. Elle se justifia doucement, s'avançant d'un pas supplémentaire vers moi, alors que j'étais toujours coincé contre le mur :

- Je n'en peux plus, Edward. Te savoir loin de moi m'effraie, j'ai… j'ai besoin d'être avec toi.

- Tu… tu sais… tu n'as pas besoin d'être nue pour ça…, balbutiai-je, désirant plus que tout pouvoir me fondre dans le mur.

- J'ai envie de toi, asséna-t-elle fermement. Et je ferais tout pour que tu en ais envie aussi.

Elle était presque collée à moi, désormais, et je la sentis prendre ma main de chair pour la déposer doucement sur son sein, faisant trembler mes genoux avec plus de violence que jamais. Je tentai de la retirer mais elle la maintint de force en place, son autre main s'aventurant à déboutonner ma ceinture. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?! Elle avait fumé ou quoi ?! J'essayai vainement de me débattre, conscient que mon état paniqué amoindrissait considérablement ma force, mais au moment où je commençai à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même elle posa sa main juste derrière ma hanche, contre le mur, et je me sentis retenu en arrière, incapable de me décoller du mur.

- Tu as utilisé l'alchimie ?! m'époumonai-je, ahuri.

- Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut que tu reste tranquille ! gémit-elle, sincèrement embêtée d'avoir du m'immobiliser, mais vraisemblablement plus décidée que jamais.

Alors que je ne pouvais désormais uniquement bouger mon bras, elle se chargea de lentement le faire glisser le long de ses flancs d'une main, l'autre continuant à me déshabiller.

- T'es… t'es malade ! Arrête ! Rose, reprends-toi, je ne suis pas…

- Je suis parfaitement consciente, Edward, me coupa-t-elle froidement. Cesse donc de te débattre et regarde-moi comme un homme doit regarder une femme ! Nous sommes deux adultes, tu dois savoir…

- Je n'ai pas envie de…

Ce fut cette fois le claquement d'une porte qui me coupa, nous laissant tous deux sursauter de stupeur (mon sursaut fut seulement intérieur, pour moi, puisque j'étais maintenu immobile), et alors que le visage de Rose se liquéfiait de frayeur, je m'exclamai, pleinement soulagé :

- Alphonse ! Viens m'aider, s'il-te plait, j'ai… un petit problème… !

Mais ce ne fut pas mon frère qui nous surprit. Ses grands yeux d'améthyste s'écarquillant d'abord de stupeur, Ery nous dévisagea tous deux, moi planqué derrière le mur face à une Rose totalement nue, ma main sur sa hanche, la sienne s'aventurant à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je me sentis blêmir, à l'instar de lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble analyser la situation avec plus de clarté, c'est-à-dire en bouillonnant de rage.

- En…Envy, je…

Il braqua son regard sur moi, le feu de la haine dansant dans ses prunelles, et cracha ensuite, d'une voix plus glaciale que jamais, me blessant aussi profondément qu'un pieux dans le cœur :

- Bravo Fullmetal Nabot, je crois que tu l'as gagné ton pari. Mais ne t'arrête surtout pas, ce petit jeu à l'air de te plaire.

Là-dessus, il disparut de ma vue, et une demi-seconde plus tard la porte claquait en grand fracas, sonnant l'heure d'une discorde dure à abolir.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_By Yumi._


	8. Boulette

Tout d'abord bonne année à tous.

C'est à moi de prendre le relais, j'espère que vous serez satisfait de ce chapitre :). Nous avons été sadiques pour la fin du précédent chapitre mais c'est pour votre bien dira-t-on :).

Hum sinon.... Merci à tout les reviewer car vos reviews nous font toujours très plaisir :D. Merci à vous tous, de suivre notre fic et de la commenter.

Merci.

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

(petite précision, nous avons inventé l'histoire d'Envy )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 8

Boulette.

_--POV Envy--_

Saleté de nabot ! Quel enfoiré ! Putain de minus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le crâne ce crétin ! Faisait-il exprès d'être foncièrement débile ou c'était de naissance ?! Des « Ery » à tout vas raisonnèrent derrière moi et je me tournais vers le microbe aux cheveux blonds, débraillé, qui courait derrière moi. Pff il pouvait pas rester avec l'autre débile ?! Quoi qu'étrangement cela me procurais une légère sensation de satisfaction, celle-ci étant plutôt bien masquée par la colère en moi. J'accélérai le pas exprès, et lorsqu'il fût à ma hauteur (façon de parler) je lui fis un croche-pied et le poussai contre le mur, reprenant ma course de plus belle :

- Ery, attends !

- J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre que d'attendre que tu termines ta partie de jambes en l'air, vas baiser et fous moi la paix !

- Mais c'est pas moi qui voulais…

- Ouais, prend moi pour un con. Pardonne moi l'acarien, mais niveau sexuel j'ai plus d'expérience que toi pour juger que lorsque tu tripotes les miches d'une fille, t'es plus que consentant !

- Elle m'y a forcé ! s'exclama-t-il indigné. Elle était pas dans son état normal…

- Ça s'appelle être en manque ! Lâches moi bordel !

Je continuais d'accélérer le pas mais voyant qu'il courait presque à mes côtés je m'arrêtai en soufflant et le balançai contre le mur, posant furieusement mes mains autour de lui, approchant mon visage du sien.

- Je suis tellement en rogne que ma plus grosse envie en cet instant c'est de te pendre par les tripes et de te faire morfler jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier souffle, casse toi.

- Non ! Elle m'y à contraint à cause de l'alchimie, moi je voulais pas. Et tant que t'aura pas compris ça, je continuerais de te suivre.

Mon genoux se leva brusquement pour frapper son entre jambe et je lui souris narquoisement, tandis qu'il rougissait de douleur. J'allais lui en faire baver, ça c'était clair. Il n'avait pas gagné. Je posai ma main sur sa chemise et tirai dessus en en faisant voler quelques boutons. Il râla les yeux étonnés. Je souris devant sa chemise déchiquetée en plein milieux du couloir et lançai en brandissant celle-ci :

- Je garde ça, ca devrait aller plus vite avec la cruche comme ça. Et de ma part, fait lui le plus de mal possible quand tu la dépuceleras.

Il piqua un fard en cet instant, la honte se lisant sur ses traits. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Mes yeux se tournèrent verts elle, elle avait _son_ peignoir et avançait en courant criant des « Edward ! » à tout bout de champs. Sa voix s'éteint lorsqu'elle nous découvrit tout les deux, sa chemise dans ma main, lui torse nu. La voir me fit bouillir de rage ; comme je la haïssais ! Je souris soudainement. Le petit Edo allait subir ma vengeance… Par elle. Si je lui faisais du mal, la première personne qu'elle irait voir serait bien évidemment lui. Mes yeux brillèrent sous le plan machiavélique ayant germé dans mon esprit, et j'attrapai le bras de Rose violemment. Il allait comprendre ce que je ressentais, ce que ma haine représentait en cet instant, la rage que mes sentiments animaient…

Habillement, je balançai la cruche sur mon épaule et courrai à toute vitesse vers ma chambre, entendant les pas du Fullmetal derrière moi, la débile me martelant le dos de ses poings. J'ouvris ma porte à coups de pieds avant de la refermer au nez du blondinet. Là, il ne pourrait rien faire. Par précautions, je callai la porte avec une chaise, balançant la cruche sur mon lit, ainsi que la chemise du blond. Mon premier choix de torture fût de lui enfoncer mon poing dans le ventre en m'agenouillant sur le matelas. Mon deuxième fut de cogner sa tête contre le mur, pas trop violemment, juste assez pour qu'elle soit amochée. Et enfin je souris en voyant le peignoir entrouvert. Mes yeux se posèrent dans les siens. Je la détestais tellement... Plus encore en cet instant, et c'est là que ma main attrapa la ceinture du peignoir, en retirant le nœud. Elle cria. Je m'esclaffai, machiavélique, tâchant de parler assez fort pour que le nabot entende derrière la porte :

- Alors comme ça t'es en manque ?

Elle rougit, déglutissant difficilement, tâchant de refermer son peignoir. Je l'en empêchai :

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais remédier à ton problème.

Je m'esclaffai en posant mes mains sur les épaules du peignoir. Le tissu glissa doucement me dévoilant sa peau hâlée. Mon cœur cogna rapidement dans mon torse, je me sentais étrange. Mes yeux se fermèrent et mes bras se levèrent. Son cri raisonna lorsque je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine pour retenir le peignoir. Je ne pouvais pas. Son corps était à moi, je pouvais lui faire ce que je voulais. Son peignoir ouvert me dévoilant presque son corps, la courbe de sa poitrine se traçant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma main retint les deux bouts de peignoir refusant de rester un instant de plus sur sa poitrine, tandis que mon poing s'écrasait violement contre le mur, déversant ma rage de ne pas arriver à faire ce que je souhaitais. A deux centimètres de son visage, des morceaux de peinture tombèrent, tandis que je gardais ma dignité. Mon visage s'approcha à deux centimètres du sien, je déglutis :

- Tu viens d'avoir un bref aperçu de ce que je peux te faire, si jamais tu oses recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Elle ne répondit pas et je me contentais seulement de lui ôter définitivement son peignoir sans la regarder et de pousser ma chaise pour la balancer dans le couloir au pied d'Edward, choqué de voir Rosie nue. Je claquai ma porte en lançant à la cruche :

- Avant de demander au nabot de te considérer comme une femme, apprend à comprendre les sentiments des gens.

....

_Je descendais lentement mon visage le long de sa nuque, son corps musculeux se mouvait sous le mien. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ma main droite en repoussa quelques mèches. Et je remontai mon visage vers le sien, en caressant sa joue… _Deux secondes. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Y'avait un truc pas net là. Où étais mon plâtre ? En me rendant conte de cet élément j'observai son visage se flouter, ma vision de lui s'éloignait. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Sa voix disparaissait, tandis qu'un « bip bip » agaçant me perçait les tympans. La tristesse me fendit le cœur et un bref mal de crâne me prit.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, le plafond fut ma première vision. Pas de petit blond mignon à l'horizon. Je détestais rêver. Parce que ces foutus rêves, vous êtes toujours super heureux de les faires, mais quand vous vous réveillez et que vous vous rendez conte que ce n'était bel et bien qu'un simple rêve, vous êtes extrêmement déçu. Foutu cerveau vas ! En plus le mien avait choisit une scène tellement soft que l'effet ne s'était même pas ressenti dans mon boxer. Je plaisantais. Ma main chercha à tâtons le réveil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Je me frottai les yeux, ça allait être une dure journée. En plus, j'avais besoin de pierre rouge. Il fallait que j'en demande à Lust. Etrangement en manque de pierre rouge, je n'étais pas énervé, j'étais même plutôt zen. Voir mou. Etrange non ? Je me redressai en baillant et enfilai mon pantalon. Je glissai rapidement mon t-shirt en attrapant mon sweet au passage. Une chaussette, l'autre. Et enfin j'enfilai mes bottines délacées. Mollement j'attrapai mon bandeau sur la table de chevet et je sortis en fermant la porte à clé. J'étais peut-être mou, mais pas stupide pour autant.

En chemin vers le self (j'y allais plus pour voir Lust, Glutony et tout le reste que pour manger, mais passons) je croisais Wrath. Lorsqu'il me rentra dedans il mit ses bras devant ses yeux en guise de protection. Je m'arrêtai en levant un sourcil :

- Quoi ?

- Bah, tu me frappes pas ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir un bref moment avant de dire d'une voix plate :

- Pas motivé, dis moi Wrathounet, ta pas des cailloux rouges ?

Il me tira la langue avant de répondre :

- « Pierre rouge » je comprends tu sais. Non, maman vas nous en apporter demain, nous n'en avons plus, Glutony a tout manger.

Je posai ma paume contre mon visage. Fait chier. Stupide goinfre. Je fis demi-tour, avançant vers ma salle de cours, finalement j'allais pas déjeuner. Pour une fois je serais à l'heure pour mon cours d'alchimie au moins. En arrivant à côté de la porte j'eu la _merveilleuse_ surprise d'y trouver ma chère amie au mèches roses. Je lui lançai un sourire narquois profitant du fait qu'elle n'ait pas comprit que j'étais incapable de la toucher. Elle devait trop me répugner. En me voyant elle rougit puis, lorsque je m'adossai au mur à son instar en laissant par précautions dix mètres d'écart, elle vint me parler :

- Je te préviens Ery, même si tu compte te battre avec Edward ou moi, nous savons tout les deux nous servir de l'alchimie.

- Rassures toi, je n'en ai pas l'envie. Se faire taper par Edo ça fait mal.

Elle me lança un regard noir devant le surnom en levant sourcil :

- Ça fait _mal_ ?

- Bah oui, et j'ai pas envie d'esquinter plus encore mon corps de rêve. Et puis tu peux bien me faire la moral dans l'alchimie, moi je te bats littéralement sur un autre domaine.

- Oui en combat, grogna-t-elle. Mais c'est pas nouveau alors je te re…

- Je parlais pas de ça, coupais-je.

Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, et que mon sourire arrogant prenait place :

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- J'entends que moi j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas _réussi_ à avoir.

Elle sembla pensive avant de cracher, le rouge lui montant aux joues :

- Tu n'as pas fait ce à quoi je pense ?!

- Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai assommé gourdasse ? Et depuis quand tu penses toi ?

Elle s'empourpra d'avantage avant de lancer d'un air triomphant, son regard se portant vers le couloir :

- Eh bien, peut-être que bientôt quelqu'un d'autre réussiras aussi.

Je suivais son regard en voyant le mini alchimiste arriver, la blonde aux yeux bleus le suivant de près. Je déglutis difficilement en pâlissant. Elle assistait encore à son cours ?! Mais… Pourquoi ? Elle pouvait pas se dépêcher de réparer son automail ? Et c'était quoi ce regard qu'elle lui lançait ?! Pourquoi ses yeux pétillaient ? Elle avait pas le droit de la regarder comme ça ! Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?! La cruche parla (oui les cruches peuvent parler, étonnant non?) :

- Alors si elle tu la laisse faire, autant me laisser faire aussi.

Je m'esclaffai en lui faisant un croche-pied tandis que la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrait. Elle trébucha et je la rattrapai en lui glissant :

- Si jamais tu poses tes mains fiévreuses sur son torse, c'est moi que tu auras dans ton lit et je serais loin d'être doux.

On me héla, je me tournai en voyant la brune que j'avais dragué la veille. Comment elle s'appelait déjà elle ? Stéphanie ? Tiphanie ? Cathie ? Kellie ? Aucune idée, mais la seule chose qui me venait en tête était qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Je la regardai en clignant des yeux :

- Tu ne t'assoies pas à côté de moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie.

- Mais… Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte ensembles ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Je clignai des yeux et sortis la première excuse qui me venait, même si elle était totalement bidon :

- Tu as des reflets roux, j'aime pas les roux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de reflets roux !

- Bah… ceux que tu as sont moches.

Elle leva les sourcils. Je respirai un instant. Pourquoi je devais avoir cette gourdasse en plus ? Ma journée prévoyais déjà assez d'être minable… Elle allais pas s'y mettre ! J lançai, voyant qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas les basques sans ça :

- Je préfère les blonds.

Je lui tournai les talons sans me justifier davantage, puis m'assis à côté de Lust. Ça va quoi ! J'avais choisis cette fille parce que c'était la plus potable et puis c'était celle qui se différenciait le plus d'Edo, excepté Lust. Mais j'allais pas la draguer, ce n'était pas censé, en plus elle m'aurait giflé si j'avais essayé… Et elle ne m'attirait pas du tout en plus de ça. Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'autre n'avait servi à rien, c'était juste pour rendre le mini Elric jaloux. Rhaa qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait me faire chier aujourd'hui ! J'avais pas envie d'elle point barre ! Elle allais pas me taper sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je me foutais d'elle totalement ?! J'aurais pût, elle m'aurait laissé direct au moins ! Quelle débile ! Mince, je commençais à m'énerver. Petite précision, le manque de pierre rouge me rendait, certes plus zen, mais lorsque je m'énervais il était beaucoup plus dur pour moi de me contrôler. Juste histoire de me pourrir encore plus la journée la blonde détailla encore une fois le minus. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Comme au dernier cours, je vous demande d'accueillir Winry.

Il me lança un bref regard, puis croisa celui de Rosie et rougit. Je soupirais d'énervement et mon amie aux gros seins me demanda à voix basse :

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, juste en manque de pierre rouge.

Elle se pinça la lèvre avant de reprendre :

- Contiens toi un maximum.

Je n'écoutais pas et j'entendis son gémissement exaspéré lorsque ma phrase fût lancée, une grimace se plaçant sur ma peau d'albâtre :

- Elle fait chier cette blondasse, pourquoi elle le regarde comme ça ?! Et puis regarde moi cette crétine au premier rang qui le déshabille du regard ! Elles sont pas gênées…

- Ça ressemble à de la jalousie, Envy…

- Parles pas sans réfléchir, on parle d'un acarien, pas d'un petit ami. Je trouve juste ça idiot que ces filles le regardes comme ça… C'est vrai elles… Elles n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'elles font… C'est trop bête… Elles… Elles…

Et merde, je trouvais plus mes mots pour le coup… En même temps c'était agaçant non ? Je ne devais pas être le seul à penser ça… Je décidais qu'il étais temps que je fasse part de mon indignation. Je grognai et ma voix porta vers le nabot :

- Et quand est-ce que _ton_ automail sera réparé ?

Ce fût la blonde qui répondit, croyant certainement que je m'intéressais à son travail, ce qui m'agaça d'autant plus :

- Dans environs trois semaines normalement. Mais ce n'est pas sûr, il ya des chances pour que le travail soit plus long que prévu, c'est un automail compl…

Je lui coupai la parole en m'adressant au petit :

- Et elle compte se ramener à chaque cours ?

- Eh bien… Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'ennuye, Ery.

Je grimaçai à ce nom puis lançai d'un ton brusque et sans aucune gentillesse :

- Alors on va devoir supporter pendant trois semaines qu'une blonde te défringue du regard ?

Je sentis la main apaisante de Lust sur mon bras, celle-ci n'eût aucune utilité :

- Oui, et tu ferais mieux de t'y faire si tu veux progresser en alchimie.

Paf. Il m'avait eu. Cette réplique me blessa profondément et je déglutis. Je grinçais des dents, et lorsque ma phrase sortit de mes lèvres je ne put la retenir, les nerfs à vif, mes poings se serrant malgré mon plâtre :

- En attendant _monsieur_ Elric, il me semble que vous ne connaissez pas tout de l'alchimie.

Mon arrogance avait prit le dessus sur moi. Les ongles de Lust s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, la rage m'ayant déjà subjugué. Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Le blond demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que je ne connais pas ?

Les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche, me glaçant le sang, m'attristant et me laissant horrifié de ce qui venait de sortir de mes lèvres, comme si j'avais avoué un crime, mon cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure lorsque je m'entendis prononcer :

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des homonculus ?

Ses yeux devinrent tels des balles de golf, tandis que les pensées le subjuguant semblait se refléter dans mon cerveau, je revoyais tout les flashs que son esprit entrevoyait en un quart de seconde : Mon tatouage sur la cuisse, ma peau extrêmement blanche, la soudaine guérison de ma main, ma force herculéenne, mon poids bien trop lourd pour ma carrure, mes soudaines pulsions paniquées les fois où il avait aperçu mon tatouage… C'était comme si j'étais passé aux aveux, ses yeux fixaient les miens avec intensité, son faux bras pendouillant à côté de lui. Je déglutis et sans prendre la peine d'attraper mon sac je sortis en courant de la pièce, sous le regard noir de mes « amis » et sous celui étonné du Fullmetal. Je devais d'urgence me procurer de la pierre rouge, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit en fermant ma porte à clé. Je n'étais qu'un abruti, un énorme abruti, pire même. Autant me confesser direct, c'était tout aussi intelligent ! Maintenant il savait ce que j'étais, il l'avait comprit, son visage me l'avait bien traduit. Quel idiot bordel ! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ?! Ils allaient me tuer. Et en plus de ça il fallait que je me sente triste.

On dit que les homonculus ne peuvent pas avoir de sentiments c'est ça ? Eh bien, je peux juger que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. Nous avons des sentiments, et pas des moindres. Ne pas avoir de sentiments, cela signifie bien que nous ne pouvons pas être triste, ni heureux… Eh bien, c'est totalement faux. Car en cet instant, je me trouvais en plein désarroi. Oui, je me sentais triste. Mon cœur ballotait en tout sens, cognant dans ma gorge. Même mes yeux me piquaient.

En disant cela, tout avait été cassé. Le Elric avait dût lire un quelconque livre parlant des homonculus, et avait compris que nous étions des gens sans cœur, sans sentiments, sans émotions. Et j'étais quoi moi alors ? Je me sentais aussi triste que je ne l'avais jamais été. Ma joie, la seule fois de ma vie où j'avais été heureux, avait été le vendredi dernier. Là où j'avais sentis qu'Edward avait envie de moi et que je ne désirais pas lui faire mal. Ma plus grosse frustration avait été hier lorsque je n'avais pas pu faire ce que je souhaitais à Rose, tout simplement car au moment où son peignoir était descendu, j'avais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre était ce minuscule blond. Mon meilleur souvenir était celui où nous nous étions embrassés dans le jardin de l'académie, loin de tous les autres. Des baisers ils y en avaient eus, et ils m'avaient tous procurées un bien fou. Et après, ces débiles des livres osaient dire que nous étions « sans sentiments », faut pas ce foutre de la gueule du monde ! Et en ce moment, le sentiment qui m'assaillait était la tristesse. Cette appréhension qui me faisait croire que tout allait changer, car en ce moment il avait compris ce que j'étais, et qui j'étais. J'étais Envy, homonculus créé il y a quatre-cents ans. Ma forme précédente morte d'un empoisonnement au mercure. Impitoyable, détestable, arrogant, écartant quiconque se dressait sur son chemin, n'hésitant pas à tuer n'importe qui.

Mais tout avait changé ce jour là. Ce jour là j'étais venu en cours en retard, comme à mon habitude. Je m'attendais à voir ce crétin de Mustang, prêt à terminer ma « traumatisassions », mon unique passe temps dans cette école qui n'arrivait toujours pas à me faire utiliser l'alchimie. Et ce fût plus qu'étonné que j'ouvris la porte pour découvrir le nouveau prof. Un petit blond, pas plus âgé que « moi » lorsque « je » mourus de mon empoisonnement au mercure. La première chose qui me frappa fût sa différence de beauté par rapports aux autres humains que je côtoyais chaque jour. Sa peau mielleuse était lisse, marqué d'aucun défaut, aussi futile qu'il soit. Ses yeux dorés fixés sur moi, ses pupilles normales s'agrandissant à mon entrée. Ses deux mèches rebelles encadrant à la perfection son visage angélique. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rosées. Un seul mot avait raisonné dans mon esprit à cet instant : magnifique. Tout en lui était attirant. Je me souviens encore avoir posé pour la première fois mes lèvres sur les siennes…

A ces souvenirs un triste sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'avais tout gâché. Je n'étais qu'un idiot, un imbécile. Comment avais-je pût ? J'étais plus qu'un crétin. On toqua à ma porte. Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil, devinant rapidement de qui il s'agissait. La porte s'ouvrit après un bruit sec montrant qu'on introduisait quelque chose dans la serrure. Je ne voulais pas parler à Lust maintenant. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Bruit sourd sur le sol indiquant qu'elle m'avait rapporté mon sac. Trop tard.

- Envy ! lança sa voix sèche.

- Je sais, je sais ! gueulai-je la tête dans mon oreiller. J'ai fait une bourde…

- Et qu'elle bourde ! Mais bon dieu qu'as-tu dans la tête ?! Tu es bête où tu le fait exprès ?!

- J'y peux rien ! Je me suis emporté, il a prit la défense de l'autre ça m'a énervé !

Je sentis une claque derrière ma tête et j'eus le malheur de lever celle-ci. Le malheur ? Oui, car je vis le visage furieux de Lust avant de voir sa main de très près s'écraser sur ma joue sèchement.

- Tant d'efforts seulement pour ça ! Et en plus de ça tu nous mets tous dans l'embarras ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! Tu es comme ça depuis l'arrivée du nabot !

- Il me trouble…, grommelai-je.

- Il te _trouble _?

J'haussai les épaules en acquiesçant. Elle approcha de moi, prenant mon menton entre ses mains :

- Je te préviens Envy, à la prochaine gaffe, je te perfore, que tu sois plus vieux que moi je m'en fiche pas mal. Et je t'assure que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. _Il_ risque d'être mit au courant.

Je grognai et plongeai ma tête dans mon oreiller, me dégagent de sa main d'albâtre. Elle s'assit sur mon lit laissant échapper une de ses pensées, certainement destinée à elle-même en premier lieu :

- Je ne te comprends plus… Tu n'es plus le même…

- On m'a dit ça aussi il y a quatre cents ans. C'est son connard de père qui avait dit ça lors de ma naissance. Etrangement lorsqu'il c'est rendu conte qu'il avait perdu sa femme en me faisant vivre, et que finalement je « n'étais plus le même » il a essayé de m'étrangler en hurlant que je n'étais pas son fils. Il m'a même enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur en me criant de lui rendre sa femme. Compte tu me tuer aussi où il faut que je me défende comme je m'étais défendu envers son paternel ?

- Pas la peine de me sortir un mélodrame Envy, je sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'_il_ ne te recueil. Et d'ailleurs, je te signale que c'est toi qui as tué ton père, alors ne te plains pas. Au fait, comment avais tu fait pour t'empoisonner ?

- Un thermomètre a pété dans ma bouche, j'ai avalé du mercure sur le coup.

- Tu rigoles là ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Peut-être bien. Ça restera un mystère, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Et je ne m'en souviens pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça a été douloureux.

- Epargnes moi les détails s'il te plaît.

Je ne dis rien, la laissant réfléchir :

- Je te demande seulement des explications Envy, tu peux me le dire, je peux écouter tu sais.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, laisse moi.

- Envy…

Je me redressai en la regardant :

- T'es sourde où il faut que je réitère ma demande pour que tu comprennes ?

Lust fit une moue vexée puis se leva sans un regard avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot, me laissant dans mes sombres pensées profondes.

....

Je posai ma main sur ma clenche ce matin là, balançant mon bandeau sur le lit avant de sortir. Je bougeai les épaules, ce pull vert ne me convenant pas. Je sais quel est la question que vous vous posez : pourquoi ne pas changer d'apparence tout simplement ? Pour une simple raison : tout le monde se connaissait ici, et prendre une apparence inconnue aurait attiré les regards, et au contraire, en en prenant une connue, je risquais de croiser la personne dans un couloir. Aussi, j'avais choisi pour le camouflage, si on me regardait, on remarquait qu'il s'agissait de moi, mais mon apparence n'était pas aussi reconnaissable qu'a l'accoutumée. Mes cheveux avaient abandonnés leur bandeau. Et j'avais mi… Un pull, en grosse laine, vert bouteille. Immonde. Mais banal. Bref tout ça pour éviter le blondinet. Ou du moins pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Toute cette mise en scène semblait bien inutile, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle porterait ses fruits… S'il me voyait seulement de loin. Les talons de Lust raisonnèrent sur le sol et je la regardai, son t-shirt lui montant jusqu'au cou me faisant pitié :

- C'est immonde, tu ne pourrais pas le camoufler avec un pansement ou du fond de tain ? Ça éviterait que tu portes ces horreurs.

- Non, c'est impossible. Depuis quand tu portes des pulls comme ça ?

- C'est mon déguisement, répondis-je.

Elle leva un sourcil puis lança :

- Qu'as tu fait à tes cheveux ?

- J'ai retiré mon bandeau et je les ai coiffés, pourquoi ?

Elle me sourit gentiment avant de dire :

- Ça te va bien.

Premier compliment de mon amie en toute une vie. Le rouge me brûla les joues et je profitai de mes longs cheveux (très long cheveux, jusqu'au hanche c'est pas rien) pour cacher mon visage. Rougir comme ça c'était pas terrible. En même temps Lust n'avait pas pour habitude de me complimenter… Une voix aiguë me fit sursauter et j'attrapai le bras de Lust en me cachant derrière son dos :

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Chut ! la coupais-je

Elle ne dit rien, et entre ce bras j'observai l'armure passer, celle-ci suivit de la blondasse qui osait détailler Edward, ce dernier n'étant pas présent. Je me détendis et me redressai. Bon, plus de risque. Je soupirai de bonheur puis Lust me laissa en plan pour rejoindre Sloth et Wrath. Je décidai que finalement sécher les cours serait peut-être mieux. Je me grattai la tête et avançai vers ma chambre. Je crus voir le mini blond mais je me collai au mur avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé. Finalement j'aurais peut-être de la chance aujourd'hui… Je soupirai en glissant ma main dans mes cheveux. J'étais vraiment débile quand même… Lorsque je relevai les yeux je sursautai. Lui aussi. Ses yeux d'or m'observant avec un certain énervement. Edward Elric se tenait devant moi et ne m'accorda pas un sourire dans l'attente d'une justification. J'étais maudit. Et merde…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Fin de la première partie ! On débute de la deuxième partie avec Yumi la semaine prochaine !

Nous attendons vos impressions bien sur.

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :D

Sur ce...

_Edit :_ Etant donné que la question à été beaucoup posée, je précise qu'Envy, lorsqu'il parle du lui avant, est une personne bien distincte de l'humain qu'il était. C'est pour ça que nous avons choisis de lui faire dire "son père" au lieu de "mon père". Et... désolé pour ce trcu pas clair, mais Hoenheim n'est pas le père d'Envy, puisque pour nous avons précisez qu'Ed n'était pas le demi frère de Ed dans cette fic.

Voilà pour les réponses :)

_By Izumy_


	9. Trahison

**Deuxième Partie.**

Et oui ! On commence ici la deuxième partie, avec un léger retour en arrière dans la tête de Ed, vous comprendrez – j'espère – à peu près à quel moment ça se passe^^. En tout cas un très grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui nous soutiennent, c'est très encourageant ! :)  
Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore un grand merci !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 9

Trahison

– _POV Edward –_

Il fallait que je sache. Tout de suite. J'avais été retenu assez longtemps pour que je perde une minute de plus. A la fin de la journée, je me ruai sur la première bibliothèque que je trouvai (à savoir, celle de la véranda) et m'emparai d'un livre sur l'alchimie et ses conséquences. Lin et Ranfan n'avaient pas cessé de discuter avec Winry sur son métier, et étant donné que la blonde emboitait déjà quelques barres de métal dans mon bras, j'avais été contrains de resté à leur côté tout du long. C'est donc un peu à cran que je m'enfonçai dans un canapé, le livre dans les mains, à la recherche du chapitre qui m'intéresserait : les Homonculus.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien dans ce bouquin. Tant pis, un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. RIEN ! Je ne trouvai rien dans tous les livres que j'ouvrais à propos de ces… choses. Je l'avais pourtant bien lu quelque part…

J'étais remonté dans ma chambre, désespéré par mes recherches infructueuses, la fatigue me brouillant la vue mais sûrement pas l'esprit. Homonculus. Tout s'expliquait sans doute, mais je n'étais pas encore assez sûr de ma définition pour conclure quoique ce soit. Ery avait été assez net sur ce sujet, mais peut-être plaisantait-il. Il en aurait été bien capable… Malgré tout, j'avais bien vu les visages décomposé de Sofia, Lux, Gabriel et tout le toutim. Donc soit c'était une très belle mise en scène, soit j'avais réellement affaire à des homonculus. C'était un sujet tabou, certes, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'était impossible de trouver un livre là-dessus. C'était d'actualité, et cela se liait à la loi qui régit l'alchimie, à savoir l'interdiction formelle de tenter de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie. Du moins, dans mes souvenirs, l'homonculus était quelque chose du genre. Mais pourquoi, bon sang de bois, n'y avait-il rien dans cette académie qui aurait pu éclairer ma lanterne ?!

Et c'est là que je compris. La réponse était tellement évidente qu'elle me fit rire. Si je ne trouvais rien sur les homonculus, c'était parce qu'ils avaient évidemment prit grand soin de tout dissimuler ! A leur arrivé (allez savoir depuis combien de temps) ils ont dû cacher, détruire, tous les moyens qui permettraient à quelqu'un de comprendre qui ils étaient. C'était évident. Je me tuais à la tache pour un rien depuis tout ce temps, puisqu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes assurés que personnes ne puisse faire le lien entre eux et les homonculus, même si on le lisait par hasard. Ce n'était pas idiot, tout de même. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, jusque là.

Sauf que j'étais plus malin que ça ! Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de débordement, mais j'avais au moins le mérite de ne pas me séparer de mes bonnes habitudes, comme de toujours garder un bouquin d'alchimie sur moi. Me ruant sur mon sac, j'y trouvai bien vite le bouquin en question, et à peine l'avais-je ouvert que le chapitre concernant les homonculus me revinrent en mémoire, comme un souvenir qui enfin sortait des sombres tréfonds de ma tête. En quelques minutes, j'avais repéré la ligne et la lisais avec agitation : « _Les Homonculus sont des humains créés artificiellement. Ils sont le fruit d'une transmutation humaine ratée, reprenant l'apparence de l'homme que l'alchimiste souhaitait faire revenir. Souvent dotés de dons particuliers, ils sont un symbole de violence et de haine, de la non-humanité, se nourrissant de « pierres rouges » (communément appelé une « pierre philosophale incomplète ») qui, rappelons-le, sont créés à partir de vies humaines. Bien évidement, en tant qu'humains artificiels, ils sont tous démunis de sentiments. Ils ne peuvent ressentir joie, tristesse, amour. Ce ne sont que de dangereux monstres à éliminer. » _

Je restai un moment silencieux, lisant et relisant cette définition, mon cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine et le sang affluant contre mes tempes. Nerveusement, j'ouvris le livre à la dernière page, pour braquer mon regard sur quelques mots qui me firent dangereusement vaciller sur place : _« En l'honneur de ce fabuleux alchimiste et auteur de cet ouvrage, Philibert Green, qui fut mystérieusement assassiné la nuit du 7 décembre 1910. »_. Je bâtis des paupières un instant, puis pris une grande inspiration, pour me diriger promptement vers le téléphone, tentant tant bien que mal de raisonner sainement, interdisant à mon esprit de s'aventurer à songer à quelqu'un en particulier.

De mémoire, je composai le numéro, et bien vite une voix féminine et familière raisonna dans le combiné :

- Bureau du colonel Mustang, ici le lieutenant Hawkeye, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Lieutenant, ici Edward Elric, soufflai-je, ravi que ma voix ne trahisse pas mon angoisse étouffante.

- Edward ! lança-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci. J'aurais besoin de parler au colonel.

- Et bien… il… il dort…

Je fermai les yeux, exaspéré. Mon crétin de supérieur n'avait pas changé. Quoique le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Réveillez-le, s'il vous plait. C'est… important.

- Bien.

Je l'entendis poser le combiné, et quelques murmures indistincts me parvinrent, suivit de longs éclats de voix masculins (sans doute l'autre qui râlait). J'attendis patiemment, priant pour que personne n'entre dans la chambre – je n'avais nullement envie de devoir justifier cet appel – et enfin des grésillements pétillèrent dans mon oreille, jusqu'à ce que la voix mielleuse de mon supérieur s'élève :

- Fullmetal ! Je me demandais bien quand tu aurais le bon sens de me donner des nouvelles.

- Ce n'est pas par plaisir, croyez-moi, grognai-je avec humeur.

- Toujours aussi sympathique, à ce que je vois, riposta malicieusement Mustang. Bon, que me veux-tu ?

- J'ai besoin que vous m'éclairiez sur une affaire vieille de quelques années déjà.

- Vraiment ? Tu comptes enseigner l'histoire à tes élèves, maintenant ? railla-t-il.

Je soupirai, il était vraiment pénible. Tentant de garder mon calme, j'inspirai une brève bouffée d'air et répondis :

- Non, c'est une recherche personnelle.

- Je l'aurais parié.

Il y avait un bon nombre de sous-entendus dans son ton, notamment celui qui concernait ma recherche continuelle de la pierre philosophale. Je le laissai croire innocemment, tout en moi me criant de garder cette histoire d'homonculus pour moi. De toute manière, j'avais toujours agi ainsi. Mes secrets restaient les miens.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de l'alchimiste Philibert Green, assassiné en 1910 ?

- Oh, cette histoire me dit quelque chose. Patiente deux minutes, je n'ai pas tous les détails en tête.

Sans même me laisser le temps d'acquiescer, il posa à son tour le combiné et je me retrouvai derechef seul au bout du fil, attendant de pouvoir enfin accéder aux réponses à mes questions. Je m'accroupis contre le mur qui soutenait le téléphone, ma main désarticulée servant au moins d'appui stable pour ma tête, respirant convenablement pour garder un calme qui m'était décidément difficile à atteindre. Mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du bouquin que j'avais feuilleté quelques instants plus tôt, songeant à ces lignes bouleversantes, qui signifiaient et détruisaient tellement de choses en moi que je ne pouvais encore y faire le tri. Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion de m'y perdre également puisque Mustang reprit la parole soudainement, alors que je n'avais pas prêté attention aux bruits qui avaient précédés son retour :

- Alors Fullmetal, tu es sûr que ton petit cœur est assez accroché, ce n'est pas bien marrent…

- Je ne suis pas petit ! râlai-je, ayant intercepté sa raillerie cachée.

Il ricana sournoisement et je roulai des yeux.

- Bon, dîtes-moi.

- Philibert Green était un alchimiste de talent, mais n'a jamais pu être accepté parmi les Alchimistes d'Etat, car il travaillait beaucoup sur les sciences interdites de l'alchimie – qui aurait engagé quelqu'un qui exploitait les fondements de nos lois ? Il était un peu dangereux pour l'armée, en soit. Il avait cinquante deux ans lorsqu'il a publié ce bouquin, _L'Alchimie, la science des conséquences_, et c'est suite à cela qu'il a été tué.

- Vous avez des détails sur sa mort ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, sentant poindre le mauvais pressentiment.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de cette affaire, à l'époque, mais elle a fait beaucoup de bruit, je m'en souviens. Il aurait été retrouvé dans un assez mauvais état.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était chez lui, dans son salon. Il lui manquait toutes les côtes droites, son bras gauche gisait à côté de lui, ainsi que son pied droit – j'ai les photos devant moi, ça n'était pas un assassinat en finesse. Ce qui nous a le plus intrigué, c'est qu'il semblait avoir été comme… perforé à plusieurs endroit ; aux épaules, dans l'abdomen et dans la cuisse gauche. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il ait passé l'arme à gauche seulement suite à une balle dans la tête. Effrayant.

- Et avons-nous trouvé l'assassin ?

- Non, nous n'avons jamais su qui c'était. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il y avait des planches de parquet éventrées par endroit, comme si… comme si quelque chose qui pesait des tonnes s'était amusé à appuyer chacun de ses pas. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de salive, en particulier là où les morceaux du corps de Green ont disparus – ses côtes, en bref.

- De la salive ? Et vous n'avez su identifier personne avec ça ? m'étonnai-je.

- Justement, voilà toute la bizarrerie de cette affaire, Fullmetal – quand on excepte le fait qu'il se soit fait broyer. Les personnes responsables de cette enquête l'ont bien sûr fait analyser, mais il semblerait que… ce ne soit pas une salive humaine. Elle ne contenait pas tous les éléments nécessaires à la formation de l'ADN, et nous ne pouvions donc rien découvrir sur son identité. C'était comme si l'on souhaitait à tout prix masquer l'identité de cet agresseur : il y avait tous les composants normaux d'une salive banale, excepté l'élément essentiel qui aurait servit à mettre un nom sur son propriétaire.

- Hmm…

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange, qui n'a malheureusement pas été publié dans cet ouvrage, pour de simples superstitions.

- Quoi dont ? m'enquis-je, préoccupé, le sang semblant affluer à toute vitesse dans mes veines malgré mon immobilité.

- Sans doute juste avant de mourir, Green a dessiné quelque chose sur le sol, avec son sang. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que ça signifie, mais, personnellement, je suis persuadé que cela a un rapport avec ses agresseurs.

Il marqua une pause, et constant mon silence attentif, il reprit :

- Nous l'avons identifié comme étant le symbole de l'ouroboros, représenté par un serpent qui se mord la queue. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est synonyme d'éternité, de rajeunissement, de résurrection et d'autodestruction, mais je ne vois pas ce que…

Je m'arrêtai, me prenant en pleine face une réalité effrayante. Déboussolé, je restai un moment silencieux, tandis que Mustang reprenait inconsciemment :

- Ouais, certes, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça vient faire là, étant donné que, de toute manière, rien ne semble coller avec toutes les définitions qu'il a pu donner de monstres divers dans son livre et celle de l'ouroboros. Aucun lien n'a donc pu être lancé, et l'affaire a été classée. Mais je reste tout de même suspicieux, ce symbole trône généralement sur des tombes, et je doute qu'il ait eu à faire face à une horde de pierres tombales avant de mourir.

Il laissa un petite rire suivre sa remarque morbide, et constatant mon silence stupéfié, s'enquit :

- Elric ? T'es encore là ?

Déployant des efforts presque colossaux pour me sortir de ma torpeur et mettre mes découvertes dans le fond de ma tête pour le moment, je répondis mollement, d'un air absent que je ne pouvais contrôler :

- Euh… Oui. Merci, colonel.

- Mes réponses ont-elles éclairées ta lanterne ?

- Oui. Je vais vous laisser.

- J'en conclu que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

- Vous concluez bien, répondis-je froidement. Au revoir, et encore merci, colonel.

Il soupira, faussement vexé, et lança enfin :

- Ce fut un plaisir, Fullmetal, amuse-toi bien avec tes apprentis, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Je raccrochai et restai un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, complètement ahuris. Un jeu de questions-réponses affluait dans ma tête, et il m'était pour le moment impossible d'y mettre de l'ordre. Je passai doucement une main sur mon front douloureux, et sursautai lorsqu'on frappa à la porte :

- Ni-san ? Tu es là ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Alphonse entra dans la pièce, m'y trouvant, un peu fiévreux peut-être.

- Edward ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Juste un horrible mal de crâne, répondis-je presque automatiquement, mes jambes me portant d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Mais tu…

- Je vais aller me coucher, Al. On se revoit demain.

Sous ses mots, j'avais enlevé d'un bras énergique mon tee-shirt, dévoilant mon dos nu à mon frangin. Il resta un instant silencieux, et je finis par lentement me tourner vers lui, appuyant mes dires par un regard empli d'une douleur et d'une fatigue purement véridique, qui semblèrent le faire sursauter de stupeur. Comme à son habitude, il bégaya précipitamment :

- Euh, b-bien, d'accord, re-reposes toi alors, bonne nuit, Ed…

Je ne lui répondis pas, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de le faire. J'étais furieux. Furieux, frustré, épuisé, triste, vexé, trahis… En bref, je n'étais pas franchement au mieux de ma forme. Et pourquoi ? A cause de lui. Lui, toujours lui. A cause de ces révélations, et à cause de l'évidence qui s'imposait à moi.

Ery Bell était un homonculus.

Déjà, sa question pendant mon cours m'avait profondément mise dans le doute. Mais désormais, tout coordonnait. Tout s'expliquait. Tout tenait. Son tatouage, ses gaffes sur le fait qu'il soit « dix mille fois plus âgé que moi », son insistance à vouloir se faire appeler Envy (c'était, je supposais, une mode chez les Homonculus), sa force herculéenne, ses yeux si étrange, sa peau à la limite de la transparence, son air… inhumain. Il y en avait sûrement d'autre, mais je n'étais pas en état de m'enfoncer plus encore.

Outre le fait que j'eue couché avec un être artificiel, ce fut stupidement une précision qui me restait en tête : « _Bien évidement, en tant qu'humains artificiels, ils sont tous démunis de sentiments. Ils ne peuvent ressentir joie, tristesse, amour. » _Ery – ou « Envy » – s'était donc complètement foutu de moi. Dans un sens, j'ignorai s'il m'avait vraiment démontré la nature de ses sentiments envers moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que toutes ses comédies, ses jalousies, ses mots chaleureux, ses mains, cette tendresse, ce… besoin de moi, était une supercherie. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il était incapable de ressentir ce que moi je ressentais, d'admettre sa véritable nature, d'admettre le fait qu'il se soit joué de moi, qui se soit foutu de ma gueule pour son bon plaisir d'être sadique dénué d'émotion. Il était un homonculus, le résultat d'une faute d'un alchimiste tel que moi. Il était une erreur. Quelque chose qui n'étais pas de chaire et de sang, quelque chose d'irréel, d'inhumain… Un monstre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister, et pourtant, imaginer son absence m'attristait plus que de raison. Si cette nouvelle me rendait furieux, l'idée qu'il ait pu exister un monde sans Ery m'horrifiait, pour une raison qui m'échappait – ce qui, de ce fait, accroissait ma fureur.

Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à coïncider Ery et Envy en une même entité. Pour moi, Ery représentait l'humain sournois qui m'avait embrassé à maintes reprises, l'humain à qui je m'étais attaché, l'humain qui s'était emparé de mon esprit et mon cœur. Envy était l'homonculus. Le revers de la médaille. La tache noire du tableau blanc. Il était ce qui venait entacher la vision divine de cet humain que j'adulais, il était ce qui maitrisait ma fureur, et ce qui rendait Ery intouchable, exécrable, hypocrite même. Il était ce qui faisait de moi l'alchimiste le plus pitoyable qui soit, à ainsi pleurer sur mon sort de cœur-brisé, plutôt que d'aller immédiatement prévenir mon frère, l'armée, leur dire que j'avais retrouvé les coupables de l'assassinat de Philibert Green…

J'aurais pu le faire, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Lui, encore, sans doute. Je devais savoir, je devais être sûr de moi, de ce que je pensais, de ce que je croyais, de ce que je ressentais. Je devais être sûr d'être capable d'accepter qu'il soit inhumain, qu'il soit un meurtrier, qu'il ne soit pas cet imbécile heureux qui passait son temps à me mettre en pétard, mais qui me fascinait par son incroyable charisme. Je pouvais peut-être y arriver, maintenant que je savais la vérité. P'tet bien que j'y arriverais. P'tet bien que j'y arriverais pas. L'idée même de ce que j'étais sensé accomplir penchait directement vers la seconde option, mais je m'empêchais vivement d'y songer.

Sous ces pensées pas franchement revigorantes, je me rendis compte qu'il était cinq heures et demie du matin lorsque je relevai la tête de mes genoux, alors que je m'étais prostré dans une position peu confortable contre le mur de ma chambre, songeant à ce qu'il allait advenir de mon pauvre cœur meurtrit. Poussant un long soupir, je me relevai, la fatigue ankylosant mes muscles, et m'étirai doucement, faisant craquer chaque articulation coincée. Inutile que je me couche, si c'était pour dormir deux heures. Sans grand entrain, donc, je me mis sous la douche, y restant bien une heure et demie, assez pour délier mes membres et raviver ma colère contre Ery. A sept heures, donc, j'avais fini de me préparer, mes cheveux humides noués en une tresse basse, laissant ces crétines de mèches incoiffables éternellement entourer mon visage. Revêtant un large pull noir et mon habituel pantalon de cuir, je rentrai d'un geste machinal ma montre d'argent dans ma poche, passai mes pieds dans mes épaisses Docks et sortis de la chambre d'un pas rapide, d'une humeur vaguement joviale. Carrément mauvaise, même. Ce qui était certain, c'est que si je croisais Ery, il allait m'entendre.

Je fus l'un des premiers à la cantine, ce qui me permis de manger seul à ma table, sans avoir à entendre Lin débiter ses habituels flots de paroles, Ranfan vanter les mérites de ses élèves surdoués, entendre la vieille râler après les académiciens à cause de leur manque d'hygiène, ou bien même voir l'énorme Harold, qui me donnait toujours l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à t'écraser la tête contre la table. C'est donc à peine au moment où les premiers élèves entraient dans la cantine que je m'éclipsai, décidant d'aller faire un tour pour tenter de me calmer plutôt que de rester à rien faire.

Seulement, je passais un couloir des dortoirs dans le but d'aller chercher mon manteau, qu'après un virage en épingle je tombai nez-à-nez avec Ery, étrangement déguisé. Il avait abandonné son look étrange habituel pour revêtir un surprenant pull vert bouteille, et laissant délibérément ses cheveux pendre le long de son dos, sans qu'ils soient relevés par un quelconque bandeau. Masquant mon ébahissement devant ce nouveau flot de désir qui me submergea à la vue de son incroyable beauté, je fronçai les sourcils, ma colère se réveillant elle aussi en flèche. Je ne dis rien pendant un long moment, tandis qu'une certaine lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux d'homonculus. Ne tenant plus d'attendre des explications qui ne venaient pas, je m'emparai de son bras et fonçai vers sa chambre non loin de là, le traînant derrière moi comme un élève à sévèrement punir. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire, jugeant sans doute bon de ne pas attiser les foudres de ma fureur, et ce ne fut que lorsque je l'eus poussé dans sa chambre déserte et refermé vivement la porte dans mon dos qu'il lança, de son ton éternellement sournois :

- Tu as des envies soudaines, Fullmetal Nab…

Ses sarcasmes furent coupés par mon poing s'écrasant avec violence sur son visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse, ses immenses cheveux exceptionnellement coiffés scintillant sous cette brusque agitation. Je me ruai sur lui, hurlant à plein poumon :

- La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, LA FERME !!!

Tous mes mots étaient appuyés par un coup de pied dans les côtes, et il cracha du sang un instant avant d'esquiver un nouveau coup de poing, bondissant de côté avec agilité. Sans me décourager, je me jetai sur lui à nouveau mais il fit un bon d'au moins deux mètres vers l'arrière, allant s'accroupir au bord de la fenêtre, sans aucune difficulté d'équilibre. Bon sang, et moi qui ne pouvais pas faire d'alchimie ! Tant pis, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Je sautai sur le bureau (beaucoup moins félin que lui, mais assez rapidement pour qu'il en soit surprit) et mon poing réussit à atteindre son front, allant cogner sa tête contre la vitre qui se fendit dangereusement.

- Attends, bordel, laisse moi m'ex…

Nouveau coup de poing. Ma colère n'avait plus aucune limite. Je devais me convaincre moi-même de ma haine contre lui, du fait que se tenait devant moi Envy l'homonculus et non pas Ery l'humain. Le fait qu'il eut changé de style m'aidait un peu, soit dit en passant, mais il était bien trop beau pour que mes sentiments passent l'arme à gauche. Il chancela et intercepta mon poing dans le sien, s'exclamant précipitamment, du sang plein la bouche :

- Ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, là ! Je suis un homonculus, tu ne peux pas me…

Il fut coupé par mon pied envoyé dans sa poitrine avec une violence inimitable, le faisant basculer en arrière, brisant la vitre au passage. Je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte que sa main ne tenait plus mon poing, et qu'il avait soudainement disparu de mon champ de vision, puisque allant tout droit s'écraser au sol, cinquante ou soixante mètres plus bas. Tétanisé, je restai là, debout, immobile, repassant sans arrêt la scène de mon meurtre, celui où j'avais si brusquement, si lâchement assassiné l'être qui hantait mon esprit depuis toutes ces semaines. Une fois que le contact de mon cerveau fut rétabli (c'est-à-dire, environ cinq bonnes minutes plus tard), je me ruai avec affolement sur la fenêtre éventrée, braquant mon regard sur l'étendue couverte de neige, semblant avoir été remuée au pied du mur mais ne portant aucun cadavre ensanglanté qui aurait achevé mon désespoir. Cependant, cela interpela mon esprit rationnel : POURQUOI Envy ne gisait pas sur le sol, là, tout de suite, après avoir fait une incroyable chute de cinquante-cinq mètres (on arrondit) ??! Même s'il n'était pas mort, il était _obligatoirement_ blessé, et incapable de se relever. C'était purement logique… Ou alors quelqu'un l'avait déjà ramassé ? Possible… Ils étaient surprenants, dans cette académie. Je fis volte-face, ayant bien évidement l'intension de retrouver ce qui restait d'Ery, que je retins un cri de terreur en le trouvant devant moi, couvert d'un mélange de neige et de sang, une main sur la hanche et l'autre remettant nonchalamment une mèche de ses cheveux un peu en bataille derrière son épaule.

- Si tu savais un tant soit peu prendre ton temps et contrôler tes nerfs, j'aurais eu le temps de te dire que tenter de me tuer ne sers strictement à rien, Fullmetal. Maintenant, tu t'es fatigué pour rien et tu vas devoir repayer une vitre.

Ce fut seulement ma peur soudaine qui m'empêcha de me ruer dessus une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il me provoquait à nouveau. Je me redressai, gardant une distance peu négligeable, et crachai avec colère :

- Espèce d'enflure, tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ?!

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, pour finalement arborer une moue particulièrement odieuse, méprisante et arrogante, qui acheva de m'exaspérer.

- T'es vraiment trop con, Edo, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?!

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de se pavaner devant moi avec provocation. Finalement, il sauta sur son lit avec délicatesse et s'enquit, oubliant momentanément ma propre question :

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à une telle fureur, dis-moi ?

Mon cœur eut quelques soubresauts enragés, tandis que je me contrôlais tant bien que mal pour ne pas lui ressauter à la gorge (il ne fallait _surtout pas_ m'approcher de lui – on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver), et c'est la voix tremblante de rage que je répondis :

- J'ai réussis à trouver un livre où l'on parlait de vous.

Il haussa un sourcil :

- Vraiment ? Je pensais les avoir tous brûlé…

Je grimaçai, j'avais donc raison.

- Il était à moi, c'était le bouquin de Philibert Green.

Sa surprise s'accentua, puis un éclat de compréhension brûla dans ses yeux d'améthyste, sitôt suivit d'un immense sourire sadique qui me fit tressaillir. Il se redressa un peu et lança sournoisement, le regard un peu vague, comme s'il se remémorait un bon souvenir :

- Ah, celui là ! Drôlement courageux, ce type ! La bataille a été sanglante, ça a beaucoup plus à Glutony.

- Glutony ? grinçai-je.

- Garfiel, répondit-il en souriant. Oui, parce que, vois-tu, il était impossible pour nous d'entrer dans cet école affublés de nos noms d'homonculus, nous avons donc du nous en inventer d'autre, faisant passer nos véritables identités pour de simples surnoms.

Il commença alors à me faire la liste détaillé de leurs véritables prénom, que je le coupai en m'écriant :

- C'est donc vous qui avez tué Green !

Il s'arrêta et sourit de toutes ses dents, se redressant totalement pour me faire face, comme s'il se préparait à exécuter une acrobatie difficile.

- C'est vrai. Nous étions trois : Lust, Glutony et moi. Nous étions là pour le punir d'avoir publié ses conneries dans son bouquin – en plus, le con, il ne s'avait pas la moitié des choses nous concernant. Enfin bref, il n'a pas mit longtemps à comprendre qui nous étions, et s'est plutôt bien défendu. Il nous a tiré dessus, mais c'était peine perdu, alors Lust et Glutony ont agit en parfaite synchronisation ; l'un l'a cloué au mur pour le calmé un peu, et l'autre lui a sauté au flanc pour le lui en arracher la moitié. Il n'avait pas le droit, à la base, mais bon, quand Glutony a faim, il est incontrôlable…

Il haussa les épaules, insouciant des horreurs qu'il venait de proférer, et enchaîna :

- Nous lui avons fait un peu la morale – ouais, on était là pour ça, à la base – il a eut un peu peur, mais je dois dire qu'il a été assez perspicace en réussissant à dessiner nos tatouages. Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu faire, mais j'ai laissé couler, puisque de toute manière ça ne représentait aucun danger pour nous – j'aurais dû l'effacer, visiblement. Bref, je lui ai arraché le bras droit et le pied gauche pour qu'il arrête d'appeler à l'aide – je ne supporte pas qu'on crie – et finalement, une fois qu'il nous a expliqué comment il avait fait pour en savoir autant sur nous, je lui ai tiré une balle droit dans la tête, comme ça…

Il pointa son indexe vers moi, relevant le pouce, et ce fut le petit mouvement du poignet associé à son « pan !» purement sadique qui me dessina la scène. Il rabaissa son bras au bout d'un moment, et soupira d'un ton nonchalant :

- J'aurais pu lui arracher la tête, mais je trouvais ça plus classe comme ça. Tu trouves pas ?

Il braqua son regard sur moi, tandis que j'étais tétanisé d'horreur. Il n'était plus le même. C'était impossible qu'Ery se soit transformé en un tel monstre. C'est impossible que j'eu couché avec un être si détestable. Figé d'effroi, je ne répondis rien, et il finit par sauter sur le bureau face à moi, lançant joyeusement :

- Tu sembles en état de choc, le nabot. Je peux te déstresser, si tu veux…

Sous ces mots, ma haine me monta à ma gorge et je ne contrôlai pas mon bras lorsqu'il s'empara d'un stylo posé sur le bureau pour le planter dans sa nuque, le laissant hoqueter d'un mélange de douleur et de surprise. Il s'écroula au sol tandis que je le dévisageais, mon regard de dément m'effrayant moi-même, attendant qu'il rende son dernier souffle à mes pieds. Cependant, il lâcha un petit rire en ôtant le stylo ensanglanté de son cou, et c'est en s'y passant une main apaisante qu'il se releva tout naturellement, lançant avec sarcasmes :

- Tu as du mal à comprendre, on dirait. Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas mourir.

Sa main se rabaissa, la blessure avait disparue.

- Pourquoi ?! crachai-je, ne sachant moi-même si j'étais rassuré ou non qu'il eut survécu à mon attaque incontrôlée.

- Parce que je suis un homonculus, tout simplement. Le premier, d'ailleurs, c'est une sombre histoire que je te raconterai plus tard. J'ai plus de quatre-cent ans, ça t'épate, hein ?

- Ça n'explique rien sur le fait que tu ne puisses pas mourir !

- Le vieux crouton l'expliquait très bien dans son bouquin, t'as du le lire. Nous nous nourrissons de pierres rouges, de vies humaines, en soit, c'est ce qui nous rend intouchable. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me frapper, ça fait mal et je suis en manque, tu risquerais de vraiment m'éliminer, à la longue.

Je me figeai, frappé de surprise. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ?! Pourquoi m'avouait-il si simplement que j'avais la possibilité de profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tuer ?! Avait-il si confiance en moi ?! Me connaissait-il mieux que moi-même… ? A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais pu, à cet instant, m'emparer de ce stylo à nouveau et le tuer le plus de fois qui le faudrait pour qu'il meurt définitivement, mais je ne bougeai pas, stupéfié, pétrifié. J'étais, malgré tout ces aveux, incapable de concevoir mon existence sans lui. Bordel, j'étais vraiment un abruti…

- Serais-tu tendu, Ed ? Le preux Fullmetal Alchemist serait-il sensible à quelques goûtes de sang ?

Je pris une grande bouffé d'air, pour me donner du courage, et enfin lâchai sombrement, mes mots glissants de mes lèvres, presque incontrôlables :

- Non. Pas sensible. Seulement déçu.

Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Je fis un pas en arrière en enchaînant :

- T'es qu'un monstre, en vérité. T'es même pas humain, t'es un assassin, et t'as aucun sentiment. C'est décevant de ma part de m'être fait avoir à ce point. T'es vraiment très fort, je l'admets, mais c'est vrai qu'au bout de quatre-cent ans d'entraînement, t'as du en briser plus d'un, de cœur. Heureusement que t'as été assez con pour faire une gaffe, ça me permets au moins de me rendre compte de ma connerie avant les autres. J'imagine que j'aurais fini par me faire trucider sur l'oreiller, dans le cas contraire.

Je commençais à m'avancer vers ma porte, débitant toujours mon flot de paroles presque dénué d'émotion :

- Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse circuler ici plus longtemps. Je vais prévenir l'armée de votre existence, après tout c'est mon devoir. Tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite.

Je me fis la remarque intérieur qu'il était fort probable que même s'il refusait de partir, il aurait facilement échappé aux soldats, mais je me retins de le signaler. Je posai une main sur la poignée alors qu'il restait indéniablement silencieux, et soufflai en dernier lieu :

- Je ne veux plus te voir, Envy. Jamais.

J'allais sortir qu'un poing recouvert d'un plâtre inutile s'écrasa contre la porte, la refermant sur le coup. Je sursautai mais ne bougeai pas, relevant les yeux vers le visage fermé d'Envy, qui m'entourait presque de son corps svelte et musculeux. J'attendis, et il finit par grincer, presque agacé :

- Ne redis jamais que je ne peux avoir des sentiments.

Il marqua une pause et je déglutis avec difficulté, le dévisageant avec effarement.

- Ce vieil imbécile ne savait rien de nous. Certes, mon pêché le plus développé est l'envie, mais j'interdis, à toi comme à n'importe qui, de décréter que nous ne ressentons rien. Je suis capable d'être humain de ce point de vue là, tu ne me retireras pas ça.

- Dans ce cas je conclus que ça t'a apporté une certaine joie de me prendre pour un con. T'es content ? T'auras au moins ressentis ça…

Il écrasa sa main sur mon épaule, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte, face à lui. Mon cœur eu quelques ratés et je sentis un voile de sueur couvrir mon visage, la panique me submergeant par à-coups. Il siffla d'un ton réfrigérant :

- Sache que je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un con, le minus. Bon, si, peut-être au tout début, quand je faisais encore ça pour te virer d'ici, mais… plus maintenant. Je t'interdis de juger ce que je ressens ou non, tu te prends pour qui pour te le permettre ?!

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que toutes mes comédies étaient une supercherie ?! Que je me suis royalement ridiculisé en mimant la jalousie pour t'enfoncer dans tes croyances ?! Ma fierté est beaucoup trop précieuse pour que je puisse lui faire ça, et même si ça m'éclate. Quand je cherche à faire souffrir les gens, je frappe (il appuya ses dires par un coup dans le mur, qui fit tomber quelques éclats de peinture), je viole et je tue. Voilà comment je fonctionne. Hors, ça fait un moment que j'ai vraiment cherché à t'amocher par mes coups, je n'ai pas la sensation que nos ébats aient été synonymes d'un viol, et il semblerait que tu ne sois pas encore mort. Pourtant je suis là, je te parle, et je tente de te convaincre que mes sentiments ne sont pas des mensonges. Moi-même, je ne me reconnais plus. D'ailleurs, parler comme ça me fait chier, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille, mais je refuse que tu te casses en croyant ce que tu croies.

Je le dévisageai, choqué. C'était sans doute la première fois que je le voyais parler aussi longtemps, et de déceler une certaine… tristesse dans son regard. Lui qui me déclarait un instant plutôt qu'il avait arraché un bras et un pied à un alchimiste aussi naturellement que s'il m'annonçait la météo, le contraste était plutôt déstabilisant. Un moment passa, le silence tendu s'immisçant entre nous étant trop pesant pour que je tienne plus de trois minutes, finissant pas souffler d'un ton suspicieux :

- T'es un bon acteur. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'es pas encore en train de…

- Putain, plus buté tu meurs, coupa-t-il dans un grognement exaspéré.

Trop rapidement pour que je l'esquive, il empoigna ma tête, agrippant mes cheveux derrière ma nuque, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je restai un instant réticent, tentant de le repousser de mon unique bras de chaire et le frappant avec celui de métal, que finalement quelque chose m'interpela tellement dans ce baiser que je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mes flancs, me laissant aller complètement. Ery m'avait embrassé plusieurs fois, à maintes reprises, et ses baisers avaient été plus qu'agréables, plus qu'envoutants, et j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'en passer. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus Ery qui m'embrassait. C'était Envy. Il n'y avait plus de mensonge ; je savais tout, les aveux avaient été fait, et le mur invisible qui nous séparait auparavant, Ery et moi, était désormais tombé, me laissant admirer la vrai personnalité de ce corps si attrayant. Ce baiser était fugace, emprunt de cette même chaleur propre à Ery, mais il raisonnait différemment en moi. Tout me semblait limpide, désormais. Plus de mystère. La confiance. L'amitié. L'amour, peut-être. Envy était l'évolution d'Ery. Il n'était peut-être pas une version amélioré, il était défaillant et effrayant, même, mais il était vrai. Je ne pouvais rester cloitré dans mes doutes après une telle révélation. Tout m'apparaissait clairement, désormais, et j'avais la certitude qu'Envy ne m'avais pas mentit, et que ses sentiments étaient bien commun au mien.

Stupide, hein, d'avoir la preuve des dires de quelqu'un rien qu'avec un baiser ? J'eus un peu peur de voir cette certitude s'évaporer lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, mais mes craintes disparurent bien vite une fois que j'eu croisé son regard d'améthyste tellement significatif désormais, et que plus aucune haine, crainte, colère ne m'animait. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment trop manipulable.

- Bon, tu me crois maintenant ?

J'attendis un instant, histoire d'être sûr, puis poussai un long soupire désespéré qui sembla l'inquiéter un instant, baissai les yeux sur mes pieds, et soufflai doucement, ayant presque honte de ma susceptibilité :

- Ouais. Il semblerait.

Sans même lever les yeux vers lui, je ressentis l'importante bouffée de joie qui l'envahit à ces mots, et je chancelai de surprise lorsque ses bras puissants recouverts de ce pull étrange entourèrent ma nuque, pour me coller à lui, dans la première honnête étreinte qu'il m'accordait. Me laissant emporter par son odeur délicieuse, j'y répondis avec fougue, mes bras entourant son buste avec sincérité.

Et nous restâmes ainsi, longtemps, très longtemps, savourant l'autre tant que nous en avions la possibilité, tant qu'aucun mensonge, problème ou colère ne venaient troubler notre bien-être commun.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà ! Nous avons distinguer une première et une deuxième partie en fonction du fait que Ed ignorait ou savait qu'Envy était un homonculus. Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre est le premier de la deuxième^^. En tout cas, il est prévu qu'on s'amuse beaucoup pendant cette partie, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :D

Un grand merci, et puis à la prochaine avec Izumy !

_By Yumi._


	10. A visage découvert

Bon, voici le chapitre 10, merci à tout ceux qui nous donnent leurs avis, qui continuent de nous suivre et tout ça :D. Merci beaucoup.

J'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre, excepté précisez encore une fois que nous avons inventé l'histoire d'Envy, et je le répète le "il" ou le "son" dont parle Envy dans son récit est son apparence original, avant qu'il soit un homonculus. Voilà :)

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 10

A visage découvert

_--POV Envy--_

J'ignore totalement combien de temps je suis resté à le serrer ainsi dans mes bras. J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Et j'ignore même pourquoi mes yeux me piquaient en cet instant. La seule chose que je savais c'était qu'un mur était tombé, qu'il était vulnérable, que je l'étais également et que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de le frapper. Tout ce que je voulais en cet instant c'était du silence et le garder dans mes bras ainsi pendant une éternité. Le temps passait, les aiguilles de mon réveil prononçaient un léger tic tac. Le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre cassée. Non. Je ne voulais pas que cet instant s'arrête. Je regardai mon horloge voyant l'aiguille pointer le neuf, je soupirais :

- Ton cours va commencer dans une demi-heure.

Je le sentis acquiescer contre mon épaule et je crus sentir mes yeux se mouiller. Cet instant allait prendre fin, son étreinte se resserra légèrement et il se contenta de lever la tête, dissipant quelques peu mes craintes. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens et il reprit :

- Je veux tout savoir sur vous et sur toi dans cette demi-heure.

Je fis la moue et lui proposai de s'asseoir sur mon lit. En sentant son corps s'éloigner je sentis poindre en moi de la déception mais je ne dis rien, me contenant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et ma voix s'éleva :

- Je suis né il y a un peu plus de quatre cents ans, ne me demande pas son véritable prénom, je ne me souviens pas. Il est mort d'un empoisonnement au mercure, son père étudiait l'alchimie, mais n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Sa mère était effondrée suite à sa mort, elle était au bord du gouffre. Son père à tenter de le ramener en mélangeant différent type d'alchimie. Il a créé le cercle de transmutation pour faire une transmutation humaine, mais il à également ajouté un lézard aux éléments qu'il avait trouvé afin de lui redonner la vie, un peu comme une chimère en fait. Sa mère est entrée dans la pièce au moment où son père activait le cercle, sa vie à été emmenée lors de ma naissance ainsi que son corps, ce qui expliquait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de matière pour le faire revivre, mais pas assez d'âmes. Je suis arrivé sous une forme monstrueuse, j'ai cassé des morceaux de parquets sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon apparence originale. Celle que tu vois devant toi. Quand son père c'est rendu conte de ce que j'étais, il s'est jeté sur moi en m'hurlant de faire revenir sa femme et son fils. Je n'ai rien dit, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'elle et il a essayé de me tuer avec des couteaux… Il me disait que je n'étais pas son fils, juste un monstre sans émotion…

Je serrais les poings, le souvenir de ce moment m'ayant profondément énervé :

- Je l'ai tué.

J'entendis le petit blond déglutir. En même temps… Il fallait appeler un chien un chien. Le petit blond reprit la parole :

- Et sa mère ?

- Quoi sa mère ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

J'haussai les épaules :

- J'en sais fouchtre rien et je m'en tamponne pas mal si tu veux mon avis, si elle était pas là le jour de la mort de son fils je vois pas pourquoi je chercherais à la retrouver.

Il ne dit rien et je demandai, attendant tout de même une réponse :

- T'a d'autres questions ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Enfin c'est quoi ta capacité spéciale ? Si Lust peux tuer d'un coup de doigt…

- Tu veux que je t'explique tout ça ?

Je soupirai en le voyant acquiescer et je commençai une autre tirade, repoussant mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon crâne :

- T'a tout compris, nous avons tous une capacité spéciale. Lust a la possibilité d'étendre ses doigts en « griffes », Glutony : « Garfiel » à une salive si acide qu'elle peut dissoudre n'importe quoi, Greed : « Gabriel » est le bouclier ultime, Sloth : « Sofia » peut aller n'importe où sous une forme liquide… c'est étrange et dur à expliquer… Wrath : « Willy » ne sert à rien … Quant à moi… Je peux changer d'apparence.

- C'est à dire ?

Je souris en me mettant face à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte brutalement, manquant de tomber du lit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je le rattrapai :

- T'en fait pas le nabot, ce n'est que moi, la preuve je suis encore plus grand que toi, même avec ton apparence.

- ARGH ! T'as aussi ma voix !

- Exact.

Je repris mon apparence en lui attrapant le bras. Je lui souris et lançai :

- Allez, on va s'amuser. Dis-moi n'importe qui et je me transforme en lui.

- Attends, il manque un homonculus, non ? Qui est Pride ?

Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres et me mis sur mes genoux, une main sur la couverture :

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire des noms, on va s'amuser autrement.

- Envy je…

Je souris gentiment, l'entendre m'appeler ainsi me faisait extrêmement plaisir. Et je crois qu'il le comprit. Je dégageai son visage de la main, caressant doucement sa joue. Ses yeux m'envoûtaient étrangement. Des frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Mon doigt glissa sous son menton. J'approchai son magnifique visage tout proche du mien, avant de sortir ma langue pour lécher doucement ses lèvres lisses. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent, laissant cette fois ma langue passer à l'intérieur d'elles. Mes paupières closes s'entrouvrirent lorsque je sentis sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne. Sa main se glissa dans mon dos et je me sentis soudain tomber sur le matelas d'une mollesse extrême. Edward m'avais bien fait basculé, je ne rêvais pas… Une jambe passa au dessus des miennes tandis que sa main non ballante attrapait mon col fermement.

Je fus surpris de tant d'ardeur, son baiser s'intensifiait énormément, son corps était collé au mien à présent. Son bras glissa sous mon cou pour me coller d'avantage à lui tandis que mes mains s'égaraient sur son corps, l'une remontant le tee-shirt du Fullmetal pour toucher sa peau, l'autre s'égarant plus bas. Nos lèvres n'avaient de cesse de s'ouvrir pour se refermer passionnément… Il cessa son baiser pour me regarder en souriant… Je me sentais si bizarre, son visage magnifique me faisait tout oublier. Seul lui était présent. Seul lui englobait mes pensées. Et il me semblait que tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu penser en cet instant était relié vers lui :

- Je…

En comprenant ce que j'allais dire je me pris une gifle intérieur. C'était pas logique ça. Avoir des sentiments, certes, mais pas trop… Il fronça les sourcils et je ne dis rien, je ne pus retenir le rouge me montant aux joue. Il demanda :

- Tu voulais dire quoi ?

- Je… je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller à ton cours.

- Euh… Oui.

....

Je penchais la tête de côté, un léger sourire (quelque peu niait) aux lèvres. Je le regardai se déplacer vers les élèves. Même vers cette crétine de Rose. Celle-ci relança ses cheveux derrière ses épaules en souriant à Ed. Je me craquai les doigts. Là ce n'était pas Rosie qui me préoccupait. Là, tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit c'était ce que j'allais faire à mon chibi préféré. Je le regardais se déplacer, m'imaginant ôter son t-shirt. Que lui ferais-je une fois son t-shirt retiré… ? Premièrement je le contemplerais, après je le mordrais… Oui, cela me semblai plutôt pas mal... Je pourrais aussi faire comme ci je n'avais pas envie de lui, juste pour attendre qu'il ait envie de moi… Et si je lui faisais une blague ? Qui pourrais-je prendre…. La blondasse ? Non… Certainement pas Rosie… Quoique… Cette blondasse ferait bien l'affaire… Je souris, victorieux, lorsque la main de Lust se posa sur mon bras :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares encore comme plan, mais tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et le minus.

- Rien de grave, je réfléchissais à la prochaine torture que je pourrais lui faire subir.

Elle leva un sourcil et repris :

- Tu vas à ton cours particulier ce soir, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai. La grande brune lança :

- Je te préviens Envy, s'il sait quoi que se soit de nous, tu auras des ennuis.

- T'en fait pas pour moi, vas. Laisse-moi fanta… réfléchir.

Elle leva un sourcil et je reportai mon attention sur le blond. Pourquoi il ne détachait pas ses cheveux plus souvent ? Sa tresse lui allait bien, mais il était vraiment sexy les cheveux détachés… La dernière fois il avait prit une douche et il était très appétissant… Mon esprit divagua encore une fois… Edward sous la douche… L'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps de rêve… Ses cheveux trempés… Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de son torse en dévalant ses hanches… Baffe intérieur, je secouai la tête. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que j'étais, j'aurais du redoubler de prudence, non ? Et voilà que je me mettais à fantasmer sur lui en plein cours d'alchimie, l'imaginant sous la douche ou dans tel ou tel situation… En fait, toutes les situations me venant en tête aboutissaient à une seule et même chose. Ceci me fit comprendre que j'étais en manque, et pas que de pierre rouge. Justement j'en aurais dans l'après-midi, et je comprenais déjà ce qu'il m'arrivait ! C'était évident ! J'avais besoin de le faire ! Tout ces fantasmes, ses envies soudaines de lui, tout ces rêves érotiques et certainement ce que j'avais failli prononcer tout à l'heure… Je piquai un fard… Si je l'avais dit… Je me serais senti tellement honteux… Rien que de m'imaginer lui dire comme ça… Je frissonai et secouai la tête… Ouais, c'était la pierre rouge… C'était elle qui me rendait aussi niais et débile. Entre lui et moi il y avait quelque chose, c'était sûr, mais certainement pas de l'amour ! Je ricanais nerveusement à ma table… Non, sûrement pas de l'amour…

....

Je souris en avançant vers la chambre de mon prof. « Cours particulier » comme ci j'en avais besoin. Mais au moins sa me permettait d'avoir mon moment d'intimité. Je remarquais qu'il était seulement dix huit heures, tant pis, je serais un peu en avance. Un peu avant d'entrer je me regardai dans une fenêtre du couloir. Je replaçai quelques mèches de mes cheveux puis je remis mon pull en place. Alors que j'avançai des talons retentirent derrière moi et je me tournai rapidement, assez rapidement pour ne pas être planter par deux doigts gigantesques, voir même des griffes. Je déglutis en me rendant conte que je n'étais pas passé loin lorsque sa voit retentit :

- Cours particulier, hein ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Lust leva un sourcil avant de se rapprocher :

- Je ne sais pas se que tu me caches mais ça sent le roussi.

- Etrange, je ne sens rien ! répondis-je, sarcastique.

- Arrêtes un peu. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net entre toi et l'Elric.

- Perspicace ! Moi je te donne l'excuse : il me donne des cours particuliers.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi. Donne-moi l'explication tout de suite.

- Hum… N.O.N. sa te parle ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te percer la nuque.

- Non merci, elle l'a déjà trop été aujourd'hui.

- Envy s'il te plaît !

- Non, non, non, non et attends que je réfléchisse… Non !

- Tu es affreusement agaçant.

- C'est ce qui te plaît chez moi, lançais-je en avançant mon visage juste en face du sien.

Elle sursauta et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon chibi, j'entendis Lust lancer :

- Je te laisse pour cette fois, mais tu as intérêt à me le dire !

Avant de refermer la porte je lançai :

- Tu le sauras… Un jour.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite tandis que je sautillais joyeusement en tournant la tête sur le côté. Ah le chibi se n'étais pas là ? Je regardais ma main plâtré, bah, plus besoin de ça. Je cognai violemment mon poing sur le mur (y faisant un trou au passage) et jetai le plâtre dans la poubelle. Je fis une moue lorsque je perçus un bruit d'eau. Un immense sourire vint sur mes lèvres et je jetais un œil par la trou de la serrure. Je clignais des yeux, distinguant des gouttes d'eau. Alors que je m'apprêtais à clenche, je me dis que faire une blague au nabot ne ferais pas de mal. Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant le visage de la blonde. En quelques secondes je rétrécis, mes cheveux devinrent blonds et une poitrine semblait avoir poussée. Je souris et me déshabillai. Ça promettait d'être drôle. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, attrapant une serviette au passage. Un grand sourire se dressa sur mon visage en cet instant car le Fullmetal ne m'avait pas vu. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et laissai tomber ma serviette sur le sol. Je ne savais pas du tout si la blondasse avait les mêmes proportions que moi en cet instant mais tant pis, ce serais drôle. Je penchai la tête sur le côté en refermant la douche. Ce que c'était sexy de voir dégouliner toutes ses perles le long de son dos. Ma main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna en criant. Il soupira :

- Winry tu m'as fait p… AH ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là dedans ? ! Sort tout de suite !

Winry ? Alors c'était ça son nom ? Comme ça je le saurais, je me délectais de sa tête effarée avant de dire (d'une voix affreuse soit dit en passant) :

- Edward… J'ai envie.

Je vis mon petit blondinet pâlir soudain en déglutissant. Il posa alors sa main sur son visage et Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fit barrage. Cela me plût. Je ricanai en me collant à lui les filets d'eau dégoulinant sur nos deux corps, c'est à cet instant que je décidais de reprendre mon apparence, grandissant soudainement perdant toutes parties féminines. Ed, qui n'avait absolument rien capté me repoussa :

- Winry je t'ai dit non je… Ery ?

Je roulais des yeux en m'approchant derechef de lui :

- Je t'ai dit Envy, Fullmetal nabot, essaye de t'y habituer.

- Mais…. A l'instant… Où est Winry ? Je…

Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire :

- C'était moi, crétin !

Il piqua un fard en se tournant vers le mur une nouvelle fois :

- Ça ne me fait pas rire Envy, j'ai vraiment cru que Winry était rentrée dans ma douche.

- Et j'ai pas fini de t'en faire baver sur ce coup ! répliquais-je en souriant.

Il ne me répondit pas, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je choisis ce moment pour me coller à lui, laissant mes mains glisser sur son corps. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand mes mains se stoppèrent sur ses hanches, collant volontairement le bas de son corps contre le mien.

- Envy… Il faut que je me lave…

Je sais, répondis-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule et le regardant.

Il frissonna en sentant mes cheveux chatouiller son abdomen. Je repris :

- Mais je vais t'aider. T'en fais pas pour ça.

Sur mes mots je le collais à la paroi de carrelage, le maintenant face à celle-ci en m'adossant sur lui :

- Envy t'es lourd ! Arrête !

- Et le mot magique ?

Le grognement émit de sa gorge me fit ricaner. J'attrapai la savonnette à ma droite et me tournai, le laissant se dégager. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un quelconque mot, je me plaquai encore une fois sur son corps bouillant, certainement dû à la douche. Je posai le savon sur son torse musculeux et postai mon visage à un centimètre du sien. Mes iris détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage mouillé, de petites gouttes d'eau dévalant ses joues lisses. Tandis que ma main droite faisait glisser la savonnette le long de son buste, mon autre main poussa les quelques mèches de cheveux trempées lui couvrant le visage. Il me regarda dans les yeux un instant, semblant déconcerté par ce nouveau changement d'attitude. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement, glissant mon doigt sous son menton. Mon autre main toujours occupée laissa soudainement tomber le savon, continuant cependant de caresser son corps. Je sursautais en sentant sa main de chair se poser à son tour sur mon buste. Sans le regarder, je pouvais décrire chacun de ses mouvements : sa cuisse bougeait lentement vers la mienne, son corps souhaitait se coller d'avantage au mien, ses doigts se repliaient, me griffant presque. Je me décollai de lui et l'observai droit dans les yeux :

- Je…

Gifle royal intérieure. Fallait vraiment que je me procure de la pierre rouge. Il leva les sourcils. Je le regardai et esquissai un léger sourire avant de reprendre plus sûr de moi :

- J'ai envie de toi.

- J'avais cru le comprendre.

Petit sourire, aucun mot prononcé. Je ne dis rien, l'observant seulement dans les yeux. Le manque de pierre rouge me faisait dire des choses insensées… Avant que je n'ais pu faire un quelconque mouvement, la main d'Edward glissa dans mes cheveux puis vers ma nuque. Il se redressa en faisant pencher ma tête pour déposez ses lèvres d'une douceur infinie contre les miennes, emprisonnant ma lèvre inférieur dans les siennes, sa langue entrant soudainement en contact avec la mienne. Il s'écarta en me regardant, rougit, et dit :

- Tu veux bien continuer ?

Je clignai des yeux, surpris, et acquiesçai en posant derechef mes lèvres contre les siennes… Je plaçai un bras derrière son dos et le collai à moi, ma main glissant lentement sur le côté de son buste trempé. Les jets d'eau dégoulinaient le long de mon dos, et mes lèvres tendrement enlacées avec les siennes créaient un contact nous mouillant tout deux le visage et le torse. Sa main glissa lentement sur mon buste, pour arriver sur ma cuisse. Je frissonnai et fus ravi de constater que le plaisir était partagé, sentant à côté de ma virilité quelque chose de dur – et j'étais persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa jambe. Ma main prit elle même l'initiative de vérifier le fond de ma pensée. Je m'écartai légèrement le temps que celle-ci se glisse entre nos deux corps jusqu'à ce que mes doigts entourent son désir et qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je perçu son souffle saccadé alors que notre baiser s'approfondissait et devenait de plus en plus passionné. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui le faisait devenir si ardent, le Fullmetal y était grandement pour quelque chose. Son corps bouillant me faisait presque trembler. N'y tenant plus, je relâchai ses lèvres et descendis les miennes le long de son cou. Je sentais son corps se mouvoir à chacun de mes mouvements. Ma langue glissa lentement sur son torse tandis que mes jambes se pliaient. Ma main exerçant toujours des vas et viens. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol de la douche, et ma main caressait son torse musculeux. Le blondinet était adossé à la paroi, le souffle irrégulier. Je retirai ma main de sa prise et laissai celle-ci glisser le long de son corps, et alors que j'avançais mes lèvres de sa virilité, sa main se posa dans mes cheveux et il dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

Je lui souris d'un air sadique et la prit en bouche. Mes lèvres exercèrent un lent va-et-vient alors que le bruit de ses gémissements était de moins en moins discret. Ses doigts se refermèrent, attrapant quelques unes de mes mèches, tandis que ma main droite rejoignait mes lèvres pour augmenter la pression. Je sentais son corps trembler contre moi, ses gémissements se rapprochant désormais du cri. Mes va-et-vient s'accélérèrent, mon souffle également, je sentais que le Fullmetal venait. Encore quelques rapides vas et viens… Ma main se serra. Un long cri sortit de ses lèvres, un cri de soulagement, de plaisir. Un trop plein de plaisir. Ses jambes avaient même du mal à le supporter. La preuve, il tomba, assit face à moi, m'enlevant ma prise de lèvres et tachant de reprendre une respiration descente. Je ne le vis pas venir, ses bars m'encerclèrent et il me colla contre lui, ma tête contre son épaule, mes jambes entre les siennes. J'avalais ma salive et m'essuyai les lèvres de la main, surpris :

- Je… Toi aussi il faut…

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il me demandait, son souffle bien trop irrégulier l'empêchant de parler convenablement. Son étreinte se resserra un instant et se relâcha, me permettant de le regarder dans les yeux. La douche coulait toujours, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre derrière mon visage, ceux-ci tombant devant celui-ci. Ses lèvres se posèrent rapidement sur les miennes et je me retrouvai en arrière, collé à l'autre paroi de la douche. Sa main se posa sur mon abdomen, et elle glissa jusqu'à mon entrejambe, je sursautai en sentant ses doigt frôler ma virilité, je rougis également. Mais alors que sa main se refermait sur celle-ci, m'arrachant une respiration plus forte que les autres, une voix retentit dans la chambre.

Je connaissais cette voix. Les lèvres d'Edward lâchèrent les miennes et le désir présent dans ses yeux se transforma en de la panique et je cru même y apercevoir une lueur de frustration. Sa main lâcha ce qu'elle tenait et il se redressa rapidement, sa voix partant soudain dans les aigus :

- Il faut que… Que tu te rhabilles…

Il posa sa main sur sa tempe, le trop plein de désir et le brusque retour à la réalité devant lui avoir donné mal au crâne. Je me relevai, bien plus lentement que lui, et demandai, n'arrivant décidément pas à donner un nom à cette voix :

- C'est qui ?

- Le bould… Euh le directeur.

Le dirlo ? Ah, ce vieux bouledogue crasseux ! Alors que je sortais je pâlis me rappelant d'un détail :

- Pourquoi tu ne te rhabilles pas ? demanda Edo.

- Mes vêtement sont de l'autre côté.

Il baissa la tête blasé, puis reprit :

- Bon tu n'a qu'a mettre ça, je vais mettre le peignoir.

Je levais un sourcil :

- Ton pantalon est trop petit pour moi.

- Bon bah dans ce cas je vais sortir et te donner tes vêtements.

- Ça me parait plus judicieux, dis-je en souriant.

Il soupira, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la pièce alors que je restais enveloppé dans la serviette prise sur la chaise, un goût entre amer et acide dans la bouche. Et merde, je pouvais même pas mettre ma tenue d'homonculus, elle était décidément trop étrange. Mes fringues étaient donc élémentaires. La porte s'entrouvrit et mes vêtements tombèrent sur le carrelage, tandis que j'entendais le minus discutailler avec le bouledogue. Il était vraiment immonde celui là, à vomir je dirais même. Je laissai tomber ma serviette et enfilai mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. Je mis ensuite mon t-shirt et enfilai mon pull vert. Bon, j'allais devoir trouver une excuse… J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain en me triturant l'esprit avant de faire face au visage rougeoyant du directeur. Un vrai être non humain. Mi bouledogue pour la forme, mi écrevisse pour la couleur. Instinctivement je passai ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés et je dis :

- Je… ne trouve pas la serviette pour m'essuyer les mains, monsieur Elric.

- Mais, vous ne preniez pas votre douche à l'instant pet… Elric ? demanda le gros directeur.

- Euh… Je l'ai terminé depuis un bon moment…, répondit le concerné.

Putain, j'étais le roi niveau excuse bidon, y avait pas à dire.

- Que faîtes vous ici Ery Bell ?

- Je prends des cours particuliers avec Ed…

Le surnom était sortit tout seul de mes lèvres mais j'haussai les épaules. Le directeur fronça les sourcils et déglutit difficilement à ma vue. Je fus quelque peu heureux de voir sa frayeur se lire sur son visage gonflé, comprenant certainement qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Je repris, d'un ton de voix plus cassé :

- Je vous en pris, continuez votre conversation.

Je me permis de passer devant le petit blond et me laissai tomber sur la chaise. Le directeur se racla la gorge, ou plutôt toussa, de façon si disgracieuse que j'aurais dit qu'il allait mourir sur le coup, et reprit :

- Je disais donc, que j'avais une nouvelle importante, vous pourrez la communiquer à vos élèves. Pour les fêtes de Noël nous avons trouvé qu'il serait sympathique de vous faire interpréter une pièce de théâtre, une pièce à laquelle bien sur toute votre classe devra participer. Professeurs comme élèves. Vous aurez un scénario à écrire, et tous vos élèves et vous même devrait jouer au moins un petit rôle

Il rit un instant et reprit :

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je déglutis, le goût étrange dans ma bouche n'arrangeant rien, et je le coupai en m'étranglant :

- Comment ça « tout le monde » ?!

- Oui, tout le monde, même vous Ery.

Ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites me lancèrent un regard victorieux. Je grimaçai. C'est pas vrai, coupé dans un moment pareil pour apprendre une nouvelle aussi débile… Saleté de bouledogue…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(oui ça m'éclate les petit et les grand "O" XD)

voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus :)

Des commentaires ? Des questions ?

N'hésitez pas ! ;)

a la prochaine !

_By Izumy_


	11. Une simple comédie

Yop ! Merci pour vos review !! Je n'ai que ça à dire, alors je le proclame en premier. D'ailleurs, je me dis que ça doit être un peu lourd de toujours lire "merci pour vos review" avant chaque chapitre, si ce sont des nouveaux qui s'enffilent tous les chapitres d'un coup. Mais enfin, ce petit rituel est impératif, parce que c'est vrai que vous êtes vraiment géniaux de nous soutenir comme ça. Alors tout de même (encore) un très grand merci à nos lecteurs, c'est... motivant :)

Allez, maintenant que j'ai fini mon petit discours profondément inutile, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 11

Une simple comédie

_--POV Edward --_

J'échangeai un coup d'œil éloquent avec Envy, alors qu'Harold me détaillait subtilement du regard, à la recherche d'une faille dans mon professionnalisme de professeur d'alchimie. Il y en avait, bien évidement (du genre, je couche avec l'un de mes élèves) mais je prenais soin de bien les dissimuler derrière un sourire forcé purement commercial.

- Euh, et bien, d'accord… mais c'est à quelle occasion ? m'enquis-je innocemment.

- Noël, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas oublié Noël, tout de même ?

- Euh, non, non, bien sûr que non ! Noël, c'est évident !

Faux. J'avais complètement, totalement, irrémédiablement oublié cette foutue tradition à la mord-moi le nœud. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Envy rouler des yeux – chose que j'aurais fais si mon patron ne s'étais pas tenu devant moi. Curieux tout de même, je demandai :

- Et, sur quoi cette… pièce, est-elle sensée porter ?

- Ce que vous voulez, tant qu'elle est de vous, répondit le géant dans un tonnerre de grognement (oui, je trouve que lorsqu'il parle, on dirait qu'il grogne).

J'acquiesçai docilement, alors que tout s'effondrait à l'intérieur de moi. Soudainement, Harold commença à se mouvoir pour s'avancer vers la porte, clamant ses dernières instructions :

- Tu as deux jours entiers pour trouver l'intrigue et me la noter sur papier, je te dirais si ça me plait. Si dans deux jours je ne l'ai pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ce qui la rendait bien plus menaçante que si elle avait été achevée en parole. Il claqua la porte dans son dos (aucun signe d'énervement, c'était juste qu'Harold Bersark claquait toujours les portes qu'il ouvrait) et je me retrouvai à nouveau seul en compagnie d'Envy, qui m'observait avec amusement. Je braquai mon regard sur son visage admirable, et fini par soupirer :

- Si tu as une idée d'intrigue, fais-moi signe.

Il haussa les épaules, bien loin de vouloir se triturer l'esprit pour moi, et lança :

- Pardon mais… je n'ai pas tellement l'esprit littéraire.

- Et tu crois que je l'ai, moi ? chouinai-je, songeant que NON, l'écriture d'une pièce n'était pas franchement mon fort.

Envy ricana et se leva pour lentement s'avancer vers moi, alors que je m'affalais contre le mur, accablé par le désespoir – cette Académie allait me rendre dingue. Il s'accroupit à son tour et son visage se rapprocha du mien, ses perles d'améthyste laissant refléter leur habituel éclat sournois.

- Je pense que reprendre nos activités précédentes pourrait t'aider à développer ton imagination.

Sa main glissait d'ores et déjà le long de mon buste, mes cheveux encore trempés l'éclaboussant au passage. Je poussai un long soupir en rejetant ma tête en arrière :

- Plus motivé…

Il ricana et se pencha plus encore, son visage plongeant dans ma nuque, embrassant et mordant par endroit, m'arrachant des torrents de frissons que je tentai de ne pas écouter. J'allais, en avançant mon unique main, le pousser à m'embrasser, que des martellements métalliques nous parvinrent, sitôt suivit d'une voix aigue et familière :

- Ni-san, t'es là ?

La porte commençait déjà à s'ouvrir avant même que je n'eu pu répondre, et j'entendis Envy souffler un « je vais tous les tuer… » avant qu'il ne bondisse en arrière, atterrissant sur le bureau, comme si de rien était. Je rivai mon regard sur mon frangin, sa tête métallique passant d'Envy à moi sans arrêt. Ne supportant plus ce silence soupçonneux, je demandai :

- Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… rien de spécial… pourquoi êtes-vous mouillés, tous les deux ?

Envy allait ressortir une excuse bidon que je m'empressai d'en inventer une autre, fin connaisseur de ce que mon petit frère était apte à croire ou non :

- C'est l'heure de son cours particulier, et il a fait exploser quelque chose qui nous a recouvert de copeaux de bois, alors on a du passer à la douche… l'un après l'autre.

J'avais irrémédiablement ressentit le besoin de rajouter cette dernière particule de phrase, ce qui, je le sentis, fit sourire Envy. Alphonse marqua un temps d'arrêt – ce qui m'inquiéta un peu – et se tourna vers Envy, qui sembla surprit qu'on s'adresse à lui :

- Tu as réussi à utiliser l'alchimie, Ery ?

L'expression de son visage se fit en trois phases, qui étaient amusante à observer, lorsque – comme moi – on était au courant du contexte. Tout d'abord, il blêmit quelque peu en fronçant les sourcils, blessé dans son amour propre que ma « boite de conserve » de frangin lui rappelle si aisément ses difficultés en alchimie ; puis haussa un sourcil de compréhension, saisissant enfin qu'il devait jouer le jeu ; et enfin, il arbora cette éternelle moue dédaigneuse, méprisante et sûr de lui qu'il affichait lorsqu'il se savait qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main.

- Bien sûr. Les cours d'Edo me sont utiles, faut croire. Mais ça fait déjà deux fois qu'on est interrompu, aujourd'hui, et ça commence un peu à m'agacer. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je teste mes nouveaux progrès d'alchimie plutôt… explosifs, sur toi, le tas de ferraille, je te conseil de t'en aller.

J'aurais pu être amusé si ces propos n'avaient pas été lancés à l'adresse de mon petit frère. Je me ridai d'agacement et me relevai brusquement, dévisageant Envy, un tantinet colérique. Il fut surpris de ma réaction et son regard passa successivement d'Alphonse resté silencieux à moi, jusqu'à ce que je grince avec froideur :

- Env… Ery, Alphonse est, tout comme moi, un professeur dans cette Académie. Tu lui dois le respect, et je t'interdis de le menacer ainsi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Mais, je…

- Excuse-toi.

- P-pardon ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

- Excuse-toi, Ery !

Je continuai de le dévisager sévèrement, alors qu'il tentait vainement de trouver une forme de mensonge dans mon regard. Finalement, sa mâchoire se contracta douloureusement, et il braqua son regard sur l'armure de métal :

- Désolé.

Cela semblait avoir relevé du défi de prononcer ce simple mot, mais je me fichais bien de ce qu'il en avait coûté à sa fierté. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Alphonse était plus qu'un simple frère, pour moi. Il était ma seule famille, le seul qui me restait. Jamais il n'aurait du se risquer à le menacer.

Mon petit frère toussota, ayant sentit l'atmosphère lourde s'étant soudainement abattue dans la pièce, et balbutia :

- Euh… bon, ben je vais y aller, alors. On se revoit demain, Ed.

Je détachais mon regard de la mine frustré de mon amant, et lançai d'un ton faussement joyeux :

- Ouais, bonne nuit, Al !

Il hésita encore un instant, comme s'il craignait pour ma vie de rester seul en compagnie d'Envy, puis se décida à sortir, claquant doucement la porte derrière lui. Respirant profondément, je me tournai vers l'homonculus, et sursautai presque lorsque je constatai son immense sourire.

- En fait, t'es plutôt bon acteur ! Mais me faire m'excuser c'était pas très sympa...

D'accord. Il était carrément à côté de la plaque, en faite.

- Ce n'était pas de la comédie, Envy. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit : je t'interdis de menacer Al.

Son visage jovial se figea, puis il prit cette teinte si habituelle – le rouge-furieux – à mesure qu'il interprétait mes paroles. J'attendis qu'il explose, comme d'habitude, le regard balayant évasivement la pièce, mais je fus surpris de constater que cela ne vint pas. Tolérant, je patientais plus longtemps encore, encore, et encore, intrigué tout de même par ce silence presque oppressant. Mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, je finis par céder, et me tournai à nouveau vers lui. Interloqué, je le trouvai debout, devant la fenêtre, observant un point inexistant parmi le paysage enneigé qui entourait la bâtisse. J'haussai les sourcils, surpris de ne l'avoir pas même entendu bouger, et demandai – toute rancœur envers lui s'étant soudainement évaporée :

- Envy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux en amande se plissant sous la réflexion, toute trace du rouge-fureur que j'avais précédemment constaté ayant quitté ses traits parfaits. Le soleil se reflétant sur sa peau de marbre, ses sourcils, en partie masqués par ses longues mèches noires, étaient tordus en une moue songeuse que je trouvai plutôt adorable. Enfin, sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, il souffla :

- Je me demandais… quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

A nouveau, il hésita, et ses prunelles violetées se posèrent sur moi, aussi insondables que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Me laissant languir dans la confusion la plus totale, il ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, ses yeux éteints par ce voile protecteur qui le rendait incompréhensible.

- Je me demandais qui tu choisirais… entre lui… et moi.

Cette fois c'est mon visage qui changea d'expression. Mon cœur eut un raté pour finalement partir dans un rythme endiablé, et mes joues se teintèrent de rose dû à la gêne. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! C'était quoi cette question ?! Et pourquoi me troublait-elle autant ?! Il patienta jusqu'à ce que je me sorte de ma torpeur bouleversée, et enfin je balbutiai :

- Je… je ne… enfin… je ne peux pas…

**- **Je ne te demande qu'une réponse honnête, Ed. Rien de plus. Et n'ais pas peur de me blesser.

Sa voix était douce, prudente, éteinte. C'était sans doute la première fois que je le voyais se soucier de mon bien-être psychologique. Du moins, seulement par la douceur se sa voix, et non pas par le sens de ses mots. En effet,Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. Désemparé, je mis un moment avant de faire fonctionner mon cerveau pour tenter de lui apporter une réponse plus ou moins évasive, n'ayant nullement l'intention de lui dire la vérité. Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'était quoi « la vérité » ? C'est là que sa question m'intrigua. Moi-même, j'étais curieux d'en connaître la réponse. Je sentis mon visage se plisser sous la réflexion, mon regard se voiler pensivement, et plusieurs images vinrent soudainement défiler dans mon esprit. Tout d'abord, le départ d'Envy, son abandon, à jamais, son sourire railleur et sournois me quittant, s'éloignant pas à pas de mon corps qui appelait à l'aide. Je le voyais, dans mon esprit, son visage faussement angélique m'accorder un dernier regard, un dernier sourire narquois dont il avait le secret, pour finalement s'évaporer dans une volute de fumée noire, ses mèches d'ébène dansant au rythme du vent. Ce n'était que fiction, des images que je venais d'imaginer, mais elles me fendirent le cœur avec autant de puissance que s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Comme un imbécile trop sensible, je serais les lèvres et préférai m'éloigner de cette souffrance, pour me concentrer sur le cas de mon petit frère. Là, j'affrontai la seconde bourrasque d'images, de véritables souvenir cette fois, qu'Envy me demandais de comparer. Alphonse. Mon Alphonse. Emporté par l'alchimie, criant mon nom, disparaissant sous mes yeux, ne me laissant pour simple famille qu'un tas d'os répugnants sur le sol, résultat repoussant de notre tentative de transmutation humaine. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'effondrer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé. Trop longtemps, sans doute. La douleur qui me submergea fut alors si violente qu'elle me plia en deux, tandis que je me souvenais de cet instant, de cette solitude, de cette perte si abominable. L'absence d'Alphonse était inconcevable.

Mes genoux percutèrent le parquet tandis que je couvrais mes mains de mon visage baigné de larmes involontaires.

- Par… pardon… Envy… pardon…

Le choix avait été fait rapidement, soudainement, et bien malgré moi. L'absence de l'homonculus m'était insupportable, mais celle de mon frère l'était plus encore. Sans lui, je n'étais rien. Sans Alphonse, je n'étais qu'un pauvre Alchimiste d'Etat bon à rien. C'était pour lui que j'avançais, que je vivais. Pardon, Envy, pardon. Mais tu n'aurais pas été celui que j'aurais choisis.

Alors que je désespérais, pitoyable, au milieu de la pièce, je sentis deux bras glacés venir encercler mes épaules, et deux lèvres tièdes embrasser le haut de ma tête. J'hoquetai, la surprise et la peine m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son, et Envy chuchota soudainement, au creux de mon oreille, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été juste là :

- Ça va aller, Ed. Tu vois, tout est clair, maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'à me tenir à carreaux.

Je relevai le visage vers lui, inspectant ses traits empli d'une douceur inédite qui me grisait de surprise. Il était beau. Incroyablement beau. Si l'on m'avait dit, un jour, que mon cœur battrait si rapidement à la vue d'un homme – qui n'était même pas humain, de surcroit – j'aurais ri à pleins poumons. Pourquoi ressentir tout ça ? Pourquoi ainsi m'émouvoir pour un homonculus, un être créé artificiellement et auteur d'innombrables assassinats ? J'étais stupide.

Toujours muet, nous restâmes un bon moment sans rien dire, à nous observer mutuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une brève inspiration et affiche un petit sourire triste :

- Vous êtes un peu trop surmené, monsieur Elric. Permettez-moi de vous border.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et attrapa mon bras en se relevant, pour me trainer avec facilité jusqu'à ma chambre. Il m'assit sur le lit et retira d'un geste vif mes vêtements inconfortables, épongea un peu mes cheveux encore trempés et finalement m'obligea à m'allonger, relevant la couette délavée jusqu'à mon menton. Je me laissais faire, pantin obéissant aux ordres de son créateur. Respirant profondément, mes larmes ayant cessées mais le trouble gagnant encore chaque particules de mon être, je l'observai s'activer inutilement autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise, et s'asseye sur le bord du lit, à ma gauche. Là, il hésita un instant puis se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, aussi tendre et doux que possible. Mon cœur battant la chamade, je ne pus que lui répondre mécaniquement, imitant sa tendresse, m'excusant de mes paroles dernières par un pieux baiser. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, mais avant qu'il ne se relève complètement, ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les contours de mon visage, son souffle tiède glissant sur mes joues, semblant savourer la chaleur qui émanait de ma peau. Sa main caressant tendrement quelques mèches de mes cheveux humides, il fini par lentement arriver jusqu'à mon oreille, et souffla :

- Edward, je… je…

Il s'arrêta finalement, laissant sa phrase en suspend, me crispant de perplexité. Il resta un instant sans rien rajouter, souffle coupé, puis poussa un bref soupir et se releva un peu plus rapidement, le regard un peu hagard et ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. Je bâtis des paupières, et il décida de se relever, en lançant doucement :

- Bon, bonne nuit, Fullmetal à Deux Bales. On se voit demain !

Avant que j'eu le temps de retrouver l'usage de la parole, il avait disparu, ses cheveux de jais dansant derrière lui, leurs reflets émeraude brillant comme des pierres précieuses.

xxx

Le lendemain, je me sentais comme un pauvre alcoolique se réveillant avec la gueule de bois. Non seulement, j'avais dormis jusqu'à treize heures (soit, une heure avant que mon cours commence) mais étais également victime d'une migraine épouvantable, à vouloir m'en taper la tête contre les murs. Mauvais comme un pou, ma douche glacée (plus d'eau chaude) n'arrangea pas les choses, et ce fut Winry qui subit en premier les conséquences de mon humeur « matinal » lorsqu'elle m'accosta dans le couloir, alors que je me rendais en classe :

- Eh, Ed !

Je me retournai après un grognement mauvais, et elle se plaça devant moi, tout sourire, pauvre inconsciente de ce qu'elle risquait de se prendre dans la figure.

- Quoi ?

Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant mon ton pas franchement amical, et décida sans doute d'en venir aux faits :

- J'aurais besoin de la mesure de tes doigts…

- Tu ne les as pas déjà pris, ça ? grinçai-je, désagréable malgré moi.

A nouveau, elle chancela de surprise, et balbutia craintivement :

- Euh, eh bien, c'est une vérification, parce que…

Brutalement, j'avançai ma main de chaire devant son nez pour faire taire ses explications agaçantes, et c'est presque tremblante qu'elle entoura mes doigts de quelques instruments incompréhensibles. Voulant sans doute détendre l'atmosphère, elle demanda évasivement :

- Tu as bien dormis… ?

- Très bien.

Moi-même, je m'exaspérai d'être si désagréable. La pauvre, elle n'avait rien fait… Je n'étais qu'un crétin. Finalement, elle abandonna sa piteuse tentative de relaxation, et termina rapidement son travail, avant de me saluer d'un signe de main hésitant, comme si elle avait peur que je lui saute à la gorge. Ma conscience, nullement victime de mes sautes d'humeur, me cria de m'excuser, ou d'au moins lui répondre gentiment, mais tout mon corps m'intima le contraire, élançant mes jambes vers les marches et braquant mon visage dans une moue colérique, sans un mot supplémentaire.

Me traitant d'abruti intérieurement, j'essayai de ne pas m'aventurer à parler à Alphonse lorsqu'il tenta à son tour une approche près de la véranda, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, me dirigeant à grandes enjambées dans ce couloir interminable. Enfin, j'arrivai devant la porte de ma classe. Machinalement, je jetai un œil à ma montre : j'avais un quart d'heure d'avance – plutôt étonnant, pour quelqu'un qui s'étais levé si tard. Bah, tant mieux, ça me permettrait de décompresser seul dans la salle avant le cours (je risquai d'être accusé d'agressivité envers les élèves s'ils me voyaient dans cet état). Soupirant d'agacement, j'entrai, et sursautai de stupeur en trouvant Envy assit à sa place habituel, apparemment en train de roupiller, affalé sur sa table, la tête enfouis entre ses bras. Doucement, je refermai la porte dans mon dos et m'approchai en silence, curieux de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici en train de dormir. Me penchant légèrement, je repérai un cercle de transmutation désormais masqué par ses cheveux, et une petite boite de poudre d'aluminium posé sur le coin du bureau. Bon sang, avait-il passé la nuit à tenter de faire de l'alchimie ?!

Après un petit coup d'œil ultra-rapide en direction de la porte et de ma montre, je me penchai doucement et dégageai quelques mèches de cheveux de sa nuque, pour lentement y poser mes lèvres, savourant l'odeur de sa peau comme le plus incroyablement des parfums. Elle était indéfinissable, mais merveilleuse. Il remua doucement, alerté par le contacte chaud de ma peau contre la sienne, et lentement je déplaçai mon visage jusqu'à sa joue, pour l'embrasser à son tour, observant ses paupières papillonner avec effort. Il était trop mignon. Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de sourire, je m'éloignai un peu lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux complètement, les posant sur moi, l'air encore un peu agar et mécontent d'avoir été tiré des bras de Morphée. Je ricanai en penchant la tête sur le côté, et enfin il sembla me reconnaitre, son regard s'illuminant et ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire tendre.

- Je devrai dormir ici plus souvent, si t'es volontaire pour me réveiller, marmonna-t-il.

- J'aimerai surtout savoir ce que tu fiches ici, et depuis combien de temps, ripostai-je, mes tons de voix s'étant étrangement calmés à la vue de cette adorable petite chose inhumaine.

Il prit de grandes respirations et se leva, étirant ton son corps à la manière d'un félin, aussi irréellement gracieusement que s'il répétait un mouvement de danse. Ebloui, je patientai en le contemplant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rasseye avec fainéantise, et m'explique en désignant nonchalamment le cercle tracé sur la table :

- Je répétais, et ce depuis une heure et demi du matin, sans arriver à aucun résultat. Mais j'ignore à quel moment je me suis endormi…

Il se perdit un instant dans une réflexion inutile, mais je m'inquiétai plutôt du fait qu'après tout ces efforts il ne créait pas même une petite étincelle, alors que son cercle était absolument parfait, et que ses connaissances en alchimie dépassaient largement celles d'autres élèves, qui eux arrivaient à maitriser la matière. J'allai exprimer ces pensées tout haut, qu'il se leva brusquement et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, me faisant reculer de surprise.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une petite compensation, pour m'éviter de sombrer dans la dépression…

Il plaisantait, mais se rapprochait tout de même. J'allai m'aventurer à répondre à ses avances, que des voix s'élevèrent derrière la porte à quelques mètres de là, menaçant de nous surprendre à tout instant. Nerveusement, je le repoussai sur sa chaise et m'élançai vers mon bureau, à l'instant où le premier flot d'élèves faisait son entrée. Les quelques filles s'arrêtèrent en constatant la seule présence d'Envy en ma compagnie, leur regard passant successivement de lui à moi, jusqu'à ce que je tousse bruyamment pour les faire avancer, alors que les académiciens suivant débarquaient. Elles s'installèrent en pépiant, et finalement tous finir par prendre place ; les stars de la classe, Greed, Lust, Sloth et Glutony de leurs vrais noms s'avançant en dernier, me lançant quelques regards indéchiffrables que je tentai d'ignorer.

Depuis que j'avais appris la véritable identité d'Envy, je tentai massivement de me contenir en constatant que se tenait si près de moi le résultat de mon propre pêché, Sloth, copie parfaite de ma défunte mère. Elle-même ignorait que je connaissais la vérité, mais l'envie de lui hurler dessus, de l'obliger à disparaître, de l'empêcher de s'adresser à moi avec cette voix douce qui n'était pas sienne me torturait l'esprit, assez pour que je ne lui accorde plus un seul regard. Elle ne semblait pas s'en alarmer (du moins, d'après Envy), considérant ma réaction normale face à une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ma génitrice. Tant mieux, ça me permettait de cacher pleinement mes pulsions de haine sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

J'avais commencé mon cours avec calme, mes élèves m'écoutant attentivement, et alors que tous commençaient à s'activer pour aller chercher les instruments nécessaires, l'une des filles qui s'était arrêter devant la porte tout à l'heure s'adressa à moi d'un ton mielleux :

- Professeur Elric, n'est-il pas vrai que nous sommes sensé monter une pièce de théâtre pour Noël ?

Des voix s'élevèrent de toute part soudainement, certains approuvant cette idée et d'autres la réfutant haut et fort – seuls les homonculus restèrent parfaitement silencieux. J'ordonnai le silence et répondis ensuite :

- Euh… oui, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs toute cette classe est obligé de jouer, mais je…

- Et vous avez trouvé ce qu'on allait faire ? demanda une voix de basse au fond de la pièce, m'indiquant sans même que je lève les yeux qu'il s'agissait de mon cinquantenaire – le plus vieux des académiciens.

Je déglutis avec peine, jetai un coup d'œil à un Envy silencieusement hilare, et répondis :

- Et bien… non. Pas du tout, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait…

- On a qu'à faire ça tout de suite, tous ensembles ! lança une fille non-identifiée.

Les cinq homonculus se tournèrent vers elle à la manière d'un lion près à bondir pour lui arracher la tête, mais toutes les voix approbatrices les dissuadèrent de bouger, ou même d'exposer leur point de vu visiblement extrémiste. Quant à moi, je restai debout derrière mon bureau, stupéfié comme un abruti manipulé par ses élèves. Par conséquent, sans vraiment trop me demander mon avis, ils commencèrent à exposer leurs idées entre eux, s'excitant comme des gosses à qui ont aurait promis le plus merveilleux des parcs d'attraction. Ce fut Envy qui me sortit de ma torpeur, lorsqu'il s'avançant vers moi d'un pas rapide, pour attraper mon épaule et souffler à mon oreille :

- Fais quelque chose pour les calmer ou je te jure qu'il y en a un qui va morfler…

Je tressailli à l'idée de voir la tête d'un de mes élèves traverser la pièce, et finalement je m'avançai après une brève inspiration, et lançai, ma voix heureusement assez puissante pour couvrir celle du brouhaha régnant :

- OK, OK, stop, on se calme !

Les voix se turent petit à petit, et les visages se retournèrent vers moi, certains vraisemblablement surpris de trouver Envy dans mon dos. J'enchainai :

- Si vous avez tant envie que ça de trouver cette pu… cette intrigue, dîtes moi _chacun votre tour_ vos idées, et nous les noterons sur le tableau. Là, nous procéderons à un vote, d'accord ?

Et c'est à ce moment que mon cours d'alchimie se transforma en préparation de pièce de théâtre, des idées de plus en plus farfelues sortant des tréfonds des esprits bizarres de mes élèves, que je notais docilement sur le tableau, sans en proposer une seule, mais ayant, à chacune d'elle, peur de devoir la jouer. Au bout d'une heure, plus aucune voix ne s'éleva, et je me reculai du tableau pour l'admirer en vue d'ensemble, afin d'achever mon désespoir grandissant. Trente deux idées. Des idées complètement tordues, d'autres faisables mais carrément niaises, d'autres incompréhensibles, et d'autre injouables. J'étais presque impatient de savoir ce qui allait nous tomber dessus. Soupirant de désespoir, je fis volte-face pour refaire face à mes élèves, et leur demandai de noter leur choix sur un bout de papier, anonymement et sans se concerter. Ils obéirent. Même les homonculus. Souriant un peu, j'observai la tête agacée d'Envy lorsqu'il nota son choix, et enfin on m'apporta le petit panier dans lequel trônaient des tas de bouts de papiers, et je m'occupai du dépouillage, moi qui n'avais et qui n'allais pas voter. Gabriel s'occupant de noter les petits bâtons là où je l'indiquais, au bout de dix minutes, j'annonçai le dernier vote, et des murmures indistincts s'élevèrent lorsque je posai les yeux sur le tableau, constatant que l'idée numéro vingt trois avait une légère avance. Un remix de compte de fée. La belle au bois dormant. Horrible.

Je déglutis difficilement, et demandai, sans même oser me tourner vers les élèves, de peur d'y voir des mines ravies (après tout, c'est eux qui avaient votés) :

- Qui a proposé ça, déjà ?

Sur le coup, personne ne répondit, ce qui m'interpella un peu. Finalement, je pris sur moi et me retournai, pour parcourir la classe des yeux. Là, je perçu plusieurs regard tournés dans une même direction, vers une même personne ; et lorsque je les suivis à mon tour, mon cœur eu un profond raté, qui me fit dangereusement vaciller.

- C'est… moi, souffla Rose en plongeant son regard dans le mien, rougissant de gêne.

N'osant pas jeter un coup d'œil à Envy, je pris une grande inspiration et assénai, aussi professionnellement que possible :

- Très bien, Rose, c'est ton idée qui est retenue. Avais-tu quelqu'un en tête pour la répartition des personnages ?

Elle baissa les yeux, s'empourprant davantage, tandis que mon propre malaise accroissait. Je ne le sentais pas, pas du tout, même…

- Oui, souffla-t-elle finalement. Pour… le prince.

Je du me retenir au bureau pour aider mes jambes à soutenir mon poids. Mon mauvais pressentiment me broyait l'estomac.

- Ah. Qui dont ?

Elle hésita, respira profondément, puis lâcha :

- Toi.

Bingo. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. En plein dans le mille. J'allais finir par la détester autant qu'Envy, si elle continuait… En parlant de lui, il fit un tel sursaut en avant que sa chaise grinça sur le sol, avant qu'il ne soit retenu par Lust, lui interdisant sans doute d'aller lui exposer sa façon de penser. Je toussotai nerveusement, et me décidai à répondre :

- Je… je ne pense pas que ça soit…

- Si ! C'est une bonne idée ! me coupa une fille, visiblement emballée par cette idée. Et Rose ferait Aurore, puisque c'est elle qui a trouvé l'idée !

Là, je me liquéfiai tellement que j'eu presque la sensation de fondre. Des murmures approbateurs du genre « ouais, il ferait un super beau couple ! » s'élevèrent, et même avant que je n'eu donné mon accord, les rôles semblaient être répartit. D'ailleurs, Gabriel, hilare, notait scrupuleusement tout ce que les élèves affirmaient, jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'une demi-heure où les académiciens avaient littéralement pris le contrôle de la classe, l'homonculus ne brandisse sa main vers le tableau, pour qu'on y lise les rôles principaux :

_Roi Stéphane _: Gabriel

_Reine _: Sofia

_Prince Philippe _: Edward

_Aurore _: Rose

_La fée Bénévole (Bleue) _: Melissa

_La fée Jouvence (Rouge)_ : Lola

_La fée Sapience (Verte) _: Lux

_Maléfice la Sorcière _: ??

Ebahis devant cette répartition, je restai un moment sans voix, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne demande, feignant l'innocence :

- Bon, il nous manque la Sorcière. Qui pourrait bien être assez maléfique pour interpréter Maléfice… ?

Et là, ce fut un soudain mouvement de foule qui me fit presque rire, comme si un vent violent avait poussé toutes les têtes à se tourner dans la même personne : Envy. Au départ, il ne le remarqua pas, la tête enfoncée dans sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte du soudain silence pesant et de tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Il se redressa, effaré, et s'exclama :

- Attendez, vous… vous déconnez, là ? Il est hors de question que je fasse ça ! Même pas en rêve, bande d'abrutis !

- Mais, Ery, tu serais parfait, dans ce rôle, railla Greed. La méchante sorcière te va tellement bien !

- Non mais ça va pas bien, espèce de demeuré ! Demandez à Lux, c'est beaucoup plus logique, au lieu de la mettre en fée ! 'Tain, j'ai jamais vu autant de crétins rassemblés dans la même pièce !

Je ne pus retenir mon rictus, ce qui me valu un regard de tueur de la part de mon amant qui accentua mon hilarité. Greed le remarqua également, et me demanda, sourire railleur aux lèvres :

- Et vous, M'sieur Elric, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'hésitai, et, plus par poussée de fierté que par réel intérêt, je me dis que si je devais me taper le rôle du prince, autant qu'il se prenne celui de la sorcière. Étouffant un rire, je répondis :

- Ça me parait être une bonne idée. Ery, tu joueras Maléfice.

- Quoi ?! Mais… non, je…

- C'est sans appel, coupai-je, tu seras parfait pour ce rôle, et je suis sûr que le directeur sera d'accord avec nous tous.

Envy allait répliquer que mon regard sévère l'en dissuada, et il finit par s'enfoncer sur sa chaise, boudant obstinément comme un gamin à qui l'on aurait refusé le nouveau jouet à la mode. Je ricanai tandis que Gabriel notait scrupuleusement le nom d'Ery au tableau, et nous entamâmes la répartition des rôles secondaires.

Bien que cette idée de pièce de théâtre était saugrenue et ne se résumait qu'à une perte massive de temps de travail, je devais admettre que tout cela commençait à devenir intéressant, et qu'il me tardait de voir comment tout cela allait s'achever…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà ! Votre avis sur ce pitit chapitre ?

A la prochaine avec Izumy !!

_By Yumi. _


	12. Soupçons

Voici le chapitre 12, désolé pour ce refrain quelques peu répétitif mais : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

(excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :) )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 12

Soupçons

_--POV Envy--_

Je regardais d'un œil noir les élèves sortir pour la pause, élèves qui, en l'occurrence, m'avaient affublé d'un horrible rôle. Quelle bande de crétins. Quand au mini alchimiste il allait m'entendre. J'allais profiter de ses cinq minutes de répit pour m'expliquer avec lui. J'attendis qu'ils sortent, Rose ne se décidant pas à sortir, je m'approchai tout de même du blondinet :

- Comment tu as osé ! Ce rôle est déjà immonde et en plus je suis un _mec_ ! Un mec vas pas jouer le rôle d'une fille c'est ridicule !!

Il s'esclaffa :

- Ça t'irait tellement bien.

Je levais un sourcil agacé, je repris en chuchotant :

- Tu vas rectifier ça tout de suite sinon…

Le blond sourit et dit en chuchotant également :

- Sinon quoi ?

Je déglutis, et jetais un œil à Rosie toujours au fond de la salle :

- Sinon je te roule un patin devant tout le monde.

- Je ferais comme si tu m'y avais obligé, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Je grinçai des dents et soupirai, me détournant au passage de son visage angélique qui me donnait trop d'envies fantasques. Je repris :

- Il n'empêche que la sorcière est une fille, est-ce que je ressemble à une fille ?

- Tu à un côté androgyne.

- Même, ça ne fait pas de moi une fille.

- Tu as les cheveux longs.

- Quoi ? Mais toi aussi !

- Les tiens t'arrivent aux hanches.

Je grognai. Puis un sourire narquois éclaira mon visage, à mesure qu'une idée germait au cœur de mes pensées. Je hochai la tête et posai mes mains sur le bureau, approchant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il rougit, sachant qu'une spectatrice nous observait avec insistance. J'avançai un peu plus de lui, nos nez se touchant presque, je repris, légèrement plus fort :

- Au moins il n'y aura qu'une fois dans ma vie où je jouerais la fille, contrairement à toi.

Des éclats de vois me parvinrent, et j'approchai rapidement mon visage d'Ed lui volant un baiser avant qu'il ne recule brutalement, le visage écarlate. Visiblement mon sous-entendu l'avait extrêmement gêné, tout comme mon baiser volé, juste devant les yeux de la cruche. Il n'osa pas me regarder et je me tournai en ricanant, avançant vers mon bureau. Au passage je constatai le regard fixe de Rosie sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire machiavélique et elle tourna la tête à toute vitesse. Elle se demandait le sens de mes propos, très certainement. M'avait-elle vu l'embrasser ? J'en doutai, j'avais été bien trop rapide. Cependant je regardai les élèves entrer un à un. Tous ces crétins qui avaient osé proposer que je joue la sorcière. Fallait pas déconner non plus… Et dire que j'allais devoir jouer cette Maléfice, enfin avec le plan qui commençait à se construire dans ma tête, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop…

Les crétins prirent place et recommencèrent la conversation qu'une partie de moi avait espérer qu'ils oublieraient : La pièce de théâtre. Je posai ma tête dans mes mains et attendit.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que les abrutis de ma classe continuaient de parler. Ma seule distraction fût de regarder le cinquantenaire tenter vainement de parler… Je regardai de nouveau le prof, totalement dépassé par les voix de toute la classe. Je ricanai, c'était plutôt drôle de le voir essayer de discerner les voix des autres. Je lançai soudain, ma voix cassée leur coupant à tous le sifflet :

- Et si la méchante sorcière tuait la princesse pour embrasser le prince ?

Un bruit de chaise retentit et je tournais la tête vers celui-ci, constatant Rosie debout, le rouge aux joues. Je levais un sourcil, m'apprêtant à la questionner et elle dit, la haine remplissant son regard :

- C'est insensé ! Depuis quand la sorcière finit-elle avec le prince ?!

- Depuis que nous ne sommes plus en l'an deux, répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Même ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et alors ? C'est un remix, non ? Et quand on fait un remix, on remasteurise les pièces, crétine.

Elle s'assit, vexée :

- Mais tu es un _garçon_ Ery, dit une voix à côté de moi.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fille que j'avais fait espérer le temps d'une journée pour un pari, elle allait pas s'y mettre celle-là ! Je dis :

- Peut-être, mais dans la pièce, je suis une fille. Si ça avait été une fille qui aurait joué le prince, dans tout les cas, une fille aurait dût en embrasser une autre, mais ça n'aurait pas choqué puisque dans la pièce la fille serait censé être un prince. Et puis le prince pourrait très bien être une _fille_.

Du coin des yeux, je pus observer le visage du Fullmetal s'empourprer. Je ricanai. Ça lui apprendrait à me donner le rôle d'une fille, qui plus est de la méchante sorcière. J'entendis quelques murmures tels que « tu crois qu'il es gay ? » « Il a des vues sur le prof ? » ceux-ci me firent rougir et je tournai la tête vers Lust, sentant son regard me brûler la nuque. Elle affichait un air soupçonneux. Je soupirai en comprenant ma discrétion. Je repris :

- Evidement, ce n'était qu'une suggestion… Après vous faites comme vous voulez… Moi Je m'en fiche pas mal…

Faux ! Horriblement faux. Imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que moi embrasser Ed me répugnait totalement, cela m'horripilait au plus haut point. Mais j'avais ma petite idée sur la fin de cette pièce de théâtre. Je souris et on frappa à la porte. La personne qui entra me le fit perdre instantanément. La Blonde était arrivée. Au moins je l'appréciais plus que la débile. Disons que je la voyais comme moins dangereuse. La preuve étant que lorsque j'avais pénétré par effraction dans la douche d'Edo avec son apparence : Il m'avait repoussé… Enfin… Ça pouvait être considéré comme une preuve… Je pense. Sauf s'il s'était douté qu'il s'agissait de moi. Non. Si ça avait été le cas il se serait certainement laissé aller juste pour me foutre en rogne… Je le connaissais assez pour ça… Question à élucider. Mon amant demanda :

- Winry ? Qui y a-t-il ? Tu veux assister au cours ?

Mon regard noir se posa sur la blonde qui rougit légèrement voyant l'accueil que je lui réservais puis elle reprit :

- En fait, Alphonse souhaiterait te voir.

Mon estomac se tordit à ce prénom. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je vis Edward surprit commençant à s'avancer vers la sortie. Etait-il capable d'abandonner tout pour lui ? Certainement… Ses pleurs dernières étaient significatives… Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir, mes cheveux tombèrent devant mon visage. D'accord, c'était son frère… Mais moi j'étais quoi exactement ? Un passe temps ? Un jouet ? Un être qu'il appréciait ? En tout cas, je n'étais pas celui qu'il aim… Ah, bordel, pourquoi je pensais comme ça moi ?! J'avais franchement le sentiment d'être une fille… C'était atroce. En tout les cas, si la boite de conserve et moi étions mit à mort, son choix serait rapide… Mes lèvres se serrèrent et un frisson me parcourut. J'inspirai une bouffée d'air en posant mes mains sur mes genoux. Qu'il m'interdise de menacer son frère, je pouvais le comprendre… Mais… savoir que ça n'aurait pas été moi qu'il aurait choisi me faisait ressentir des sentiments nouveaux, ceux-ci m'attristant au plu haut point… Non, ce n'était même pas de la tristesse, en faite… Ce n'était pas non plus de la rage… Mes yeux me piquaient… Des frissons me parcoururent la nuque… se répandant sur mes joues, touchant presque mes yeux, les faisant me piquer d'avantage. Cette émotion s'appelait la souffrance. Celle-ci me faisait ressentir l'ampleur de mes sentiments à l'égard du Elric… Me serrant le cœur comme si l'eût s'agit d'un étau… Des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps à présent. La jalousie m'avait fait avoir toutes sortes de sentiments, et j'avais toujours cru que voir Ed avec une fille me faisait souffrir… Cependant, toutes ces souffrances n'étaient rien comparées à ce qui m'habitait.

Depuis hier, je n'avais eût de cesse d'y penser… Les souvenirs resurgissaient dès que j'essayais de les mettre dans un coin pour les oublier. Rien à faire, les images réapparaissaient. Toujours aussi claires. Les jambes du blond tremblotant, ses genoux cédant, le bruit sec produit par son corps au sol, ses mains venant sur son visage, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol et ces mots raisonnant dans mon esprit, manquant de me faire vaciller à mon tour : « Pardon, Envy… » J'avais tout compris juste en entendant cette phrase. Son choix était fait. Depuis longtemps… Et moi comme un abruti j'étais…j'étais… Mes lèvres se serrèrent plus sérieusement tandis que le mot que je refusais de m'avouer raisonnait dans mon esprit, celui-ci me tordit le visage.

- Et bien, euh… le cours est terminé.

Sa voix fut le point de trop… Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sentis pour la première fois depuis quatre cents ans quelque chose rouler contre ma joue. Cette chose tomba sur ma table alors que mon « professeur » sortait de la salle. J'emballai rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac, me passant le bras sur les yeux puis je me levai, décampant de la salle de classe à toute vitesse, me servant des mes longs cheveux comme un camouflage, gagnant ma chambre à toute vitesse…

....

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette position… Depuis combien d'heures, ou de minutes j'étais ainsi : doigts glissés dans les cheveux, paumes sur le front, mes yeux faces à l'intérieur de mes avants bras. Une goutte tomba une nouvelle fois, roulant sur mes veines exposées, pour s'arrêter à l'interstice de mon coude. Jamais il ne m'était arrivé quelque chose de telle. Jamais je n'avais été si oppressé. Jamais je n'avais pleuré. Celui que j'étais avant de renaître avait certainement pleuré. Mais moi, non. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait. Pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre cents ans, des sanglots me secouaient, des spasmes m'animaient, et des larmes dégoulinaient. C'était impossible à arrêter. A croire que toutes les larmes jamais évacués choisissaient ce moment pour sortir. J'eus un bref sourire triste en repliant mes jambes d'avantage. Y'avais pas à dire, j'avais énormément changé. Tout ça depuis son arrivée. Oh, j'avais bien compris que l'embrasser était un jeu dangereux depuis le début. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais eus ce genre d'envie avant de le connaître. A l'époque, j'avais juste vus ça comme un autre moyen de torture. A présent, je voyais ça comme le début de ma décadence. Si j'avais tenu mes distances depuis le début, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. J'aurais eu certaines envies, mais notre premier baiser n'aurais pas été échangé, et je n'aurais jamais connu la soirée où mes sentiments pour lui c'étaient révélés. Il n'y aurait pas eu mes premières crises de jalousie, ni mes premières souffrances, ni mes premiers mensonges envers mes amis... Tout ça n'aurait jamais existé si j'avais tenu mes distances depuis le début. Il sortirait avec la débile où avec la blonde en ce moment, et ne saurait rien des homonculus. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, c'est bien ce qu'on dit non ? Eh bien, à présent, je savais que je ne pouvais en aucun cas reculer, d'une part parce que je n'en avais pas envie, et même si cela avait été le cas : je ne pouvais pas. Il était ma drogue. Encore plus vitale que de la pierre rouge, et bien plus beau que cette substance qui me ravissait. Bien meilleur également. Cependant, des larmes continuaient de couler. Car je savais qu'entre nous régnait un manque de réciprocité évident. Son frère était la chose la plus importante à ces yeux, il aurait tout sacrifié pour lui. Quant à moi, j'étais près à tout abandonner pour ses yeux dorés. On se serait vraiment crût dans un film à l'eau de rose. Je savais pas ce qu'Edward avait comme pouvoir sur moi, mais ça ne me réussissait pas. Un léger rictus s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je le savais tout au fond de moi, même si je refusais de l'admettre, cette chose ne m'étant jamais arrivé m'effrayant au point maximal. J'étais purement et simplement… Je relevai la tête surpris en entendant des coups à ma porte, mes pensées se stoppant brutalement. Je passai mon bras sur mes yeux, allumant la lumière puis tournant la clé dans la serrure. Je clignai un instant des yeux devant la petite silhouette jusqu'à ce que je le reconnaisse :

- Ed !

Il me sourit et dit :

- La classe a décidé de parler de la pièce encore une heure vu que nous avons été interrompus tout à l'heure.

- Ah…

Il fronça les sourcils approchant son visage du mien :

- Tu as les yeux tout rouges…

- Euh… Ça doit être la lumière…

- Mais ta lumière est allumée, c'est dingue, on croirait que tu as pleuré.

Je mimai la surprise et me forçai à m'esclaffer :

- Moi, pleurer ? Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, la crevette.

Je remis mon sweet en place et voyant son regard soupçonneux je dis gentiment :

- Allez le prince, je vais jouer la méchante sorcière.

Il ne dit rien et je me baissai, jetant un œil au couloir auparavant, en emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je jouai avec elles un court moment avant de me redresser. Il me fit un petit sourire et je lui attrapai le poignet pour l'entraîner vers sa salle de classe. Inutile de lui faire par de mes sentiments pour l'instant. Je souhaitais que son sourire reste encore un peu sur ce visage qui m'attirait tant.

Ed se stoppa à une dizaine de mètres de la salle, caché par le corridor, bien que les éclats de voix des élèves nous parvenaient. Je me tournai et l'observai, intrigué par sa brusque immobilité :

- Qui y a-t-il ?

Il reprit :

- Bah… Tu me tiens toujours le poignet… Ça fait louche…

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et les observai changer de forme pour devenir plus foncés, plus petit, et enfin mes cheveux raccourcir pour devenir blond. Il sursauta en me voyant prendre l'apparence de la blondasse et je lui souris :

- Ça te paraît moins louche ça ?

Il cligna des yeux et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux au passage, savourant le fait de pouvoir l'embrasser sans crainte. Là, je faisais sa taille. Je ricanai intérieurement en le sentant répondre à mon baiser. Cette fois, il savait qu'il s'agissait de moi, et m'embrasser ne semblait pas le déranger. Bien entendu, si quelqu'un venait à passer il verrait seulement la mécanicienne embrasser son ami d'enfance, ce qui n'avait rien de choquant. Enfin, c'était déjà moins choquant qu'Ery Bell la terreur des profs, embrassant son professeur d'alchimie. Je sentis ses lèvres se décoller et il me sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je préfère quand même ton apparence.

Je souris, ravis d'entendre ce compliment, et je posai derechef mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Une élève de la classe passa à ce moment là, nous dévisageant. Je ris intérieurement : ça ne ferait qu'attiser la jalousie de Rosie. Cependant je le relâchai en posant mes lèvres dans son cou et je le laissai s'avancer avant de regarder de tous les côtés pour reprendre mon apparence. J'attendis quelques secondes et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et commençai à avancer vers la salle de classe. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer que la nouvelle sur la fausse liaison de mon prof avec Blondie s'était déjà répandu. Rose me lança un sourire vainqueur et je lui répondis cordialement. Si seulement elle savait. Je ricanai et suivi le blondinet dans la salle de classe. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle tandis que Lust me rejoignait. Elle laissa son sac tomber à côté de moi et remonta son t-shirt à manche longue dévoilant le haut de ses épaules :

- Tu t'es changé ? demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça et je souris en sortant une feuille de mon sac. Ainsi qu'un stylo. On ne savait jamais. La brune à mes côtés demanda, la lèvre pincée :

- Tu es au courant ?

Je levais un sourcil :

- Quoi ?

- Il paraît qu'une élève à vus le nabot embrasser sa mécanicienne, cinq minutes avant d'entrer en cours, à l'instant.

Je souris et dit d'un ton détaché :

- C'est son problème.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant seulement de regarder les élèves sortir leurs affaires, et le blond commencer à parler. Je jetai un œil à la classe, refoulait un ricanement en voyant le cinquantenaire essayer de parler, dévisageai quelques élèves avant de sursauter devant les yeux d'améthyste de Lust à quelques centimètres des miens :

- Sauf que le hic, c'est que j'ai vu passer la blonde quelques minutes avant que la fille ne débarque pour dire qu'elle avait croisé Edward l'embrasser à l'instant.

Je déglutis, comment s'y prenait-elle pour me mettre toujours dans l'embarras ? Je soupirai et repris, tâchant de garder mon calme :

- Eh bien… Il faut croire qu'elle se déplace vite.

Elle s'esclaffa méchamment et lança :

- Ou alors quelqu'un à pris son apparence, tu ne connais pas quelqu'un capable de faire ça Envy ? _Par pur hasard_.

Je me raclai la gorge et lui souris, avant de détourner la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je lui réponde ? J'hoquetai de douleur en sentant un point d'appui brutal sur le côté de mon abdomen… Je toussai pour cacher ma brusque surprise et je baissais les yeux, des gouttes rouges perlant de mon abdomen dégagé. Une pointe noire s'enfonçait dans ma peau. Je grimaçai en chuchotant :

- Après c'est toi qui me demande de sauvegarder les apparences, laisse moi te signaler que tu viens de me perforer le bide en pleine salle de classe.

- Tu guériras vite, tu a de la pierre rouge maintenant. Maintenant tu vas répondre bien sagement à ma question.

- Pas ici.

- D'accord, mais je veux au moins une réponse.

- Non.

Elle enfonça un peu plus la pointe dans mon abdomen et je continuai d'hoqueter. Cependant elle la retira. Je respirai difficilement en posant ma main sur ma plaie saignant abondamment. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal… Je dis entre mes dents :

- Oui c'était moi. Ça te suffit cette réponse ?

Elle sourit et se posa une nouvelle fois contre le dossier de sa chaise, me signalant au passage que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. Je tâchai de reporter mon attention sur la classe, la main entre mes hanches et ma taille, la plaie extrêmement profonde mettant du temps à cicatriser. Edward s'adossa au mur et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux :

- Donc vous avez une idée pour les dialogues ?

- C'est à vous de les écrire, dit une fille du premier rang.

Il grimaça, certainement ravi d'avoir à écrire la pièce (je m'esclaffais intérieurement) puis il reprit :

- Oui mais… Pour les rôles, vous avez bien, quelques… indications ?

- Je pense que Maléfice devrait porter une minijupe.

Je tournais si rapidement la tête que je crût sentir mon coup se décrocher :

- Que..que.. quoi ?! bégayais-je vers Rosie.

- Oui, et des talons t'iraient tellement bien Ery, lança-t-elle en arborant un air arrogant.

Je m'empourprai en me figeant dans une grimace immonde alors que j'entendais les murmures approbateurs de la classe.

- Tu veux pas que je m'épile les jambes pendant que tu y es !! m'exclamais-je outré.

- Tu porteras des collants, dit une voix démontrant l'hilarité de la personne.

Je tournais lentement, très lentement la tête vers cette personne et observait mon amant se foutre de ma poire. Je repris :

- Eh bien, la princesse pourrait porter une nuisette transparente et des portes jarretelles, ça collerait totalement à son interprète. Même si le peignoir du prince lui suffirait amplement.

Ce fût aux deux de rougir. Sachant pertinemment de quoi je parlais. Et paf, un point partout. Je ricanai, finalement ce petit jeu commençait à m'amuser. J'ôtai la main de ma blessure, qui n'était plus et je lançai :

- Et puis on pourrait aussi faire une scène d'amour intense entre le prince et la princesse. Après tout, c'est un remix, et on a laissé tomber la bienséance depuis.

Edo me fixa avec des yeux étonnés voir effrayés, tandis que je souriais, heureux de ma blague. Une fille brune au premier rang se leva et dit :

- Mais enfin Ery, c'est insensé, on joue ça devant toute l'école.

- Rho ! Vous êtes coincés… On aura cas le suggérer…

- Ery ! La pièce est censée se terminer après le baiser ! s'exclama une autre fille.

Putain, mais elles étaient toutes à fond sur le prof ou quoi ?

- Et si on changeait le prince, vous serez toujours contre ? Si on prenait le vieux croûton du fond pour faire le prince ? Après tout il doit bien avoir les fringues dans sa garde robe.

Le concerné se tourna vers moi en levant les sourcils et je ris encore une fois devant les protestations de la classe :

- Bon ça va ! Restez dans votre ignorance et votre niaiserie.

La brune que j'avais dragué par pure intérêt prit la parole :

- Je trouve qu'Ery à raison sur ce coup, enfin, pas que nous devrions faire ce qu'il à dit, mais c'est un remix, et nous ne sommes plus à l'époque où ces contes sont été créés, et nous devrions ajouter quelques fantaisies à la pièce.

Je levai un sourcil. Etrange que cette fille décide de me défendre. Remarque c'était drôle. Même si elle ne me reconquerrait pas, ça c'était sûr. Je souris en regardant la classe se dissocier en deux : les pour mon idée et les contre mon idée. Evidement, dans les contre mon idée, il y avait Edward, Rose et le vieux croûton ainsi que les amies de Rosie. Tout le reste était d'accord avec le fait qu'il fallait moderniser la belle au bois dormant. Je souris de toute mes dents et repris :

- Eh bien voilà, c'est pas compliqué. Laissez-moi proposer une idée : Maléfice tue la princ…

- Non, moi j'en ai une, me coupa Greed. Si le prince était seulement le fils du président. Etant donné que nous ne sommes plus dans une monarchie ; et que la princesse par contre, était bel et bien une princesse, étant donné que cela fait cent ans qu'elle est plongé dans le sommeil et…

- Elle craint ton idée ! m'exclamais-je, « le fils du président » autant resté au moyen âge se sera déjà plus pratique, moi je parlais de la mise en scène… Sérieusement… Pourquoi ça se terminerais toujours pas « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » si par exemple le prince trouvait la princesse, et que finalement il la trouve moche, il pourrait la tuer et puis la sorcière…

- Elle son nulles vos idée ! répliqua Rose outrée.

Le temps défilait, encore et toujours et finalement leur choix se porta sur une proposition : jouer la pièce tout simplement. Sans la remanier.

....

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en regardant mon plafond. Y avais rien à faire dans cette académie. J'avais même pas de devoir pour m'occuper… Ma seule distraction aurait été de voir Edo, mais en général, je ne le voyais pas ces jours là. En tout cas pas celui-ci. Il voulait sûrement consacré du temps à la boite de conserve et à ses cours… Je soupirais. Mon manque de pierre rouge c'était réglé, nous en avions à présent. Presque plus de mots étranges ne souhaitaient sortir de mes lèvres. S'entend, la suite des « je… » prononcé involontairement… En même temps, je n'avais pas franchement eu l'occasion d'être seul avec lui. Et maintenant que je m'étais procuré de la pierre rouge et de l'alcool (j'en avais volé à Greed), un autre manque se faisait sentir. Mon envie n'avait pût être achevée la dernière fois a cause du bouledogue qui s'était pointée. Edward était arrivé a son terme pour le coup, moi non. Malheureusement, ceci ne cessait de se faire ressentir. Notamment au réveil. Et je ne parlais pas des rêves érotiques qui dérivait petit à petit vers des rêves plus pornographique qu'autre chose… En fait, le sexe, c'était comme ce lavé les cheveux, plus on le faisait, plus on en avait besoin… Un fichu cercle vicieux en bref. Commet pouvais-je avoir autant envie de lui ? Le rêve que j'avais fait la nuit dernière était plutôt significatif, et le voir me réveillé pour le coup m'avait fait un gros choc. Au moins, je ne pouvais pas clamer que je n'avais aucun fantasme inachevé. J'en avais même trop.

Je me relevais décidant qu'une bonne douche me ferais du bien, j'attrapais quelques vêtements. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, mais une fois clenché, je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot que je m'étalais sur les lit, mes vêtements tombant dans un amas de tissu sur le sol. La brune sulfureuse fit claquer se talons sur le sol, penchant la tête de côté. L'autre brune entra : Sloth. Je déglutis en les voyant inspecter chaque partie de la pièce des yeux. Bien rapidement, je compris que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Lust m'avait bien signifier que ce n'était pas fini.

En effet. Environ une demi seconde après être parvenu à cette conclusion, je me retrouvais brusquement cloué au mur, du sang s'échappant des mes épaules, de mon cou et de mon ventre. Ma respiration n'était plu qu'un râle. Sloth s'adossa à la porte et je manquais de verser une larme sou la douleur se répandant en moi. Lust avait visé pile entre mes côtes. Intelligent. Sloth tourna le verrou et me lança un regard dégoutté, alors que je tâchais de garder la tête levé vers elles, même si une chaleur rouge glissait le long de ma peau :

- Voyons Lust, ne fait pas ça, tu vas finir par tâcher ses draps…

- Ne t'en fais pas Sloth, je suis presque persuadée qu'ils sont déjà tâchés. Mais par autre chose que du sang, n'est-ce pas Envy ?

Pour toute réponse je crachais du sang et toussais. Lust retira son doigt me perforant la gorge, et je tâchais de reprendre ma respiration, difficilement. Un bruit abjecte s'échappant de mes lèvres. Je crachais encore une fois du sang sur mes draps, puis je redressais ma tête rapidement pour dégagé mon visage masqué par mes cheveux de jais. Au bout d'un certain temps je repris, la voix éreinter, un air faiblement sarcastique dominant mes traits :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle appuya plus fortement, m'arrachant une plainte douloureuse. Ma tête se baissa malgré moi. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ainsi ? C'était pas bien compliqué, je n'avais pas envie de lui dire. Elle pourrait e faire subir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait je ne cracherais pas le morceau. Elle s'avança vers moi, approchant son visage du mien, ses yeux d'améthystes me foudroyant :

- Oh si Envy, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, mais tu ne veux rien me dire.

- Très perspicace ! répliquais-je d'un ton narquois.

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant avoir une envie irrésistible de me couper le tête mais Sloth posa sa main sur son épaule, se penchant vers moi, murmurais d'un ton doucereux :

- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire Envy ? Tu sais, nous t'écouterons… Ce sera notre petit secret.

Je m'esclaffais et lançais, sur un ton de défit, même si ma voix n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa tonalité habituel :

- Vas te pendre.

Ce fût à Sloth de froncer les sourcils, très certainement vexée. Un coup frappé à ma porte les ramena à la réalité. Me sauvant certainement d'un massacre. Je souris et Lust rentra aussitôt ses doigts pointus. Je me laissais tomber contre mon mur et me contentais de leur lancer un sourire vainqueur. Elles ne le sauraient pas. Je me redressais, d'autres coups furent frappés à ma porte, ceux-ci se faisant bien plus impatient. Je jetais un œil à mes épaules ensanglantée et à mon ventre perforé, préférant posé ma main sur cette blessure que sur les autres. Je posais ma main sur le poignée, les invitant à sortir de ma chambre d'un œil sombre. Elle jetèrent un regard surpris à la personne ayant frappée mais ne firent rien. La petite silhouette sur le seuil fit des yeux étonné et j'attendis derrière ma porte. Légèrement stressé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me vois comme ça, il allais s'inquiéter :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je toujours d'une voix affaiblie.

- Je voulais te voir, répondit Edward en souriant.

Je soupirais en jetant un œil à ma silhouette et ouvrait plus grand ma porte pour le laisser entrer. Si seulement il avait pût attendre quelques minutes… Il avança tandis que je gardais la main sur ma blessure et lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, la peur me submergea. Il allait me voir, voir mes blessures… Voir que je n'allais pas bien, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je me contentais seulement de passer mes bras autour de lui en refermant la porte puis je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser bien que légèrement surpris et encercla ma taille de son bras. Je n'aurais laissé personne l'approché. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal, pour lui je pouvais supporter n'importe qu'elles souffrances.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme d'ahbitude si vous avez des questions, de commentaires, nous serons ravi de vous lire ou de vous répondre :D

_By Izumy_


	13. Nuit de neige

Konnichiwa !! Tout d'abord, et comme toujours, MERCI pour vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et, en plus, juste pour l'occasion : JOYEUSE ST VALENTIN !!! Je m'excuse auprès de celles ou ceux que ça déprime - ça me déprime même moi, c'est pour dire - mais bon, vu que vous avez droit à un pitit lemon dans ce chapitre, l'occasion était trop belle, il fallait que je le dise. En parlant de cela, je m'excuse d'avance, il n'est pas excessivement long, mais je préférait faire quelque chose de court et d'à peu près bien plutôt qu'il soit long et moche. Voilà :)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 13

Nuit de neige

_--POV Edward --_

Envy était étrange. Plus qu'étrange, même, il était bizarre. Enfin, c'était une réflexion stupide, étant donné que cet homonculus était depuis bien longtemps proclamé maître dans le domaine de la bizarrerie, mais tout de même… Il semblait presque paniqué. Anxieux. Sa façon de me tenir serré contre lui, bien qu'agréable, était plutôt surprenante, de sa part. Il n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir pour un rien, et j'étais persuadé que la présence de Sloth et Lust précédemment y était pour quelque chose. Doucement, je rompis notre baiser et posai ma tête sur son épaule, remontant mes mains le long de son dos, et un liquide chaud glissa sur ma peau, soudainement, humidifiant mon cou et mes mains. Je tressailli en rouvrant les yeux, et je découvris un flot de sang s'écoulant entre mes doigts, et enfin le souffle douloureux de mon amant prit toute son ampleur.

- Envy ?!

Je me reculai, et il grogna d'agacement.

- J'suis vraiment trop con de te prendre dans mes bras alors que je pisse le sang…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répartir que ses genoux percutèrent le sol, sa main entourant son buste endolori. Je m'accroupis aussitôt à ses côtés, et j'hoquetai de terreur en découvrant un trou béant dans sa gorge ruisselant de sang, sans doute celui qui avait glissé dans mon cou quelques instants plus tôt. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas remarquer une telle blessure ?! Stupéfié, je ne sus que dire pendant un moment, si bien qu'il fut le premier de nous deux à prendre la parole :

- Ça va, stresse pas, Fullmetal, dans deux minutes y'a plus rien.

- Mais… mais… qui t'as fais… comment c'est…

Je me sentais stupide à bégayer comme ça, mais voir Envy aussi souffrant m'inondait de terreur. Il cracha une gerbe de sang et je me précipitai sur lui pour l'aider à soutenir sa tête, alors qu'il était pris d'un soudain fou rire nerveux.

- L'humain qui s'occupe de l'immortel. C'est pitoyable…

Je ne partageai pas son hilarité, soutenant ses épaules avec précaution, bien qu'il fût incroyablement lourd. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, et enfin il retira sa main de son buste, dévoilant sa peau lisse comme la craie, sans aucune cicatrice démontrant qu'il venait de se faire perforer l'abdomen, et enfin sa respiration se fit plus régulière, moins rauque, moins douloureuse. La blessure à sa gorge avec elle aussi disparue. J'en fus tellement soulagé que mes bras se refermèrent plus fortement encore autour de ses épaules, dans une étreinte presque compulsive. Il sembla un peu surprit mais se laissa faire, sans doute conscient de la frayeur inutile qu'il m'avait fait subir. Il commençait à se redresser que mes élans de tendresses se transformèrent en élan d'agressivité, et je lui envoyai mon pied dans la poitrine pour le faire retomber au sol avec violence.

- Mais… t'es malade ?!

- Qui t'as fait ça ?! m'écriai-je en me mettant au dessus de lui, posant brutalement mes bras à la perpendiculaire du sol, juste au dessus de ses épaules.

Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné de mes sautes d'humeurs inhabituelles, puis répondit :

- Quelques désaccords avec les filles. Des vraies plaies, ces deux là.

- Sloth et Lust ?

- Evidemment, qui veux-tu que ça soit ! Ce sont bien elles que tu as croisé en entrant.

Je soupirai et me relevai, lui rendant sa liberté au passage. Il se massa le crâne d'un air boudeur, se l'étant sûrement cogné lorsque je l'avais poussé. Et, s'appuyant au rebord du lit, il demanda :

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais, au fait ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Te voir, simplement.

Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage, et je m'empourprai presque, victime de son charme presque enfantin lorsqu'il affichait ce genre de mine. Au dehors, la lune dominait le ciel, éclairant les façades de l'Académie de ses rayons d'argent, faisant briller la neige agglutinée d'un nouvel éclat miroitant. Envy intercepta mon regard rêveur vers la fenêtre, et s'avança vers moi, ses yeux affichant un air d'aventurier impatient. Sans un mot, il attrapa mon poignet et m'entraîna vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif, ignorant royalement mes petits pics d'inquiétude. Prenant appuis sur la fenêtre, accroupi comme un singe, sa main glissa jusqu'à la mienne, et il plongea son regard dans le mien, avant de lancer, rieur :

- Tu me fais confiance, hein ?

Machinalement, j'acquiesçai, et le regrettai presque aussitôt. Son sourire s'élargit, et il attrapa mon bras pour me hisser sur son dos, avant de s'élancer au dehors. J'étouffai un cri de terreur et m'accrochai plus fortement à lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de son buste. Il ricana de mon attitude pas franchement masculine, et ses mains s'accrochèrent avec puissance aux pierres qui ornaient la bâtisse, avant de gripper à toute allure, spider-man se hissant en haut de la demeure. Je fermai les yeux pour éviter de regarder en bas, le sol s'éloignant de nous à toute vitesse ; et du même coup je m'empêchai de parler, de peur que mon dîner du soir ne décide de rejoindre la terre ferme. Les rires d'Envy s'accentuèrent, et le vent glacé qui jusque là me fouettait le visage ne fut plus qu'une vague brise d'hiver, au moment où je compris qu'il s'était arrêté. Il me déposa au sol, mais, encore trop secoué, je gardai les yeux obstinément clos, respirant profondément pour éviter de dégobiller au pied de mon amant (faut avouer, c'est pas très classe, comme image…). Ce dernier, désormais littéralement hilare, lança d'un ton charmeur, en glissant ses doigts entre les miens :

- Ouvre les yeux, abruti, t'es en train de tout louper.

Poussant un profond soupir mi-agacé, mi-désespéré, j'obéis, et le spectacle qui me fit face fut tellement éblouissant que j'en perdis momentanément l'usage de la parole. Incroyable. Envy m'avait emmené sur le plus haut toit de l'Académie, et d'ici, tout me paraissait magnifique. Étendue telle un lit de soie blanche, la neige recouvrait les arbres alentours, le sol, les murs, sa clarté contrastant magnifiquement avec le ciel noir, ses étoiles d'argent me donnant l'effet d'imposantes paillettes dispersées sur un tableau gigantesque. La pleine Lune trônait, brillant telle une boule de lumière dans cette nuit sombre exempte de tous nuages, ses rayons glissant sur les surfaces lisses et éclatantes des dernières poudreuses, semblant parsemer la neige de quelques diamants enfouit de part et d'autre du jardin, source de lumière, de beauté et d'éternité. J'avais la sensation de me trouver au cœur de l'infini. Intouchable, je me sentais minuscule, ridiculement petit par rapport à la magnificence du Monde, aux exploits si incroyables de la Nature, au bonheur que me procurait ce spectacle si stupéfiant.

Éblouis, je finis par me tourner vers mon amant, et c'est un peu surpris que je trouvai son regard félidé braqué sur moi, me détaillant avec une tendresse qui lui était habituelle, ces temps-ci. Penchant la tête sur le côté, je glissai mon regard sur les reflets émeraude de ses cheveux, y découvrant quelques subtilités d'argent sous les rayons de la Lune, sa peau d'albâtre scintillant presque et ses yeux d'améthyste se détachant si superbement du reste de son visage que j'en fus quelque peu troublé. Il m'observait avec le même intérêt, si bien que nous restâmes de longues minutes silencieux, nous contemplant mutuellement, l'absence de mot ne se faisant nullement ressentir, la présence de l'autre nous suffisant amplement.

Finalement, ce fut, comme toujours, lui qui rompit notre immobilité contemplative en m'attirant à lui, glissant une main dans mes cheveux et posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'emballa, et je rougis de plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je ressentais, à cet instant ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais, pour lui ? Comment s'appelait ce sentiment ? Tout tournoyait si vite en moi que j'eu du mal à y faire un tri. J'étais heureux. Inconditionnellement heureux. Tout semblait si simple, la douleur s'évaporait, le doute avec lui, et le monde me semblait exister que pour cet instant, que pour lui, pour nous, pour ce ciel, pour cette nuit, pour ce baiser. Je me sentais unique. Je_ nous_ sentais unique. Ma vie m'apparaissait n'avoir été écrite que pour cet instant magique, au creux de ses bras, sous ce vent glacé, sous cette Lune incandescente.

Oui, je me sentais poète. Stupide aussi, peut-être. Après tout, c'était un homme que j'enlaçais, là. Et un homonculus, de surcroit. Dans le genre j'enchaine les interdits, j'excellais plutôt. Mais tant pis. Peut m'importait, ce soir. J'étais avec lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je ne saurais définir mon sentiment, ou bien je ne saurais l'avouer, mais au moins je l'écoutai, et jusque là cela me suffisait. Cela _nous_ suffisait.

- Merci, murmurai-je doucement, le visage enfouit sans le creux de sa nuque.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'intensifier son étreinte. Je fermai les yeux, et la réalité me revint si brusquement que mon cœur eut un raté douloureux. Il souffrait. Là, tout de suite, je le sentais. Il souffrait de ce que je lui avais avoué, du fait qu'Alphonse soit plus important que tout. Bon sang, comment pouvais-je agir avec autant d'indifférence, alors que lui murait sa tristesse, la réduisait au silence pour ne pas m'inquiéter ?! Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?! Rien n'avait changé, physiquement du moins, mais à cet instant tout m'apparu si clair que j'en tremblai de panique. Quel crétin je faisais !!

Brutalement, je m'éloignai, plongeant mon regard paniqué dans celui perplexe de mon amant. Il haussa un sourcil incrédule et lança, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été si violemment secoué après une telle étreinte :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je restai silencieux, horrifié de ce que je venais de découvrir. Mais que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je dire ? S'il restait près de moi, c'est qu'il en avait envie, non ? Ma panique me poussa à reculer plus encore, et mon pied râpa le sol de façon incontrôlée, un muret de pierres heurta mes mollets, et je me sentis tomber en arrière, aspiré par le vide dans mon dos. Alors que je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui était en train de m'arriver, Envy se rua sur moi – prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le verglas à son tour – et attrapa mon bras in extremis, me tirant brutalement en avant pour m'éloigner du bord. Mon cœur cognait contre mes tempes, me brouillant la vue, accélérant ma respiration, et je mis un moment à assimiler le sens de ses hurlements paniqués :

- …'tain mais t'es complètement débile, bordel ?! Reculer à une telle vitesse, c'est super dangereux ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?! Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une, abruti !

Il me secouait un peu, et je relevai les yeux vers son visage rouge de colère, ma vision embuée par les nuages blancs expulsés devant nos yeux. Il s'arrêta, remarquant mon manque évident de répartie, tandis que la cause de mon éloignement me revenait peu à peu, après avoir été violemment balayée par l'idée soudaine que j'avais manqué de me tuer. Un peu chancelant, ses mains me servirent d'appuie pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol, et je bégayai piteusement :

- Je… désolé… ce n'était pas… enfin…

Il me soutint plus fortement par les épaules et me fit sévèrement face, ses prunelles étincelantes me détaillant avec sérieux. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda, aussi froid que la poudreuse qui se déposait sur nos vêtements :

- Pourquoi as-tu reculé ?

Une boule d'angoisse se longea dans ma gorge, et mon cœur raisonna contre mes tempes, semblant vouloir déchirer mon thorax pour me fuir. Je déglutis difficilement, assaillis par une horde de sentiment douloureux, de doute, de peine, d'angoisse, qui me poussèrent tout de même à balbutier la vérité :

- Je… m'excuse… Envy. Tu dois être… enfin tu dois souffrir… je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, je suis désolé… Je suis trop con…

J'avais baissé les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard flamboyant. Il resta longtemps silencieux, toujours serrant mes épaules entre ses mains, figé d'une quelconque surprise que je préférai ignorer. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent durer des heures, je me décidai à mettre fin à cette stupide situation, le fait que j'eu vu juste dans ses sentiments signifiant sans doute qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne. Pour lui. Pour nous. Jouer avec son cœur d'homonculus était encore plus inhumain que lui-même ; c'était par principe que je m'éloignais, et non pas par envie. Doucement, je fis un pas en arrière – peu désireux de réitérer ma chute – et commençai à m'avancer vers le rebord du toit, songeant d'ores et déjà à un moyen d'utiliser l'alchimie pour descendre. J'avais claqué des mains l'une contre l'autre et m'étais accroupis près du bord, que je n'eu pas le temps de les poser sur la plaque de béton, me sentant tirer en arrière avec force, tout mon corps s'écrasant dans la neige déposée sur le sol. A peine avais-je compris ce qui m'arrivait que le visage de mon amant apparu au dessus du mien, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes reins, ses mains appuyées à la perpendiculaire du sol, au niveau de mon visage. Je frissonnai en croisant son regard, semblant masquer une grande peine, mais obstinément fermé à tout débordement d'émotion. Ne souhaitait-il donc pas que je sache ce qu'il ressentait ? Non, bien sûr, Envy refusait toujours qu'on devine ce à quoi il pensait. Il s'attarda un moment à m'observer, tandis qu'il semblait user du pouvoir incontestable qu'il avait de me rendre muet face à son incroyable beauté. Enfin, il se pencha vers mon visage, ses lèvres glissant d'abord sur mes joues, mon menton, mon cou, évaporant sans cesse la brume humide de son souffle, et arrivèrent jusqu'aux miennes, pour s'y poser avec douceur, presque prudentes. J'y répondis tout d'abord avec autant de délicatesse, nos mouvements lents et timides nous poussant à nous goûter, nous savourer ; il s'éloignait un peu, puis revenait, sans jamais trop accentuer nos échanges ; il s'attardait sur ma lèvre inférieur, marquait une pause puis sa langue glissait sur celle du bas, tandis que je me prêtais au jeu, mon cœur se serrant dans ma poitrine et ma peau irradiant de multiples bouffées de chaleur. Finalement, je me lassai de ce manque de passion qui nous accoutumait pourtant, et j'emprisonnai son visage entre mes mains, passant mes doigts entre ses cheveux, intensifiant notre baiser en appuyant plus fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il céda, poussant un bref soupir résigné, et ses bras cédèrent, se pliant à la parallèle du sol, son torse venant enlacer le mien, sa main glacée par la neige glissant le long de ma nuque dénudée, me faisant frissonner. Je gémis à ce contact et me cambrai légèrement, ma main allant d'elle-même s'aventurer à caresser sa peau d'albâtre, sous son t-shirt. Ses dents mordirent ma lèvre avec force, première chose qu'il trouva à faire pour étouffer un gémissement. Rompant notre baiser, il délaissa mon visage pour mon cou, ses lèvres glissant sur ma peau glacée, embrassant avec une fougue surprenante toutes les parcelles de chair qu'il trouvait. N'y tenant plus et oubliant sans doute que moi, pauvre humain, je soufrai du froid glacial de l'atmosphère, il déchira mon surplus de vêtements d'un simple mouvement de bras, laissant mon torse s'hérisser d'aigreur sous ce vent glacial. Cependant, il semblait si passionné, si honnête, ne disant rien mais n'en exprimant pas moins, que je ne pu me résoudre à me plaindre dans un moment pareil, lui confiant mon corps et ma santé.

C'était peut-être une façon de me faire pardonner. Peut-être. Mais je ne me vendais pas, et je ne faisais pas non plus ça par charité. C'aurait été l'insulter. Et puis, j'en avais envie aussi, faut dire. Seulement… satisfaire ses infatigables envies de sexe était un bien piteux cadeau que je lui faisais, en contrepartie de la souffrance que je devais lui octroyer. Je n'avais jamais songé être si important pour lui… Pas vraiment, du moins. Je savais qu'il était jaloux, possessif, impulsif et ô combien continuellement en manque, mais je n'avais pensé qu'il souffrirait à ce point. Allez savoir comment je l'avais remarqué, d'ailleurs. La révélation de tout à l'heure m'avait sans doute rendu empathique. Mais… pouvais-je mettre un nom sur ses sentiments ? Et pouvais-je mettre un nom sur les miens ? En avais-je le droit ? Le courage ? Était-ce vraiment ainsi ? Alphonse était-il _vraiment _le plus important de tous… ? Je doutais. Encore, toujours, serré contre lui, nos torses nus s'embrassant par nos mouvements communs, je doutais. J'avais peur, peut-être. Mais tant pis. Entre ses bras, tout avait si peu d'importance, que j'avais la sensation d'être complètement idiot. Ma tête se vidait, mes sens prenaient le dessus sur mon esprit ; nous ne devenions qu'un, deux puissances pour une même entité. Un humain, un homonculus. Deux hommes. Ensemble.

Il enleva ce qui masquait encore ma nudité, mon corps recouvert de neige fondu frissonnant au moindre de mes mouvements, me poussant à sans cesse m'agripper à lui, tentant de me réchauffer par la chaleur de sa peau incandescente. Je ne rencontrai que peu de fois son regard lorsque sa main glissa le long de mon abdomen pour venir se loger au creux à la rencontre de mes cuisses, ses mouvements désordonnés m'arrachant des cris incontrôlés, mes ongles s'enfonçant sans son dos aussi compulsivement que si c'était s'agit de décharges électriques. Ses cheveux d'onyx glissaient sur nos corps enlacés, et ma seule main de chaire s'attarda à plongé vers leur racines lorsque je sentis mon amant entrer en moi, sa fougue plus que jamais réveillé, son regard presque bestial m'effrayant et m'excitant à la fois. Je n'avais, ce jour là, eut droit à aucun sarcasmes de mauvais goût : seul son inconditionnel silence accompagnait nos mouvements, et il semblait même retenir ses cris, à tel point qu'il réussit à me griffer jusqu'au sang lorsque ses mains appuyaient sur mes hanches pour rythmer les siennes. Encore une fois, je me retiens tout commentaire, mon regard, mes mains, mon corps appartenant encore à Envy. J'étais sien, ce soir là, et pour rien au monde je ne lui aurais enlevé ce plaisir, même si pour cela je devinais une horrible grippe et des ecchymoses douloureuses à venir.

Il avait enlacé ma main de métal désarticulée, semblant savoure le contact froid de la matière contre sa peau brûlante, et l'autre mimait les mouvements de son bassin sur ma propre virilité. Ma main de chaire avait agrippé ses mèches noires et je serrai les dents pour retenir les gémissements répétitifs qu'il m'octroyait à chacun de ses mouvements. Enfin, tout mon corps se cambra sur lui-même, le moindre de mes muscles se tandis, à l'instar de mon amant, pour nous faire ressembler à deux étranges statues grecques enneigées et tordues d'un plaisir presque douloureux. Sa main se serra tant sur la mienne métallisée que je la sentis grincer furieusement ; l'autre accéléra en imitant la cadence de ses reins, et je plaquais ma bouche à l'interstice de sa nuque pour étouffer un cri ; lorsque finalement, l'ultime vague de sensation nous submergea l'un après l'autre, moi d'abord et lui ensuite. Mes muscles encore tendu comme un arc, ankylosés par l'effort accomplit, je trouvai tout de même le courage de faire glisser mon bras le long de sa nuque et attirai Envy contre moi, au moment où lui-même semblait reprendre son souffle, s'évertuant malgré tout à éviter de s'allonger sur moi, faute d'un poids éternellement trop important. Il s'étala alors à ma gauche, nos corps entrelacés tout de même, et je ne pus me détacher de lui, me tournant sur le côté en refoulant les brûlures glacées que m'octroyait la neige autour de nous. De ce point de vu là, je l'enviais un peu, de ne pas souffrir du froid.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, inépuisables, tandis qu'aucun de nous ne souhaitait rompre la tranquillité de l'instant. Finalement, je fus secoué d'un incontrôlable frisson – ressemblant plus à un spasme, en fait – qui sembla l'alarmer.

- Tu… tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Je lâchai un rictus désespéré en constatant qu'il venait à peine d'y songer, et j'allais répondre que je me rendis compte de ma soudaine impossibilité à parler. Muet, je toussotai plusieurs fois, tandis qu'il s'inquiétait :

- Euh… ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je continuais de tousser, mais fus incapable de m'arrêter, une quinte de toux s'étant violemment emparer de ma gorge, la brûlant douloureusement. Envy s'élança à la recherche de nos vêtements tandis que je me redressai, tentant de reprendre un minimum de souffle, une main inutilement placée sur la gorge. Je sentis qu'il me passait mes vêtements (du moins, ce qu'il en restait) avec hâte, enfilant les siens plus rapidement encore, et il tenta de me remettre debout en me soutenant par le bras. Ma toux s'était un peu calmée mais je restai penché en avant, comme si ce geste eut pour effet de mieux faire passer l'air glacée dans mes poumons. Chaque respiration semblait griffer ma trachée, et je réprimais des grognements de douleur, ne souhaitant pas attiser plus encore l'inquiétude de l'homonculus. Il me força finalement à me redresser, mon esprit comprenant vaguement qu'il m'ordonnait de me couvrir et de rentrer au chaud, qu'à peine avais-je tenté de faire un pas pour le suivre au bord du toit que ma vision se troubla, mes doigts furent parcouru de fourmis désagréables, et ma tête sembla étouffée par une vague de douleur. Tout vacilla, et je distinguai en dernier lieux les perles d'améthystes se précipitant vers moi, jusqu'à ce que, aussi brutalement que si l'on m'avait frappé sur la tête, je sombre dans l'inconscient.

xxx

- Mais comment il a fait pour attraper une crève pareille, Envy ?

- Euh… j'sais pas…

- Il est tout pâle… et tu dis que tu l'as retrouvé dans le jardin, à moitié nu ?

- Euh… ouais…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, bon sang ?! Eh, Oni-san, réveilles-toi !

- Laisse-le dormir, tas de ferraille ! Tu vois bien qu'il est crevé !

- Alors baisse d'un ton, toi aussi, parce qu'à hurler comme ça je sais pas si tu es le mieux placé pour me donner des leçons !

- Mais vous allez la fermer…

La dernière réplique, elle était de moi. Elle était sortit toute seule, des tréfonds de ma mauvaise humeur, pitoyable résultat de ce qui me restait de voix. Faible, gémissante, douloureuse, j'avais plus la sensation de m'entendre parler à travers un téléphone aux lignes brouillées plutôt que d'admettre qu'il s'agissait réellement de mes cordes vocales. Ce fut sans doute la même réaction chez les deux personnes dont j'avais inévitablement compris la présence ; Envy et Alphonse. Les deux protagonistes se ruèrent sur moi, et je n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que mon frangin pépia nerveusement :

- Oni-san ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es dans un état catastrophique ! Tu es monté à quarante trois de fièvre, c'était très affolant ! Le médecin est passé, il a même hésité à t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais Winry et Envy l'on convaincu de passer te voir tous les jours, plutôt que ce soit toi qui parte. Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pour attraper si froid ? Envy t'a trouvé, et…

- Eh-là, l'outil sur patte, tu le fatigue avec tes questions, coupa Envy, au moment ou je rassemblais mes semblants de volonté pour ouvrir les yeux.

Je fus d'abord ébloui par la vive lumière inondant la pièce, ce qui me poussa à longtemps battre des paupières. Puis je reconnu l'imposant plafond aux poutres apparentes qui se présentait à moi chaque matin, m'indiquant sans même un coup d'œil alentour que je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Soupirant d'aise, ravi que mes brûlures de glace eu été remplacée par la douce chaleur de mes draps, instinctivement je cherchai Envy du regard et le trouvai non loin de moi, à un mettre peut-être, affalé dans un fauteuil ramené de mon bureau annexe. Il m'envoya un faible sourire en coin qui traduisait l'évidente culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'esprit, et je lui en répondis un plus sincère, qui moi signifiait clairement qu'il était pardonné.

- Edward !

Si j'avais été en état de bougé, j'aurais sans doute bondit trois mètre plus loin. D'autant plus que cette voix, annoncée avec autant de mauvaise humeur, ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

- Winry, tu ferais mieux de…

- La ferme, Al, ça fait assez longtemps qu'il dort !

Sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de recul, la blonde folle-furieuse se jeta sur le lit et braqua son visage à cinq centimètres du mien, Envy s'agitant d'agacement dans son dos. Effrayé, j'eu beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard océanique de ma meilleure amie, et finis par carrément fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle cracha furieusement :

- T'es complètement con, tu le sais, ça !

Je ne dis rien ; elle n'attendait pas de réponse, ce n'était pas une question. Continuant sur sa lancée, elle enchaîna :

- De ce temps là, te mettre torse nu, tu cherchais la mort ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! C'était une blague ?! Un défi lancé à toi-même ?! Cette histoire de pièce te déplais tellement que tu préfère crever plutôt que la jouer ?! Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu un…

- Eh, ça va, Blondie, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, il a pas besoin de tes sermons.

Je rouvris un œil prudent, découvrant l'imposant Envy dressé à la droite de Winry, la toisant avec sévérité. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour ne pas profiter de l'admirable spectacle de me voir humilié par une fille. Cette dernière se tu, braquant son regard furieux en direction de mon amant.

- Parce que tu le défends, en plus ?! C'est toi qui l'a trouvé inconscient, et tu n'es même pas un tant sois peu énervé ?!

- J'ai passé l'âge de m'acharner sur les plus faibles. Il n'est pas en état pour que je le frappe.

Je refoulai un ricanement (qui, de toute manière, aurait plus ressemblé à une toux soudaine qu'à autre chose), songeant que c'était pourtant tout à fait son genre d'aller chercher les ennuis à tout ceux qu'il savait plus faible. Ou même plus fort. En fait ce type n'avait aucun principe – je ne m'en rendais vraiment compte que maintenant, sur mon lit de mort (j'exagérai à peine). Il était très étrange, trop lunatique. Réfléchir à tout ça accentuant ma migraine.

- Winry, enchaîna Al d'un ton prudent, un peu effrayé peut-être, c'est contagieux, si tu restes trop près d'Ed tu vas finir comme lui.

- Il a raison, approuva aussitôt Envy, ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour qu'elle fiche le camp.

Pas tellement à l'aise non plus de la savoir si près de moi, je mimai une quinte de toux – même si je n'eus pas besoin de jouer la comédie longtemps, ma maladie réagissant au quart de tour – et elle grimaça en reculant un peu, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle puisse se trouver aussi mal. L'atmosphère sembla soudain se détendre, moi soulagé qu'elle ait arrêté de me hurler au visage ; Al rassuré qu'elle ait décidé de se comporter sagement, évitant ainsi la propagation du virus dans toute l'Académie ; et Envy plus détendu maintenant qu'elle n'était plus si proche de moi.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, tandis que j'analysais avec soin les symptômes de ma maladie – dont j'ignorais encore le nom, au passage. J'avais mal. Atrocement mal. Partout, dans tout mon corps, mes muscles étaient courbaturés, comme si 1) j'avais fait du sport intensif pendant des heures ou 2) je n'avais pas dormis depuis une semaine. Or, c'était bien faute d'un sport un interdit que je me retrouvais cloué au lit, mais j'étais loin de ne pas combler mon manque de sommeil, puisque j'avais vraisemblablement dormis toute la nuit et entamé une partie de la journée. De plus, ma tête me tournait, ma vision était désagréablement trouble, j'étais incapable de respirer par le nez, ma gorge ressemblait à un feu ardent, et j'avais la sensation d'être sujet aux acouphènes tant le long râle sifflant dans mes oreilles était puissant. Pour faire bref, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.

On frappa, sonnette d'alarme me tirant de mes songeries plaintives. Après avoir vaguement perçu un grognement mécontent de la part de mon aman et l'armure d'Al se raidir de nervosité, la petite silhouette de Rose transcenda la lumière qui me parvenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle portait une boite de chocolat dans une main, et un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre.

- Euh… bonjour… je…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Envy avait bondit de la chaise et s'était emparé du bouquet avec brutalité, se justifiant avec une agressivité non feinte :

- Tu ne sais donc pas que les plantes absorbent l'oxygène ? Il doit déjà respirer par la bouche, tu veux l'étouffer jusqu'au bout ?!

Elle pâlit, et, trouvant tout de même la réaction de mon amant un tantinet excessive, je volai au secours de la jeune fille :

- Env… Ery, me rattrapai-je aussitôt, c'est bon, c'est un cadeau…

- Mais…

- Et je veux les chocolats.

Mes exigences semblèrent déstabiliser toute l'assemblée, mais Rose en profita pour glisser jusqu'à moi et m'apporter mes cadeaux, souriant gentiment. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et m'attaquai aux petites gâteries avec envie, mon ventre, bien que sujet aux nausées, criant famine – comme d'habitude. Winry grimaça un peu et dit doucement :

- Tu sais, c'est très lourd les chocolats, tu ne devrais pas en manger beaucoup…

- Mais laissez-le faire ce qu'il veut ! s'écria soudain Envy, au comble de l'énervement, me faisant bondir de stupeur.

Tout le monde sursauta en se retournant vers lui, stupéfaits. Je fronçai les sourcils, comprenant ses élans de culpabilité, mais pas ses piques d'agressivité. Les deux étaient sans doute liés, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Malgré tout, la blonde s'emporta avant moi :

- Eh, tu pourrais être plus sympathique, c'est tout de même toi qui gueule quand on lui apporte de simples fleurs !

Il grimaça, désormais profondément énervé, et râla :

- Le chocolat ça va pas l'étouffer, et puis tout le monde sait qu'il adore manger ! Les fleurs, il s'en fou !

- Ery, ça suffit, le réprimandai-je après avoir avalé rapidement une des sucreries.

Trop rapidement, d'ailleurs, puisque je trouvai le moyen de me brûler la trachée avec, accompagnant cela d'une abominable quinte de toux. Rose et Alphonse se précipitèrent sur moi pour me tapoter le dos, et j'entendis vaguement Envy clamer des jurons à tout vas, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, disparaissant avec rapidité et mauvaise humeur de ma chambre vireuse. Stupéfié, ma toux disparue avec lui, et je me laissai mollement retomber sur l'oreiller, méditant sur l'attitude peu diplomate de l'homonculus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Est-ce que c'était encore la faute de Rose ? Est-ce qu'il était si désolé de m'avoir mit dans cet état qu'il s'en trouvait énervé ? C'était étrange, mais me poser toute ces questions m'apportait aussi leur réponse. J'avais sans doute raison. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille façons d'énerver Envy, en même temps. Je lui aurais bien couru après pour exiger des explications, mais j'en étais effroyablement incapable, comme si j'étais lié à mon lit. C'était agaçant.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de discutions superflues, Winry annonça qu'elle se remettait au travail de mon automail (elle n'avait jamais été aussi longue, soit dit en passant), Alphonse promis de repasser me voir demain, et s'éclipsa pour continuer ses « recherches » (en rapport à l'éternel problème de Willy Bell, qu'il ne souhaitait visiblement pas abandonner), et je me retrouvai de ce fait seul à seul avec Rose, qui, elle, n'avait pas l'air décidé à déguerpir. Mon Dieu, qu'allait-il encore m'arriver ?!

Elle me sourit timidement, et je lançai avec prévoyance :

- Tu sais, si tu restes trop près de moi, tu vas te retrouver dans le _Hrum ! _[je toussai]… même état.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, et contourna le lit pour s'installer à droite, les jambes tendue devant elle reposant sur les couvertures, son dos, à mon instar, appuyé contre la barre de lit.

- Je vais rester avec toi, pendant que tu te reposeras, annonça-t-elle soudain.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec un chocolat, puis avec une reprise de toux impossible à arrêter, et enfin, je m'exclamai :

- Pardon ?!

- Oui. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Ery qui le fasse, mais visiblement il n'en a pas envie. Alors je prends le relais.

- Mais tu sais… Ery peut revenir un peu plus tard… La journée n'est pas terminée…, soufflai-je, imaginant d'ores et déjà la tête qu'Envy tirerait s'il me trouvait en train de roupiller, surveillé par Rose.

- Peut-être. Dans ce cas là, je m'en irais. Mais dans le cas contraire, il est hors de question que tu restes seul. Et puis, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Ah… ?

La situation devenait dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Et avec mon mal de crâne, mentir n'allait pas être tache facile.

- Que faisais-tu, torse-nu, au milieu de cette neige ?

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, analysant cette phrase avec gravité. Bon sang, Envy était vraiment déplorable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer une excuse ! Comment voulait-il que je m'en sorte avec _ça_ ?! Nerveusement, laissant ce qui me restait de conscience bafouiller une explication, je répondis :

- Je… j'en sais trop rien… je ne me souviens pas bien…

- Ery raconte t'avoir trouvé près du gros chêne, torse-nu, semi-inconscient.

Inspiré devant cette précision délirante, je rebondis sur l'excuse d'Envy avec agilité :

- Ah, oui. Je crois que je ne me sentais pas bien, déjà, avant… Je suis allé faire un tour dehors pour me rafraichir et… euh… bah je ne sais pas trop. J'ai… j'ai été pris d'énormes bouffées de chaleur, alors j'ai ouvert un peu mes vêtements, et là… je pense que j'ai fait un malaise.

Wouah. Trop fort. J'étais vraiment _trop-fort. _Même malade j'arrivais à sortir des trucs cohérents ! Mes flatteries personnelles redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque je constatai que la jeune femme n'y voyait que du feu, croyant à mon excuse sans plus de cérémonie. Fier de moi et de mon habileté au mensonge, je finis par couper court à la conversation et m'enfonçai dans les couvertures, faisant l'énorme faute d'oublier, momentanément, un Envy pas super content qui risquait de débarquer à tout moment…

xxxxx

Au passage, je m'excuse pour la fin qui me parait pas tip top, mais je n'ai pas réussis à l'arranger - d'autant plus que je devais publier le chapitre, sous les ordres du général Izumy ;)

Enfin, ça vous a plus ? Merci de m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !

_By Yumi._


	14. Un arrière goût de jalousie

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce léger retard héhé.

Ensuite, merciiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews, merci à tous nos fidèles lecteurs qui nous soutiennent et merci pour tous vos compliments :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (comme tous les autres, of course)

Et je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 14

Un arrière goût de jalousie

_--POV Envy_--

Je m'arrêtais, à deux mètres de la porte de sa chambre. Je croisais les bras. Bon, il avait droit d'être malade, surtout que pour le coup c'était de ma faute. Rhaa, j'étais un abruti ! Moi je ne pouvais pas avoir le sentiment d'avoir froid, oui… faudrait vraiment que je me rentre dans le ciboulot le fait qu'il soit humain… Tout ça pour dire, un minimum de sympathie aurait franchement pas été trop demandé. C'est moi qui avais tout fait bon sang ! C'était moi qui l'avais ramené, rhabillé, et enfin apporté à la boite de conserve. J'avais été frapper à la porte du tas de ferraille avec le blondinet sur l'épaule, et j'avais ensuite du me dépatouiller pour trouver une excuse, et par dessus le marché, j'avais du me comporter en humain en prétextant que le froid ne m'avait pas fait sentir le poids de mon amant. Bah ouais, c'était déjà pas très courant de voir un « adolescent » en demi t-shirt alors qu'il neige, alors que cet « adolescent » porte son prof d'alchimie sur une épaule en se tenant raide comme un piquet… C'était pas très normal. En bref, un minimum d'amabilité en guise de remerciement ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Tu parles, pour ne pas l'avoir laissé pourrir dans la neige, j'avais juste eu droit à « ça suffit, Ery » et puis tout un tas de truc débité qui signifiait clairement « la ferme ». Franchement, je me demandais vraiment se qui me retenais de le frapper. Bon, peut-être le fait que j'ai passé toute la nuit à côté de lui, pour m'assurer que rien ne se passerait… Ou alors le fait qu'il ait quarante de fièvre et qu'il tousse comme un vieux fumeur. Je fis une grimace de dégoût en me remémorant le son de sa toux.

En plus, ce crétin était assez idiot pour m'envoyer balader dès qu'une de ses prétendantes l'approchait. Moi je faisais tout pour lui faire plaisir, j'avais même engueulé les autres en faveur de la cruche pour qu'il puisse manger des chocolats et tout ce a quoi j'avais eu droit c'était : « Ça suffit ». Au moins, il s'était étouffé avec ses chocolats après, bien fait pour lui. Ça lui apprendra à m'envoyer balader alors que je fais tout pour qu'il aille bien. En plus, j'avais prévu de lui apporter un truc à manger, vachement redevable le Fullmetal. Tant pis pour lui, il aurait rien que les chocolats de Rosie, avec un peu de chance il ferait une crise de foie. Je fis la moue lorsqu'une brève vision d'un Edward chancelant, la tête au dessus des toilettes me vint. Ouais bon, valais mieux quand même que je lui apporte quelque chose, sinon je serais obligé de supporter le Fullmetal nauséeux. Je soupirai et me décollai du mur, avançant vers la cuisine à toute vitesse. Quand même, il abusait. Il aurait pu être un tant soit peu reconnaissant, non ? D'accord, c'était de ma faute s'il était dans cet état mais il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Il aurait pu me dire qu'il avait froid… Et puis lui aussi il avait prit son pied… J'étais pas le seul, alors bon, s'il avait tant froid que ça, et que ça l'aurait dérangé sa aurait rien fait… Enfin… J'en savais rien en fait. Ce que c'était compliqué les humains.

J'arrivai enfin devant la cantine. Mince, elle était fermée. En même temps, il était déjà vingt deux heures. Forcément, ils n'allaient pas servir le dîner à cette heure. Je soupirai, tant pis pour la cantine, j'allais devoir me servir de la force. Je levai ma jambe, lassé, et donnai un violent coup de pied au centre de la porte. Un morceau de métal vola et s'écrasa au sol. Bah voilà, ils auraient juste à remplacer la serrure, j'étais vraiment sympa de leur infliger que ça, en même temps, j'étais pas d'humeur à péter une vitre. Passons. Je déambulai entre les tables vides du self puis je trouvai la porte de la cuisine. Au passage, je lançai un petit regard à la table des professeurs. Je posai ma main sur la porte de la cuisine, verrouillée aussi. Rho ! Ils étaient lourds à tout fermer à clef ! Agacé, je posai brutalement ma main sur la porte d'acier de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit sans résistance, un autre morceau de métal tombant au sol, plus gros cette fois. Je trouvai le frigo et l'ouvris en me penchant légèrement. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer celui-là ? Du lait, du pain, des tomates, du poulet, du chocolat, du concombre, du beurre... Ils avaient pas grand chose à becqueter. Je sortis un peu de tout, mettant de côté le poulet et les légumes. Je regardai ensuite dans les placards en fermant la porte du frigo du pied (un peu trop violemment d'ailleurs). Chocolat en poudre, confiture. Je sortis les deux, puis j'observai la bouteille de lait. Peut-être que le microbe aimerait un chocolat chaud ? Je fronçai les sourcils et me penchai, à la recherche d'une casserole. Je cherchai aussi une tasse au passage. Je trouvai la casserole, mais en guise de tasse, je trouvais un verre. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait avec ça.

Je mis un bon moment pour trouver comment fonctionnait le gaz, puis j'attendis patiemment que le laid chauffe. Je trouvais un plateau et positionnait le tout dessus. Je vus jure, qu'est-ce qui fallait pas faire pour Monsieur Elric. J'étais tombé bien bas, au point de lui préparer un petit déjeuner – bon, il allait bientôt être vingt trois heures, mais bon, il allait pas se plaindre, au moins je lui éviterais la crise de foie. Je mis mon doigt dans le lait faisant des bulles. Ça m'avait l'air chaud. Je versai le lait (sûrement brûlant à la fumée qu'il dégageait) dans le verre. Puis, je mis le verre sur le plateau et refermai la porte de la cuisine (du mieux que je pus) avant de sortir du self et de me diriger vers la chambre du Fullmetal. J'avais l'air d'un crétin comme ça, c'était clair et net. Heureusement que personne ne se baladait dans les couloirs à cette heure… J'accélérai le pas.

Je poussai la porte du pied. Puis j'avançai précautionneusement vers la porte de la chambre du Fullmetal grippé, me maudissant toujours intérieurement d'être aux petits soins pour un être qui m'avait littéralement envoyé bouler, mais passons. Je lâchais le plateau d'une main, ouvrant très lentement la porte, avant de la pousser du pied et déposer le plateau sur la table d'angle. Je pivotai et je fis face aux yeux marrons de Rosie. Mon visage se tordit et je la regardai méchamment, assise sur le lit, aux côtés d'Edward :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demandais-je d'un ton bourru.

- Eh bien, cher Ery, sache que le pauvre Edward était seul. J'ai décidée de rester à côté de lui, le temps qu'il se repose, vu que tu étais parti et que ta tête n'indiquait pas un quelconque retour.

Bon, elle avait raison pour le coup, il fallait l'avouer, ma première idée était de me tirer. Mais bon, j'étais revenu sur ma décision. Je lançai, en soupirant :

- OK, d'accord, mais maintenant, tu peux partir. Comme tu peux le constater je suis revenu.

- Eh bien, tu reviendras quand je devrais partir.

Je la regardais dans les yeux et lançait, mauvais :

- Non, c'est maintenant que tu te barres.

- Je t'ais dit que…

- T'es bouchée ou t'es sincèrement conne ? Je t'ais dit de dégager ! lançai-je d'une amabilité sans pareille.

- Ery, je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! J'ai aussi droit de m'occuper d'Edward !

- Ed a pas besoin de toi crétine ! Tout ce que t'as trouvé à faire c'est de lui apporter des chocolats et il va être encore plus…

- Alors maintenant, c'est Ed ? me coupa-t-elle en me perçant du regard.

Je m'arrêtai, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait celle là ? Je ne comprenais pas.

- Comment ça « c'est Ed » ?

Elle se redressa et repris en chuchotant :

- Je pensais que tu détestais tout les profs d'alchimie Ery, c'est étrange, maintenant « le nabot » est passé à « Ed ».

- Et alors ? demandais-je, feignant l'innocence bien qu'une boule de stress ait prit place dans ma gorge.

- Tu dis l'avoir trouvé dans la neige, torse-nu, c'est bien ça ?

Je blêmis. J'étais nul pour trouver des excuses. Vraiment.

- Oui… Mais…

- Que penses-tu qu'il faisait torse-nu par un froid pareil ? me coupa-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien moi… 'L'avais pt'et trop chaud…

- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir trop chaud par un temps pareil, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante, ses yeux perçants les miens.

- J'en sais rien… Je suis pas dans sa tête…

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es sorti ? Quand tu n'es pas en cours tu restes cloîtré dans ta chambre, c'est bien connu.

- Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?! m'exclamais-je agacé.

- Ery, réponds.

- Nan, j'ai pas envie. Maintenant, tu dégages.

- Nan, j'ai pas envie, rétorqua-t-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tant pis, je vais te virer par la force.

Sur mes mots je lui attrapai le poignet et la levait :

- Lâches moi Ery ! clama-t-elle en me donnant des coups de pieds.

- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Edo !

- ERY !

- Envy, laisse Rose, dit alors une voix ensommeillée.

Cette phrase me glaça le sang. Non seulement il m'avait sermonné encore une fois, et pour combler le tout, il m'avait appelé « Envy » devant la cruche. Mes doigts lâchèrent son poignet et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Elle replaça ses mèches de cheveux en se redressant et je regardai Edward, qui s'était retourné pour plonger la tête dans son oreiller. Rosie chuchota :

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Envy ?

- Quoi ? demandai-je, intrigué.

- C'est donc de toi qu'il parlait dans son sommeil… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il chuchotait des « Envy », maintenant je suis fixée…

Je déglutis, Ed m'avait appelé pendant son sommeil ? Je regardai Rose et soupirai, bien que ravi de lui faire encore plus de mal. Je chuchotai, un air machiavélique sur le visage :

- Oui, Envy est mon surnom. Je dirais que mes cours particulier m'ont rapproché d'Ed. Maintenant, tu dégages.

Elle blêmit et se tourna, son visage se déformant, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et sortit. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, j'avançai vers le lit de mon amant et m'agenouillai à côté, posant mes bras sur le matelas, la tête dessus. Edward bougea la tête les yeux encore fermés. Je ricanai ; si je devais définir sa tête lorsqu'il se réveillait, le mot aurait été « grognon ». Je passai ma main sur ses cheveux, caressant ses mèches blondes, en enroulant quelques unes autour me mon index. Ma main surmontée d'une mitaine glissa sur sa joue. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue, puis au coin des siennes. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le referma. Il ouvrit l'autre, commença à le refermer puis ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement alors qu'il faisait un bond en arrière. Je le calmai en posant ma main sur son épaule :

- Envy ? Elle est où Rose ?

- Je l'ais fait partir, me contentas-je de répondre, laissant de côté la scène précédente.

- Ah… Tu n'as pas été trop méchant ?

- T'en fais pas, repris-je en souriant toujours. Reste allongé, je t'ais apporté à manger.

Je me redressai et allai chercher le plateau que je déposai a côté de lui :

- Envy tu…

- Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé à manger facilement… Des restes dans mon frigo…Tu as de la confiture, du pain, du beurre et du lait au chocolat.

- Merci… Par contre je n'aime pas le lait. Tu le veux ?

Je grimaçai, une pointe de déception me tiraillant. Fallait dire que ça la foutait mal de m'être cassé à lui faire ça… Un sourire narquois me vint et je dis :

- M'en fou, tu dois le boire, tu es malade. Ça te fera du bien.

- Non mais j'aime pas.

J'approchai mon visage du sien :

- Sinon c'est moi qui te le fais boire, de gré ou de force.

Il s'empourpra, visiblement, je l'avais mit de mauvaise humeur :

- Je déteste le lait, c'est dégueulasse, je veux pas le boire.

- Tu vas boire ton lait ! Je m'en fou que tu déteste ou quoique se soit, tu vas le boire !

- NON !

Je grimpai rapidement sur le lit en me mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes. J'approchai mon visage du sien, maintenant qu'il était à demi redressé. Il tourna la tête tandis que je prenais une gorgée de chocolat chaud. J'approchai encore mes lèvres des siennes mais il refusa obstinément de me regarder. Tant pis, s'il refusait la méthode douce, j'emploierai la forte. Je posai mes doigts sur son visage et le tournai vers moi. Il chercha à se débattre mais là il ne pourrait rien faire. J'étais trop fort par rapport à lui. Je penchai sa tête vers l'arrière tandis qu'il râlait. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et les entrouvraient laissant le lait s'échapper. Il grogna et je me redressai, victorieux. Je gardais sa tête vers l'arrière et répétai l'opération une seconde fois :

- Allez Ed, il faut avaler.

Ses yeux me lancèrent un regard noir et je repris du lait dans ma bouche, recommençant une autre fois l'opération. Après cela je lui mis d'avantage la tête vers l'arrière et enfin je l'entendis avaler. Je souris, j'avais réussi à lui faire boire du lait. J'attrapai le verre et lui entrouvris les lèvres de forces, je l'entendis grogner une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il se débattait. Enfin je versais les restes du verre de lait dans sa bouche. Ma main reposa le verre et je posai mes mains sur ses joues. Descendant mes lèvres vers les siennes. Je le regardai dans les yeux et je l'entendis déglutir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il me lança, haineux :

- Je te déteste.

Bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, je ressentis tout de même une pointe de tristesse. Cependant, je souris et repris, avançant mes lèvres vers les siennes :

- C'est méchant, je t'… (une boule se forma dans ma gorge) moi je suis bien loin de te détester…

Sur ces mots quelques peu modifiés, je posai brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser auquel il répondit ardemment, avant de me repousser… par une quinte de toux. Je cachai ma mine dégoûtée puis je repris, m'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés :

- Mange.

....

La porte s'ouvrit et le tas de ferraille apparut :

- Ery ? Tu es revenue ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix raisonnante.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer à sa vision puis je me redressais, quelques peu dérangé d'être interrompus dans ma contemplation du mini blond mangeant une tartine de confiture. Je répondis :

- Oui, je me suis dit qu'il aurait faim… Et que les chocolats lui donneraient une crise de foie… Bref, j'y vais le nabot, je suis crevé moi.

Je lui aurais bien fait une bise, mais la présence de son frangin me dérangea quelque peu. M'enfin. J'avançais vers la porte avant de me retourner brutalement :

- Sauf si tu voulais que je t'aide à écrire les derniers dialogues de la pièce ?

Ouais, j'étais fort là, ça me donnais un prétexte pour rester, et pour virer le machin qui lui servait de frère. Frère qui, il fallait l'avouer, me mettait dans une jalousie profonde, bah ouais… Je me posais une question et toquais (doucement) sur l'armure :

- Dit, tu n'enlèves jamais ce machin moche, tu dors pas en armure quand même ?

Il se tourna vers moi et Edward baissa les yeux. J'avais dit une connerie, encore. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait je m'apprêtais à prendre la porte lorsque la voix du Fullmetal crevard m'interpella :

- Oui, je veux bien que tu m'aides à écrire les derniers dialogues… Ce serait gentil…

Je me tournais, si les Elric n'avaient pas répondu à ma question précédente, s'était pour une bonne raison, je le savais. Et je ne tarderais pas à la savoir, enfin, j'espérais. Joyeux, j'avançai vers le lit du blondinet et m'y assis attrapant d'ores et déjà un stylo et un cahier. Il me sourit avant que ce sourire ne se transforme en une grimace et une toux franchement pas belle et écœurante…

Je posai ma tête dans mes mains et laissai tomber le carnet sur son lit :

- Ouah, c'est atroce ce machin ! Et dire que tu dois terminer de l'écrire bientôt, c'est de la folie…

- Oui je…

Il se remit à tousser, je fermais les yeux. C'était carrément gerbant d'entendre quelqu'un tousser comme ça ! Je me redressai et attrapai le flacon sur la table de chevet, saisissant une cuillère j'y versai le liquide épais et sucré, tandis que le Fullmetal agonisait sous ses quintes de toux. Je me tournai et lui ouvrit la bouche de force en y fourrant la cuillère. Il se calma aussitôt et je retirai la cuillère. Certes j'avais été un peu brutal, mais bon… J'hésitai à le mettre au pied du mur en lui posant des questions sur la boîte de conserve, mais je ne me sentis pas d'humeur à le faire parler. Je me levai et dis :

- Bon, je vais aller dormir, et demain j'aiderais les autres à installer les décors. Prends bien tes médocs, je reviens te voir demain.

Il acquiesça et j'avançais la porte, la main sur la poignée, j'hésitai. Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers lui et approchas rapidement pour poser mes lèvres sur sa joue. Puis je me redressai et sortis de la pièce en baragouinant quelque chose ressemblant à un « à demain ». Je fermai la porte et avançai vers ma chambre, j'ouvris ma porte, exténué. Ma fenêtre était toujours ouverte… Je la refermai, il devait faire un froid glacial dans ma chambre, la preuve en était, lorsque je respirai, de la fumée se créait. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, tâché par mes gouttes de sang, œuvre de Lust. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je mettais la couette sur moi. Enfin j'allais dormir…

....

- Rha ! Mais t'es pas doué c'est pas compliqué d'attacher ce truc !

Le garçon face à moi pâlit après que je lui eus râlé dessus. Je lui arrachai le bout de tissu des mains et fît un nœud grossier autour du poteau. Là ça tenait. Je m'avançai vers une femme d'environ vingt ans, blonde, yeux bleus. Affalée sur une machine à coudre :

- Jenny tu as term…

- Moi c'est Lannie.

- Ouais, m'en fou, t'as terminé presque tout les costumes ?

- Oui, il ne manque que les costumes de monsieur Elric, de Rose… Et le tien…

- Ah… Je dois faire quoi ?

- Eh bien, tu vas voir la fille là bas (qui se trouvait être la fille que j'avais dragué une fois), et tu te laisse faire le temps qu'elle prenne tes mesures.

Je soupirai et avançai, lentement, vers la fille dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Elle me regarda et dit, pas de la façon la plus aimable du monde :

- Ery, tu peux retirer ton sweet ?

Je ne dis rien à son adresse, laissant tomber mon sweet bordeaux au sol. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, un mètre entre les doigts. Au fur et à mesure, elle prenait des notes, plaçant le mètre un peu partout. Au final elle arracha la feuille te me la tendit :

- Tiens, vas porter ça à Lannie.

J'hochai la tête et attrapai la feuille, avançant lentement vers ladite Lannie. Elle prit le papier et je lui lançai :

- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me mettre une jupe.

- Si, il est prévu que tu en portes _Envy_.

Je me tournai brutalement pour fixer Rosie :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisée à m'appeler comme ça, et je ne porterais pas de jupe, si vous m'en refiler une je mettrais un pantalon.

- T'en fais pas, ce sera une jupe longue, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Espèce de sale…

- Je sais.

J'allais la tuer, vraiment, elle m'exaspérait, j'allais vraiment finir par l'achever ici… Quoique… sa mort m'aurait dérangée… En effet, si elle mourrait avant la représentation elle louperait la belle surprise que je lui réserverais… J'en riais d'avance. Je me tournai vers elle, abordant un sourire hypocrite :

- Si tu allais te faire mesurer ? Il faut que ta robe soit superbe pour le _prince Edward_.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis tourna les talons, avançant rageusement vers l'autre fille. Finalement, j'avais hâte que cette pièce passe, j'allais franchement m'amuser… Je m'assis sur une chaise ; à présent il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre que l'heure passe rapidement pour aller surveiller la guérison de mon nabot favori…

....

Je traînais des pieds en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire. Les cours de combat, c'étaient ennuyeux. Surtout quand, comme moi, on était particulièrement doué dans cette discipline. Enfin. J'ouvris la porte des vestiaires du pied, ignorant les plaintes de ceux en train de se changer. Ils avaient qu'à pas se mettre devant la porte. Je poussai les crétins qui s'étaient mis à ma place habituelle et je commençai à me changer, dos à tous les autres, entre Greed et Glutony. Vraiment, c'était chiant que ce foutu tatouage soit sur ma cuisse, j'étais obligé de me restreindre dans un minuscule coin pour me la jouer pudique, ou de garder le même pantalon, ce qui me donnait ensuite un aspect de gros dégelasse. C'était pourquoi j'avais opté pour la solution du mec pudique… Passons. J'enfilai mon autre pantalon après avoir laissé tomber l'autre par terre, puis je posai mes pieds dans mes chaussures. Je retirai mon t-shirt rouge bordeaux (une envie folle) et enfilai mon t-shirt habituel, noir moulant, court. Alors que je posais mon sac sur mon épaule, Greed mit sa main gantée sur mon bras :

- On va au bar du coin avec les autres, tu viens ?

Je déglutis discrètement, puis dis dans un souffle, tournant d'ores et déjà la tête :

- J'ai autre chose, plus important, à faire…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, tu ne servirais à rien d'autre qu'à m'encombrer…

Il m'empêcha encore une fois de partir. Je sentis mon « cœur » battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine :

- Bordel tu vas me lâcher ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? chuchota-t-il, le regard perçant.

- Rien du tout, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher.

- Oh que si. Tu as remarqué que la porte du self avait été défoncée ? On aurait dit ton œuvre.

- Non… J'ai pas été au self ce matin…

- Lust et Sloth m'ont dit qu'elles avaient vu le Fullmetal frapper à ta porte, pourquoi ?

- Il voulait me dire deux trois trucs sur le cours particulier…, soufflai-je en me détournant totalement.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Je sais.

Sur mes mots je me dégageai et sortis en trombe du vestiaire. Si Greed commençait à s'en mêler, je serais dans une poisse monstre… J'allais vraiment devoir songer à être plus discret.

....

J'accélérais le pas, chose peu évidente lorsqu'on avait, comme moi, un sac en bandoulière, positionné comme un sac à main sur une épaule. Je le fis tenir du mieux que je pouvais et au moment où je prenais un dangereux virage je vis, de dos, une fille aux cheveux entre brun et châtain… Deux mèches roses sur le devant… Je courrai presque pour la rattraper, silencieusement bien sûr, et je lui demandai, d'un ton toujours affectif (ironie) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien, je dirais qu'étant donné que ce couloir mène à la chambre d'Ed, je vais lui rendre visite.

Je grognai, mécontent :

- Ouais, et c'est quoi ça ? lançai-je en désignant un paquet enveloppé.

- Ça ? Ce sont des fleurs, je ne voulais pas les abîmer ou les salir, elles sont très blanches, alors je les ai enveloppée.

- Mais t'es vraiment débile ! m'étranglai-je. Putain t'es atteinte de crétinisme ?! Je t'ai déjà dit hier que les plantes absorbent l'oxygène et que le minus arrive déjà pas à respirer convenablement, qu'est-ce que tu viens lui foutre des trucs qui absorbent son oxygène ! Tu veux sa mort ?!

- Oh tais-toi Ery, laisse moi apporter ces fleurs à Ed !

Je me saisis du paquet et le jetai par terre, alors que je levai mon pied pour l'écrabouiller, on me héla, une voix raisonnante. Je su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la boite de conserve. Trop fort. Non, en fait, il était le seul à avoir une voix aussi réverbeuse. Je reposai mon pied au sol, tandis que Rose ramassait ses fleurs empaquetées avec les larmes aux yeux :

- Tu es vraiment méchant Ery ! Je te déteste.

- Moi de même espèce d'autiste…

- Ery ! s'exclama le machin derrière moi, visiblement outré. Elle veut seulement prendre des nouvelles d'Edward, arrête d'être aussi méchant avec elle ! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu sais, tes cours particuliers sont annulés.

- Je sais ! lançai-je, agacé. Mais si elle à droit de prendre des nouvelles de Ed, je vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas !

- Ed ?

- Rhoo ça va !

Je leur tournai le dos et avançai vers la porte, laissant entrer au passage les deux boulets. J'ouvris lentement la porte et les autres ne se génèrent pas pour me suivre. Je ronchonnai, franchement c'était nul. Moi qui voulais être seul avec lui… En plus son frangin l'avait vu toute la journée, et puis Rose servait à rien, alors ils auraient au moins pu me laisser avec lui… La cruche lui tendit son bouquet de fleurs empaqueté et je dus retenir mes jambes au sol pour éviter que mon pied s'écrase avec fracas sur sa main, et par conséquent sur ses fleurs. Je regardai le blondinet ouvrir le paquet en nous saluant tous. Je retins un élan de haine. Evidement, cette débile avait choisi des _roses_ blanches. Non, vraiment, elle faisait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- Génial, fais le suffoquer, tes fleurs vont aspirer le peu d'oxygène qu'il arrive à ingurgiter. Quelle merveilleuse idée de tuer notre prof d'alchimie à petit feu, félicitation madame aux brillantes idées.

- Elles sont superbes…, dit Ed en ignorant royalement mon sarcasme

- Oui, je dois dire qu'elles m'ont coûté assez chères…, répondit d'un ton affreusement mielleux la débile.

- Il… Il ne fallait pas.

- Oui, vraiment il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, on se serait bien passé de tes fleurs bouffeuses d'oxygène, repris-je d'un ton sardonique.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers moi et me lancèrent un regard agacé. Je roulai des yeux. Je m'adossais au mur, ignorant leurs échanges mielleux à vomir :

- Et je t'ai apporté des chocolats…

- Mais tu veux vraiment l'empoisonner ?! m'offusquai-je. Comme si suffoquer lui suffisait pas, tu veux en plus lui faire avoir une crise de foie ?!

- Bon écoute Ery, si c'est pour te moquer de moi que tu es venu là, dégages ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Te crois pas plus importante que tu ne l'es, même si tu étais mourante je ne viendrais jamais de voir, sauf pour te voir rendre ton dernier souffle, moi j'attends seulement que tu dégages parce que j'ai envie de parler à Ed !

- Moi aussi !

- Non, toi tu es venue pour le draguer et lui parler sur un ton mille fois plus écœurant que sa toux, moi je viens lui parler, en revanche !

- Ery, Rose, calmez vous ! dit la chose de métal derrière moi. Ed a mal à la tête, si c'est pour vous disputer faites ça dehors…

- Mais ta gueule ! m'exclamai-je. Toi tu l'as vu toute la journée tu vas pas commencer à me dire que je dois me casser ! Là maintenant je devrais aller bouffer, si je bouffe pas c'est pour le voir alors me dis pas de me tirer ! Vire là elle ! C'est elle la chieuse avec son vieux ton mielleux et ses plantes !

- Ery, je n'ais pas dit ça j'ai…

- TAIS-TOI ! JE M'EN BATS DE CE QUE TU ME DIS JE…

La boule dans ma gorge semblait fondre, toute la rancœur accumulée envers ce tas de ferraille sortait, je ne mesurais plus l'ampleur de mes mots tandis que je hurlais. Il ne m'avait rien fait de mal, juste le fait d'être plus important pour Ed que pour moi. A cause de lui j'avais pleuré, à cause de lui je me sentais pitoyable, et à cause de lui je n'arrivais pas avouer à Ed que… Ma voix s'éteint lorsque les mots surgirent dans ma tête… A cause de son existence, avouer à Ed qu'il était la chose la plus importante pour moi était impossible. Parce que ce n'était pas réciproque… Parce que lui il le préférait. Mes mots reparurent et je posai une question, reprenant une voix normale, plus cassée que d'ordinaire :

- Et si tu portes tout le temps cette armure c'est bien pour une raison, alors, t'es quoi au juste ?

Un long silence se fit, pesant, gênant. La voix d'Ed me glaça le sang :

- Sors d'ici.

- Que… Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Sors d'ici, répéta-t-il.

Ma gorge se serra, mes lèvres se pincèrent, alors que j'assimilais ses mots. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je ramassai mon sac, ouvrant grand la porte. Ignorant sa tête, tournée vers le côté, cheveux cachant ses expressions. Jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi vexé. Jamais. Alors, juste avant de sortir en claquant la porte, mes mots jaillirent, contredisant ma pensée mais pesant l'ampleur de ma rage :

- Je te hais…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vos impressions ? Des questions ?

_By Izumy_


	15. Réveillon

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce retard - nous qui avions toujours eu la méga-classe en les sortant pile toutes les semaines - je n'ai pas su gérer les vacances et le retard que j'avais déjà pris sur les chapitres que nous avions en avance. Bref. Désolé, donc.

Comme toujours, un immense merci à nos reviewer, nous sommes excessivement heureuses que cette fic vous plaise tant. Merci, merci, merci !

Là-dessus, je n'ai rien à ajouter, et je vous laisse lire mon pieux chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents :).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 15

Réveillon

_--POV Edward --_

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, assez pour qu'après m'être remit de ma quarantaine. Je découvris que noël approchait à grand pas, me rappelant que je n'avais toujours pas appris le texte pour la pièce, et qu'il semblerait qu'Envy ne me parlait plus. Autant ne pas me mentir à moi-même, c'était ce dernier fait qui m'accablait le plus, sans pour autant assez m'émouvoir pour que je daigne aller vers lui.

Oui, j'avais eu raison de réagir comme je l'avais fait ; nous en avions déjà parlé, et la manière dont il avait traité Alphonse me mettait hors de moi à chaque fois que j'y repensais. Il m'avait promis de se tenir à carreaux : et bien voilà le résultat ! M'enfin, je n'en avais plus rien à faire, désormais. Avec ou sans lui, ma vie restait la même. Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais depuis notre dispute. Ça faisait des heureux, en tout cas ; Rose, en particulier, qui désormais ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle ; Winry, qui semblait rassurée que mon ex-amant aie cessé de l'insulter ; Al, qui avait arrêté de se poser des questions à notre sujet ; et les autres homonculus, qui se complaisaient à me faire savoir que c'était ce qui devait arriver à chaque fois que je les croisais.

C'est donc avec tout ça sur le dos que je me dirigeai lourdement vers ma salle de classe, ce vendredi vingt trois décembre. J'entrai, constatai sans surprise que tous mes élèves m'y attendaient, ravis que je sois enfin de retour. Ils étaient tous vêtus de leur costume pour la pièce et un exemplaire du manuscrit pendait dans leur main – je devais avouer que, bien qu'ils se détestaient, Envy et Rose avaient fait du bon boulot en tant que délégués pour organiser tout ça pendant mon absence. Cette dernière se précipita sur moi, sa robe de princesse moulant son buste et bouffant sur ses hanches, ses cheveux pour le moment coiffés comme d'ordinaire voletant derrière elle.

- Ed ! Il faut que tu essayes ton costume, tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir encore fait.

- Ah… ?

Elle me prit la main et je m'avançai, sous les chuchotis indistincts des élèves commères. Bah, cela devait paraître plus plausible que je me rapproche de Rose plutôt que d'Envy ; et je risquai beaucoup moins de représailles. La seule différence étant que je n'avais aucune envie d'être avec la jeune femme.

Distraitement, elle m'amena jusqu'à ladite couturière, qui commença à me prendre les mesures :

- C'est juste une vérification, Winry m'avait déjà donné tes mensurations, je vois seulement si je ne me suis pas trompé…

Je ne l'écoutai pas plus que ça, parcourant la pièce des yeux à la recherche de celui qui hantait mon esprit plus que jamais depuis quelques jours. Je trouvai, dans l'ombre de la pièce, Lust, Greed, Glutony et Sloth ricanant sur leurs tenues respectives, mais aucun Envy. Etouffant un soupir embêté, je reportais mon attention sur Rose et ses copines lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, dans mon dos. Me retournant vivement, je vis l'homonculus de mes pensées s'avancer vers ses confrères sans m'accorder un regard, ni même un minuscule petit coup d'œil. Une fille l'arrêta pour lui donner son costume et il le lui arracha presque des mains d'un mouvement brusque et vraisemblablement énervé, pour se poster à la droite de Lust, dos à moi. Je déglutis avec peine, une étouffante boule m'obstruant la gorge, mais ce fut une brusque piqure sur ma hanche droite qui me ramena à la réalité :

- Désolé, Ed, ce… j'en ai pas fait exprès, tu…

- C'est rien, Rose, soufflai-je en sentant des perles de sang glisser le long de ma peau.

- J'ai voulu rectifier un pli, mais l'aiguille a…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien.

Mon ton avait été plus sec que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais dire qu'elle ne m'agaçait pas aurait été mentir. Faut dire, cela faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas prit la tête avec Envy à mon sujet – du coup, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Certes, ça m'énervait. Certes, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ces provocations stupides et de ces compétitions enfantines ; mais au moins, Envy me portait de l'attention. Il pensait à moi, il jalousait ceux qui me côtoyaient, il s'énervait de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à me convoiter. Même si cela m'exaspérait, j'aimais ça. J'aimais qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'aimais qu'il soit près de moi. Mais maintenant, à quoi avais-je droit ? A rien. Pas un geste, pas un regard : rien. L'antithèse de l'amour n'est pas la haine, en vérité ; c'est l'indifférence. Et c'était sans doute la pire des sensations qui soit…

D'une profonde inspiration et d'un léger mouvement de tête, je balayai ces funestes pensées et finalement la couturière se redressa, m'observa de haut en bas, et affirma joyeusement :

- Votre costume est prêt, Monsieur Elric.

- Très bien. Merci.

- Ah, et… quand est-ce que votre automail sera réparé ? Parce que ça risque d'être dur, pour jouer la pièce, avec un bras en moins…

J'haussai les sourcils et posai mon regard sur mon avant-bras désarticulé. Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! A vrai dire, j'avais vécu tellement de chose depuis quelques temps avec cette unique prothèse de métal, que je ne pensais même plus aux difficultés qu'elle m'infligeait. Promettant d'aller en parler à Winry dès la fin du cours, la répétition se mit en place. On avait poussé mon bureau et dégagé tout l'estrade pour en faire une mini scène qui, jusque là, ferait l'affaire. J'étais donc affublé d'un collant bordeaux ridicule et d'une espèce de pardessus vert moulant, au dessus d'une chemise à jabot un peu pompeuse. J'avais l'air d'un imbécile, comme ça, avec ma fausse épée sur le côté et mes petites sandales de cuir, mais je me retins de le dire, la couturière ne cessant de me reluquer – ou, du moins, ne cessant d'admirer son œuvre.

La première scène débuta, et, aussi indifférent envers moi soit-il, Envy fit son entrée. Evidemment, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Il avait revêtu le parfait costume de sorcière : longue robe noire un peu abîmée, cintrée à la taille, des faux seins placardés sur ce torse que j'adulais, ses cheveux encore méchés retombant sur sa peau d'albâtre avec décontraction. Il paraissait énervé, bizarrement. Peut-être parce que tout le monde se moquait de lui… Allez savoir. Je n'allais pas les faire taire, sûrement pas ; et puis quoi encore ! Il balança son texte sans doute apprit la veille pour le lendemain mais su à la perfection, et tout le monde passa outre son manque d'investissement, certains me jetant quelques coups d'œil comme pour appuyer la thèse que c'était à cause du fait que nous ne nous parlions plus qu'il était si démotivé. Peut-être. Je m'en fichais pas mal.

Moi, au contraire, j'eu besoin du manuscrit pour m'aider à me rappeler de mon texte, ma convalescence ne m'ayant pas aidé à retenir de genre de paroles un peu stupides. Vint la dernière scène, pour laquelle Rose (ou « Aurore ») était allongée sur une table – qui, dans deux jours, aura été remplacée par un lit – mimant la belle endormit attendant son pieux baiser. Visiblement, personne n'avait l'air décidé à laisser cette scène pour la surprise, et je finis par renoncer à attendre l'intervention de quelqu'un. M'avançant vers elle d'un pas rapide – manquant, de ce fait, de m'étaler au sol en me prenant les pieds dans un fil – je m'accroupis près d'elle et pris sa main, tout en déblatérant mon texte sans grande conviction. Puis, je me redressai et me penchai vers elle, lorsqu'une voix plus que familière raisonna dans l'assemblée attentive :

- Ça ne va pas, là, quand il est accroupit on ne voit que le haut de son crâne, c'est débile, asséna Envy, assit sur un bureau à côté de Sloth.

Certains se retournèrent vers lui d'un air exaspéré, d'autres acquiescèrent à sa remarque avec intérêt. On m'ordonna de reprendre en me mettant cette fois de l'autre côté du « lit », et j'obéis sans broncher, m'accroupissant, puis me relevant, et commençant à me pencher vers les lèvres de la jeune endormit pour la réveiller. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cet évènement fatidique, qu'à nouveau je fus coupé dans mon élan par un Envy râleur :

- Non, mais là c'est complètement con, on a son cul en pleine ligne de mire ; quelle finesse !

Je me redressai en soupirant – Rose faisant de même – et on m'ordonna cette fois de ne pas m'accroupir, de simplement lui prendre la main et de réciter mon texte, avant de l'embrasser. Je m'exécutais, et comme je m'y attendais, j'arrivai à dix-centimètre du visage de la jeune femme qu'une nouvelle fois l'homonculus se fit entendre, provoquant les soupirs rageurs de l'assemblée exaspérée :

- C'est carrément affreux, là. Il est penché comme un vieux kéké, on dirait qu'il a mal au dos, ou qu'il va lui vomir dessus – pas que ça me déplairait, mais bon, c'est « sensé » être un merveilleux happy-end, clean et sans bavure, alors…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? On ne va pas installer Rose debout, non plus ! s'emporta un type du premier rang en se tournant furieusement vers mon ex-amant.

- C'est une idée, de toute manière elle peut pas avoir l'air plus débile qu'elle ne l'est en temps normal.

Rose siffla furieusement mais Envy l'ignora sans vergogne, reportant son attention sur un pan de sa robe qu'il s'entêtait à lisser depuis quelques minutes. Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, incrédule, et le même élève s'emporta à nouveau :

- Eh bien propose quelque chose, au lieu de te taire comme ça !

- Eh là, l'empafé, tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! menaça Envy. Et puis, j'ai déjà dit ce qui n'allait pas, trouvez le reste tout seul bande d'abrutis, je vais pas tout faire non plus !

Tous finirent par abandonner la partie, et on me conseilla de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, pour me pencher ensuite vers elle. Ça me parut être la meilleure solution, et je cru un instant pouvoir achever cette fichue scène mais Envy nous interrompit toujours au même moment, clamant d'un ton autoritaire en se levant :

- Bien, parfait, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, on aura compris ! Pas la peine de perdre plus de temps avec ça, il vaut mieux répéter les autres scènes plus importantes, ou vous allez tous être plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Il ne se compta pas dans les « ridicules », bien entendu. Même s'il m'ignorait, je n'étais pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre que tous ses efforts de metteur en scène pénible n'étaient que le simple fruit de sa jalousie excessive, et du fait qu'il refusait catégoriquement que j'embrasse Rose. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour ça, faut dire. 1) Parce que ça m'empêchait d'émouvoir la jeune femme pour un rien ; et 2) parce que cela me prouvait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore passés du tout au rien. Cela me rassurait, et ce même si mon cœur était déchiré de savoir que je ne pouvais le remercier de ses élans de « bonté ».

xxx

Le lendemain après-midi même, j'avais interrompu la lecture d'un roman que j'avais débuté par simple curiosité – étant donné que toute l'Académie en discutait sans cesse – pour suivre Alphonse dans la véranda, où nous retrouvâmes Lin et Ranfan discutant devant un café. La bâtisse avait été décorée de partout, et les plus jeunes élèves s'amusaient comme des fous à recouvrir leur bonhommes de neige de guirlandes et de boules. Le sapin avait été placé dans le gigantesque salon près de la cheminée, et je devais avouer que Ranfan et la Vieille avaient fait du bon boulot en ce qui concernait sa décoration. Sur les planches d'affichages étaient placardées des annonces sur notre représentation du lendemain, ainsi que d'autres qui annonçaient simplement que l'ouverture des cadeaux se ferait le vingt quatre au soir – soit, aujourd'hui même. Heureusement, Alphonse s'était gentiment proposé, pendant mes derniers jours de convalescence, d'aller chercher les présents que je comptais offrir à Winry, Rose, Ranfan, Lin, la Vieille et Harold, et j'étais donc assez content de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de ça si tard. L'idée d'en offrir un à Envy m'avait longtemps trituré l'esprit, mais étant donné qu'il ne me parlait plus, je ne voyais aucune raison de le remercier pour cela.

Ce devait être ça, une rupture. Des mots doux, des sourires constamment, une complicité sans égale, puis rien. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Brutal, le changement. Douloureux, aussi. Mais enfin, j'avais assez longtemps tergiversé pour me prendre la tête à nouveau, partant du principe s'il me « haïssait » comme il l'avait dit, je ne voyais aucun intérêt à m'accrocher.

Je m'assis sur une chaise de bar en soupirant, commandant à Ranfan le café le plus fort qu'elle avait en stock. Alphonse s'installa à ma gauche, et je posai un peu brutalement les coudes sur le bar, enfonçant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? demanda la Xinoise en se penchant en avant pour essayer d'apercevoir mon visage.

Me rendant compte que je devais avoir l'air sérieusement dépressif dans cette position, je relevai vivement la tête et affirmai avec une gaieté feinte :

- Euh, non, tout va bien ! Simple coup de fatigue.

- Ne te plains pas, toi tu ne t'es pas tapé l'autre Ery Bell en cours ! râla Lin en se massant l'épaule, comme le mécanisme d'un mauvais souvenir.

Je tressailli, ignorai le regard insistant d'Alphonse (même si je ne voyais pas ses yeux, cela me brûlait la nuque) et m'enquis en mimant une simple curiosité :

- Ah ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Eh bien, il s'est battu avec plus d'acharnement que jamais. Il est de sacré mauvais poil depuis quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Etant donné qu'il est plutôt balèze en combat et que ça faisait vingt minutes qu'il foutait à terre tous les élèves – Rose s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs, tu devrais passer la voir – j'ai décidé de combattre avec lui, pour le calmer. Et puis…

Sa voix s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge, et Ranfan lâcha un rictus moqueur puis acheva pour lui :

- Et finalement c'est lui qui a perdu, Ery lui en a mit plein la figure.

- Bon, faut dire que j'avais un peu mal à la cheville, se justifia vivement Lin, essayant de sauver son honneur.

Je m'esclaffai, suivant le mouvement, et songeant qu'il me faudrait aller voir comment se portait Rose avant de me plonger dans une nouvelle séance de répétition. Mais tout d'un coup, une voix charmeuse, dédaigneuse et teintée d'un amas de moqueries s'éleva dans mon dos, me grisant de surprise :

- Alors, Fullmetal, tu croyais pouvoir passer un joyeux noël sans moi ?

- J'avais osé l'espéré, en effet, grinçai-je en me retournant vers mon imbécile de supérieur, Roy Mustang. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Quel accueil sympathique ! Est-ce comme ça que tu remercies celui qui te paye ? se plaignit-il, faussement vexé, en ignorant ma question.

- Apparemment.

Il fit mine de soupirer, et salua vivement tous ceux autour de moi, tandis que je faisais de même avec Riza Hawkeye, prostrée silencieusement à la droite de Mustang. Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'il daigna m'expliquer la raison de son abominable présence ici :

- J'ai pris quelques jours de repos pour pouvoir profiter des fêtes. Et comme cela fait _des lustres_ que nous ne t'avons pas vu trainer dans les bibliothèques ou aux rayons des archives de Central, je me suis dit qu'un peu de ma compagnie te ferais du bien.

- Comme c'est aimable à vous, ironisai-je avec aigreur. Fallait pas, vraiment.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, va, riposta-t-il, tout autant sarcastique. En attendant, quelqu'un daignerait-il me montrer les chambres d'amis ?

- Parce que vous comptez dormir là ? Ce n'est pas une auberge, ici ! grinça alors la Vieille, apparue soudainement dans le dos de mon supérieur.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et l'éclaira d'un immense sourire, braillant de ce ton éternellement agaçant :

- Mme Okina ! Comme je suis ravi de vous revoir !

Mme Okina ? C'était donc ça son nom ??

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, Mustang ! Que venez-vous encore faire ici ? Si c'est pour continuer d'essayer de séduire des élèves, ce n'est pas…

- Enfin, Mme Okina ! coupa vivement le Colonel en s'abaissant vers elle. Chuut, enfin, il y a mon _très cher_ Lieutenant avec moi, ne dévoilez pas tout nos petits secrets…

- Je vous en foutrez des secrets, moi ! s'écria la Vieille, tandis que je ricanai de l'embêtement de l'autre imbécile. Les trois mois que nous avons passé en votre compagnie on faillit réduire cette école en cendres, alors secret ou pas, je n'ai aucune envie de vous revoir ici !

Le Colonel se redressa, vaincu, et envoya un timide sourire en direction du Lieutenant Hawkeye qui le dévisageait avec sévérité. Il se frotta les mains un peu nerveusement et se tourna vers Alphonse, feignant de s'intéresser soudainement à son cas. Je roulai des yeux en reportant mon attention sur mon café, et brusquement Mustang se tu, une espèce d'onde de vent glacé me chatouillant le dos. A nouveau, je me retournai vers l'importun et mon cœur eu un sérieux raté lorsque je vis Envy, accompagné de Lust, Sloth et Willy (lequel je connaissais tellement peu qu'il m'était encore difficile de l'appeler « Wrath »), qui dépassaient les deux militaires en les dévisageant avec éloquence. En vue de sa mine mi-profondément agacé, mi-railleuse et sournoise, je doutais qu'Envy prenne simplement la peine de passer. Et j'avais raison. Ne m'accordant pas un regard, il se planta dos à moi et s'adressa au Colonel d'un ton propre à refroidir un volcan :

- Mais qui voilà ? Le Colonel Mustang ! Quelle surprise !

Le militaire en question frissonna, puis afficha ce sourire faussement réjoui qui m'agaçait profondément, en tendant la main à l'homonculus.

- Ravi de te revoir, Ery Bell. Comment vas-tu ?

Mon ex-amant accéda à sa requête, et je fronçai les sourcils quant à la mine crispée du Colonel lorsqu'il toucha la paume glacée de l'immortel. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour que le preux, vaillant et imperturbable Roy Mustang soit si déboussolé ? Ça promettait d'être drôle, connaissant Envy et ses « blagues ». Je me retins de sourire, et écoutai plutôt leur conversation :

- Très bien, Colonel, merci. Alors, vous venez pour les fêtes ?

Mon supérieur retira vivement sa main une fois qu'Envy l'eu serrée et répondit doucement, jouant de sa malice habituelle :

- En effet. Cela faisait une décennie que je n'avais pas rendu visite à l'avorton, donc…

- Qui traitez-vous d'avorton, là ?! m'écriai-je, piqué au vif.

Je vis les muscles d'Envy se crisper au son de ma voix, mais il ne se retourna pas, explorant plutôt le visage de Mustang qui m'envoyait un sourire amusé et sournois. Alphonse posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule tandis qu'une veine de rage battait contre mes tempes, et l'homonculus reprit à l'adresse de mon supérieur :

- Eh bien, nous nous rêverons au réveillon, alors. A ce soir, Colonel.

P… pourquoi est-ce qu'il employait ce ton si séducteur ? Non, il n'avait pas fait avec lui ce qu'il faisait avec moi ?! Et puis, il n'avait tout de même pas dans l'idée de recommencer ? Hein ?? D'elles-mêmes, mes jambes commencèrent à me porter jusqu'à lui pour demander confirmation, mais la voix d'Alphonse – qui s'interrogeait de me voir m'agiter soudainement – me tira sur terre, amenant avec lui la terrible réalité ; qu'est-ce qu'Envy en avait à faire de moi ? Nous n'étions plus ensemble, il m'ignorait avec brio, je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Et puis, j'imagine que se taper le Colonel – MON supérieur – devait être une manière de se venger. De me rendre jaloux. Ça marchait, faut dire… Balayant ses sombres pensées et mes accès de sentimentalisme d'un geste de la tête, je détournai les yeux du corps idyllique de l'homonculus qui s'éloignait, et remontai sur mon siège, replongeant, à nouveau, dans la contemplation de ma tasse de café. Cela promettait d'être dur. Très dur.

xxx

Le soir tant attendu arriva vite. Les gamins étaient complètement surexcités, et ne cessaient de foncer sur Alphonse – leur professeur, rappelons-le – pour savoir si le Père-Noël allait arriver bientôt, si leurs cadeaux allaient être beaux, s'ils avaient été assez sages durant l'année pour en mériter… Et, avec l'infinie patience dont j'étais pitoyablement démuni, il répondait doucement, les rassurait, berçait leur espoirs d'enfants impatients. Un vrai papa-poule.

Alors que nous traversions le couloir de nos appartements, je lançai avec un amusement un peu sadique :

- Tu devrais te déguiser en Père-Noël, histoire de leur faire peur un bon coup avec ce corps en métal.

J'éclatai de rire à ma propre blague, et il répondit en soupirant de désespoir :

- Ce que tu peux être méchant, parfois. Les pauvres. Et puis ils devineraient que ça serait moi…

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est drôle. J'imagine leur tête hallucinée, à tous, et l'un deux qui sort (je pris une voix haut-perchée, histoire de pousser à fond l'imitation :) « Professeur Alphonse, pourquoi vous êtes déguisé en Papa-Noël ? C'est une blague ? » et là… _vlan !_ toutes leurs jolies croyances réduites à néant. Ça serait vraiment marrant…

Alphonse me dévisagea tandis que je ne pouvais me retenir de rire, puis il soupira, limite effrayé :

- Fréquenter Ery ne t'a pas fais du bien. Tu commences presque à lui ressembler, parfois.

Et tac ! Celle-là je ne l'avais pas sentit venir, par contre. Douchée par cette réflexion plus que pertinente, je me tu aussitôt, et mon frère n'ajouta rien, alors que nous arrivions dans le hall bondé. Comme d'habitude, des gosses se précipitèrent sur Al, et j'en profitai bien volontiers pour m'éclipser de ses soupçons déplaisants (soupçons qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, d'ailleurs) en me dirigeant vers le salon décoré de mille feux. Au dehors, la nuit battait son plein, et à l'intérieur, une de mes élèves s'était installée au piano, diffusant une douce musique d'ambiance fort agréable. Déjà sa voix me parvenait dans mon dos lorsque Mustang se dirigea vers moi. Il avait abandonné son uniforme de militaire pour une chemise blanche décontracté et un pantalon noir classique. C'était plutôt surprenant de le voir vêtu ainsi – de même pour sa collègue, qui avait revêtu une élégante robe bleue-nuit vaporeuse, perchée sur des talons hauts de même couleur. Elle était vraiment jolie, lorsqu'elle abandonnait sa coiffure tirée en arrière, ses flingues un peu partout, et qu'elle se maquillait un peu.

Tandis que je l'observais discuter avec Ranfan – qui, elle, restait égale à elle-même – mon supérieur s'adossa au mur à côté de moi, suivant mon regard sans se faire prier.

- Etrange, n'est-ce pas, comment quelqu'un peut changer de personnalité en fonction de ses vêtements…

- Oui, soupirai-je évasivement.

Un moment passa tandis que Mustang se perdait dans la contemplation de son Lieutenant, puis il finit par s'intéresser à mon cas, glissant son regard sur mon bras droit désarticulé.

- Toujours infirme ? Ta mécanicienne est pourtant là depuis un bout de temps.

Machinalement, je repérai la concernée dans un coin de la pièce, en pleine discussion avec le cinquantenaire de ma classe. Elle aussi s'était faite belle. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon imprécis, quelques mèches retombant sur sa nuque. Une jolie robe rouge me dessinait des formes que j'avais vu changer durant mon enfance, et d'élégants souliers noirs recouvraient la pointe de ses longues jambes élancées. Ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié de lui parler de mon bras, et que du même coup, Rose avait du sortir de l'infirmerie sans que j'eu pensé à venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Bah, tant pis, je me rachèterais avec mes cadeaux.

- Hmm… Oui, c'est vrai. Mais elle a besoin de temps, tout son matériel n'est pas ici…

Il s'esclaffa en avançant sa main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, mais je l'esquivai avec rapidité :

- Tu es bien naïf, mon pet…

- Je ne suis pas petit !

- … Fullmetal, se rattrapa-t-il en soupirant d'un air las. Si tu crois que c'est à cause de son matériel qu'elle prend tant de temps, tu te trompes. A mon humble avis, ton bras serait déjà pleinement réparé si elle avait réellement envie de partir.

- Qu… quoi ? m'étonnai-je, n'ayant jamais songé à cette éventualité.

- Réfléchis deux secondes, Edo, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air ennuyé. Cela fait des années que tu la tiens dans le secret de vos actions, avec Alphonse. Vous avez dix-huit ans maintenant, et qu'est-ce qu'elle sait, de vous ? Rien. Moi qui ne suis que ton supérieur, je suis plus au courant de tes projets que votre meilleure et seule véritable amie. Alors, j'imagine que c'est la seule solution qu'elle a trouvée pour pouvoir rester à vos côtés sans se faire envoyer voir ailleurs, quitte à te supprimer un bras.

Pantois devant une évidence si limpide, mon regard passa alternativement d'elle à mon bras, puis sur Alphonse, toujours entouré d'enfants. Mustang avait raison. C'était surprenant que cette vérité ne me soit pas venue à l'idée… J'étais sans doute trop occupé. Je me rendais compte maintenant que depuis Envy, je ne faisais plus attention à rien autour de moi ; jusqu'à en oublier la galère d'avoir un bras en moins. J'en oubliais mes recherches pour la pierre, j'en oubliais le danger qui nous suivait toujours, j'en oubliais cette éternelle épée de Damoclès pointée au dessus de nos têtes, au dessus des frères Elric, famille maudite au destin tragique. J'en avais oublié la raison pour laquelle je la tenais éloigné de nous ; sa protection, la certitude de savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pour Envy, j'avais tout oublié. Mon esprit, mangé par son image, avait banni mes principes premiers, mes buts, mes espoirs. Je m'étais rendu dépendant de lui, abandonnant ceux qui avaient besoin de moi. J'étais stupide. Stupide et égoïste. Pourquoi égoïste ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je refusais d'admettre que cette dépendance était définitivement terminée, je refusais d'accepter de redevenir celui que j'étais avant, de refaire face à tout ce qui venait de me revenir en mémoire. Je voulais continuer à être aveugle, à oublier, à ne vivre que pour une seule et unique personne. Je voulais Envy.

- Ça va, Fullmetal ?

Moment de flottement.

- Ed ?

Enfin, je touchai terre.

- Hein ? Ah, euh, ouais, ça va. Vous avez sûrement raison. Je… je vais aller la voir.

Constatant que mon Colonel était assez motivé pour me déprimer le soir du réveillon, je profitai de cette excuse pour m'en aller discuter avec l'amie en question, qui releva les yeux une fois que je fus près d'elle. Le cinquantenaire m'adressa un salut presque honoré et me céda sa place. Winry m'éblouit d'un grand sourire, et j'attaquai le vif du sujet sans perdre de temps :

- J'étais venu te demander où est-ce que tu en es, pour mon automail.

Elle s'empourpra un peu – détail que je n'aurais sans doute pas remarqué si Mustang ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux – et répondis en rivant les yeux sur la pointe de ses chaussures :

- J'ai… j'ai presque fini. Juste quelques finissions, tu l'auras dans quelques jours.

Constatant que sa bonne humeur semblait s'être effritée soudainement, je m'empressai de rajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Non pas que je sois pressé, hein, mais je vais finir par oublier comment on fait de l'alchimie si tu ne me rends pas mon bras !

Elle rit un peu, et notre conversation dévia vers de tous autres sujets, plus sympathiques, signifiant moins pour elle son départ prochain.

Rose fit son entrée peu de temps après. Elle s'était elle aussi vêtue avec élégance, dans une souple robe blanche brodée de quelques fils bleus. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque, ne laissant que ses deux mèches roses entourer son visage. Je vis Mustang la regarder avec intérêt, mais je ne pris pas la peine de l'imiter, mon regard dirigé vers un tout autre corps, une toute autre personne – qui, il fallait le dire, m'attirait dix mille fois plus. Envy avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir assez serré, et son demi-t-shirt me laissait l'occasion d'admirer ses pectoraux qui manquaient cruellement à ma vie ces temps-ci. Ses mèches d'onyx chatouillant ses reins, il me tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie, et je du m'arracher à sa contemplation pour écouter ce que Rose était venu me dire... encore.

Minuit sonna, et les gosses se précipitèrent au pied du sapin, à la recherche DU paquet où était étiqueté leur nom. Certains se portèrent volontaires pour apporter ceux des adultes, et Willy – non, _Wrath ! _– me lança le mien d'un mouvement fluide du poignet. Je le rattrapai au vol, surpris, et l'ouvrai sans grand enthousiasme. C'était le cadeau de Winry ; une paire de gant en cuir noir d'assez haute qualité qui, je devais l'admettre, me plaisait bien. Puis vint le tour de celui de Rose, qui ne laissa pas d'enfant s'en charger, puisqu'elle alla le chercher elle-même au pied du sapin – pour être sûre que je sache qu'il était d'elle, je suppose. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et déchirai doucement le papier d'emballage et ouvrai ensuite l'élégante boite rectangulaire qui me masquait encore la vue de mon présent. C'était un magnifique stylo-plume en étain, de fines inscriptions noires s'enroulant autour du manche. Je relevai vivement le visage vers la jeune femme et m'exclamai, presque horrifié :

- Rose ! Ça a du te coûter une fortune !

- Chut, Ed, souffla Winry qui déballait à son tour mon propre cadeau (une jolie écharpe de coton). Je te rappelle qu'il y a un paquet de gosses qui croient encore au Père-Noël, ici.

Je l'ignorai, et Rose se rapprocha de moi, et répondit timidement :

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça me fait plaisir. Tu écris beaucoup, pour tes cours ou tes affaires personnelles, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile…

Je déglutis avec difficulté ; comment pouvais-je être aussi cruel envers une fille aussi gentille… ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Merci.

Elle rougit de plaisir, et partie à son tour à la recherche de ses présents.

xxx

A la fin de la soirée, j'avais en main des bougies de la part de la Vieille Okina ; un kit de coiffure de la part de Lin et Ranfan – qui disaient qu'avec ça je pourrai m'amuser à changer de coiffure de temps en temps, et opter pour des chignons ou des couettes… ; une légère augmentation de ma paye de la part d'Harold ; du parfum de la part d'Alphonse (genre, je pue) ; et enfin, l'ultime et le plus stupide de tous, _Le guide du professeur d'Alchimie qui aime accentuer ses affinités avec ses élèves. _de la part de ce crétin de Mustang. Il me l'avait tendu, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres, et m'avait soufflé avec malice : « Tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein, Fullmetal. Mais pas un mot, mon Lieutenant m'a défendu de te l'offrir – ce sera notre petit secret. » Je l'avais remercié en lui balançant mon cadeau à la figure (un mouchoir en soie avec ses initiales – on m'avait dit que c'était très élégant – mais maintenant je regrettais, puisque de toute évidence « élégance » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire).

Tout ça empilé entre mes bras, je m'aidai du coude pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, tandis que quatre heures du matin sonnaient à l'horloge du salon. Les enfants s'étaient couchés trois heures plus tôt, peu de temps après qu'ils eurent déballé leurs cadeaux, mais tous les adultes étaient tellement porté sur le blablatage habituel des soirées de ce genre, que je n'avais réussis à trouvé le moyen de sortir qu'à cette heure plus que tardive. Ignorant, de ce fait, les appels un tantinet désespérés d'un Lin et d'un Mustang devenu les meilleurs amis du monde par une trop grande absorption d'alcool, je déposais tous mes cadeaux sur mon bureau et me dévêtis vivement, m'étirant du même coup. Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je poussais la porte de ma chambre et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis un corps plus que familier assit sur ma couette, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mi-amusé mi-agacé.

- En… Envy ! suffoquai-je, me félicitant d'avoir réussi à étouffer un cri pas tellement masculin.

- C'est à cette heure qu'il rentre, le Fullmetal Nabot ! Eh ben, c'est du joli. Tu sais que ça fait bien deux heures que je patiente ici, comme un abruti.

- Comme si je pouvais le deviner, ripostai-je froidement. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole.

Cette idée me tordit l'estomac, mais je ne pouvais ignorer la cadence en crescendo qui rythmait les battements de mon cœur à le trouver ainsi devant moi, me regardant enfin depuis ces quelques jours. Il soupira et se redressa, me faisant face, laissant encore un intervalle de deux bons mètres entre mon corps à moitié nu et le sien recouvert de ces vêtements si singuliers.

- J'ai pu constater que tu n'as pas daigné m'offrir quelque chose pour Noël, asséna-t-il, un brin réprobateur.

Je m'esclaffai sans joie aucune :

- Ha ! Parce qu'en plus je dois remercier ceux qui me haïssent ? Je ne savais pas que ta philosophie d'homonculus était fondée sur de si généreux principes, Envy !

Il m'honora d'un sourire hypocrite qui retranscrivait tout à fait ce que moi-même je ressentais, et il répliqua, se prêtant à mon jeu ironique :

- Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours, n'est-ce pas.

- Tout à fait. Bon, si tu veux bien, j'aimerai dormir.

J'avais commencé à m'approcher du lit – du côté qu'il ne me barrait pas – mais il me coupa dans mon élan en lançant, exempt de toute émotion :

- Mais moi j'en ai un pour toi, figures-toi.

Je me figeai, ahuris, et relevai les yeux vers sa divine personne. Son bras seulement avait bougé, me tendant un écrin de velours vert foncé. J'hésitai, mais son regard d'améthyste me convainquit d'accepter, et j'ouvris la petite boite avec délicatesse, un brin déstabilisé. Ma surprise ne s'arrêta pas là lorsque je constatai un superbe médaillon forgé dans l'or blanc, traçant avec précision et délicatesse chaque trait de son propre tatouage, l'Ouroboros, symbole de son immortalité. Chancelant, je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, laissant tomber l'objet dans le creux de ma main avec admiration. C'était, et de loin, le plus beau bijou qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il me rappelait Envy, ou bien parce que c'était tout simplement son présent, mais très vite cet objet prit une importance considérable au fond de moi, si bien que je me retrouvais à le serrer entre mes doigts avec sérieux.

- Il te plait ? s'enquit cette voix délicieuse, derrière moi.

Je mis un moment à répondre, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il ne me haïssait plus ? Il était décidé à me reparler ? Tout allait redevenir comme avant ? Allais-je pouvoir re-goûter au bonheur de me fondre entre ses bras ? Allais-je accepter de tout oublier pour lui ? Allais-je enfin pouvoir revivre, sans souffrir, chassant cette douleur infernale qui me tiraillait l'esprit et le cœur depuis ces jours de solitude ? Ce fut ses deux mains glacées qui répondirent à ma place, se glissant autour de mon cou, ses jambes venant entourer les mienne, son buste se collant à mon dos, son visage se logeant dans ma nuque.

- Tu… m'a manqué.

Je devinais le déploiement d'une incroyable force d'esprit de sa part pour avoir réussi à s'excuser d'une si douce manière, mais toutes les barrières que j'avais jusque là montées contre lui pour, éventuellement, réussir à tirer cette histoire au clair, me quittèrent. De ce fait, je ne pu contrôler mes jambes lorsqu'elles se redressèrent pour me permettre de me retourner, ni-même mes bras lorsqu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, et encore moins mes lèvres lorsqu'elles s'abattirent sur les siennes avec passion. Sentant poindre cette hérésie délicieuse qui me submergeait lorsque tout son être me faisait envie, je le fis basculer en arrière, nos bouches toujours scellées avec insistance, doux résultat de notre abstention commune ces derniers jours.

Ses mains parcoururent d'abord mon visage avec ferveur, puis glissèrent sur mes épaules, mon torse, mes hanches, caressant ma peau déjà nue avec vivacité et désir. Les miennes n'étaient pas plus farouches, glissant dans son cou, sur ses omoplates, savourant sa chair marmoréenne avec délice. Lorsque nous fûmes sérieusement en manque d'air, je reculai légèrement la tête et la posai sur son front, ne quittant pas des yeux les perles violacées qui me fixaient elles aussi. A tâtons, je retrouvai bien vite le médaillon que j'avais momentanément laissé errer sur le bord du lit et le fis glisser entre mes doigts. Le souffle court, j'eu le courage d'affirmer doucement, frissonnant encore des allez-retours de ses doigts dans mon dos :

- Merci, Envy. Il est superbe.

Il m'éclaira d'un franc sourire ravi, et d'un rapide mouvement des bras, il l'accrocha à mon cou, soufflant en dernier lieu :

- Je me fiche qu'il soit en exposition constamment ; d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux qu'il ne le soit pas. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu ne le quittes pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Es-tu capable de faire ça ?

Je souris à mon tour, l'embrassai doucement, et répondis en ricanant :

- Toute poussée d'orgueil mise à part, après tout ce que j'ai accompli jusque là, ta mission me parait abordable, presque agréable.

- « Presque », hein, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire quelque chose qui ne va pas être seulement _presque_ agréable, et tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Ne me laissant pas l'occasion de rebondir sur une réplique bien salée, il emprisonna mes lèvres, mon corps et tout mon être, nous plongeant dans un univers de délice qui m'avait incroyablement et dangereusement trop manqué.

xxxxxxx

Une fin toute chamalow, parce que ça fait du bien, quand même, de temps en temps ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu !

_By Yumi._


	16. Un Noël Théatral

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 16, tout beau tout terminé, tout guimauve (quand même pas, mais ça s'en rapproche xD).

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, merci de nous donner votre avis à chaque fois, de nous suivre...merci merci merci.

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à nous :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 16

Un Noël Théâtral.

_-- POV Envy--_

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre avant de les refermer lentement. Quelque chose s'écrasa de plein fouet sur ma nuque et j'ouvris les yeux une nouvelle fois, éblouis par le soleil, je constatai juste un bras posé sur mon cou. Puis, ses cheveux blonds m'apparurent, ébouriffés, son élastique traînant sur un coin du matelas. Je poussai son bras et constatai la place qu'un minuscule blond pouvait prendre dans un si grand lit. Je me penchai vers lui et lui dégageai la nuque, poussant ses cheveux sur le côté. Puis, je déposai mes lèvres sur celle-ci, savourant la tiédeur que me procurait sa peau dés que je l'effleurais. J'avançai mes lèvres vers sa joue et du bout des doigts je relevai légèrement le drap pour contempler son corps magnifique :

- T'es obligé de me détailler comme ça dés le matin ? dit une voix ensommeillée.

Je souris en posant ma tête à sa hauteur. Je passai ma main sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi, la couette ayant glissée jusqu'à sa taille. Je le détaillais toujours et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, passant mon bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre moi. Comme à chaque fois que j'accomplissais ce genre de geste, mon baiser devint de lui même plus passionné et mes mains commencèrent à caresser son corps en le serrant un peu plus contre le mien, savourant la chaleur de son corps tiède sur le mien à présent, faute de mon poids. Il s'écarta, les joues rouges :

- Envy, c'est la répétition…

- Mais c'est Noël !

Il sourit et se pencha sur moi en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes :

- Dans ce cas joyeux Noël.

Je fit mine de bouder puis je dis, en regardant sur le côté :

- T'auras quasiment pas besoin de préparation… Se sera pas long…

- Envy, on doit être là-bas à neuf heures, il est huit heures. Le temps de déjeuner et…

- Bah on à le temps !

Je regardai ses yeux se plisser et sa tête se pencher sur le côté, comme à chaque fois qu'il me trouvait affligeant. Je ricanai et dis :

- T'es pire qu'une fille, et pourtant tu en joue sans cesse le rôle, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi toi tu estimes qu'une heures c'est pas assez et des filles le fond en une demi heure…

Il rougit et regarda de côté, semblant penser à quelque chose :

- En attendant, aujourd'hui maléfice doit se préparer à son rôle de méchante sorcière.

- Et le prince vas devoir attendre d'embrasser une princesse pas terrible.

Je le fis basculer sous mon corps et me mis entre ses jambes, appuyant mes coudes sur le matelas, de sortes de ne pas m'allonger sur lui. Il répondit :

- Non, Rose est jolie mais…

- Tu me préfères moi ?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et lançai :

- En attendant, j'espère qu'au Noël prochain tu me feras un cadeau. Tu as gagné, on le fait pas ce matin.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa, je savourai ce doux instant et sans le vouloir, je relâchai mes coudes et tombai sur lui. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passait et il s'écarta en respirant fortement :

- Envy…

- Oui…, dis-je en me redressant rapidement.

Je me levai et attrapai mon boxer. Je l'enfilai et me tournai vers lui, toujours dans le lit. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, puis des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau. Je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes et je m'habillai, décidant de me rendre en cours après une bonne douche d'air frais… Qui se résuma à sortir de sa chambre par la fenêtre.

....

J'entrai en trombe dans la salle qui était devenue une salle de théâtre. On me tendit ma _superbe_ robe, je la saisis en regardant ailleurs, puis j'entendis mon « prénom » :

- Ery !

- Quoi ? demandai-je en me tournant vers la crétine aux mèches roses.

- N'oublie pas ta fausse poitrine, dit-elle en m'offrant le sourire narquois auquel j'avais droit depuis plusieurs jours.

Je lui rendis le même sourire et pris les coussins qu'elle me tendait avant de les déchirés :

- Il n'as jamais été dit que maléfice avait de la poitrine, j'ai pas envie de mettre ton truc, toi par contre tu devrais le mettre, c'est pas pour dire mais la princesse se doit d'être bien formée.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche puis dit en chuchotant :

- Au moins, le prince m'as fait un cadeau, à moi.

- J'ai pas eu de cadeau, mais moi j'ai quelque chose que toi tu n'auras jamais.

- Quoi donc ?

Je me penchai vers elle et repris, plus bas encore :

- Il m'a souhaité joyeux Noël juste après notre _passionnante_ nuit de réconciliation.

L'air siffla à mes oreilles, mais ma main fut plus rapide que la sienne. Je bloquai sont poignet entre mes doigts et lui sourit sournoisement avant de plier son poignet sur le côté pour la faire tomber à genoux :

- Essaie encore une fois de me gifler et je te pète le bras.

Je me tournai et regardai ailleurs alors que je l'entendais se relever derrière moi. Elle m'avait cherché. Elle avait essayée de me gifler. Moi de mon côté je lui détruisais ses rêves, en même temps, fallait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Ed avait beau le nier, ça se voyait bien qu'elle l'énervait… Enfin… D'ailleurs, où était-il ? C'est au moment où cette question me vint en tête que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au petit blond habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean. Un seul coup d'œil me fit comprendre que son bras bionique était revenu. Je souris et me dirigeai vers lui, ignorant royalement Lust à côté de moi :

- Tu as récupéré ton bras !

Il acquiesça et sourit en fouillant dans sa poche. Il chuchota :

- Tu m'accompagnes, dehors… Pas longtemps.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à cet air sérieux. Nous sortîmes de la salle de classe et nous nous isolâmes dans un coin :

- Tu a été long à venir, dis-je en le détaillant.

- Je sais mais… Winry m'a remis mon automail… Et j'ai fais quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

Il rougit et baissa la tête. Enfin, rouge écarlate, il la releva et dit :

- Fermes les yeux.

Je m'exécutai et je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma nuque. Quelque chose se referma autour de mon cou et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je constatai son sourire fier. Je le regardais, puis regardai ce qui pesait à mon cou. Un pendentif, en argent certainement, avec, tracé à l'identique, le symbole qui était au dos de sa cape d'alchimiste. Je le regardai à nouveau avec des yeux étonnés. Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tandis que mes doigts jouaient toujours avec le petit pendentif. Après ce bref baiser il chuchota en rougissant légèrement :

- Joyeux Noël.

Ce cadeau était superbe, il avait à présent une importance capitale, ce bijou était maintenant une sorte de pacte, quelque chose qui me montrais qu'on ne se quitterait plus, qu'il était là pour moi comme je l'étais pour lui… Je ne pouvais plus parler, les yeux rivés vers le bijou argenté. Il était magnifique, c'était trait pour trait la réplique du symbole sur sa cape… C'était… Superbe. Le meilleur de tout mes Noëls, moi qui avait abandonné l'idée de recevoir un cadeau, me disant qu'après tout c'était de ma faute et que je l'avais mérité… Il avait tout de même daigné m'en offrir un… Je regardai ses yeux dorés et chuchotai vaguement, un mot que je ne prononçais que très rarement :

- Merci.

Je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, savourant cet échange pour le remercier encore plus. Une envie inlassable prenant possession de moi, encore une fois. Alors que mon amant ressentait cette envie par mon baiser devenant plus ardent, ses mains ses posèrent sur mes épaules et il dit :

- Pas maintenant.

- D'accord, mais ce soir.

Il sourit et je regardai mon pendentif, je raillai :

- T'as tapé dans l'originalité dis moi.

Il s'esclaffa et dit, en souriant :

- T'as vu, j'ai récupéré mon automail, et t'as pas intérêt à me le casser cette fois, parce que c'est grâce à lui que tu as eu mon cadeau.

- De l'artisanal en plus ? Humm… Je suis ravi… J'aime ! plaisantai-je, contredisant de ce fait le ton ironique de ma sentence.

- Mais…, dit-il en me lançant un faux regard boudeur.

- Je déconne, merci.

Son sourire m'illumina une nouvelle fois alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle. Peu avant d'y entrer je chuchotai :

- Et puis, je risque pas de recasser ton automail, tes deux mains me sont utiles.

Son visage prit une teinte écarlate et je ricanai en ouvrant la porte. Je vis Rose me lancer un regard soupçonneux et je lui souris gaiement en rentrant mon pendentif sous mon t-shirt. Dans un coin de mon cerveau, je songeai à ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Cette pièce de théâtre risquait d'être plus drôle que je ne le pensais en fin de comte.

....

Je m'assis sur la chaise, pour la énième fois, une heure avant que les gens n'entre dans la salle, après une ultime répétition, je remontai ma _sublime_ robe jusqu'au dessus de genoux pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Lust s'assit à mes côtés, sa voix me perça les tympans, bien qu'elle eût parlé à voix très basse :

- Alors, il semblerait que tu te sois réconcilié avec le prof.

- Pour qu'il y ai une réconciliation il faut une dispute, répliquai-je.

- Il n'y en pas eu ? La rumeur disait que tu avais dit que prof que tu le haïssais…

- Oui, et alors ? J'étais de mauvais poil, mais je l'aime bien ce mini alchimiste.

- Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'une minuscule barrière, rétorqua-t-elle en braquant ses yeux sur ma joue.

Je tournai la tête pour la fixer :

- Arrêtes de lire des romans sentimentaux si tu veux mon avis. Tu te fais trop d'idées.

- J'en lis pas, c'est Sloth qui en lit. Il faut pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

Je ricanai :

- Si je te le disais, tu m'enverrais illico à la morgue, ou alors tu la jouerais plus fine et tu _lui_ en parlerais.

- C'est si grave ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non…, dis-je en penchant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire tout les deux ?

- Rien.

- Envy…

- On a parlé de son cours particulier, c'est tout…

- Racontes pas n'importe quoi, toi comme moi, on sait bien que tu ne fais rien.

Je me penchai vers elle et la regardai droit dans les yeux :

- De toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, notre petit secret sera pas révélé, alors tu peux dormir tranquille.

Elle serra les dents et me détailla du regard. Puis elle dit plus fort, s'adressant à la crétine et à la maquilleuse :

- Je pense qu'Ery devrait se laisser les cheveux libre pour la pièce, abandonné son stupide bandeau en soit, et à mon avis du rouge à lèvre et du mascara serait une bonne idée.

- Pourriture, lâchai-je bas.

Elle m'adressa un sourire narquois tandis que les deux filles échangeaient de grands hochements de têtes et approchaient vers moi.

Bon, y'avais pas à dire, j'avais l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée qu'on aurait offerte à deux stupides gamines. Le pire c'est que je pouvais rien faire, Lust me retenait à côté, Greed se marrait dans son coin, Gluttony mangeait en me regardant, et Sloth était assise sur une chaise et me regardait fièrement. Je détestais ça. En plus, j'avais perdu Ed de vue. Je savais même pas ce qu'il faisait. Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il s'entraînait pas à embrasser la débile, vue qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer, me peignant les cheveux rapidement, ayant balancé mon bandeau sur la table. L'autre était en train de me mettre je ne sais quelle poudre sur la tronche et lorsqu'elle approcha le reste du maquillage de moi, je l'envoyai balader par un coup de genou. La boîte tomba au sol et elle s'exclama :

- Ery ! Tiens toi un peu en place !

- Non. Ton foutu rouge à lèvres tu peux te le foutres dans…

- Ery je t'en prie ! s'exclama ma soit disant amie qui me tenait les bras. Soit coopératif et arrêtes d'être aussi grossier !

- Non ! les cheveux passe encore mais pas de maquillage ! Je suis pas une fille moi !

Rosie tira un peu plus sur la brosse et par conséquent m'arracha un cheveu (du à un nœud), elle me lança, comme à son habitude, son sourire narquois. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur mes cheveux :

- Aïe !

- Tiens toi tranquille Ery.

Je sourirai et la regardai de bas, décidé a faire disparaître ce sourire vainqueur de son visage :

- Tu devrais aller te faire belle pour ton _prince_ parce que dieu sait à quel point tu vas avoir besoin de te maquiller pour un rendue potable.

Elle serra les lèvres et je constatai ses yeux brillants. Je continuai avec un air sarcastique :

- Tu vas pleurer ? Bah tu devrais ! T'es moche et pas attirante, Ed il sera jamais avec toi. T'es trop débile pour lui t'façon.

Elle serra encore un peu plus les lèvres et je lançai une dernière fois en guise d'ultimatum :

- Tu sers à rien, t'es bonne qu'à lire des bouquins qui datent de l'an deux et à te bercer dans des contes de fées ridicules. Tu regardes même pas la réalité en face. Si tu le faisais tu verrais qu'il veut pas de toi et que ça sert à rien de te réfugier dans des espoirs puérils.

L'air siffla et sa main s'écrasa violemment sur ma joue. Je fis une grimace sous le choque, ma joue me piquais pas mal. Rosie n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux, à ma grande déception :

- Et toi tu es ridicule ! Tu pense que c'est en me martyrisant que tu vas l'avoir ! Mais je suis pas ta seule rivale figures toi ! La blonde qui répare son automail à des vues sur lui, et une élève dit les avoir vu s'embrasser ! Tu dis que je me berce dans des espoirs puérils, mais toi t'es encore plus bête que moi ! Et en attendant, c'est moi qui vais l'embrasser ce soir, pas toi ! T'as aucun sentiments, tu ne connais que la compétition et la haine tu…

- Et toi tu ferais mieux de t'écarter et de laisser tomber, répliquai-je d'un ton glacial en me dégageant des bras de Lust et lui faisant face. Tu dis que moi j'ai pas de sentiments mais toi t'es incapable de voir ceux des gens. Tu me fais pitié, te blesser sa me fait à peine rire, quand je te vois j'ai envie de te frapper et de te dire d'ouvrir les yeux ! Si tu les ouvrait tu verrais nettement que tu le fais chier ! Pour lui tu seras jamais plus qu'une amie, c'est pas bien compliqué, encre toi ça dans le crâne ou tu finira par tomber de haut et ce jour là t'auras tellement mal que t'arriveras même plus à chialer !

Elle ne dit rien, clignant seulement des yeux l'air de s'être prit la raclée de sa vie; puis elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la maquilleuse. Inutile de cogiter là dessus, j'avais été cruel, et je l'avais prévenu. Edward était avec moi, ce n'était plus une hypothèse mais une affirmation, on était ensemble, elle, elle n'était rien. Elle ne représentait même plus un obstacle. J'avais tenté de la prévenir… Tant pis pour elle…

- Envy, dit la voix derrière moi.

Merde. Je l'avais totalement oublié celle là… et avec ce que j'avais dit à la cruche… Je me tournai :

- Oui ?

- Après tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux ? Tu te fous vraiment de moi. Tu viens de parler à Rose comme si elle cherchait à te voler ton petit ami, on dirait une fille.

- Mais arrêtes de te faire des films ! m'exclamai-je.

Ils avaient pas bientôt fini de me traiter de fille ?! Merde alors ! En plus je jouais jamais le rôle de la fille, j'avais donc encore moins de raison de me comporter comme étant une fille. J'étais androgyne mais je n'étais pas pour autant aussi maniéré qu'une fille ! Je lui tournai le dos, cherchant un endroit où me poser pour l'esquiver bien sagement. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Je suis sérieuse Envy, dis moi ce qui se passe entre toi et le nabot. Je veux savoir.

- Même si je te le disais, ça changerai quoi ? Dans tout les cas tu me perforerais. Alors, quitte à me faire découper, autant ne pas céder.

- Envy…

- Puis t'as bien ta petite idée sur la question, je vois pas ce que…

- Je veux te l'entendre me le dire ! s'exclama-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

C'était bien l'une des premières fois que je la voyais perdre son calme. Elle baissa d'un ton en posant ses mains sur mes épaules :

- Dis le moi, je suis ton amie non ? Je ne dirais rien, je te le jure.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, puis je la regardai en penchant la tête :

- Non, tu veux que je te l'épelle ? C'est N O N.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

- Et toi mêles toi de ce qui te regarde. Puis à quoi sa te sert de faire ça ? T'as quasiment deviné tout ce qui se passait alors…

- Quoi ?! Attends tu n'as pas fait…

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et me dégageai en souriant d'un air narquois :

- Ça, c'est un secret. Il faut que j'aille réviser mon texte, a tout à l'heure !

- Envy attends !

Je ne l'écoutai pas et avançai vers un coin éloigné. Je ne lui demandai qu'un peu de patience, juste ça, c'était pas bien compliqué. Elle le saurait, un jour, mais là, c'était trop tôt pour que je lui dise. Etant donné que moi même je ne connaissais pas tout à fait la nature de mes sentiments envers Edward, inutile d'affirmer quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler faux. De plus, le moment n'était pas venu, lorsque le moment serais venu pour que je lui dise, je le ferais, là, c'était trop tôt. Je me posai dans un coin isolé, me laissant glisser contre le mur. Je sortis la petite chaînette de mon t-shirt et observai mon collier avec un sourire béat à souhait. Non, je ne savais toujours pas quel était le nom de ce sentiment, mais, il me rendait… Différent. Etre avec lui avait rendu ma vie plus belle, plus agréable. Ce que j'allais dire était idiot, mais c'était la pure vérité, en fait, depuis que je connaissais Ed, j'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre. Le voir était une bouffée d'oxygène, le serrer contre moi était la seule affection dont j'avais besoin… Derrière le rideau, j'entendis les portes s'ouvrirent et un brouhaha se créa. Ça allait commencer. Ma main se serra autour du précieux objet d'argent…

....

Je terminai de balancer ma réplique en ignorant les crétins qui nous observaient au premier rang puis, je jouai la mort de maléfice. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule, et quelque chose me disais que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Les lumières s'éteignirent et je disparaissai rapidement de la scène, me dépêchant d'aller en coulisse, après cette horrible pseudo-mort. Ça allait être le moment du monologue, là, Ed était en train de parler tout seul comme un abruti pour expliquer qu'il avait tué la sorcière et tout le tralala. Vraiment trop moche son costume. Pire que le mien même. C'était vraiment un effort incroyable de me retenir de rire. Non, mais avec les espèces de collants qu'il portait… c'était plutôt à mourir d'hilarité. J'avais réussi à esquiver Lust pendant tout le temps où nous étions en coulisses, ce qui était pas mal, après le blablatage de Edward il y aurait la scène du « baiser ». Et cette crétine qui croyait que j'allais la laisser embrasser ma propriété bien sagement. Elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil. J'approchai de la concerné en souriant, celle-ci isolée dans un coin, tant mieux. J'allais devoir la jouer énormément. Au moins j'allais me marrer. Je m'arrêtai devant elle et je dis, adoucissant ma voix un maximum :

- Je peux te parler ?

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Je voudrais te parler.

Elle haussa un sourcil et me suivit, dans un coin encore plus isolé, près d'un placard à balais. Je chuchotai :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je voulais vraiment pas te blesser… En fait… Tu me plais beaucoup.

Elle sursauta et je tentai de garder mon air soit disant gêné :

- Je sais, ça peut te paraître idiot vu que j'arrêtes pas de t'insulter, mais tu me plais énormément, c'est pas sur Ed que j'avais des vues, en fait…

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi tu…

- Je suis sérieux… Je voulais jouer le rôle du prince, pour être avec toi.

Ouah, j'étais trop fort pour sortir des conneries pareilles. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais me dépêcher. Je jouai le tout pour le tout, ouvrant la porte du placard et y entrai en même temps, l'entraînant avec moi. J'entendais déjà l'annonce de la fin du monologue d'Edo. Tant pis, fallait que je mette ma dignité de côté un jour où l'autre. Je fermai les yeux, ignorant qu'il s'agissait de Rose et posai brutalement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ecœurant, pourquoi je l'embrassais, sérieux ? L'assommer aurait été plus simple. Alors que je m'attendais à sentir une gifle de sa part, sa main se contenta de se poser sur mon épaule et je constatais avec surprise qu'elle répondait à mon baiser. Mon dieu. Pourquoi ?! Faudrait que je songe à me laver les dents en rentrant… Enfin, fallait bien ça. Ma main glissa dans son dos et je baissai la fermeture de sa robe. Elle tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissu et je me m'écartai, malgré le peu de lumière, je constatais la gêne de Rosie :

- Ery, non, je peux pas, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi… Désolé mais je…

Je m'esclaffai, la poussant dans un coin pour prendre sa robe :

- T'es vraiment trop naïve !

Sur mes mots je sortis rapidement et fermais la porte du placard avant d'y mettre une chaise. Je balançai mon costume dans un coin et enfilai la robe de Rosie avant de me concentrer pour prendre son apparence. Je vis ma peau changer de couleur et mes cheveux rétrécir. J'ajustai mes formes pour que la robe m'aille et je me contentai de rire (d'une voix ô combien agaçante) en entendant la véritable Rose taper contre la porte. Je courus vers le rideau, difficilement avec cette horrible tenue, et une fille de ma classe arriva en courant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Rose ?! Tu dois te mettre dans le lit.

J'aquiesçai et avançai rapidement vers le lit blanc à baldaquin. Je fermai les yeux. Nickel. Tout c'était passé merveilleusement bien. La lumière s'alluma, Edo parla encore une fois tout seul comme un abruti. D'accord, elle ne représentait plus un obstacle, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une raison pour que je la laisse l'embrasser. Il était à moi. Même si… Même si il préférait son frère… Oui, j'avais promis de m'y adapter mais je n'y pouvais vraiment rien. Ça me tiraillait, quand je pensais à Ed, c'était le seul point noir du tableau. Alphonse Elric, celui avec qui je devais être le plus respectable, et celui que je jalousais le plus… Il était le premier. Celui qu'il préférait. La personne pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié. Pour lui, Ed aurait put lui décrocher la lune ou tuer n'importe quelle personne. Il aurait put renoncer à tout ses principes pour son frangin… Comment je savais tout ça ? Parce que c'était ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce sentiment innommable était le plus fort que je n'eus jamais connu, surpassant de loin tout les autres, m'apportant une joie continuelle, une envie irrésistible de le garder à jamais auprès de moi… Pour lui je pouvais tout subir, tout faire, il était mon essentiel, mon seul et unique essentiel. Mon bien le plus précieux. Ma raison de vivre, la raison qui me rendait humain… Etre avec lui avait changé ma vie du tout au tout… Il me semblait le connaître depuis toujours, il me semblait que les quatre cents ans sans lui n'avaient jamais été, que ma vie avait débutée le jour où j'avais rencontré ses yeux dorée… Ma gorge se serra brutalement alors que mon cerveau venait de m'offrir une information qui me faisait aussi peur qu'elle m'était agréable… Il fini sa tirade et approcha. J'entendais ses pas approcher lentement vers lit où le soit disant corps de Rose était censé dormir. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et prit ma main dans la sienne. Le collier qu'il m'avait offert brillait à la lumière des projecteurs. Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

- Envy ?

J'entrouvris un œil, lui montrant mes prunelles violacées. Il sembla sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau… Il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je fermai les yeux. Ce sentiment innommable venait de trouver son nom, ce sentiment était celui que je n'avais jamais connu, il était la cause de ma jalousie et de mon affection envers la personne qui jouait de mes lèvres. Ce sentiment effrayant et ô combien tentant, c'était l'amour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Votre avis ? :D

_By Izumy_


	17. Une fille incompréhensible

Et voilà le chapitre 17, presque à l'heure ! Tout d'abord, nous voudrions toutes deux remercier _the-crazy-angel_ pour nous avoir donné l'idée du siècle, et un excellent moyen de trop nous éclater à écrire la suite de cette fic. Donc, merci beaucoup, ce qui va suivre et qui sera en rapport avec ce que tu as suggéré t'est dédié ! :D

Merci également, comme d'habitude, à tous ceux qui nous soutiennent encore et toujours, c'est génial.

Allez, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 17

Une fille incompréhensible

_-- POV Edward--_

Je ne pu faire disparaître mon sourire satisfait lorsque je me redressai, tandis que la belle endormie ouvrait niaisement les yeux. Bon sang, Envy faisait ça très bien, même s'il était, comme moi, sur le point d'éclater de rire. Il s'agita un peu, imitant parfaitement les mimiques que faisait la véritable Rose pendant les répétitions, et posa son regard d'améthyste sur moi. Là, il resta muet, tandis que je me figeais sur place. L'abruti ! Il ne connaissait pas le texte de Rose ! Je blêmis – lui aussi – tandis que la perplexité des spectateurs se faisait sentir, les regards paniqués de nos confrères acteurs avec eux. Envy finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et lança doucement :

- Mon prince ! Vous êtes venu me sauver !

Ce type était incroyable. Il y avait deux secondes, il semblait incapable de se remémorer la moindre parole de Rose, et voilà qu'il affichait une mine parfaitement détendue et sûr de lui – malgré ses traits féminins. Je lui rendis son sourire cordial et prit sa main, mimant l'amoureux transit se jetant aux pieds de sa belle pour lui faire sa demande.

Nous quittâmes la scène quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que le narrateur déblatérait son épilogue. Envy me prit la main et m'entraîna au fin fond des coulisses, sans un mot.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais de Rose ?!

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à droite à gauche et soudain ses épaules s'élargirent, il prit quelques centimètres, et ses cheveux retombèrent sur son dos dans de superbes mèches brunes. D'un mouvement du poignet, il retira la robe trop serrée et m'expliqua vivement :

- Je l'ai foutue dans le placard, juste derrière (il m'indiqua le lieu indiqué d'un signe de tête). J'espère qu'elle s'est étouffée, ça nous fera la paix…

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il revêtait sa robe de sorcière, puis m'emparai de la robe et fonçai vers le meuble en question, d'où provenaient de faibles tambourinements. J'envoyai valser la chaise de côté et libérai l'otage. Elle releva des yeux rougis par les larmes vers moi, sa coiffure complètement défaite, ses mèches châtain et rose retombant sur sa peau dénudée. En cet instant, j'eu pitié d'elle. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Et ma moue désolée n'était pas un mensonge ou une flatterie, j'étais presque aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

Je m'accroupis doucement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient, de honte, d'humiliation, de douleur. J'ignorai ce qu'Envy lui avait fait subir pour réussir à l'enfermer ici, mais elle était sacrément détruite.

- Je suis… désolé, Rose, marmonnai-je.

- Bon, elle se rhabille l'autre débile ? 'Va y avoir les salues !

Je tressaillis au manque de tact évident de mon amant, et mes frissons se répercutèrent sur le corps de la pauvre fille, qui trembla comme une feuille en voyant apparaître Envy dans mon dos. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, honteusement. Je fis les gros yeux à l'homonculus qui plaidait l'innocence en haussant les épaules, puis soufflai doucement :

- Il faut que tu viennes…

- Je n'irais pas ! coupa-t-elle, criant presque. Si Ery a réussi à prendre ma place pour la dernière scène, il y arrivera pour les salues !

- Qui te dit que j'ai pris ta place, pauvre…

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, quelqu'un m'aurait cherché, et personne n'aurait applaudit, riposta-t-elle furieusement. C'est toi le crétin, si tu croyais que je n'allais rien comprendre !

Ni Envy ni moi ne trouvâmes quelque chose à répliquer. Fallait l'avouer, sa crise de jalousie et son plan machiavélique nous avait mit dans un sacré pétrin. Quelle galère…

- Ça n'empêche qu'il faut que tu te pointes, insista Envy, glacial. Maléfice et Aurore doivent être présentes toutes les deux sur scène. Alors si t'a un minimum de fierté, tu ravales tes larmes, et tu te grouilles. Crétine.

Rose lui lança un regard furieux, mais il l'ignora et fit volte-face, m'abandonnant face à la jeune fille en disparaissant derrière les multiple rideaux et murs en carton qui composaient les coulisses. Déjà, on entendait les « dépêchez-vous, venez tous, c'est le salue ! », et je me mordis la lèvre d'inquiétude et de désolation envoyant la jeune fille sortir péniblement du placard pour attraper son costume reposant encore au sol. Je lui indiquai que je m'en allais retrouver les autres, et d'un regard elle me promit de me rejoindre dans quelques instants. Et en effet, au dernier moment, tandis que tout le monde l'appelait dans tous les sens, elle se glissa entre Lust et moi pour prendre nos mains, son visage n'exprimant plus qu'un joli sourire forcé et toute trace de larmes ayant quitté ses traits. Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de jouer aussi bien la comédie ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis Envy semblant tout aussi impressionné que moi, et enfin les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur nous tous, vaillant acteurs.

xxx

Ce fut l'après coup, le plus douloureux. Même si j'avais revêtu mon habituel pantalon de cuir ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt noir, Mustang ne me rata pas.

- Tiiiiens ! Mais c'est le prince Philippe ! Tu as abandonnés tes collants verts ? C'est dommaaage, tu étais tellement mignon ! Et même l'épée, sur le côté, c'était…

- La ferme, coupai-je en levant la main devant son nez pour le faire taire.

Il ricana, mais ne se démonta pas :

- Quelle impertinence ! Pour un prince, ce n'est pas très charmant ! Ah, ah, ah ! Vous avez entendu, Lieutenant ? « Pas très charmant, pour un prince ; comme prince charmant ! » Oh, oh ! Je suis vraiment trop fort !

- Vous êtes surtout très lourd, assénai-je, traduisant d'une pierre deux coups les pensées de Riza et les miennes.

Je grimpai sur une chaise haute et commandait un café bien corsé à Ranfan qui, je le vis, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de ma situation. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je fus sourd à toute intervention, puisque, de toute manière, elles n'étaient fondées que sur des moqueries. Enfin on aborda un sujet qui me fit tendre l'oreille avec attention, et un soupçon d'inquiétude :

- En tout cas, la dernière scène, avec Aurore et le prince, c'était… charnel. Je ne savais pas que tu profiterais d'une telle situation pour emballer Rose, Ed !

La voix agaçante de Mustang se moquait de moi, mais je fus incapable de m'énerver, ou bien même de répliquer. Est-ce que, comme il le disait, nous avions été si passionné sur cette scène, Envy et moi ? Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir embrasser en perdant mon sang froid. Si tant est que je me souvienne de ce genre de moment… Le doute s'empara de moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? Nous avons joué normalement, je…

- Ha ! éclata mon supérieur. Tu parles ! Si Rose était sensée dormir, alors elle faisait un sacrée rêve, parce que pour répondre à un baiser avec autant de fougue quand _on dort_, moi j'dis, faut le faire.

D'un coup d'œil, je lu sur le visage des autres qu'il disait vrai, et mon malaise n'en fut que plus important. Tous durent prendre cela pour la gêne d'avoir embrassé la pseudo-Rose, car Lin ricana :

- Tu nous avais caché ta relation avec elle, Edo. Mais fais gaffe, tu sais que c'est ton élève…

- Je n'ai aucune relation avec elle ! me défendis-je haut et fort, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Alors c'est encore pire ! rajouta Mustang, moqueur.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer et, de ce fait, déblatérer un flot incontrôlable de conneries, et décidai plutôt de monter dans mes appartements en emportant mon café. Ouais. Ça c'était une bonne idée. J'allais être tranquille, maintenant.

Du moins, je pensais l'être, mais comme presque à chaque fois que je pénétrais dans _ma_ chambre, Envy m'y attendais, ce jour là appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre en faisant tournoyer le pendentif que je lui avais offert entre ses doigts. Il bondit vers moi à peine eu-je refermer la porte, et je fus propulsé contre cette dernière lorsque ses bras glissèrent à la perpendiculaire de mes épaules, et ses mains s'écrasèrent contre le mur dans mon dos. Il semblait un peu… à cran.

- Tu… ça va ? m'enquis-je, presque méfiant.

- Y'a un truc qui cloche. Mais vraiment. Un putain de truc.

Il commençait à m'inquiéter, là.

- Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'autre a comprit – ou du moins, elle se doute de quelque chose – du fait que je lui ai piqué sa place pendant le spectacle.

Il s'arrêta là, et ma perplexité glissa de mes lèvres :

- Oui… et… alors ?

- Alors rien ! s'exclama-t-il, plaidant l'évidence en se reculant et faisant des grands gestes des bras.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas, là…

- Rien. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne fait rien. C'est comme si elle ne savait rien, alors que je sais qu'elle sait !

Bon, soit c'était moi qui avait un sérieux retard, soit il racontait absolument n'importe quoi. Avant que je me charge de m'en assurer, il enchaina :

- Je m'attendais... à des pleures, des cris, des menaces, ou même des exécutions de menace ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle court chez le dirlo pour dire que je n'étais pas normal, je m'attendais même à devoir la menacer de mort pour qu'elle se taise ! Mais… non. Tout ce qu'elle fait… c'est m'observer en biais, constamment.

- Envy… le spectacle est finit depuis à peine trois heures, tu ne crois pas qu'elle doit réfléchir à tout ça avant de prendre une décision ?

- Je te dis qu'elle ne dit rien. Et elle ne va rien dire, ça se voit ! Sinon elle aurait cette tronche qui me donne envie de la baffer, du genre « j'ai gagné, et paf ! ».

Il paraissait sincèrement déboussolé, cela le rendait presque effrayant. Je devais l'inciter au calme, et au plus vite, ou c'est moi qui allais finir par paniquer. Lentement, je m'approchai de lui tandis qu'il se dandinait sur lui-même, comme monté sur piles. Calmement, je m'emparai de ses mains et l'empêchai de bouger, plongeant mon regard doré dans ses prunelles incandescentes, ce qui l'arrêta sur le champ.

- Envy, calme-toi. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a rien comprit, elle s'est juste dit que tu as mis une perruque et que, comme tu as un visage de fille et que vous faite à peu près la même taille, personne n'a rien calculé.

- J'ai un visage de fille ?! J'te remercie ! râla-t-il, passant outre tout ce que j'avais pu dire à côté.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?! m'emportai-je.

- Bien sûr. Mais, malgré le fait qu'ils soient véritablement tous arriérés mentaux, il faut appeler un chien, un chien. Il m'aurait reconnu si je m'étais simplement déguisé, et si moi je le sais, alors l'autre débile aussi.

Je me reculai et croisai les bras sur mon torse, considérant mon amant avec un soupçon de résiliation.

- Tu n'en démordras pas, hein.

- Sûrement pas, riposta-t-il. Je sais que j'ai raison, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

- Bon, bon, bon, soupirai-je, vaincu. Nous verrons ça demain. En attendant, je vais me coucher, je suis exténué.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, réclamant un bien que j'étais tout à fait à même de lui offrir, mais il décida plutôt de virevolter jusqu'à la fenêtre en expliquant avec vivacité et conviction :

- D'accord. Moi je vais espionner la crétine, j'te dirais ce que j'ai découvert, bonne nuit.

Sans même que j'ai le temps de protester, il ouvrit le bâtant de la fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide. Un souffle de frustration vint me broyer l'estomac, et je du me mordre la joue pour ne pas lui hurler toutes les insultes qui me passaient par la tête. Furieux, je refermai aussitôt la vitre et fis de même avec les volets, hésitant même à continuer sur ma lancée en verrouillant la porte. Je me retins tout de même, ne souhaitant pas re-provoquer sa colère alors que notre réconciliation était tout juste établie. C'est donc d'un pas lourd et agacé que je regagnai ma chambre et m'enfonçai dans les draps, seul, abandonné, délaissé. J'espère que cette histoire avec Rose allait lui passer bientôt, car je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter ce genre d'humiliation trop longtemps.

xxx

Le lendemain, j'étais plutôt content que mes cours reprennent, car cette histoire de pièce de théâtre m'avait assez exaspérée pour que j'aie peur de retourner en classe. Hors, aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous parés à étudier l'alchimie, moi-même plutôt heureux de savoir que mes cours allaient retrouver un peu de décence quant au fait que j'avais enfin récupéré mon automail. Lorsque j'entrai, tous avais pris leur place habituelle, et cela me fit presque étrange de ne pas les entendre brailler leur texte à tout rompre, assis sur les tables, en robe de princesse ou tenues de villageois. De même pour mon bureau, placé sur l'estrade, qui avait regagné sa place et cet ordre auquel je m'étais habitué.

Ma frustration de la veille bien affaiblie, j'arrivai même à échanger un regard complice avec Envy, qui visiblement n'avait rien trouvé d'assez palpitant au sujet de Rose pour ne pas m'en faire part dans l'instant. Je commençai mon cours bien tranquillement, vantant les mérites de ma mécanicienne qui m'avait enfin redonné un bras, puis leur intimai de tous prendre une feuille de papier.

- Nous avons fait beaucoup de recomposition, nous allons voir aujourd'hui si vous arrivez à décomposer la matière. Tracez le cercle habituel.

Ils s'exécutèrent, même les cinq homonculus, même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Étrange, d'ailleurs. J'avais momentanément oublié ce fait, il fallait que je songe à m'y intéresser.

Les élèves se réhabituèrent rapidement. La plus part réussirent à faire ce que je demandais, sans grande difficulté. Certains ne réussirent qu'à me réduire en cendre un coin de la feuille, d'autre se contentèrent de la déchirer en trois parties simplement, ou d'autre la chiffonnèrent. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien – seuls les immortel du côté droit restaient stoïques face à leur nouvel échec. Envy devait être franchement habitué, pour ne pas s'énerver. Au contraire, il finit par placer nonchalamment son menton dans sa main, m'observant faire mes allez et venu entre les rangs. Mais lorsque je passai dans celui opposé au sien, je remarquai un échange quelque peu incongru, et réussis à rattraper au vol un papier lancé par Rose à l'adresse d'une fille quelques tables devant. La jeune fille piqua un fard mais je m'en préoccupai pas, ayant dans l'idée de me la jouer prof responsable et de désintégrer le papier sous ses yeux, histoire d'y ajouter un intérêt pédagogique. Cependant, l'entraperçu le prénom d'Envy, et la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste. « _Tu ne trouves pas qu'Ery est vachement sexy, finalement ? »_. Si j'avais été cardiaque, j'aurais sans doute fait une attaque. Chancelant, je rivai mon regard dans celui de la jeune fille confuse, et j'écarquillai des yeux ronds en constatant sans mal qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Serrant l'incompréhensible papier dans ma mains, des chuchotis curieux commençant à faire surface, je reculai jusqu'à mon bureau, trébuchait contre l'estrade et atteints enfin ma serviette, dans laquelle je balançai le secret, devenu une simple boule blanche chiffonnée.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me mettait dans un état comme ça ?! Ce n'était qu'une simple déclaration, inconsciente et sans intérêt. Mais n'empêche… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ? Elle détestait Envy ! Même pour tout l'or du monde, elle n'aurait jamais sortit une chose pareille, en temps normal ! Plutôt mourir que de complimenter son ennemi juré, même s'il s'avérait qu'elle le pense réellement. Non, je devais délirer. _Elle _devait délirer. Ce n'était qu'une blague, elle devait se douter que j'attraperais ce papier, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait balancé juste à l'instant où je passais. Oui, c'était ça, elle avait tout prévu. Elle avait prévu que je raconte tout à Envy, et que, de ce fait, elle pourrait lui infliger des maux de tête insupportables en songeant à son regard langoureux posé sur lui. N'empêche, si Envy avait été capable d'avoir mal au crâne, ça aurait pu marcher.

Un peu rassuré par cet intelligent raisonnement, je relevai enfin mes yeux vers ma classe, et constatai cinquante regards inquisiteurs braqués sur moi. Oups. J'avais du être plus long à réfléchir que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mécaniquement, je dirigeai mes yeux vers mon amant, et vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, m'observant seulement avec le même air mi-surpris mi-incrédule que les autres. Ah, le pauvre… S'il savait ! Est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Est-ce que j'allais mettre à jour le vil plan de Rose ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait, celle-là ? A l'instant où je me posai cette question, elle bondit de sa chaise et se rua sur la porte, puis disparue, suivit du martellement incessant de ses talons sur le sol. Tiens donc… pourquoi étais-je satisfait ? Ce n'était pas mon genre de me complaire dans le malheur de quelqu'un – surtout s'il s'agissait d'une fille – ça c'était plutôt la spécialité d'Envy. Sans doute, qu'au fond de moi, ce mot m'avait profondément agacé. Pour une raison inconnue, par contre. Bah, je n'avais pas que ça à faire ; j'y repenserai plus tard.

Suivant mes propres conseil (pour une fois) je toussotai nerveusement, ordonnai à une élève d'aller fermer la porte, puis repris mon cours comme si de rien était, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Une heure et demi plus tard, tous les élèves sortaient un à un, mais bien entendu l'homonculus de mes nuits préféra sauter sur mon bureau avec l'agilité d'un singe.

- Tu m'expliques ou il faut que je devine ? lança-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré.

- Ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre crétine, tout à l'heure. Sache qu'à part elle, personne n'a comprit votre délire.

Bon, allez, je ne lui disais rien. Et puis, après tout, ce n'étais pas bien important.

- Ah, ça. Bah, rien de très exceptionnel, elle… elle allait filler un mot à sa copine pour lui conseiller d'améliorer son cercle de transmutation. Ça m'a étonné, parce que je ne pensais pas qu'elle connaissait l'évolution de ce…

- C'est normal qu'elle ne le connaisse pas, coupa-t-il froidement, il est impossible de modifier ce cercle pour faire ce genre d'exercice. Arrête de me mentir.

Oups. J'avais oublié qu'il était incroyablement doué du côté de la théorie, je n'aurais jamais du essayer de le berner. Maintenant franchement embêté, je fis mine de ranger toutes mes affaires dans ma serviette tandis que mon cerveau travaillait activement à la confection d'une nouvelle excuse.

- Ed, je risque de mal le prendre, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

Je soupirai. Bon, ma résolution de ne rien lui avouer n'aurait pas durée longtemps. Tant pis pour lui s'il devait affronter un pseudo-mal de tête. J'aurais essayé de le préservé, j'ai rien à me reprocher.

- OK, OK, je vais te le dire.

Plongeant un bras dans mon sac, je recherchai à tâtons la boule de papier que j'avais précédemment laissé trainer là, puis la lui tendit. Il haussa un sourcil septique, ouvrit le mot, et je pu aisément décrire la dégringolade de couleur qui affubla son visage idyllique. Rose, orange, bleuté, violet, rouge foncé… C'était accompagné de sa gêne, puis du souvenir de _qui _était l'auteur de ce mot, du dégoût que cela influait, puis de la profonde colère qui survint en dernier lieu. C'était à la fois drôle et inquiétant. De ce fait, je souris amusé, mais reculais prudemment. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me désigna le bout de papier, encore coincé entre son majeur et son indexe.

- C'est l'autre débile qui a écrit ça ?!

- Euh… ouais. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était sincère, elle devait avoir prévu que je le ramasse.

Il plissa les yeux, septique, et répliqua :

- Non, elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée, t'à l'heure.

- Elle nous a à tous deux prouvé qu'elle savait bien jouer la comédie, quand elle voulait. Et puis, réfléchis, c'est physiquement impossible qu'elle ait dit une chose pareille ! On parle de Rose et toi, là.

- Certes…, admit-il, pensif.

Il fut parcouru d'un incontrôlable frisson de dégoût, et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'aller manger quelque chose. En chemin, Envy changea d'avis et décida plutôt de m'entraîner dans ma chambre, histoire de satisfaire un soudaine accès de sa libido incontrôlable. Je me laissai faire, sautant sur l'occasion de me remettre de ma frustration de la veille, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque nous passâmes devant les doubles portes qui donnaient accès au couloir des étudiants, deux voix s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité, dont une plus que familière. D'un même mouvement, nous nous arrêtâmes avec brusquerie, et tendîmes l'oreille, comme deux vieilles commères raffolant des détails croustillant sur la vie des autres. Notre surprise fut commune lorsque la voix de Rose souffla soudain :

- Oui, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… Ery a changé, je trouve. Enfin, pour moi. Je… je ne le vois plus de la même manière, c'est étrange.

- _Ery ?!_ Tu parle d'Ery Bell ?! s'exclama une fille à la voix suraigüe.

- Chuuuut ! Mais cris pas, on pourrait t'entendre !

Un instant passa ; sans doute que les deux jeune filles vérifiaient nerveusement si il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect à l'horizon. Fort heureusement, Envy et moi étions plutôt discrets, trop curieux pour avoir le malheur de nous trahir. Elles reprirent :

- Oui. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais… enfin, tu ne le trouves pas super sexy, toi ? s'enquit Rose.

J'entendis vaguement les genoux d'Envy percuter le sol, tandis que je me retenais au mur pour ne pas m'écrouler à mon tour.

- Je, euh… non ! On dirait une fille… Et puis, tout le monde sait qu'il est gay, alors…

J'osai jeter un coup d'œil en biais à mon amant, qui avait à nouveau perdu quelques couleurs. Mentalement, je me préparai à devoir le retenir au cas où il se décidait à aller arracher la tête de l'impertinente adolescente, et reportai mon attention sur la conversation incongrue qui se déroulait non loin de nous.

- Gay ? Ah, oui, c'est à cause des rumeurs avec Ed…

- Tu ne pourrais pas l'appeler Monsieur Elric, comme tout le monde ? grinça la copine, visiblement agacée de voir que la jeune fille avait des relations poussées avec son professeur d'alchimie.

- Euh… oui, enfin j'ai perdu l'habitude. Mais tu sais, à propos d'Ery, je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement gay… Bi', peut-être, mais il s'est intéressé à Melissa, pendant un moment…

Je posai mes yeux sur le concerné, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce détail.

- Tu parles ! Tout le monde a vu que c'était à cause du Fullmetal Alchemist, il essayait de le rendre jaloux.

- Tu… tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'ils sont ensembles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, avec eux deux, mais maintenant que tu n'es plus sur M'sieur Elric, voilà que tu t'intéresses à celui que tu détestes depuis des lustres. Vraiment, Rose, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

Un point pour la copine, et une enclume sur la tête pour Envy et moi. Comment ça « ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'ils sont ensembles » ?! J'ignorais que tout le monde savait ! J'espérais que ce n'était qu'une simple déduction de la part de la pertinente jeune fille, et non pas une généralité au sein de l'établissement, ou alors j'étais dans de beaux draps. Si cela parvenait aux oreilles de l'armée, ou même à celles d'Al, j'étais foutu… Du côté d'Envy, il semblait plus déstabilisé par le fait que Rose puisse s'intéresser à lui que par notre anonymat défaillant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière je ne me comprends même pas moi-même, souffla Rose, évasive.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu penses ça d'Ery, si soudainement ?

Elle marqua une pause, et j'imaginais très bien son visage rêveur replongeant dans des souvenirs plus ou moins agréables, qui lui avait imposé l'évidence de ses sentiments envers mon amant. Enfin, elle répondit :

- Un… Incident, entre lui et moi. Je sais qu'il ne l'a absolument pas ressentit comme moi, mais… ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce que j'ai pu être bête, jusque là…

Surpris, je me tournai vers Envy, qui lui avait l'air complètement horrifié, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour que Rose réagisse ainsi ?! Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Envy savait très bien de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

- Et c'était quoi cet… « incident » ? demanda la soprano, inquisitrice et un tantinet agacée des changements d'humeur de son amie.

Envy écarquilla les yeux, plus que jamais curieux de savoir ce qu'allait répondre Rose. Un nouveau silence s'écoula, et enfin elle répondit doucement :

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras. Mais… pour lui, je ne dirais rien.

xxx

- Mais c'est quoi ce DÉLIRE ?!?!

La voix d'Envy raisonna dans l'enceinte de mon bureau, après que nous ayons foncé vers les marches lorsque nous comprîmes que les deux filles avaient dans l'idée d'aller prendre un café.

- Je te pose la même question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Et vlan. Apparemment, l'homonculus ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aborde ce sujet tout de suite, car il bloqua sa respiration avec brusquerie, le visage figé dans une réflexion qui allait sans doute m'agacer.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire, que…

- Ne cherche pas à me mentir.

Pourquoi j'avais la sensation que cette situation s'était produite quelques minutes plus tôt ? Ah, sans doute parce que c'était le cas, mais dans l'autre sens. J'attendis, inflexible.

- En fait… je… je l'ai embrassé. Ça va, pas la peine de faire ces yeux là, tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de cœur ! C'était seulement pour qu'elle se laisse emmener dans l'armoire tranquille.

C'est là que toute la réalité de la situation me sauta au visage, ainsi que mon idiotie suprême de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Mais… Comment as-tu fais pour lui enlever sa robe, dis-moi ?

Ces mots avec glissés de ma bouche avec lenteur, redoutant la réponse. Il serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux, et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il m'avouait silencieusement.

- Mais… tu ne pouvais pas simplement l'assommer ?! Je pensais que c'était comme ça que tu avais fais, moi, comme d'habitude !

- Et imagine si quelqu'un l'avais retrouvé, elle aurait facilement pu m'accuser ! Alors que si je l'humiliais jusqu'au plus profond de son être, elle n'aurait rien pu dire. D'ailleurs, ça a l'air de marcher.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de trouver cette excuse à l'instant ?! m'exclamai-je. Parce que je te rappelle qu'hier-même tu croyais qu'elle irait tout balancer au directeur !

Il eut la tête embêtée du gars qui vient de se faire griller, et je m'abandonnais à ma fureur en m'exclamant :

- Tu lui à fais croire que tu voulais coucher avec elle pour pouvoir lui piquer sa robe et l'enfermer dans le placard ?! Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!

- Elle… elle était plutôt consentante…

- Sans blague ?! J'avais pas remarqué, dis-moi ! Je me demandais aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fantasmait sur toi depuis le spectacle, justement ! ironisai-je avec agressivité.

- Eh, là, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, pour le nombre de fois où tu l'as embrassé, je ne crois pas que tu ais quelque chose à me reprocher !

- Je n'étais pas consentant !

- Ben tiens !

- Et puis on ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi, alors ne changes pas de sujet, veux-tu ! ordonnai-je.

- Parce que maintenant je vais me faire engueuler parce que je me suis _forcé_ à embrassé la fille qui m'écœure le plus pour ne pas qu'elle t'embrasse _toi ?!_ Bonjour la reconnaissance !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux de mon visage furieux, boudeur. C'est à cet instant que je percutai ses paroles, et me rendis compte de leur vérité, qui accentuait plus encore la stupidité de ma réaction. Bon sang… et je me mettais dans un état pareil à cause de _Rose ?_ Quelle idée. Ça n'allait pas bien, moi… Envahis par une vague de culpabilité qui vainquit ma fureur passagère, je poussai une grande expiration et m'approchai de l'immortel, puis enroulai mes bras autour de son buste dénudé. Il frissonna mais m'ignora, détournant la tête, m'offrant involontairement son cou. J'y déposai mes lèvres, et je le sentis se raidir, assaillit par des sensations que je connaissais par cœur.

- C'est une façon de t'excuser, ça ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, trop fier pour aller jusque là. A la place, ma main glissa le long de son abdomen et virevolta sous son pantalon, jusqu'à frôler sa partie intime. Sa respiration changea de rythme, et je souris assez discrètement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Tu changes de comportement plutôt rapidement… tu as les hormones qui déglinguent ou quoi ? lança-t-il, piteuse tentative de garder un peu de contenance face à ce que je lui infligeais.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, sa nuque, et ma main de chaire descendit un peu plus bas tandis que l'autre zigzaguait sur son bras, traçant des lignes glacées par le métal sur sa peau d'albâtre. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna vivement et s'empara de mes lèvres, ses deux mains entourant passionnément mon visage, accentuant un baiser délicieusement déroutant. Enfin, il laissa reposer son front contre le mien, plongeant ses améthystes étincelantes dans mon regard éblouis par sa beauté insolente.

- Bon, et si nous prouvions les dires de tous ces élèves un peu trop attentifs, qu'en dîtes-vous, Monsieur Elric ?

Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau, en guise de réponse plus qu'affirmative. Mais nous fûmes bien vite coupés dans notre élan lorsque, en à peine deux secondes, des martèlements de métal vinrent bouleverser le silence jusque là instauré, suivit de la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrant à la volée.

- Ed ! s'exclama mon frangin.

Il s'arrêta en constatant la présence de moins en moins surprenante d'Envy, qui s'était vivement reculé de moi, mais je remis ses pensées en ordre en demandant curieusement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ?

- Winry s'en va.

- Qu… quoi ?! Mais elle ne m'avait pas prévenu !

- Justement, je crois que c'était voulu. Viens, Mustang ne va pas pouvoir la retenir bien longtemps !

Surpris, j'échangeai un regard incrédule avec Envy, puis me décidai à suivre mon frère, présentant encore quelques mauvaises nouvelles s'affairant à m'affliger plus encore d'un désespoir qui commençait sérieusement à me fatiguer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci de votre attention ! A bientôt avec Izu !

_By Yumi._


	18. Imcompatibilité

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord un grand MERCI pour toute vos reviews, savoir que vous nous suivez et que vous appréciez notre fic nous touche toujours autant, et nous espérons que vous serez beaucoup encore à nous lire et à nous commenter, donc merci !

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le retard de cette publication, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux un chapitre bien écrit qu'un chapitre mal écrit et posté dans les temps :).

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 18

Incompatibilité

_--POV Envy--_

J'attendis un instant avant d'esquisser un pas pour les suivre. Je devais, ou pas ? Finalement, ma curiosité l'emporta et je sortis en courant, suivant les bruit de la boite de conserve au loin, Ed ayant disparu de mon champs de vision. Heureusement que mon ouïe était accrut par mes talents d'homonculus. J'accélérai et m'arrêtai soudainement, la vision de mon amant m'ayant parvenue. Il était à côté d'elle et elle sembla rougir lorsqu'il prit la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à vouloir se barrer au moment où j'étais seul avec lui ? Elle aurait pas put attendre le lendemain ? En plus elle savait bien que les deux frangins étaient attachés à elle, alors se barrer sans leur dire, ça allait forcément provoquer des explications, et qui dit explications dit au moins deux heures. Vraiment les filles c'était quelque chose, ça se vexait pour un rien, et quand c'était vexé ça cherchait à le faire payer par une quelconque solution, comme par exemple se barrer sans leur dire… Je restai caché dans l'angle et les regardai parler. J'écoutai :

- Winry, pourquoi tu veux partir si subitement ? Tu…

- Je n'es plus rien à faire ici, Ed, maintenant que ton automail est réparé, je vais retourné à Resembool...

- Je sais mais… Tu peux rester encore un peu. Tu m'as dit toi même que Pinako était d'accord pour que tu reste encore longtemps et…

Elle baissa la tête et reprit :

- Oui, mais j'ai terminé, plus rien ne me retient ici, en plus je ne suis pas appréciée… Et je veux pas te gêner…

- Bien sûr que tu es appréciée ! Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes aussi vite… Et tu ne nous à même pas dit au revoir…

- Au revoir alors. Et non, je ne suis pas aimée, tes élèves ne m'aiment pas…

- C'est vrai que Rose ne te portait pas dans son cœur, mais maintenant… Je pense qu'elle ne seras plus si…

- C'est celle que tu as embrassée ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Je regardais la scène en souriant, ça sentait la jalousie à plein nez ça. De toute façon, rien qu'à voir comment elle regardait Ed, ça se sentait qu'elle désirait plus que de l'amitié de sa part… J'avais presque de la peine pour elle, elle avait vu celui qu'elle voulait embrasser Rose passionnément, et pour combler le tout ce n'était pas Rose, mais moi. Je repris le fil de la discussion, l'ayant abandonnée pendant un moment :

- Et ton ami non plus il ne m'aime pas, il me déteste, rien qu'à voir comment il me regarde…

- Mon ami ?

- Oui, tu sais, celui qui ressemble à une fille et qui a toujours des t-shirt bizarre… Sa coupe de cheveux fait pensé à un palmier… Tu vois de qui je parle ?

J'eus le sentiment de me prendre une enclume en pleine poire, mais je continuais de l'écouter, n'ayant soudainement plus aucune pitié pour elle :

- Ery… Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste, il ne te connais pas et ne cherche pas à te connaître, c'est tout…

- Il n'empêche que se sont tes amis… Et je ne veux pas être détestée de tes amis, je vais te gêner… Et cette fille à l'air de t'apprécier énormément… Je… Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous deux… Je vais rentrer ne t'en fais pas…

- Euh… Winry, tu ne crois quand même pas que je sors avec elle ?

- Ce… n'est pas le cas ?

- Non ! C'est une élève enfin ! Je suis son professeur, je ne vais pas sortir avec une fille qui…

Elle regarda de côté et fit la moue, je dus tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait :

- Tu… Mais pourtant… Ce baiser… Sur scène… C'était tellement passionné…

Il fit mine de s'esclaffer et j'eus envie de le baffer tellement son rire était irréaliste :

- C'est merveilleux le jeu d'acteur pas vrai ?

Mon dieu, et après on disait que c'était moi le pire pour ce qui était de trouver des excuses… Vraiment, là j'avais jamais entendu plus bidon. C'était pas bien compliqué, elle s'inquiétait qu'il est quelqu'un, et elle soupçonnait la crétine d'être sa petite amie. S'il voulait à tout prit la faire rester il avait cas inventer un petit ami à la cruche. La blonde serra les lèvres et commença à chuchoter quelques mots. Voyant que le manque de tact de mon amant allait aggraver la situation plus qu'autre chose, je sortis de mon coin d'ombre et à cet instant, au moment où il me vit, il dit à la dénommée Winry :

- Et puis, Rose à déjà un petit ami tu sais ! C'est récent mais ça marche vraiment bien entre eux !

Ah, bah pour une fois qu'il avait un peu d'intelligence. Ça me faisait chier qu'elle reste, mais si c'était pour le voir broyer du noir toute la journée…

- Ah oui ? Il est… ici ?

Alors que j'avançais lentement vers eux, je remarquais qu'il avait pâlit. Puis, il sembla reprendre des couleurs et lança, d'un ton victorieux :

- Oui ! C'est Ery !

Et paf ! Deuxième enclume. Je manquais de m'étouffer et mon amant se tourna vers moi :

- Pas vrai Ery ? Vous vous aimez beaucoup tout les deux, c'était ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, non ?

J'eus le vague sentiment que j'allais vomir, mais voyant ses yeux implorants je grinçais, entre mes dents :

- Oui c'est un… véritable amour…

Je vis la blonde sourire gaiement et elle dit, rougissant quelque peu :

- C'est d'accord Ed… Je veux bien rester… Encore un peu…

Et ce fût sous mes yeux, qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Je me contentais de serrer les poings et, ne voulant pas troubler encore leur « réunion » je tournai les talons et me dirigeai à grand pas vers ma chambre. Là, c'était moi qui avait l'impression de déranger… Et encore une nuit sans rien faire.

....

Ce matin là je m'observai dans le miroir et regardai mes cheveux. Palmier. Tss, fallait pas abuser… Cependant, je déposai soigneusement mon bandeau sur la commode. Ça ferait plaisir à Ed de me voir avec les cheveux libre, il aimait bien… Enfin, il me semblais. J'ouvris mon placard et trouvait un t-shirt semblable à mes noir, mais en rouge sombre. Bah… Un peu de couleur ça me ferait pas de mal. J'enfilai mon pantalon et passai une ceinture pour qu'il ne descende pas trop. Enfin, je cachai mon pendentif dans le col de mon t-shirt et mit mes chaussettes troués. Je posai mes pieds dans mes chaussures et sortis de ma chambre. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais sortir sans mon bandeau, je n'arrêtais pas de me recoiffer. En général ça agaçait… Je me dirigeai vers le self et, une fois devant, je poussai la porte. La serrure n'avait toujours pas été réparée, vraiment des tires au flanc dans cette académie…

On me héla, je me tournai. C'était qui cette fille qui s'avançait vers moi ? Elle était sincèrement laide. Vraiment trop moche. Même la boîte de conserve était plus attrayante. Même Wrath, c'était pas peu dire. Il me semblait qu'elle était dans ma classe… Mais son prénom… :

- Quoi ? lâchai-je avant qu'elle n'ai eut l'opportunité de m'approcher à deux mètres.

- Ery, tu t'es détaché les cheveux ?

- Non, j'ai mis une perruque, adieu.

- Attends ! C'est quoi… Ton type de fille ?

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds et je reculai d'un pas, sous le dégoût. Oh non ! Rose passait encore mais pas ce laideron ! Je m'écartai vivement et dis :

- Une fille jolie.

- Et, il y a des filles que tu trouves jolies dans la classe ?

Je fis un nouveau pas en arrière :

- Qu…quelques unes.

- Et tu leur parles souvent ?

- Non, mais…

- Il y en a une en particulier ?

- Mais lâche moi ! Non je veux pas de toi ! T'es horrible ! Voilà, tu me laisse aller en cours maintenant ?!

Elle pâlit et se tourna avant de dire :

- De toute façon c'était pas pour moi.

- Bah heureusement, marmonnai-je en avançant vers la salle de classe.

Je continuai ma route, en mettant une main dans ma poche, l'autre passant sans cesse dans mes cheveux. Soudain deux bras vinrent se refermer autour de ma taille et je manquai de tomber. Je regardais et vit Wrath, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le repoussais brutalement :

- Mais t'es malade de me faire ça, crétin !

- Désolé, je t'es confondu avec maman…

- Sloth à les cheveux aux épaules espèce d'abruti. Dégage j'ai un cours.

- Maman est avec toi ?

- Ouais, et c'est pas ta mère. Idiot.

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! T'es jaloux que moi j'ai maman, c'est tout !

- Et toi t'es tout simplement débile, t'as maman c'est la transmutation raté du fullmetal et de son frère, à la base c'est leur mère. La tienne elle est pas là.

Il tenta de me taper mais j'attrapais ses poignets et le soulevais du sol :

- Comment tu fais pour utiliser l'alchimie, hein ?

- Je sais pas, ça se fait tout seul, y'en a qui sont doué et qui le sont pas.

- Dans ce cas ta « maman » est nulle en alchimie, encore une preuve que c'est pas ta mère !

- Lâche moi !

C'est à cet instant que je remarquai quelque chose, ses deux bras avaient une couleur différente… et l'un m'étais étrangement familier… J'ouvrai des yeux écarquillé quand je remarquais que son bras de couler différente était le droit. Je regardai ses jambes, la chance ayant fait qu'il portait un short ce jour là. Jambe gauche. Enfin jambe, le changement de couleur se remarquais a mi cuisse. Comme l'endroit où… Oui. J'avais vu Ed assez souvent nu pour savoir que c'était l'endroit exact où sa jambe avait été sectionnée. Je demandai, un peu trop brutalement :

- Ton bras et ta jambe ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas de la même couleur ?!

- M'en souviens pas, lâcha Wrath en regardant de côté.

Je le laissai tomber par terre et me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers ma salle. En espérant ne pas être dérangé encore une fois. Au moins, ça allait me détendre un peu… J'avais bien compris que je ne pouvais pas faire d'alchimie, mais pourquoi le microbe y arrivait lui ? C'était également un homonculus… Donc pourquoi…Je m'adossai au mur et posai mon sac au sol. Puis, je me laissai glisser et posai mon menton sur mes bras, a présent repliés… Bon, ce soir j'irais dans la chambre du fullmetal, ce n'était pas pour rien que mon pêché était l'envie, étant donné que j'avais une _envie_ inlassable, qui me venait de plus en plus souvent. Je devais être une pervers, sans doute. Des jambes fines vinrent se poster devant moi, elles étaient hâlée et découverte, une jupe violette descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Des petites chaussures à talons noires lui donnait un côté élégant. Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question que la personne qui était devant moi se présenta rien qu'en me faisant entendre sa voix :

- Bonjour Ery.

Je me redressai brutalement et la regardai. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été peignés différemment, et ses mèches roses encadraient son visage en étant plus dispersées. C'était plus joli, et elle aurait put me sembler attrayante, mais là, on parlait de Rose. Et Rose et moi ça faisait dix mille. Je déglutis et repensai à la conversation que nous avions surpris la veille, avec Edward, je levais un sourcil et agité par un tic étrange je demandai :

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, je te disais simplement bonjour et…

- C'est ça, au revoir.

Je tournais la tête mais elle ne bougea pas :

- Tu t'es coiffé ?

- Non, j'ai enlevé mon bandeau.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et elle me sourit, je me collai un peu plus au mur et demandai :

- Et toi tu… ?

Elle rougis et se gratta frénétiquement la tête. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux et je me demandai vaguement se que j'attendais pour la dégager :

- Je me suis coupé les cheveux… En tout cas, sa te vas bien les cheveux comme ça.

J'avalai ma salive et baissai les yeux avant des les remonter aussitôt. Elle était obligée de mettre un pull noir avec un aussi grand décolleter ? A croire qu'elle en avait fait exprès… Elle en aurait bien été capable. Je la regardai et bégayai :

- Euh… Ouais… Merci… Toi aussi.

Je constatai qu'elle rougissait et me giflai intérieurement de lui avoir fait un compliment involontaire… Mon dieu, je devais être maudit pour l'avoir aux basques… Je tournai la tête sur le côté et me sentis effroyablement gêné, disons que, sentir son regard me brûler la joue c'était pas agréable… Bon tant pis, c'était Rose, pas une fille anodine, je pouvais me permettre de l'envoyer chier, je l'avais assommé une fois, pas la peine d'être déstabilisé parce qu'elle avait décidée de me coller. Je m'exclamai, prenant le ton le plus désagréable que je pouvai :

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me mater ? Ça me fait chier, vas regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, désolé, je ne pensais pas que je te gênais…

- Bien sur que tu me gênes crétine. T'es vraiment trop conne.

- Pardon…

Mais elle avait fini de s'excuser merde ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendais pour m'envoyer un truc bien salée en pleine poire ? Rhaa, ça m'énervait tellement que j'avais même pas envie d'être désagréable avec elle… Je soupirai et me laissai tomber contre le mur :

- Recommence pas, c'est tout… Idiote…

Elle ne dit rien, et lorsque mon amant arriva pour ouvrir la porte, je décidai d'entrer le plus tôt possible, et de voir après pour sécher le cours de combat, ayant de sérieux désirs à assouvir.

....

J'avançai vers le bureau du mini alchimiste et posai mes mains dessus, attendant la disparition des élèves. Je le regardai ranger ses papier, et je me raclais la gorge, histoire de lui signaler ma présence. La porte se ferma et je bondis sur son bureau aussi agilement qu'un chat, pour qu'à l'instant où il ne daigne lever la tête, il se retrouve face à moi. Ce fut ce qui se produisit, excepter qu'à ma grande déception il recula d'un pas. Je me vexai légèrement mais attendis patiemment qu'il ne revienne. Une fois arriver à bonne distance, j'empoignais son col et l'approchais rapidement de moi, scellant mes lèvres aux siennes. Il me répondit, bien que je sentis cette attitude mécanique. Je m'écartai et demandai, vexé une nouvelle fois :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vas pas ?

- Rien, dit-il en mauvais menteur.

- Ed, repris-je en croisant les bras.

- Rose était habillée bizarrement aujourd'hui…

- Bah, elle était plus potable quoi… C'est juste parce qu'elle à changé de fringue que t'es aussi mou ?

- Mais non ! Mais… Elle te regardait beaucoup… Et elle à mit un décolleter très plongeant… C'est pas son genre…

Je soupirai et dis, d'un ton sarcastique :

- Oui il est vrai qu'elle est plus du genre à mettre ton peignoir et à se foutre à poil dessous. Bon, maintenant qu'on à parlé de ça on peu aller dans ta chambre ? C'est pas le tout mais…

- Envy, tu as cours de combat.

- Je suis le meilleur en combat, allez viens, si tu veux pas ta chambre il y a la mienne…

Il me regarda avec un air affligé. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois :

- Ça fait longtemps tu sais…

- Mais Envy on…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en ajouter plus, emprisonnant d'ores et déjà ses lèvres. Je descendis du bureau pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise, m'asseyant sur ses jambes, glissant ma langue le long de son cou. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa nuque, glissant lentement vers ses cheveux. Je laissai glisser ma bouche sur le haut de son torse, mon autre main, s'aventurant à glisser sous son t-shirt. Je le sentis frissonner alors qu'il tentait de me repousser gentiment. Avec un regard de défit pour lui, mes jambes touchèrent le sol, et je posais mes lèvres sur son torse dévoilé. Je savourai lentement le bas de son ventre, puis laissai ma langue divaguer juste au dessus de son pantalon. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et je me redressais, dégrafant l'ouverture de la braguette, sa main de fer se posa sur ma joue et il m'attira à lui, m'embrassant avec une passion insoupçonnée. Finalement il en avait plus envie que se que je croyais… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je m'écartai. Je ne sus pas si la personne qui étais entré avait vu que nous étions en train de nous embrasser, mais en tout cas, je n'avais jamais eu un air si coupable. Le pire étant que la personne étant entrée n'était pas une débile qui croirait à une excuse bidon, ni même une amie… La personne étant entrée, c'était Sloth. J'avalais ma salive alors qu'elle avançait vers moi et Ed. Elle prit un faux ton sympathique :

- Monsieur Elric, Ery. J'ai perdu un stylo, je me demandais où il était. Vous permettez que je regarde dans la pièce professeur ?

Edward acquiesça. Et, se croyant certainement à l'abri de Sloth, il referma son pantalon. Seulement, je le connaissais bien, ce geste, elle l'avait vu. Elle n'avait jamais oublié son stylo, ce n'était qu'un prétexte… Où alors, elle avait fait exprès de le laisser ici… Bingo, elle revint, un stylo dans une main. Elle me regarda de haut en bas :

- Ery, il faut aller en cours, viens.

J'échangeai un regard avec Ed, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je le rejoindrai dans sa chambre le soir. Je suivis mon acolyte inhumaine et elle ferma lentement la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi :

- Tu t'amuses bien avec le prof n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi tu veux parler ? demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

- Envy, tu le sais comme moi, un simple humain n'aurait rien compris, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une « simple humaine ». Avec tes réflexes quelqu'un de normal n'aurait rien vu, mais je sais se que tu étais en train de faire, tu étais en train de l'embrasser.

- Non.

- Je vous aies vu imbécile. D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous vous entendez très bien, il avait même l'air de répondre gentiment à ton baiser. J'ai comme le pressentiment que ta phase de « traumatisation des profs d'alchimie » à cessée.

- On s'entend bien, répondis-je en regardant de côté.

- J'ai pus le constater… En attendant, je ne viens pas te sermonner pour ça. Tu as fait mal à Wrath.

- Il m'a prit dans ses bras et pour seul excuse il m'a dit qu'il avait cru que c'était toi… Y'à de quoi taper… D'ailleurs je l'ai même pas frappé !

- Tu lui as fait mal, il est venu me voir en pleurant.

- Il chiale tout le temps ce crétin ! Je préfère quand il à ses poussées d'énervement…

Elle ferma les yeux et lança :

- Je t'ai cherché partout tu sais, j'ai même été voir dans ta chambre.

- Lin t'as laissé sortir sans problème ?

- Il n'est pas là, le cours à été annulé, je dirais à Lust que je ne t'ai pas vue, si tu veux.

- Si sa t'amuses…, baragouinais-je en tournant les talons.

Alors que je me tournais, dans le but de retrouver une nouvelle fois Ed, j'eus la merveilleuse surprise de voir la blondasse approcher. Elle me souris et je lui répondis par une espèce de sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. Elle vint à ma rencontre, en souriant toujours :

- Edward est dans sa salle ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je contais aller le voir, tu n'es pas avec ta petite amie ?

Je levais un sourcil, et demandais d'un ton bourru :

- Comment ça petite amie ?

Elle pâlit légèrement :

- Oui, cette fille aux mèches roses… Tu sors avec, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus un rictus nerveux que je transformais en faux rire. Mon dieu. En cet instant, je maudissais le microscopique blond encore dans sa salle :

- Ah oui ! Rose est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, très jolie… J'aime beaucoup la voir, mais là elle n'est pas là… A mon plus grand désespoir…

Ouah ! J'étais plutôt bon acteur… La dénommée Winry affirma avec les sourcils froncé :

- Mais… Elle est juste là…

Je me tournai brutalement et vit Rose, adossée au mur, les joues rouges. Depuis quand elle était arrivée celle là ?! Je le maudissais encore plus, je l'aurais brûlé si j'avais pus… Je regardai la blonde avec un sourire crispé et dit :

- Oui… Je vais aller la rejoindre… Avec un plaisir fou…

Je fus une nouvelle fois gratifier d'un sourire et avança d'un pas raide vers Rose, je sentais encore le regard de la blonde derrière moi… Elle pouvait pas se barrer cette cruche ?! Aller, deux débiles dans le lycée ! Enfin au moins, une ne pensait pas que je sortais avec l'autre… Mes pieds se stoppèrent, devant ma camarade de classe, et je demandai, cherchant un moyen de partir au plus vite :

- Rose… Tu m'accompagnes… Dehors ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise et devint écarlate :

- Mais… Ery… Il fait froid… dehors…

Je souris et jetai un regard derrière moi, l'autre n'ayant toujours pas décidé de bouger, attendant certainement une confirmation… Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant les filles ! Pas étonnant que je me sois tourné vers Ed… enfin… Je pris une nouvelle fois la parole :

- Bah, mets un manteau.

- Dans ce cas… Il faut que je passe à mon casier tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas, et elle me souris légèrement, toujours aussi rouge. Dans quelle poisse je me foutais pas rien que pour ses beaux yeux ! Lui il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi… L'enfoiré… Enfin, j'avais un cœur d'or. C'est pourquoi je suivis Rose jusqu'à son casier, au moment où elle s'arrêta je soufflai. Elle se tourna vers moi, un air sérieux accroché à ses traits :

- Je dois te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu veux… devenir mon petit ami ?

Je risquai de m'étouffer sous le choc, décidément, le changement était horrible… Elle qui n'avait jamais osé demander à Edward, elle me posait la question, la comme ça, cash. Elle manquait pas d'audace… Je répondis d'un ton neutre :

- Non. Toi et moi, c'est pas possible.

Je remarquai les changement d'expressions sur son visage, une mine neutre d'abord, puis déçue, puis ses yeux se baissèrent, se relevèrent, ses lèvres se tordirent et elle posa ses mains sur son visage en éclatant en sanglots. Même si je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être gêné. Je dis, lui tapotant maladroitement le dos :

- Pleure pas…

- Je suis laide c'est ça ? arriva-t-elle à prononcer entre plusieurs sanglots.

- Mais non…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que je posais ma main sur son épaule, la tapotant toujours. Elle baragouina un truc incompréhensible et je lui demandais de répéter en m'approchant un peu, je compris une phrase et je me ridai :

- Tu es vraiment gay alors ?

Je toussotai et dis, pensant à Edward, même si mon avis aurait plutôt été de répondre « pas tout à fait mais j'ai quelqu'un » :

- Je suis pas gay… Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Y'en a qui disent qu'avec Edward vous…

- Mais non ! 'Sont juste jaloux que je m'entende bien avec lui…

- Si tu veux tu veux tu pourra penser à lui quand tu sortira avec moi, ça me dérange pas je t'assure…

Je soupirai longuement et balançai l'ultimatum :

- Je veux pas sortir avec toi, c'est tout…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle vint coller ses yeux mouillés sur mon épaule. Elle faisait vraiment chier là… Je posais de nouveau ma main sur son dos et ajoutai, histoire de l'arrêter :

- Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Je sentis que ses pleurs avaient diminués et, juste pur l'arrêter complètement, je fis la chose la plus stupide qu'il m'eut été donné de faire : Je posais mon autre main dans son dos, l'enlaçant légèrement. Je faisais rien de mal… C'était juste pour qu'elle arrête de chialer, mine de rien ça me gavait de l'entendre pleurer. Alors tant pis… Je sentis ses bras passer dans mon dos alors que ses sanglots se calmaient. Je soupirai de nouveau alors que je sentais son corps se coller à moi… Putain, j'étais en train de consoler Rose… C'était à ne plus en dormir. Je vis la blonde apparaître au loin et elle nous observa en clignant des yeux avant de sourire et de tourner les talons… Je chuchotai :

- Rose, tu peux me lâcher ?

Un nouveau sanglot fus ma seule réponse. Je réitérai ma question. Elle me regarda de ses yeux brillants et je l'observai encore une fois. Elle avait une tête de chien battue. Ça me donnait envie de shooter dedans… Je ne lui souris pas me contentant de cligner des yeux. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et je levai les yeux. Je reconnu la personne qui étais arrivée avec la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ses yeux dorés m'observèrent en grand. Je constatais que la couleur de son visage devint étrangement pâle. Je repoussai un peu trop brutalement Rose et je regardais Edward me tourner le dos en faisant un petit bruit sec. Il partit rapidement, m'abandonnant dans le couloir. Je comprenais a présent ce que ça faisait d'être prit dans une situation compromettante sans le vouloir… Maintenant… C'était à moi de m'expliquer… sans faire la gaffe de lui réveler quelque chose de non réciproque… Ça allait être dur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà :D j'espère que vous avez aimez, et je préviens que le prochain chapitre aura aussi un lèger retard, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, nous continuons la fic :D

Bisous à tous !

_By Izumy_


	19. Menace et innovation

Encore un chapitre pour vous ! Désolé du p'tit retard, mais bon, faut comprendre, c'est les vacances :p. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un lemon (et un vrai de vrai, cette fois) ; dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait .. Un grand merci à nos reviewer, you are the best ! Yeah !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 19

Menace et innovation

_--POV Edward--_

J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé la scène qui s'était déroulé aujourd'hui devant mes yeux. Cela m'avait même poussé à fuir. Mais fuir quoi ? La réalité ? Ma jalousie ? Oui, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, j'étais jaloux. Trouver Rose dans les bras d'Envy, MON Envy, me foutait en rogne. C'était sans doute pour ça que j'avais déguerpis en vitesse ; je préférai être discret, au contraire de mon amant, qui lui aurait sans doute piqué sa crise en plein milieu du couloir.

Fonçant au travers des couloirs sans trop savoir où j'allais, je compris que mes pieds m'avaient d'eux-mêmes conduit près de mes appartements. J'y fonçai, mais très vite je distinguai une ombre noire aux formes aguicheuses, appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine volumineuse.

- Lus… euh… Lux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lust, si vous en avez prit l'habitude avec Envy. Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle, aussi froide que la glace.

Je déglutis difficilement, essayai de ne pas songer au fait qu'en un tour de main elle était capable de me perforer le bide, et acceptai sa requête. En passant près d'elle, je sentis son regard sulfureux aux étincelles d'améthyste brûler contre ma nuque, et pris soin de rester sur mes gardes à chaque seconde, maintenant que je savais qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de se retenir de se débarrasser d'un gêneur comme moi. En bon gentleman, je lui tins la porte et lui permit d'entrer, pour la suivre à pas de loup dans son dos. Que me voulait-elle ? Si elle avait si facilement affirmé savoir que j'étais au courant pour ses… origines, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire à ce propos. Et puis, pourquoi venir seule ? D'habitude, elle était toujours escortée par Glutony. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ; j'aurais plus de chance de me défendre si je n'avais qu'un adversaire.

M'avançant au centre de la pièce à sa suite, je laissai deux bons mètres entre nous, attendant qu'elle daigne m'expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici. Ce qu'elle fit, ne me regardant même pas, promenant ses yeux de chat autour d'elle, comme pour s'occuper :

- Je suis directement venu vous voir, Fullmetal, parce qu'Envy ne veut rien me dire. Même si je me doute de quelque chose, je veux en être sûre, pour savoir comment agir.

- A quel propos ? m'enquis-je innocemment.

Enfin, elle braqua son regard au mien, et demanda, aussi cinglante qu'une gifle :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous et Envy ?

Je blêmis, rougis, toussai.

- Il n'y a… c'est-à-dire… nous sommes am…

- Ne me mentez pas, professeur. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Que devais-je dire ? Faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'Envy aurait fait, à ma place ? J'aurais bien besoin d'aide, là… Je savais qu'en tant qu'homonculus, il n'avait pas le droit de fricoter avec un alchimiste (d'Etat, qui puis est), mais quel était le prix à payer pour cet affront ? J'ignorai si cette faute était assez colossale pour que je prenne le risque de m'opposer à Lust. Alors quoi ? Devais-je admettre, nier, me soumettre, me défendre ?

- Fullmetal ? J'attends.

Comment une femme pouvait-être aussi impressionnante ? Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix. Si Envy avait tenu si longtemps sans rien lui avouer, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Je devais lui faire confiance, même si, dix minutes plus tôt, je l'avais surpris dans les bras de sa meilleure ennemie. Je pris une grande respiration et lâchai sombrement :

- Il n'y a rien entre Envy et moi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je suis, certes, au courant pour vous tous, mais… Envy n'est qu'un ami. Rien… d'autre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, imperceptiblement. Avais-je été convainquant ? Me croyait-elle ? Déjà, avoir la certitude que j'étais au courant pour les homonculus devait être sacrément agaçant, mais je redoutais le fait qu'elle ait encore des doutes en ce qui concernait mes liaisons assez poussées avec Envy.

- Comment savez-vous pour nous, les homonculus ?

- Je l'ai découvert.

- A cause de la gaffe d'Envy, en cours ?

- Ouais.

Elle soupira, se passa une main sur le front comme si elle était prise d'une migraine, bien qu'elle fût incapable d'un jour en ressentir. Finalement, elle releva ses yeux perçants vers moi, et lâcha, glaciale et menaçante :

- Vous savez que je devrais vous tuer, pour ça ?

Je me raidis, paré à me défendre, mais aussitôt une voix familière mais teintée d'une profonde colère s'éleva dans mon dos :

- N'essaye même pas, Lust.

Je pivotai et trouvai Envy s'avançant vivement vers moi, les yeux plissés de colère, son regard ne quittant pas l'immortelle qui me menaçait.

- Tu serais donc prêt à tous nous trahir, pour un Alchimiste d'Etat ? demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

- En effet. T'approche pas de lui, ou t'aura affaire à moi.

Je dévisageai Envy, surpris. Lust était sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il se confiait depuis qu'il avait été créé, la plus proche des homonculus. Il la menaçait. Il se rebellait contre elle, pour moi. Pour me protéger. Pourquoi ?! Il n'avait rien à gagner à se mettre en danger par ma faute, et j'étais tout à fait apte à me défendre tout seul ! Nous aurions très bien pu nous mettre d'accord, de chacun faire croire à son camp que nous étions ennemis, et continuer à nous voir dans l'ombre. Nous aurions pu feindre des combats, des discordes, et rien de fâcheux ne serait arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Lust resta silencieuse un long moment, son regard intraduisible passant d'Envy à moi. Finalement, elle poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les paupières, comme exaspérée.

- Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi, Envy. Agis comme bon te semble, mais je n'interviendrais pas, quoiqu'il arrive. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Mon amant ne répondit rien, tendu comme un arc devant moi, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette féline qui s'avançait vers la porte. Lust m'adressa un dernier regard incroyablement déstabilisant, puis disparue enfin. Envy se détendit et passa un bras derrière sa nuque, geste nerveux qui découlait d'une angoisse profonde.

- 'Tain, elle est flippante quand elle veut, celle là !

- Envy…

- Ah, oui, j'étais venu pour m'expliquer, me coupa-t-il en se tournant vivement vers moi. Je te jure qu'il ne se passait rien avec Rose, c'est elle qui s'est mise à me pleurer sur l'épaule…

- Envy, je…

- Nan, mais tu m'imagines avec cette cruche ? D'ailleurs, elle a les fils qui se croisent, parce qu'elle déraille complètement, la pauvre. Elle dit être « amoureuse » de moi. MOI, quoi ! Son ennemi de toujours ! Tu y crois, toi ?

- Je ne…

- Y'a des jours, comme ça, où les humains me font sincèrement peur. Enfin, elle peut même se mettre à danser nue sous le clair de lune pour me séduire, elle me dégoûtera toujours.

- Env…

- Pas qu'elle soit la plus moche de toutes – ça non, y'en a des vraiment plus gerbantes qu'elle – mais bon, voilà quoi, question de principe. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu…

J'optai pour une manière simple et radicale de le faire taire, histoire d'avoir l'espoir de me laisser en placer une : plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes, il sembla déstabilisé un instant, et je pu enfin dire ce que j'avais à dire. Je me reculai doucement et approchai mon visage de son oreille :

- Merci, Envy.

Un moment s'écoula, jusqu'à ce qu'il assimile totalement ma déclaration, ainsi que le contexte que j'y référais. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de mon buste et me serra fortement contre lui, silencieusement, sans une explication. Je n'en avais néanmoins pas besoin, car nos sentiments communs se passaient de mot. Comme toujours.

xxx

Une semaine s'écoula. Rose était toujours aussi étrange, mais semblait avoir comprit qu'il ne fallait pas « brusquer » ce sensible homonculus. J'avais néanmoins surpris une de ses nombreuses conversations féministes avec une de ses copines de classe, où elle affirmait sans peur et sans reproche qu'elle était tout à fait à-même de séduire l'intouchable Envy. Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait, selon elle. Toute poussée d'orgueil mise à part, il fut un temps où elle me voulu, et elle ne m'eut jamais. Bon, c'était elle ou un homonculus désagréable, agressive et obsédé. Le choix était facile…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était treize, ce jour là, et je respirai anormalement calmement en me dirigeant vers sa chambre. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et pourtant j'étais parfaitement détendu. D'une part, parce que je savais qu'Envy ne pourrait me refuser une telle requête, et d'autre part, parce que j'en avais envie. Incroyablement envie. Pourquoi ? Sais pas. Une habitude que j'avais pris, sans doute. _Il _me faisait envie, et je ne pouvais me battre contre ça. De plus, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas… Enfin, bref. Je parcourrais toujours les couloirs d'un pas tranquille, mains dans les poches, sifflotant gaiement. Qui pourrait croire qu'en cet instant je me dirigeais tout droit vers la chambre d'un de mes élèves, pour l'éduquer d'une façon… peu catholique. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Elle m'aurait fait pleurer, quelques temps plus tôt, mais c'était une époque révolue, désormais. J'étais avec Envy. Envy l'homonculus. Certes, nous ne nous affichions pas, ou le moins possible, nos relations étant rigoureusement tenues au secret, mais le fait qu'il soit démunie d'humanité me gênait de moins en moins. A vrai dire, je le revoyais à peu près comme à l'époque « d'Ery », mais avec quelques différences : l'horreur de la vérité, mais le plaisir de la sincérité.

D'ailleurs, j'aimais à savoir qu'il ne me cachait rien. Lui, par contre, ne me posait aucune question, sur mon compte, bien qu'il eu une fois essayé de se renseigner sur l'origine de l'étrange costume de mon frangin. Il ne devait pas être très curieux – ou bien il avait peur d'une nouvelle querelle. Et puis, il n'était pas très bavard non plus, si ce n'était pour proférer des menaces à n'importe qui. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était les autres homonculus. Lust et Sloth, en particulier. Elles étaient tellement… perspicaces. Glutony était trop stupide pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, et j'étais persuadé que Greed devinerait notre relation en moins de deux s'il cherchait vraiment à le savoir. Pour moi, il restait dans sa petite bulle de bêtise, ne cherchant ni trop près ni trop loin des problèmes qui ne le concernaient pas. Je devais avouer, qu'après Envy, bien sûr, il était de loin celui que j'appréciais le plus, même s'il pouvait être effrayant, parfois. Et quant à Wrath, je ne le connaissais pas bien, ce qui me permettait de ne pas trop craindre de lui. Il restait le sujet d'interrogation principal d'Alphonse, qui s'acharnait à tenter de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réussit à utiliser l'alchimie sans cercle. Cette pensée cette fois me serra le cœur. J'étais au courant de tout, et pourtant je ne lui disais rien, pour Envy. Je tenais tant à lui que j'en venais à trahir mon frère, Winry, l'armée… Je savais tellement de chose, mais je les tenais au secret. J'étais un être abominable, moi qui rompais une promesse faite à mon frère ; mais il m'était impossible de reculer désormais, car il y avait Envy. Et, pour une raison inconnue, cet homonculus était, au fond de moi et malgré moi, l'être qui m'apparaissait comme être le plus important sur cette planète. Une révélation soudaine ? Non, pas vraiment. Comme aujourd'hui, j'y avais réfléchis longuement, et cette conclusion s'était faîtes d'elle-même. Elle n'était mise en doute que lorsque je discutais avec Alphonse, qui me renvoyait si superbement l'amour fraternel que je lui devais, et tout ce que j'aurais été capable d'accomplir pour lui (comme me séparer de mon bras et ma jambe, par exemple…).

Pris dans mes songeries, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que mes pieds m'avaient d'eux-mêmes portés jusqu'à la chambre en question, sans que je ne les dirige. Je respirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage, jetai un petit regard aux alentours (ils étaient tous en train de manger, mais je savais qu'Envy était resté dans sa chambre pour terminer un devoir que je lui avais donné la veille – faut pas croire, nos cours particuliers portaient tout de même leurs fruits, parfois) et enclenchai la poignée, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Entrant discrètement, le grattement du stylo sur le papier me parvint, et je souris tendrement en trouvant mon amant, perpendiculaire à la porte, sérieusement penché sur son bureau, en train de griffonner des réponses sur une feuille, ne m'ayant vraisemblablement pas entendu. Il devait être très concentré, pour ne pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. Doucement, je me décalai vers la droite, le plus silencieusement possible, et m'avançai à pas de loup vers lui, priant pour qu'il ne gâche pas mon effet de surprise en tournant la tête.

Victoire ! J'étais arrivé derrière lui qu'il écrivait toujours, visiblement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. C'était trop mignon. Contrôlant ma respiration, je me penchai légèrement au dessus de son épaule, et c'est en souriant malicieusement que je glissai mes mains autour de son cou, enfouissant ma tête dans sa nuque, soufflant chaleureusement :

- La question cinq, tu as tout faux.

Il sursauta à peine et me reconnu bien vite, dans un mélange entre un soupir de plaisir de me trouver ici, et un grognement de mécontentement, dû à ma remarque. Je ricanai. Il laissa tomber son stylo sur le bureau et leva les bras jusqu'à pouvoir entourer ma tête reposant contre son cou, déviant la sienne légèrement pour que je puisse sentir la jointure de ses lèvres contre mon front.

- Tu n'es pas parti manger ?

Je souris :

- J'avais faim d'autre chose.

Il haussa un sourcil, en parfaite coordination avec son superbe sourire en coin, puis reporta son attention sur sa feuille, se penchant en avant pour que je m'éloigne, soufflant d'un ton mimant l'innocence :

- J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Il plaisantait, mais je ne pu empêcher une boulle de frustration venir obstruer ma gorge. Je m'éloignai plus encore alors qu'il s'afférait derechef à son devoir, m'appuyant contre le mur dans son dos, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Bien qu'un tant soit peu exaspéré, je ne fus pas mécontent de la vue que m'offrait cette position. J'avais son dos en plein dans ma ligne de mire. Il était ce jour là vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge vif le moulant à la perfection, comme à l'accoutumée, laissant la blancheur de ses bras musculeux miroiter au soleil. Oui, je me sentais poète, aujourd'hui. Penchant la tête sur le côté, je pus admirer ses flancs recourbés en avant, sans un poil de gras, légèrement tordu par sa jambe gauche relevée à la perpendiculaire, son pied reposant sur son genou. Il avait revêtu un large pantalon noir en coton qui lui allait plutôt bien, et j'apercevais le bout de ses pieds dû à ses éternelles chaussettes trouées (il s'amusait à pendre un ciseau et à styliser toute ses paires dès qu'il en avait, ce crétin…). Bon sang, c'était incroyable, un être aussi beau. Il fallait que je me calme, rien que le regarder ainsi m'envoyait des bouffées de chaleurs étouffantes aux joues, et il risquerait fortement de se moquer de moi si, en se retournant, il me trouvait le visage en feu, complètement perturbé par sa simple personne. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il se moque – encore – de moi, j'avais assez donné.

Décidant donc de regarder ailleurs, j'écoutai distraitement le stylo gratter la feuille, les yeux rivés sur un point entre la fenêtre et le mur. J'attendais. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il me fit patienter, comme ça, comme un idiot, planté contre le mur, attendant sagement qu'il daigne s'occuper de mon cas. Enfin, le stylo fut expulsé vers le côté droit du bureau, puis il poussa un petit soupir et se leva lentement, tandis que mon regard reprenait vie en le voyant se mouvoir. Il se planta face à moi, croisa, à mon instar, les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'enquit :

- Bien. Je suis à toi. Que veux-tu donc manger ?

Un sourire pervers s'était dessiné sur ses traits, et je ne pus retenir le mien, alors que je me décollai lentement du mur.

- J'sais pas. Plus très faim, finalement. J'vais peut-être rentrer, en fait, la nourriture est meilleure ailleurs…

J'eus à peine le temps de finir sur ma phrase qu'il avait presque bondi sur moi, ses deux mains encerclant mon visage, ses lèvres se plaquant contre les miennes avec passion. Mon cœur eut un raté presque inquiétant, et mon cerveau mit un moment avant de se remettre en marche et de daigner me faire bouger à mon tour. Poussé par un élan fougueux, je répondis ardemment à son baiser en le collant honteusement à moi, encerclant son buste de mes bras, et un petit tour de côté me permit de le faire dévier de trajectoire, de sorte à ce que ce fut moi qui le colle contre le mur avec brusquerie. Il s'éloigna pour me dévisager, mais je m'emparai de ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, glissant mes mains le long de ses flancs et son dos, tandis que peu à peu lui-même se perdait dans les courbes de mon corps. A bout de souffle, nous finîmes par rompre notre sulfureux baiser, et il m'éloigna de lui en chuchotant :

- Cette fois, je ne veux pas être dérangé…

Il faisait sans doute référence aux dizaines de fois où nous avions été interrompus depuis le début de nos ébats… J'haussai un sourcil incrédule mais il disparut soudainement de ma vue, ayant bondit vers la porte à toute vitesse, pour enclencher le verrou avec précaution. De loin, il m'envoya un franc sourire ravi, et il commençait d'ores et déjà à s'avancer vers moi que j'esquivai sa silhouette habilement pour attraper son poignet et le faire tomber au sol, juste au pied du lit. Mon plan était en marche, et il ne comprenait, jusque là, rien du tout. Il s'apprêtait à bredouiller quelques mot, mais je l'enjambai et l'embrassai derechef, mes mains se perdant au touché de ce corps idolâtré. Il ne se débâtit pas bien longtemps, repoussant sans doute ses questions ailleurs dans sa tête, bien trop déboussolé pour répliquer plus longtemps. Moi-même, il m'était considérablement difficile de garder un tant soit peu de contenance pour réussir à réfléchir convenablement, le feu qui brûlait en moi accroissant de seconde en seconde, à mesure que nous intensifions nos échanges.

J'eu vite fait de lui ôter son t-shirt superflu, et lui de faire de même avec le mien. Savourant la tiédeur de sa peau se fondre avec la chaleur de la mienne, je plongeai dans sa nuque en agrippant quelques mèches de ses cheveux, tandis que lui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans mon dos et parcourait mon cou avec passion. J'étais heureux d'avoir le contrôle, heureux de le voir ainsi se cambrer sous mes caresses, sous mes baisers. Et je refusais que cela s'arrête.

Ma langue glissait le long de son torse marmoréen, savourant chaque courbe avec plus d'intensité que la précédente, embrassant à n'en plus finir, ses soupirs incontrôlés m'enflammant d'avantage. Doucement, précautionneusement, j'avais légèrement basculé sur le côté en revenant vers son visage pour glisser mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon, le dégrafant avec douceur pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Pour le moment, il était consentant, mais je devais être prudent et respirer plus convenablement si je ne voulais pas supplier l'Envy Dominant de s'occuper de moi… Me délectant de ses joues rosies par le désir, je commençais à passer ma main autour des parois de son pantalon pour le baisser qu'il arrêta soudainement ma main, haletant :

- Tu… tu fais quoi, là ?

Et merde. Il était décidément beaucoup trop perspicace, et si je démarrais comme ça, jamais il me serrait possible d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je souris avec tendresse, puis décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence, en répondant simplement :

- Allons sur le lit… c'est pas très confortable, ici…

Il m'inspecta du regard un instant, mais je mis fin à ses soupçons justifiés en l'embrassant brièvement et me hissant de mes bras pour me redresser. Il fut plus rapide que moi, comme je l'escomptais, et à peine nous fûmes installés sur le lit, je le fis basculer en arrière avec brusquerie. Cette fois, il comprit. La bizarrerie de la situation était trop évidente pour qu'il ne voit pas où je voulais en venir. Il commençait à se débattre, mais je mis fin à ses efforts en claquant des mains avec rapidité et plongeant ses poignets entre les barreaux de bois, pour qu'eux-mêmes se forgent tels des menottes incassables. Il hoqueta de stupeur, mais préférant éviter tout débordement au cas où sa force herculéenne aurait brisée mon petit tour d'alchimie, je m'emparai d'un drap reposant non loin de la pour le transmuter en une corde solide _(ouais, une corde en coton, c'est possible^^),_ se rajoutant avec puissance à ses liens.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! s'écria-t-il, le rouge-désir qui lui était monté au joue étant soudainement passé au rouge-fureur.

Je toussotai brièvement, éloignai quelques mèches rebelles qui obstruaient son magnifique bien qu'effrayant visage, et répondis doucement :

- Aujourd'hui, on innove. T'es d'accord ?

Même s'il avait deviné mes intentions avant que je les laisse entendre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une certaine forme de terreur, ce qui me fit ricaner un peu. Un Envy dans tous ses états, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas d'accord, imbécile ! Détache-moi tout de suite ! Tu vas t'en prendre une, je te préviens !

Je m'appuyai sur lui pour arriver près de son visage et braquai mon regard dans le sien, alors que tous ses traits étaient comprimés dans la fureur. Doucement, je soufflai :

- Rien qu'une fois, Envy. Fais ça pour moi.

- Tu peux toujours crever ! cracha-t-il aussitôt.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant, puis me reculai un peu.

- Tant pis. Ce sera un viol.

Il s'agita plus encore, alors que je m'étais assis sur ses jambes pour les immobiliser, mes mains s'égarant à déboutonner son pantalon. Sa mâchoire se contracta plus encore à mesure que ses bras tentaient vainement de se délier de mon alchimie.

- Non mais… Ça va pas bien ?! T'es malade ! Arrête !

Trop tard, je ne l'écoutais même plus. Plus que concentré, je libérai une de ses jambes pour lui retirer le pantalon avec difficulté, alors qu'il l'agitait en tout sens, essayant vraisemblablement de me coller un coup de pied pour me faire dégager. Je l'évitai avec agilité, et clamai, alors qu'il grognait des injures à tout va en se débâtant comme un dingue :

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'immobiliser les jambes, Envy !

- Fais donc ! Au moins t'arriveras pas à atteindre mon cul !

Je roulai des yeux ; qu'il pouvait être cru, parfois… C'en était presque écœurant. Enfin, c'était sans doute le but recherché. Il voulait que je le lâche. Mais j'étais plus malin que ça, moi.

- J'arriverai à te retourner, répliquai-je du tac au tac, en souriant sournoisement, comme lui savait si bien le faire.

Il blêmit, et je lui envoyai un sourire vainqueur qui le fit frémir. Désormais presque nu devant moi, son pantalon reposant sur le sol au pied du lit, je pris appuis sur mes bras en prenant soin de toujours bloquer les jambes de mon amant, et posai ma tête contre son torse agité par la rage, pour tendrement l'embrasser, priant tout de même pour qu'il se calme. Il fut longtemps insensible à mes caresses, me refusant obstinément l'accès à ses lèvres en détournant vivement la tête, m'offrant tout de même la tiédeur de son cou. Laborieusement, je réussis, au bout d'un bon moment, à le calmer, pour que son corps ne reste plus qu'une masse immobile que je tentais de ravir par mes bienfaits, mais qui semblait douloureusement forgé dans l'indifférence totale. Alors que je divaguais pour la énième fois sur son torse, ne l'entendant ni frémir, gémir, ou bien même soupirer, je décidai d'employer les grands moyens, près à tout pour qu'il soit préalablement réceptif à ce que je comptais lui infliger prochainement. Doucement, je reculai, mes lèvres sillonnant son abdomen, mes mains s'aventurant à lui enlever ce qui lui restait comme vêtement. Il grogna lorsqu'il comprit sa soudaine nudité, et je souris, avant de faire glisser sa virilité entre mes lèvres, attentif au moindre mouvement de sa part. Fort heureusement, mes attentions délicates eurent l'effet escompté ; alors que je l'observais toujours, ma tête balançant dans de doux va-et-vient, je le sentis frémir, son visage contracté par les efforts qu'il déployait pour résister aux décharges de plaisir qui affluaient en lui, tentant toujours de rester emprunt de cette contrariété enfantine qui refusait mes caprices. Finalement, j'humidifiai un instant deux de mes doigts avant de retourner à ma tache, et ma main glissa sous lui, s'infiltrant sous sa peau avec douceur, ce qui, _enfin,_ lui arracha un cri de plaisir vainement étouffé.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, son regard braqué sur le plafond, son souffle s'accélérant sensiblement, tandis que mes doigts et mes lèvres se jouaient honteusement de lui.

- Arrête…ça…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, douloureux élan de dignité qui le parcourait encore. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ma tête descendant plus bas encore, ce qui lui valut un sursaut contracté dû à la décharge de sensation soudaine. Préférant tout de même le laisser languir un moment, je me retirai et remontai jusqu'à lui, dégrafant discrètement les boutons de mon propre pantalon. Envy m'envoya un regard de haine profonde, mais je lui répondis par un immense sourire.

- Tu… sais que… tu as tout gâché ? lança-t-il, essoufflé par les efforts qu'il maintenait pour résister.

Je ne me démontai pas, nullement impressionné et sourd à tout ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour me faire culpabiliser. Même si ses lèvres m'évitaient encore, je me contentais de sa joue couverte d'un léger voile de transpiration, et décidai de passer à l'ultime et colossale étape. Vivement, je dégageai mon pantalon sur le côté et mon dos se courba, ma respiration s'accélérant, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine, les pores de ma peau semblant tous s'ouvrir un à un, les laissant se voiler d'un film d'eau incontrôlé. Bon, il fallait que je reste zen. Ça devait être plus difficile pour lui que pour moi. Lentement, je passai de force d'une de ses jambes par-dessus mon épaule, observant son visage forgé dans la certaine tentation de m'arracher la tête avec les pieds. Il aurait pu le faire, c'est certain. Mais il était gentil, semblait-il. Même s'il avait des envies meurtrières, là, tout de suite, et contre moi… Je devais être cinglé pour avoir une telle confiance en lui.

Je fermais les yeux, mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, j'ignorai son grondements menaçant, et enfin, lentement, précautionneusement, j'entrai en lui. Il se raidit, moi aussi. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, et j'en avais presque le tournis. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, je me forçai à le laisser s'habituer à ma présence, tandis que ses mains emprisonnées étaient serrées comme des étaux, et sa mâchoire tremblante d'un mélange d'humiliation et de désir. Avec douceur, je commençai de lents mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, qui lui arrachèrent des cris douloureux, communs à ceux que j'avais poussé lors de ma première fois. Mon sang battait contre mes tempes, mes mains tremblaient de désarrois, appuyant plus sur son bassin à chaque mouvement que faisait le mien. Ses bras se raidirent à leur tour, se cambrant, le forçant à s'étirer presque, me facilitant le passage inconsciemment. Il se mordait les lèvres, désormais, et je pus lire sur son visage que le stade de la douleur était derrière nous, et que le plus intéressant restait à venir. Le bout des doigts de ma main droite frôlant sa peau de craie, je m'emparai à nouveau de sa virilité, associant les mouvements de mon poignet au rythme de mon bassin. Cette fois, le cri de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis que les miens montaient en crescendo, au fur et à mesure que je le désirai, que j'accélérai, qu'il acceptait.

Il ne masquait plus son plaisir, désormais, les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, ses mains liées l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement compulsif dû à mes caresses. Cependant, cette situation m'embêtait. J'avais beau être incommensurablement fier de mon exploit, Envy me paraissait loin, reculé, et j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, de sentir la tiédeur de sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien. J'avais besoin de ses bras, et je ne pouvais être pleinement satisfait s'il ne m'accordait pas cela. Mais allait-il s'enfuir si je le libérais ? Son visage forgé dans le plaisir m'indiquait le contraire, mais cet homonculus pouvait être tellement imprévisible, parfois, que j'en doutais… Bon. De toute manière, j'aurais réussis, quoiqu'il advienne. Qu'il s'en aille me décevrait, juste.

Déglutissant avec peine, je pris une grande respiration et ôtai mes mains de contre sa peau pour les claquer l'une contre l'autre, et étendre difficilement les bras vers les barreaux du lit pour libérer ceux de mon amant. Il hoqueta de stupeur, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, et ma tête s'affaissa contre son torse, attendant qu'il prenne une décision quant à la fin du spectacle. Un instant passa, et il se redressa, me laissant supposer la mauvaise nouvelle, mais finalement ses bras musclés encerclèrent mon cou et il s'assit sur mes cuisses avec rapidité, se retenant néanmoins pour ne pas me les broyer de part son poids. Dans le creux de mon oreille, je pouvais entendre distinctement sa respiration saccadée et difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'il ordonne, me serrant plus encore contre lui :

- Continues… et ne dis rien…

Surpris mais plutôt ravi, je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et le rapprochai de moi d'un mouvement de bassin, entrant à nouveau en lui, le cambrant de cette sensation soudaine et inédite. Nos mouvements communs se mêlèrent alors, fusionnant comme à l'accoutumé, nos corps bouillant ne faisant qu'un, nos cœurs pourtant si différents s'emballant d'excitation. J'ignorai ce qui m'accrochait tant à lui, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que je ne pouvais m'en passer. Pourquoi me le dire toujours pendant ces moments là ? C'était stupide, et je passais pour un type se rendant compte de ses sentiments que sous la drogue du sexe. Ce n'était peut-être pas tellement faux, mais ces moments me rapprochaient tant de lui que j'avais la sensation de ne faire qu'un, que nous devenions deux personnes pour une même entité, s'assemblant comme les pièces parfaites d'un puzzle difficile. Nous nous opposions, mais l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. J'aurais pensé ne jamais pouvoir revivre une telle chose avec quiconque d'autre qu'Alphonse, et pourtant, Envy me prouvait le contraire. Lui qui aurait du être mon ennemis juré, était aujourd'hui mon amant. C'était une histoire bien sombre, bien compliqué, mais ces moments uniques, où nous nous mêlions, étaient tellement exceptionnels qu'ils arrivaient à effacer tous les doutes, craintes et souffrance que la vie pouvait nous apporter. C'en était presque surréaliste, mais cela me rendait heureux. Plus que jamais. Nous atteignîmes le dernier stade du plaisir, l'ultime vague, en un cri commun, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre à s'en étouffer, tremblants et faibles, mais satisfaits de cette plénitude emplie d'une sérénité inimitable. Nous basculâmes lourdement sur le côté, moi sur lui, et nous ne pûmes reprendre la parole avant plusieurs minutes, le temps de nous remettre de cette expérience plutôt rarissime. Ce fut finalement lui qui rompit le silence en premier, sa main jouant avec mes mèches blondes :

- C'était la première et dernière fois, t'as compris ?

- Message reçu.

Un identique sourire éclaira nos visages, et enfin il m'accorda le baiser que j'avais si ardemment demandé, sa main appuyant derrière ma nuque, la mienne glissant contre son torse humide.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire : voilà ma définition du bonheur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadam ! Bon Dieu, j'ai la désagréable impression que cette fin est horriblement niaise. Est-ce dérangeant ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des questions ?

Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas, et à la prochaine avec Izumy !

_By Yumi._


	20. Un weekend mémorable

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, excusez moi pour le retard, je dois dire que j'ai bloquer un peu pour ce chapitre, donc pardonnez moi, mais l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là héhé

Ensuite, je me répète et me répèterais toujours mais : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Elles nous font toujours extrêmement plaisir, et nous sommes ravis que cette fic vous plaise autant :D.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sinon, n'hésitez pas à le signaler (et n'hésitez pas à signaler s'il vous plait aussi xD)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 20

Un week-end mémorable

Je me redressai légèrement, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de me les frotter. Par la suite, je baillai, puis je m'étirai du mieux que je le pouvais, avant d'entendre une voix chuchoter :

- Envy, arrête de bouger autant…

Je soupirai. Je pouvais même pas m'étirer comme je le voulais, ce n'était pas pratique les lits d'un personne… d'ailleurs, pourquoi on n'était pas dans le lit d'Ed ? Ah oui, on avait… Ah ! L'enfoiré ! J'ouvris grand les yeux et secouai le petit blond recroquevillé sur lui-même et ayant kidnappé mon oreiller. Il ouvrit un œil :

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais dominer.

- Mais oui, tu m'as déjà dit hier que c'était la première et la dernière fois.

Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas et repris :

- Tu m'as blessé dans ta fierté.

- Avec le niveau qu'elle avait, elle ne doit pas être très basse.

- Tu insinues que je suis orgueilleux là ?

- Un peu, en fait, je trouve qu'un certain nombre de pêchés te vont bien, la luxure, et la colère aussi. Tu me laisses dormir maintenant ?

- Non, pas temps que tu ne te seras pas excusé !

Il roula sur lui-même, de sorte que j'admire ses yeux dorés m'observer, ainsi que le sourire narquois trônant sur son visage :

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que t'as aimé.

Et paf, un point pour lui, prend toi ça Envy. Je fis la moue, puis chuchotai :

- Tu es irrécupérable. Pourquoi t'as eu cette envie bizarre ?

- Envy, on en reparle plus tard tu veux, je suis fatigué.

Je hochai la tête et il me sourit, posant lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de loger sa tête au creux de mon épaule, se serrant un peu plus contre moi à cause de l'étroitesse de mon lit.

Quelques coups furent frappés à ma porte. Aussitôt, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je me levai délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Edward, cherchant des yeux mon boxer. Une fois que je l'eus aperçu, je bondis du lit, l'enfilant rapidement, avant d'entrouvrir ma porte, légèrement, juste assez pour passer ma tête, et pour cacher ma cuisse. Je clignai des yeux en voyant l'armure :

- Ery, tu ne sais pas où est Ed ?

- Dans son lit, certainement.

- Justement ! Il a disparu, je ne sais pas où il est, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas tranquille le dimanche ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Je soupirai :

- Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, tu veux.

Je refermai la porte et enfilai un pantalon, puis un t-shirt. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers le lit, secouant vivement le blondinet :

- Y'a ton frangin ! chuchotai-je, réveille toi !

Il gémit, puis se retourna… Pour replonger dans son sommeil. Bon, tant pis. Je redressai Ed difficilement, puis donnai une claque sèche sur sa joue (en prenant bien soin de le faire doucement pour ne pas lui arracher la tête d'un coup). Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et je lui redonnai une nouvelle baffe. Là, il se réveilla, l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, puis grogna :

- Si tu veux jouer à ça, je vais te tuer avec mon alchimie.

- Fais donc, mais en attendant y'as ton frangin de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Al ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Habille-toi vite fait, je t'emmène en bas.

Il acquiesça et se décida enfin à s'habiller. Je me raclai la gorge un instant, histoire de faire un peu de bruit, puis j'attrapai le blondinet par la taille et lui chuchotai de me faire confiance, avant de sauter par la fenêtre, laissant l'air s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, ignorant le cri peu masculin que venait de pousser Edward. Une fois atterrit en toute brutalité, je le laissai sur le devant de l'académie, et remontai agilement dans ma chambre, histoire de camoufler au second Elric les choses peu catholiques auquel je m'adonnais avec son frère.

....

J'avançai le long du couloir avec un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir à retrouver mon blondinet préféré. On me héla, à ma plus grande exaspération, et je me tournai, observant es mèches roses avancer vers moi. Enfin, non, en voyant Rose, tout court. Elle me salua, et, au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour me parler, je l'arrêtai :

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Vas voir tes amies, fait les magasins, mais ne me gâche pas mon dimanche. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, tu pourras me souler autant que tu veux demain, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle ferma aussitôt la bouche et me sourit, avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans une autre direction. Au moins, elle m'écoutait maintenant. Je repris mon chemin, et, à l' instant où ma main se posait sur la poignée, une voix me glaça le sang, de part ses mot que par son orateur :

- Alors, Envy, tu t'es bien amusé hier soir à ce que j'ai entendu.

Un frisson me parcouru et je me tournais, observant Greed affublé de son éternel manteau. Ce sourire narquois qui trônait sur son visage, je le connaissais bien. C'était le sourire de la vengeance, une incroyable envie de me faire payer ses années d'enfermement. Rappelons que c'était moi qui m'étai occupé de son cas. Je choisissais d'emprunter la voix de la fausse ignorance :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Il approcha de plus en plus, baissant d'un ton à mesure que ses pas frappaient le sol :

- Je ne pensais pas que t'étais du genre à te taper des mecs, surtout des nabots… Il est comment au pieux le fullmetal ?

Tout dans cette phrase m'énerva, ce fut surement la raison de ma réponse provocante :

- Un vrai régal, mais il est à moi, donc pas touche.

- A ce que j'ai compris hier en écoutant à ta porte, c'est plutôt toi qui es à lui, non ?

Je devins écarlate à l'évocation de ce souvenir aussi agréable que douloureux, puis je repris, rattrapant mon ton narquois :

- Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas écouter aux portes ? C'est impoli, et dans le cas d'hier soir, c'est malsain.

- Alors comme ça, il t'appelle Envy ? déclara-t-il en ignorant totalement ma réplique précédente.

- Oui, j'ai fait passer ça pour mon surnom… Il me sert qu'à prendre mon pied.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

- Exact.

- Il ne représente rien pour toi ?

- Rien du tout, là j'allais le voir pour me le taper, c'est tout, tu sais que j'ai une _envie_ débordante.

- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je le tue alors ? Ou que je joue aussi avec lui, bien sur.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive, et je passai donc ma main dans mes cheveux en me raclant la gorge. Ma main serra si fortement la clenche qu'elle explosa contre ma paume. Je me ressaisis en passant ma langue sur mes dents, puis je repris :

- Justement, si.

- Tu auras juste à te trouver un autre jouet… Oh, ou alors, tu tiens plus à lui que tu ne le laisse paraître…

Ses yeux m'observaient, moqueur, mauvais. Si j'avais pus, je lui aurais explosé la tête contre le mur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne le faisais pas ?

- A mon avis, s'il t'appelle Envy, c'est qu'il sait. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu le protèges, sinon, il pourrait tout dire… Et l'armée serait au courant… Pourquoi il ne le dit pas ? Oh attends ! Laisse-moi deviner… Je sais ! Vous vivez le parfait amour, c'est pour ça que tu ne le tue pas et qu'il ne dit rien, comme c'est mignon un homonculus amoureux ! Le méchant Envy qui à déjà assassiné plus de milles personnes, responsable de la guerre d'Ishbal le méchant sans cœur et sans étique, est tombé _amoureux_ d'un petit nabot chien-chien de l'armée ; comme c'est tou…

Mes mains agrippèrent brutalement son cou. J'avais bondis sur lui, s'en était trop… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça… L'enfoiré ! Mes doigts attrapèrent sa tête et je claquai brutalement celle-ci contre le sol, ajoutant mes poings pour augmenter sa douleur. Le bruit raisonna dans le couloir, peut-être même dans toute l'académie, mes genoux s'écrasèrent contre son ventre, tandis que ma voix lui hurlant de se taire ne cessait de se faire entendre. Derrière moi, la porte c'était ouverte. Je lui claquai de nouveau la tête contre le marbre, créant ainsi un grand trou, dont la surface augmentait de plus en plus, puis, des bras passèrent sous les miens, m'écartant du bouclier ultime :

- Envy, calme-toi !

Je repris ma respiration, observant Greed se relever sous mes yeux, l'envie incroyable de l'étriper ayant pris possession de moi. Finalement, je sentis mes muscles se détendre, à mesure que je sentais le corps derrière moi, ses bras encerclant ma taille. Le brun se redressa et dis :

- Vous devriez réparer le trou monsieur, moi j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

Sur ses mots, il sortit des lunettes de soleil de sa poche, et tourna le talon. Je redoutais sérieusement la suite des évènements…

....

Ed finit de réparer la clenche, et vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, alors que je faisais les cents pas. J'avançai vers lui et m'assit sur le meuble de chêne, croisant les jambes par la même occasion. Il leva les yeux vers moi :

- J'ai dus inventer une excuse pour toi à propos du trou dans le sol. Donc, j'espère que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça.

Je soupirai, puis m'allongeais sur le bureau, ignorant la paperasse le recouvrant, et observant le petit blond à la mèche rebelle :

- Il m'a provoqué, répondis-je simplement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il à dit pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Des trucs… Qui m'ont énervé.

Il leva un sourcil, bon d'accord, comme réponse il n'y avait pas plus vague, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'inquiète. J'avais raison, non ? Je repris, voyant qu'il ne me laisserait jamais en paix :

- Il a parlé de mes actes passés… Et il à dit que tu étais un « petit nabot chien-chien de l'armée ».

C'était important de préciser cette phrase, car Ed allait s'empourprer, et donc oublier mon acte précédent.

- Il à descendu dans mon estime tout d'un coup…

Bingo ! Maintenant, je pouvais aisément observer le rouge-agacement prendre place sur ses joues. Je roulai sur moi-même, faisant tomber quelques feuilles sur le sol, puis je passai mon bras derrière son cou, l'approchant de moi en souriant. Il ne bougea pas beaucoup, mais, loin de me démonter, je posai délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes, le mordillant quelque peu. Par la suite, je glissais le bout de ma langue sur son cou, attendant une quelconque réaction. Toujours rien. Je me déplaçai de nouveau sur son bureau, faisant encore tomber des feuilles, ainsi que des stylos, puis, je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, dans le vide, me retrouvant donc face à son menton. Mes mains se posèrent sur son visage, j'appuyai sur ses joues pour les relever et je dis :

- Allô la terre, j'appelle Edward Elric, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Il secoua la tête et la baissa pour me regarder, alors que je déposai mes doigts dans son cou :

- Oui, désolé Envy, je pensais à quelque chose…

- A quoi ?

- Je me disais que je te posais beaucoup de questions, contrairement à toi…

- Bah… Je m'en fou, si sa peut te faire plaisir que je te réponde, ce n'est pas grave que tu me pose des questions.

Je le relâchai et sautai sur mes jambes pour me rasseoir correctement sur le bureau. Je posai mes pieds sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, laissant mes bras pendouiller sur mes genoux. Je l'observai un instant froncer les sourcils, et finalement, je déclarai :

- A la réflexion, j'ai une question.

Il leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur et je repris, un brin moqueur :

- Pourquoi ton frangin garde cette stupide boîte de conserve ?

Le beau blond baissa la tête et chuchota :

- C'est… compliqué.

- Etant déjà compliqué à la base, je pense être en mesure de comprendre tu sais.

- Je sais mais…

Il baissa la tête avant de passer son bras derrière celle-ci et de se gratter les cheveux. Puis il se pinça la lèvre et je soupirai, avant de déclarer :

- Tu vois, ça ne te servait à rien de me dire ça, vu que lorsque moi je te pose des questions, tu ne veux pas y répondre.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis se défendis :

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre… C'est que c'est vraiment trop complexe.

- Eh bien si tu veux, explique moi, je te signale que nous sommes dimanche, j'ai donc toute la journée pour comprendre

- Oui, mais…

- Bah voilà, tu ne veux pas, c'est ce que je disais, le coupai-je en m'étirant les bras.

Il me lançant un regard noir puis soupira, résigné :

- Il n'à pas le choix.

- Bah vas-y, explique.

Il fit une moue étrange puis chuchota :

- Non, Envy, c'est vraiment trop dur à dire… Je ne peux pas…

Nouveau soupire de ma part, puis je me craquai les doigts. Il fit une grimace :

- Tu sais que c'est répugnant ?

- Désolé, j'aime bien le faire, ça fait un bruit de fond et sa comble les gros blanc lorsqu'on ne veut pas répondre à une de mes questions.

- Envy…

- Bah quoi ? Je m'informe, porté une armure c'est foncièrement laid, on est plus en l'an deux, c'est démodé. Puis je me demande à quoi il ressemble…

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

- Bah justement, explique-moi pourquoi il est obligé de porter cette horreur.

Il mit la tête entre ses mains, tandis que je penchai la mienne vers la droite. Il murmura, la visage toujours enfoui dans ses paumes :

- Son… Son âme est fixée… à cette armure…

- Hein ? demandai-je en levant le coin de la lèvre ainsi qu'un sourcil. _(La tête du parfait abruti en bref ^_^)_

Il expira profondément et se colla au dossier de sa chaise, ses prunelles fixée sur son bureau, ses doigts de métal venant gratter nerveusement son bras de chaire.

- Son armure, est vide… Il y à son âme, mais pas son corps… Je-Je compte le lui rendre, avec la pierre philosophale…

Il avait bégayé la dernière phrase, et je bougeai légèrement, essayant de mettre toute les informations dans l'ordre. Je déclarai, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- Ce n'est pas très sérieux pour un alchimiste d'état.

- Pas plus qu'un homonculus couchant avec membre de l'armée.

Je regardai de côté, il avait raison, mais bon… Je manquai de ricaner, mais je me retins, mon dieu, s'il savait par qui l'armée était dirigée… Le pauvre… Je repris, posant ma main devant ma bouche :

- Et pourquoi il n'à plus de corps ?

Ed pinça les lèvres et je dis, bas :

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment et je repris, durant son intense réflexion :

- Enfin bon, quand je pense que tu me disais que je n'étais pas humain à une époque… Ton frangin ne l'est pas plus que moi.

- Envy ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

- Rhô, ça va je déconnais ! Fallait que je la sorte celle-là… Passons. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne te sens pas obligé, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Il m'observa d'un air intrigué, je me justifiai :

- Oui, tu m'as déjà dit pour lui, et j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, alors tu ne dois pas forcément me le dire. Je ne vais pas m'énerver pour ça.

Il chuchota, sa main se posant sur celle qui pendouillait à côté de mon genou :

- Et, c'est quoi ta « petite idée » ?

- Tu as tenté une transmutation humaine.

Il blêmit immédiatement et s'exclama :

- Comment tu…

- Ta réaction le tout premier jour, tu as observé Sloth très bizarrement. Et avec ce que tu viens de me raconté, j'en ai déduis que tu avais fait une transmutation humaine.

- T'es fort…

Je ricanai, et descendais de mon perchoir, me logeant entre ses cuisses, passant mes bras derrière sa nuque :

- Maintenant, si je te donnais un cours particulier ?

- Ce n'est pas toi le prof tu sais.

- Oui, mais je peux bien enseigner un autre domaine au preux fullmetal alchemist, il faut bien qu'il soit doué en tout…

Il me sourit et je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, glissant d'ores et déjà mes doigts vers l'élastique retenant sa tresse, pour l'ôter et le lancer dans un coin. Vraiment, je n'avais aucun regret, depuis que j'étais avec lui, je n'avais rien à retirer. Je reproduirai les mêmes erreurs, et les mêmes actes. Nous étions ensemble, c'était sur, ce n'était plus une hypothèse. Peu m'importais les sentiments qu'il avait envers son frère, s'ils étaient plus fort que ceux qu'il avait envers moi, à présent, j'étais heureux avec lui. Je descendis vers son cou, le mordillant légèrement. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés dans les miens, comme à leur habitude.

On frappa à la porte, je grognai. M'écartant d'Ed pour me rasseoir sur son bureau. Celui-ci se redressa, ouvrant sa porte à la personne indésirée qui se trouva être… La blonde. Elle, elle était doublement indésirée. Enfin, pour ma part du moins. J'écoutai leur conversation :

- Tu as entendu le bruit tout à l'heure ? Personne ne sait ce que c'était…, chuchota Winry (si tel était son prénom).

- Non… Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

- J'avais pensé que se serais bien de passer la journée ensemble.

Je me raclai la gorge, histoire de rappeler a mon amant qu'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose :

- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… J'étais en train de parler avec Ery et –il baissa d'un ton– Il semblerait qu'il ait des problèmes avec Rose…

Je retins un ricanement. Certes, mes excuses étaient toujours bidon, mais les siennes étaient débiles. Pourquoi j'aurais des problèmes avec la cruche, excepté le fait que… Oh, mais oui ! J'avais oublié que ce crétin lui avait dit que je sortais avec Rosie. Eurk. Rien que d'y songer j'en avais la nausée. A ma plus grande surprise, j'entendis la blondasse parler de moi :

- Oh, mais il pourrait venir avec nous, et pourquoi pas demander à ce qu'elle vienne aussi…

- Euh… Tu sais, allez se balader avec un couple c'est jamais bien, ils passent la majeur partie de leur temps à s'embrasser…

Durant la phrase du blondinet, j'avais sauté du bureau, pour m'approcher de lui. L'autre reprit :

- Mais ce n'est pas grave on…

Sa phrase s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence, je dis :

- Je ne veux pas voir Rose, et je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je pense que je vais rester dans ma chambre…

Je m'impressionnai, j'avais un magnifique talent d'acteur, qu'est-ce que c'était facile de jouer le déprimé. J'attendis un instant qu'Ed prenne sa décision, puis je l'écoutai :

- Winry, on verra ça le week-end prochain ou mercredi, là il faut que je lui parle…

- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Non, reste là Ery, tu es venu pour me parler alors reste là, vas t'asseoir s'il te paît.

Je hochai la tête et retournai m'asseoir, mais sur une chaise cette fois. Je l'entendis dire au revoir en s'excusant, puis il referma la porte :

- On pourrait faire une pièce de théâtre toi et moi… Ah, mais j'y pense, on l'a déjà fait.

Il s'esclaffa, puis revint devant moi, passant ses jambes aux dessus des miennes, pour s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Il chuchota, jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux :

- Quand même, je n'aime pas lui mentir… La pauvre. Elle ne sait jamais rien, pourtant elle me connaît depuis que je suis tout petit, même toi tu en sais plus sur moi qu'elle.

- Si tu culpabilise autant, je peux me transformer en elle et accepté tes excuses.

Il rit légèrement et se pinça la lèvre, avant de reprendre :

- Non, je ne veux voir qu'Envy. Personne d'autre.

Je souris et l'attirai contre moi, m'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, me sentant transporté par cette vague de plaisir qui me faisait l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour, des torrents de frissons familier parcourant nos corps. Mon envie de lui augmentant, mon amour se renforçant. Nous finîmes dans son lit, un peu par ma faute…

....

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, puis fermai la porte. Avançant d'un pas lent vers ma chambre. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de résister à l'envie de lui déclarer les mots les plus niais de tout l'univers. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit si cliché ? Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule que cet assemblage de mot : « Je t'aime » C'était moche, niais, guimauve, et pourtant, une partie de moi avait envie de lui dire. L'autre parti me le refusai catégoriquement, car j'aurais l'air d'un crétin, d'une part, et d'autre part, une phrase si niaise prononcée sans réciprocité, sa rajoutai au cliché.

J'arrivai non loin de mon couloir, et je tournai à gauche, histoire de prendre un détour pour éviter les chambres de mes confrères, et regagner la mienne sans problèmes. Une fois arrivé, j'ouvris ma porte, introduisant al clé dans la serrure, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était ouverte. Avais-je oublié de la fermer ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. J'enclenchai la poignée, puis entrais. A première vu, rien, j'allumai la lumière, toujours rien. Je fronçai les sourcils, et avançai un peu dans ma chambre. La porte se ferma brusquement, et je vis mon faux « petit frère » s'asseoir sur le lit. Wrath m'observa de ses yeux d'améthystes, et je clignai des yeux. Il ricana et chantonna :

- Envy va se faire gronder, il va se faire gronder.

- Ta gueule le mioche, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il rit encore, continuant sa stupide chansonnette, puis une voix me glaça le sang :

- Il est venu avec moi.

Je me retournai, observant Sloth qui avait revêtu sa tenue d'homonculus. Sur son épaule, le symbole de l'ouroboros luisait. Je levai un sourcil, et repris, plus bas :

- Tu sais que, je n'aime pas recevoir des gens dans ma chambre…

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir le supporter.

Les bras du minus m'obligèrent à m'asseoir, puis, la brune se décolla du mur, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, ses yeux violets me préparant au pire :

- Envy, envy… Tu aurais du savoir qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on s'y brule. Tu es la plus vieux d'entre nous, et aujourd'hui tu es devenu le plus idiot. Savais-tu ce que tu risquais ? Tu…

Je soupirai et déclarai :

- Bah vas-y accouche.

Elle avança de moi, croisant les bras, puis murmura, ses prunelles me consumant de l'intérieur, à mesure que je comprenais ce que signifiaient les mots qu'elle prononçait en cet instant :

- _Il_ n'est pas content… du tout.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin de la partie deux. Qu'en pensez vous ? :D

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires :p

_By Izumy_


	21. Disparition

**Troisième partie**

Tadam !Et on entame la 3ème - et dernière - partie ! Elle sera beaucoup moins drôle et beaucoup moins longue que les deux précédentes - car, oui, cette fic touche à sa fin T_T. C'est triste mais ça devait arriver, hein... Bref, vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi nous avons fixé la limite de cette partie à cet endroit, je ne vais pas vous le dire ici, ça gâcherait tout le plaisir.

Pour finir, encore et toujours : un immense MERCI aux reviewers qui nous suivent (même les fantômes qui nous ajoutent dans leurs favoris, c'est génial^^) et nous soutiennent. So, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et... j'attends votre avis avec impatience !! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 21

Disparition

_--POV Edward--_

La fin du weekend arriva à grande vitesse, si bien que je n'eus pas l'occasion de revoir Envy en tête à tête après notre dernière entrevue plutôt mouvementée. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, j'avais achevée de corriger mes devoirs écrits en entrant dans la cantine, rasséréné. M'emparant d'un nombre incalculable d'aliments pour étancher ma faim lancinante, je saluai quelques élèves tout en cherchant imperceptiblement le regard d'un seul en particulier. Je le trouvai, assis au loin, accoudé à une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague tandis que Sloth et Lust lui parlait sans interruption. De là où j'étais, je n'entendais et ne comprenais rien, mais rien qu'au visage exaspéré de mon amant et aux mines sérieuses des deux homonculus, j'en déduisais sans difficulté qu'il était en train de se faire lyncher. A la droite de Sloth, Wrath ricanait, visiblement satisfait de cette situation ; Glutony, à côté de Wrath, dévisageait son plat sans conviction ; et à la gauche d'Envy, Greed souriait à son assiette, silencieux mais attentif. Soudainement beaucoup moins enjoué, j'accélérai le pas pour les dépasser et tenter d'entendre une parcelle de leurs secrets d'immortels, mais à peine étais-je arrivé à trois mètres d'eux qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence morne, faussement songeur. Je tentai d'échanger quelques coups d'œil avec Envy, mais ce dernier gardait obstinément les yeux braqués sur un point entre Sloth et Wrath, feignant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Troublé, je n'insistai pas et continuai ma route, filant m'asseoir entre Lin et Winry, qui m'avaient volontairement gardé une place. En face, Alphonse me dévisageait – c'est du moins ce que je pouvais constater, d'après l'aura inquisitrice qui émanait de son armure.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit ma mécanicienne.

- Oui, lançai-je doucement, évasif.

Je posai les yeux sur mon plateau et me découvris soudainement beaucoup moins d'appétit que quelques minutes précédemment. L'ignorance volontaire d'Envy me blessait-elle donc à ce point ? Il fallait croire.

Balayant ces pensées stupides d'un mouvement de tête, je m'attaquais à mon entrée lorsqu'Harold lança :

- Qui est le prochain Alchimiste d'Etat, après le Fullmetal ?

Je tressailli. J'avais oublié ce détail. Cet infime, mini, micro détail concernant la fin prochaine de mon contrat en tant que professeur dans cette Académie. Après tout, j'avais fini par m'y faire, moi, à cette vie. Elle me plaisait bien. Et puis, il y avait Envy. Ici, je pouvais le voir tous les jours. Une fois que je serais partit, qu'est-ce que nous allions faire ? Allions nous continuer de nous fréquenter ? Ses confrères homonculus allaient-ils autoriser cette relation incongrue ? Et si nous venions à devoir nous séparer, qu'allais-je devenir ? J'avais besoin de lui, moi, autant que d'Al ou Winry ! Peut-être même plus, qui sait…

A nouveau, je mis fin à mes songeries plaintives en toussant et écoutai plutôt la Vieille – je sais, Mme Okina, mais on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes comme ça – répondre :

- C'est au tour de ce bon vieux Armstrong. Il va falloir faire prévenir l'assurance, ainsi que les parents.

Tous leurs rires raisonnèrent de concert, mais le mien sonna faux, comme un grelot funeste. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant, mais cette vérité était irrévocable, sans doute aussi cruciale qu'inutile dans la suite des évènements, mais je n'avais absolument aucune envie de m'éloigner d'Envy. Mon cœur battant contre mes tempes, je louchai dans mon assiettes tous le long du repas, n'échangeant pas un mot avec quiconque, mes élans de bonne humeur du matin aussi désintégrés que la miette de pain avec laquelle je jouais depuis maintenant une heure.

A la fin du déjeuné, Al demanda à me parler, tandis que nous montions tous deux chercher nos affaires pour nos cours prochains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Al ? demandai-je.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répliqua-t-il. Depuis ce midi tu parais… déprimé. Il y a un problème ?

Je serrai les dents et me mordit la lèvre, imperceptiblement. Je détestais toujours autant lui mentir.

- Non, pas… vraiment. Un coup de fatigue, rien de plus.

Nous étions arrivés en haut des marches, et je m'apprêtai à emprunter le chemin inverse du sien – nos appartements chacun à une extrémité du couloir – mais il me retint par le bras avec puissance. Surpris, je me tournai vers lui et levai les yeux vers les deux fentes lumineuses qui lui servaient d'yeux, incrédule.

- Ed… raconte moi. Je veux savoir. Tu n'es plus toi-même, ces dernier temps, et si ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi, j'aimerai…

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, coupai-je aussitôt en baissant les yeux.

- Alors quoi ? Je déteste te savoir dans cet état, et tu ne m'expliques rien, ne me dis plus rien ! Toi qui d'habitude me confiais tout, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'agacement, je… j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, que tu me rejettes, que tu… m'oublies…

Sa main avait lentement glissée sur mon bras pour finalement retomber le long de ses flancs dans un claquement métallique. Son regard étoilé s'était assombrit, et je me figeai d'effrois. Mon cœur se serra, mes mains devinrent moites, et l'unique neurone qui me restait se contenta de me hurler des questions. Comment avais-je pu en arrivé là ? Comment avais-je pu être aveugle au point de faire douter mon petit frère de ce qui me rattachait à lui ? Comment avais-je pu le délaisser, lui, l'être le plus cher à mon cœur, celui qui partageait ma souffrance, celui pour qui il me manquait un bras, celui pour qui je continuais d'avancer, de vivre ? Comment avais-je pu être assez irresponsable pour aller jusqu'à véritablement le mettre en retrait, oublier ma promesse, notre lien ?

- Al, je…

Soudain, ses deux énormes jambes de métal s'affaissèrent pour s'agenouiller face à moi, et cette fois son regard ne brûlait plus, éteint dans cette armure vide. Il souffrait, et ce détail était ce qui me le démontrait le mieux, en plus de la douleur presque palpable qui émanait de son corps gigantesque.

- Ed… ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait…

Pétrifié, je le dévisageai, accroupit face à moi, sa douleur me renvoyant tout mon égoïsme à la figure. Courageusement, je me lançai :

- Al, il faut que je te dise…

- Edward, Alphonse ?

Je sursautai et mon petit frère dévia brusquement le visage vers Winry, arrivée en haut des marches, nous dévisageant, paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mon frère se redressa vivement et je déglutis avec peine, battant des paupières pour chasser ces débuts de larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur mes joues.

- R… rien, balbutia Al. C'est… rien d'important.

- Tu plaisantes ? clama-t-elle avec agressivité. On aurait dit que vous veniez d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je soupirai. Cette Winry… toujours la même. Braquant mon regard au sien, j'accrochai un léger sourire sur mon visage et répondis doucement, en commençant d'ores et déjà à m'éloigner.

- Nous sommes juste triste de devoir partir dans peu de temps. Bon, j'ai un cours à donner, à plus.

Je leur avais tourné le dos à tous les deux, ne maitrisant plus ma respiration saccadée et douloureuse, lorsque Winry s'exclama furieusement :

- Tu mens, Edward !

Je me figeai mais ne me tournai pas vers elle, de peur qu'elle constate avec évidence qu'elle avait raison.

- P… pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien à personne ?! Pourquoi tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ?!

- Non, Winry, tu…

- Elle a raison, me coupa Al.

Cette fois, la stupéfaction l'emporta, et je déviai vivement vers mon frère, debout au côté de ma meilleure amie. Il enchaîna, sa voix chargée de douleur raisonnant à l'intérieur de son corps d'acier :

- Autrefois, je ne pouvais pas admettre ces mots, parce que tu me disais tout, parce que je savais qu'à moi, ton frère, tu ne cachais rien. Mais aujourd'hui… tu as changé, Ed. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais depuis que nous sommes ici, tu es distant, tu nous ignores, c'est à croire que retrouver nos corps ne t'importe plus…

- Bien sûr que non ! m'écriai-je aussitôt.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria-t-il, plus fortement encore. Explique-nous, bon sang ! Justifie-toi ! Trouve une excuse, mens nous encore une fois si ça te chante, mais ne reste pas sans rien dire, ne nous laisse pas dans l'ignorance plus longtemps !

Mon cœur cognait contre mes tempes, à m'en rendre sourd, et je n'avais presque plus la force de respirer. Au fond de moi, quelque chose s'effritait, tombait en cendres. J'ignorais ce que c'était, mais j'étais conscient de la douleur que cela me procurait, comme des couteaux tranchants qui s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire avec vivacité. Face à moi, les deux personnes pour qui j'aurais tout donné, celles qui avaient assisté à ma descente aux Enfers et qui m'y avait suivit, sans broncher. Celles qui, n'importe quand, avaient toujours été là pour moi. Celles qui avaient subit mes folies suicidaires, mes caprices, mes conneries, mes crimes… Celles qui savaient tout, qui ne disaient rien. Celles que j'avais abandonnées. Celles à qui je devais la vérité. Elles me dévisageaient, leurs regards lourds de douleur et d'incompréhension suppliante. Finalement, je baissai les yeux, et j'avouai tout, sans rien omettre, rien dissimuler. J'avouais mes doutes du départ, mes prises de tête, mes sentiments. J'avouais Envy, j'avouais ma relation avec lui, et j'avouais son identité. Je dévoilai le plus grand secret de mon amant pour mon frère et Winry, parce qu'ils l'exigeaient de moi, parce que je leur devais bien ça.

Pardon, Envy. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

xxx

Quelques temps plus tard, nous avions finis par nous retrouver dans mes appartements, pour que je puisse préparer mon cours tout en assistant à leur désarroi complet. Winry était assise contre un mur, le regard vide d'expression, et l'armure d'Alphonse semblait avoir été mise en pause, immobile, postée près de la fenêtre. Moi, je me complaisais dans un silence gêné que je comblais en remplissant ma serviette de paperasse, attendant qu'un des deux posent une autre de leurs nombreuses questions évasives et choquées. Ce fut Winry qui rompit, à ce moment là, ce silence affreusement lourd.

- Alors… Ery et Rose… c'était…

- Pour me couvrir, achevais-je avec calme. C'est la première excuse qui m'est venu pour que tu restes, et… ça a finit par être utile, car ça nous permettait d'éloigner tous soupçons comme quoi nous étions ensemble.

Elle baissa les yeux et eut un faible sourire ironique, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même en se traitant de profonde abrutie. Alphonse enchaina peu après :

- Alors… tu es amoureux de lui ?

Je me figeai. Je n'avais jamais tourné mes sentiments comme ça, lorsque je leur avais conté mon histoire. Tout simplement parce que je ne les avais jamais vraiment vu comme ça. Etais-je amoureux ? Cette question sembla me vider totalement, comme un énorme trou noir dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas de réponse. Je ne savais même pas si je devais répondre oui ou bien non, ne serait-ce que par réflexe, puisque rien ne me venait, comme ça.

- Je… je n'en… je ne sais pas…

- Si tu n'étais pas amoureux, c'était quoi, alors ? cracha soudain Winry, en se levant. Coucher avec un homme, un homonculus, de surcroit, c'est un jeu ? Un passe-temps ? C'est parce que le sexe est plus important que le reste que tu nous as délaissé pour lui ?!

- N… Non !

- Alors oses me dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour là-dessous, Edward !

Cette fois, en femme terrifiante qu'elle était, elle m'empoigna violement par le col et me projeta contre le bureau, son visage furieux et indigné à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Win… Winry…

- Oses le dire, Ed !

Malgré ses hurlements, malgré sa ferveur à essayer de me faire avouer, je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Le vide ne se comblait pas, comme s'il manquait un élément, comme s'il attendait le déclic, quelque chose qui m'aurait ouvert les yeux. Malheureusement pour elle, pour moi, pour nous, ce ne fut pas les paroles de Winry qui remplirent ce rôle, et je finis par baisser les yeux en l'éloignant de moi doucement.

- Désolé, Winry… je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

Elle recula, mâchoire serrée, larmes aux yeux. Savoir que je lui avais préféré un homme, un homonculus, devait la blesser. Mais constater que j'ignorais même si je l'aimais semblait la détruire.

- Je… je dois aller en cours.

Je la contournai, m'emparai de ma serviette et commençai à m'avancer pour sortir de la pièce. Cependant, la voix de mon frère s'éleva à nouveau, balayant notre conversation précédente pour poser une question lourde de sous-entendus réprobateurs :

- Alors… depuis le début, tu savais, pour Willy ?

Je baissais les yeux. Y'avait pas à dire, affronter Alphonse était cent mille fois plus blessant que Winry, bien que j'étais excessivement gêné par rapport à elle.

- Je l'ai dit… je n'ai apprit qu'en cours de route qu'ils étaient des homonculus. Je… je ne l'ai su qu'après…

- Mais tu savais, au final.

Cette fois, je fermai les yeux, n'osant pas me retourner pour lui faire face.

- Oui.

Il y eut un silence, et enfin le bruit significatif du métal claquant contre le sol se rapprocha de moi, et mon frère me dépassa sans un mot pour passer la porte avec rapidité, une onde de haine et de colère se déplaçant derrière lui. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait, de dire la vérité au mauvais moment. Ils l'avaient voulu cependant, il l'avait eu. Je ne pouvais plus regretter. Plus rien.

xxx

J'entrai dans la salle de classe sans grande conviction, les voix excitées de mes élèves s'atténuant aussitôt que je fis mon entrée. Le pas lourd, je m'installai derrière mon bureau rehaussé de l'estrade, et une brusque constatation acheva de me démolir le moral. Envy était absent. Lust, Sloth, Glutony et Greed étaient là, mais aucune trace de mon amant. Étrange. D'habitude, je ne restais jamais si longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles de lui. Cette situation perdurait depuis hier soir, tout de même.

Je toussai légèrement, et me tournai vers les quatre immortels, feignant l'indifférence :

- Pourquoi Envy est absent ?

Il y eut alors quatre réactions simultanées, qui me glacèrent d'effroi. Greed ricana sournoisement, Sloth afficha un air de profonde satisfaction, Glutony se redressa et jeta un œil inquiet à Lust qui, de son côté, baissait les yeux sur ses mains. Ce fut la copie conforme de ma défunte mère qui se chargea de répondre d'une voix calme et posée :

- Il a d'autres occupations, il s'en excuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais n'ajoutai rien, peu enclin à déblatérer un flot de questions suspicieuses à quatre homonculus devant toute une classe. Je laissai donc tomber et commençai mon cours, durant lequel mon amant ne daigna pas se montrer.

Deux heures plus tard, je fus presque le premier à quitter la salle, pour foncer vers les chambres des étudiants. Vers celle d'Envy, en particulier. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, j'entrai en trombe, et l'homonculus de mes nuits sursauta, alors qu'il semblait prit dans une contemplation rêveuse, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Envy ! soufflai-je, rassuré de le trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton que je constatai comme étonnamment glacé.

- Tu… tu n'es pas venu en cours, je me demandais ce qui…

- J'avais mes raisons. Et elles ne te regardent pas.

Il ne m'accorda pas un regard supplémentaire et reporta son attention sur l'horizon derrière la vitre. Déstabilisé, je soufflai :

- Que… je ne… enfin, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et surtout pas à toi. Dégage.

Douché, je fus incapable de lui obéir, ou bien même d'effectuer le mouvement inverse. Paralysé, il me fut impossible de me mouvoir, seuls mes mots encore aptes à glisser sur mes lèvres.

- Je… je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Il poussa un long soupir agacé, me faisant clairement comprendre que je l'ennuyai profondément.

- J'ai rien à te dire. On s'est déjà tout dit, de toute façon.

- Tu… tu es au courant… pour Alphonse… ?

Cette fois sa curiosité l'emporta, et ses yeux d'améthyste se braquèrent sur moi à la manière d'un serpent. Je tressailli, et il lança, toujours aussi sèchement :

- Ton frangin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

Je baissai les yeux, déstabilisé. Est-ce qu'il ignorait réellement, au sujet de ma trahison, ou bien jouait-il la comédie pour me forcer à avouer ? Je choisis de jouer cartes sur table – j'étais si bien partit, depuis le début de la journée – et avouai doucement :

- J'ai… j'ai été obligé de leur dire… pour nous deux… et pour… toi.

Timidement, je relevai les yeux, et ma surprise fut d'autant plus grande que je vis passer plusieurs étapes sur son incroyable visage. D'abord, une incrédulité stupéfaite ; puis la panique, alors que ses yeux déviaient vers un point quelque part dans mon dos ; et enfin la colère, comme s'il réalisait soudainement. Il descendit de son perchoir et me toisa de bas en haut avec mépris, me crachant ces mots :

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

Mon estomac se tordit : j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il enchaina tout de même, son regard fuyant à nouveau le mien :

- De toute manière ce n'est pas si énorme, puisque nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Cette fois, ce fut mon corps tout entier qui se contracta compulsivement.

- Que… quoi ? demandai-je, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu – et priant pour que cela soit le cas.

- T'as bien compris. C'est terminé, Fullmetal de mes deux, j'ai assez joué. J'avoue que c'était bien sympathique, mais je commence à en avoir ras le cul que Sloth et Lust me prennent la tête tous les jours. Tu m'en voudras pas, hein, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de prendre soin d'un chienchien de l'armée plus longtemps.

Il s'élança vers moi soudainement, tandis que mon corps devenait glace. Agilement et sans même un regard, il me contourna, et à l'instant où il allait franchir la porte, je m'exclamai :

- Tu… Tu plaisantes ?!

Il s'arrêta. Même si nous étions dos à dos, je pouvais sentir sans même le voir qu'il baissait la tête, posait docilement une main sur la poignée. Il prit une grande respiration, et tout cet assemblage de mots terrifiants glissa de ses lèvres avec violence :

- Absolument pas. Tu peux prévenir ton frère chéri qu'il n'a plus de soucis à se faire, je ne trainerais plus dans les parages. Et t'as pas intérêt à t'accrocher, j'ai assez donné dans l'élevage de caniche.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, il la dépassa. Avant qu'elle ne claque à nouveau, je l'entendis souffler ces mots, secs mais teintés d'une consonance contradictoire que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre, à ce moment là :

- Désolé… mais c'est comme ça.

xxx

Tout avait été si rapide, si formel. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Revoir cette scène, dans ma tête, me déchirait le cœur, mais je continuais de refuser d'accepter, d'admettre l'évidence. Envy m'avait quitté, et après ? Rien, absolument rien, mis à part la dureté de ses mots, rien ne réussissaient à me faire comprendre qu'il avait réellement désiré m'abandonner. C'était impossible. Pas comme ça, pas si soudainement, pas pour ces raisons. Je le connaissais, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir dupé pendant si longtemps, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai, quelque chose ou quelqu'un le manipulait, me mentait, se jouait de nous. J'en étais persuadé.

Oui. Mes pensées, mon esprit, raisonnait comme ça depuis maintenant deux jours. Mais mon corps, mon cœur, eux, n'étaient pas du tout du même avis. Ils étaient comme assaillit par un ras-de-marrée de douleur, de souffrance. Ainsi allongé sur mon lit, mes yeux fixant un point imaginaire, je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, et mon rythme cardiaque était devenu lent et quasi-métronomique, comme une douce ascension vers le désespoir. Deux jours que je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus, refusait de parler, de bouger. Deux jours que j'étais devenu légume. Même Alphonse et Winry – qui pourtant savaient, désormais – n'avaient pas réussis à me soutirer des informations en ce qui concernait mon état déplorable. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus que pour m'hurler que je me trompais, qu'il n'avait jamais désiré me quitter, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'y avait contraint.

- … comment il va, le p'tit ?

Un tendon le long de ma nuque se tendit soudainement, seul muscle de mon corps encore capable de tiquer sous cette insulte agaçante. C'était la voix de Lin, un brin inquiète. J'étais assez étonné de réussir à comprendre tous ces détails… Etais-je en train de sortir de ma léthargie ?

- Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il n'a pas de fièvre, pourtant, mais il semble… choqué. Comme s'il venait de vivre quelque chose de profondément traumatisant.

Ce son là, doux mais ferme, c'était Winry. Le suivant, je le connaissais par cœur, pour le chérir plus que de raison :

- Pourtant, on en a vécu, des choses traumatisantes…, souffla Alphonse. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-il dans un tel état ? Je ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas son genre…

Ce fut sans doute elle, cette voix, ce discret appel à l'aide, qui me fit réagir. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ? J'étais encore en train d'abandonner Al et Winry ! A nouveau, je faisais passer mon égoïsme et mes sentiments avant eux, chose qui m'insupportait, venant de moi, le Fullmetal Alchemist, qui avait juré sur sa vie d'un jour ramener le corps de son frère et de retrouver ses membres ! Certes, cela n'avait pas beaucoup de rapport avec mon état actuel, mais je ne pouvais, encore une fois, m'éloigner de mon but pour de simples coups de déprime. Usant donc d'une force et d'une volonté d'esprit que je ne me connaissais pas, je repoussai au loin dans ma tête mes problèmes sentimentaux et me décidai à affronter la dure réalité en face, même si elle était parée de la meilleure des armes, et que j'étais sans défense.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, insensible à la luminosité ambiante. Craignant tout de même pour ma pauvre rétine, je finis par battre doucement des paupières, tandis que mon corps reprenait vie par à-coups. Winry fut la première à s'en rendre compte, se jetant sur moi en s'écriant :

- Ed ! Tu es revenu parmi nous ! Comment te sens-tu ?! Tu as faim ?! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?!

- Tu…t…méhmf…

- Quoi ?

- Winry, tu l'étouffes, là, souffla Lin en s'approchant, tandis que je me débattais mollement, serré dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Tu vas le tuer avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de nous raconter son épopée au pays des légumes.

Du coin de l'œil, je lui lançai un regard de tueur, et il fut parcouru d'un léger rictus moqueur. Winry poussa un petit cri désolé et s'éloigna vivement, s'assaillant tout de même au bord du lit. Sans un mot, Alphonse s'approcha à son tour, et je n'eu pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre qu'il m'en voulait toujours. Je ravalais la boule de souffrance qui obstrua ma gorge, puis répondis enfin, cessant du même coup les questions incessantes de Lin et de la jeune femme :

- Je… ça va. Juste… juste… un coup de déprime.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Lin.

Je baissai les yeux. Lui, ne savait rien. Et je ne dirais rien. Pour rien au monde – j'en avais déjà assez fait en l'avouant à Al et Winry. Il pencha la tête de côté et eu un petit sourire railleur :

- Aaaah, je vois ! C'est sentimental ! Tout s'explique !

Je frissonnai, et la belle blonde se calma aussitôt, les muscles de sa nuque et de sa mâchoire tendue à l'impossible. Dans le fond de la pièce, Alphonse n'esquissa pas un geste. Lin allait reprendre – car il avait tout aussi bien remarqué que moi le changement brutal d'atmosphère qui avait suivit sa réplique – mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand fracas, et je vis soudain Rose débouler dans la chambre, l'air essoufflée et au bord des larmes.

- Rose ? s'inquiéta Lin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… Ery… il est… il est partit…

Mes mains, sous la couette, me donnèrent la sensation de fondre tant elles devinrent moites. Ma tête se vida de toute conscience, et mon estomac se tordit à la manière d'un serpent à l'intérieur de mon corps. Sans même bouger, j'eus la sensation de chanceler de surprise, et mes mots sortirent de moi sans même que je ne les contrôle :

- P-partit ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement bouleversée. Puis :

- Je… je ne sais pas… je l'ai vu s'en aller en courant, on… on aurait dit qu'il fuyait quelque chose, mais pourtant il n'était poursuivit par rien du tout, et il regardait droit devant lui… Ça fait presque une journée, il n'est pas revenu, et… et Lux, Sofia et les autres semblent ne pas y prêter attention… Ed, tu sais quelque chose ?

A l'intérieur de moi, les pensées qui avaient si longtemps hanté mon esprit en ôtant toute occasion de faire autre chose refirent surface, puisque de plus en plus confirmées. J'avais raison. Envy avait bien un problème, et il m'en avait éloigné, pour me protéger. Tout s'expliquait, et, quitte à croire quelque chose, je préférais me conforter dans cette opinion farfelue plutôt que d'admettre qu'il nous avait si brutalement quittés, l'Académie et moi.

Envoyant valser mes couvertures sur le côté, je bénis le Ciel d'être resté habillé, et me contentai d'enfiler une paire de bottine avant de m'élancer vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ? demandèrent Winry et Rose d'une même voix.

- M'informer !

Sans un mot, sans un regard, je les quittais, aussi soudainement que je les avais retrouvé. En dévalant les marches, je m'empêchai de penser à Alphonse, resté silencieusement prostré dans l'ombre de la chambre, ayant compris ce que je n'arrivais pas à admettre. Il souffrait, en cet instant, de constater mon état déplorable après avoir été quitté par Envy, en comparaison à la force mental que j'avais su déployer après la mort de notre mère. Qu'est-ce qui me poussait à agir si différemment ? Ces douleurs étaient incomparables, ce n'était pas les mêmes, ce n'était pas la même époque, je n'agissais pas pour la même raison. Peut-être étais-je plus fort à douze ans, qui sait ? Mais ce jour là, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Envy ne m'avait pas quitté pour lui, il l'avait faire pour quelque chose, j'en étais persuadé, et je ne pouvais l'accepter. Qu'il soit immortel ou pas, je refusais de rester les bras croisés tandis qu'il se repentait d'une faute dont j'étais à moitié l'actant.

J'avais, à cet instant, dans l'idée de trouver l'un des homonculus dans la véranda pour exiger de lui qu'il me ramène Envy, ou bien qu'il m'informe de ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, je trouvai Lust plus tôt que prévu, alors que je m'apprêtais à passer devant le couloir des élèves pour continuer ma descente infernale. Je m'arrêtai net, et elle riva son regard sulfureux au mien, ayant, dans la seconde où elle m'avait vu, deviné ce pourquoi j'avais l'air si perturbé.

- Où est-il ?

- Il est partit.

- Je sais. Mais ma question, c'est où ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Mr. Elric. Ou plus, si j'ose dire.

Je m'avançai vers elle et lui fit signe de me suivre, jusque dans sa chambre. Fort heureusement, Sloth ne s'y trouvait pas – si les choses sérieuses venaient à s'enclencher, je préférais éviter d'être confronter à deux homonculus. Lorsqu'elle eut verrouillé la porte derrière elle, je lui fis face, serrant les poings pour tenter de calmer la colère et l'indignation qui battaient contre mes tempes depuis mon réveil :

- C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hésita, scrutant mon visage de ses yeux de chats, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Finalement, elle croisa les bras sous sa généreuse poitrine, et répondis calmement :

- Non. C'est lui qui l'a choisit.

Comme je m'y attendais, cette réponse me fit plus mal que le contraire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'éloigner.

Je fus secoué d'un rictus ironique (à la fois parce qu'elle me tutoyait soudainement, et aussi parce que j'avais deviné cette phrase deux jours plus tôt) qui ne la fit pas ciller. Elle reprit, comme pour répondre à une question que je n'avais pas posée :

- Il voulait te protéger. Ne le cherche pas, c'est inutile, il ne reviendra pas.

Ce fut à cet instant que je perdis le contrôle de moi-même. Cela faisait un moment que le sang affluait dans mes veines à une vitesse improbable, et mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine à la manière d'un tambour de guerre. Sans vraiment comprendre comment ni même pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, mes mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, et dans la seconde suivante Lust était projetée au mur par un énorme poing de brique mêlé au bois, que j'avais transmuté à partir du sol. Elle poussa un cri de douleur exaspérée, et ses doigts s'allongèrent soudain en de longues griffes acérées qui tranchèrent mon œuvre en deux parties distinctes et linéaires. Je ne m'arrêtai pas là pourtant, et d'une main j'attrapai le bureau que je transmutai en cinq épaisses lances filant vers la superbe brune.

- Dis-moi où il est ! hurlai-je.

Elle en évita une, puis deux, mais la troisième s'enfonça dans son épaule avec autant de facilité que s'il eut s'agit d'une motte de beurre. Elle hurla, et un mouvement du poignet suffit à faire disparaitre la lance de sa chaire, ainsi qu'à réduire en de petit copeaux de bois ceux qui arrivaient à la suite. Désormais énervée, elle me lança un regard de profonde haine, que je lui rendis en attaquant à nouveau, mais cette fois de front. Presque mécaniquement, je transmutai mon bras bionique en une lame de métal aiguisée, puis m'élançai vers elle, hurlant ces mots :

- DIS-MOI OU IL EST, BORDEL !

Elle m'évita, me contournant avec l'agilité d'un félin, ses griffes démesurées sifflant derrière ma nuque. Cette espèce de danse funèbre et violente dura en tout quelque seconde, jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne rencontre le mur, ma main agrippée au bras de l'homonculus, la retenant près de moi, ma lame menaçant sa nuque. De son côté, elle avait décidé de m'empêcher tout mouvement en emprisonnant mon corps entre ses doigts, deux d'entre eux plantés dans le mur de chaque côté de mon cou, d'autre, suivant la même logique au niveau de ma taille. Je soufflai, exténué, chancelant de cet amas de colère et de souffrance qui ne me quittait pas. Finalement, elle décida de m'achever, tout mon être s'effritant sur place, plongeant dans le désespoir le plus profond, suite à ces mots qui m'ôtèrent toute parcelle de raison :

- Arrête de t'acharner, Fullmetal. Envy est mort.

xxxxxxxxxxx

=D un piti mot ?

_By Yumi._


	22. Derniers mots

Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont vraiment adorables et elles ne nous donnent que l'envie d'écrire encore :D. MERCI A VOUS TOUS !!

Cette fic avance à grand pas vers la fin, c'est pour ça que le chapitre est plus court que les précédent, donc excusez moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps (a écouter sur fond triste :) )

bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 22

Derniers mots

_--POV Envy-- _

Je courrais, sans m'arrêter, mes jambes avançant avec une rapidité inhumaine, fuyant l'arrivée imminente du septième qui, malgré son grade haut placé, serait là pour me pourchasser, tout en restant dans l'anonymat le plus complet. J'avais signé mon arrêt de mort, c'était certain. Putain ! Après quatre cents ans, on allait me buter juste parce que j'avais dit à un stupide alchimiste ce que j'étais. Stupide ? Oui. Je l'aimais, et alors ? J'avais bien droit de le trouver stupide, sans le vouloir il m'avait encore plus enfoncé… Pour son frangin et la blonde. Et évidemment, lorsqu'il me l'avait dit, Sloth était là, cachée dans le mur, nous observant, m'obligeant à être le plus odieux possible avec Edward. Et avec ses mots, malgré le fait que je ne doutais pas que la Ed's family soit de confiance, il restait le fait que Soth nous avait entendu, et m'avait bel et bien condamné. J'aurais peut-être eut une chance de m'en sortir… Mais là… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Sérieusement… Je n'avais aucune échappatoire…

C'était bien la première fois que je me sentais aussi cerné… Je tournai vers une forêt, au moins, personne n'aurait la débilitée d'entrer dans quelque chose d'aussi abandonné. Pourtant, alors que je ralentissais, observant les environs, un bruit me parvint. Je sursautai, puis m'esclaffai :

- Je n'y crois pas, j'arrive à avoir peur d'un chat.

Je m'approchai de celui-ci, et me baissai pour le caresser. Il ronronna, et je m'assis, à côté d'un gros arbre, prenant le chat sur mes jambes. Je réfléchis un moment, puis, je me métamorphosai, je vis mes mains changer de couleur, devenant plus foncée, puis mes cheveux raccourcir, prenant une teinte rougeoyante. Déjà, je serais moins visible comme ça…

Comment j'avais pus en arriver là ? Comment mes homologues avaient-ils put se retourner contre moi, juste pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, dont l'armée n'entendrait jamais parler… Oui, parce que Ed tenait quand même à moi, et malgré les horreurs que j'avais put lui dire, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne dirait rien… Enfin, maintenant, c'était fini. Et j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas assez débile pour allez me chercher, je l'avais quitté pour son bien… Qu'il vive heureux avec son frangin, qu'il trouve ce qu'il souhaite, et qu'il m'oublie. Même si je n'en avais pas envie, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. M'oublier, faire une croix sur moi, et me laisser assumer les conséquences de mes conneries… Juste ça.

Je caressai de nouveau le chat, puis je penchai la tête vers l'arrière. L'instant suivant, les griffes de l'animal s'étaient plantées dans ma peau et il était partit à toute vitesse. Je ricanai, voilà pourquoi j'aimais les animaux, ils ressentaient les dangers avant tout le monde. Je me redressai, toujours en riant, puis je me retournai, prêt à reprendre ma course, avant de faire un bond en arrière. Son bandeau sur l'œil, son katana pointé sur ma gorge. Je ris encore une fois, et demandai d'une voix n'étant pas la mienne :

- Puis-je vous aider, monsieur le généralissime ?

- Je te conseil de me suivre gentiment Envy. Père risque de…

- Ouais… mais non. Je n'ai pas envie.

Sur mes mots, je ris et sautai en l'air, atterrissant parfaitement avant de reprendre ma course. Il me suivait toujours, mais s'il n'y avait que lui, je le sèmerais sans problèmes… Je fonçais entre les branches et les feuilles, celles-ci me fouettant le visage, à mesure que j'abandonnais mes vêtements humains, revêtant ma tenue d'homonculus, laissant le symbole de l'ouroboros briller sur ma cuisse. Mon apparence avait repris sa forme originale à présent, et je continuai ma course sans but.

Je pris un virage serré, et quelque chose vint se poster devant moi. Je tournais encore, et Greed se planta devant moi. Je m'arrêtais, puis une lame glacée se posa contre ma gorge, évitant de la tranchée, mais en faisant tomber une perle rouge. Je déglutis, et Sloth approcha de moi :

- Tu as toujours été turbulent Envy, jusque là, on te laissait faire car tu étais utile. Cesse de fuir, et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Eh bien, puisqu'on en est aux confidences, sache que j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais une sale garce, répliquai-je, cinglant.

Elle m'envoya un regard glacial, et empoigna mon bras. Je me retrouvai projeter contre le corps de Greed, qui s'occupa de me mettre les poignets dans le dos, puis il m'emprisonna sous son bras, me portant sans aucun problème. Je tentai de me débattre, mais visiblement, ça ne marchais pas… Me faire avoir comme ça… C'était vraiment pitoyable… Un coup violent se fit ressentir sur ma nuque, et mes paupières se fermèrent.

....

J'ouvris les yeux, me massant le crâne. J'avais mal, très mal même. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils n'y avaient pas été mollo pour m'assommer. Cet enfoiré de Greed, c'était à cause de lui si je me retrouvais dans cette situation. Il avait été tout dire… Je me levai, et inspectai la pièce. Il y faisait si sombre que je ne voyais rien. Enfin, mes facultés d'homonculus me permettaient de discerner la silhouette d'un lit, et d'une chaise. Je ne pouvais pas pourrir dans cette pièce comme un rat mort… Ils avaient dut me balancer dans une cave ou un truc du genre.

Bien décidé à partir, je fonçai droit dans le mur, provoquant un bruit monstrueux. Je m'écartai, et je tâtai le mur. Rien, même pas enfoncé. Mon poing s'écrasa sur celui-ci. J'entendis seulement mes os craquer. Je réitérai mon geste, plusieurs fois de suite, y ajoutant les pieds et mon autre main. Je criai, et fonçai une nouvelle fois dans le mur, plus brutalement. Encore une fois, du bruit retentit, mais le mur ne s'en trouva même pas égratigner. Je trouvai un endroit semblant plus fragile que les autres, et je m'acharnai de nouveau sur celui-ci, y mettant toute ma rage. Je ne pouvais pas mourir au bout de quatre cents ans, c'était strictement ridicule ! Pas après tout ce que j'avais vécu, pas après avoir connu Ed… Mourir ne m'intéressait pas…

Une douleur atroce se répandit dans ma jambe, et je compris immédiatement la fracture de mon tibia. Sous la douleur, je tombai au sol, replaçant mon os et posant mon menton sur mon genou.

Qu'est-ce que j'enviais ces stupides humains… Eux, ils pouvaient tout faire, chez eux il y avait toujours cette espèce de solidarité, cette chose débile qui les poussaient à collaborer, même si les deux protagonistes se détestaient… Ils pouvaient tomber « amoureux » de n'importe qui, ce n'était pas grave, alors d'accord, j'étais peut-être éternel, mais eux, ils avaient beaucoup plus de libertés que moi. J'étais surveillé, contrôlé de partout… La seule personne qui pouvait être une sorte d'amie, c'était Lust. Original, vraiment. Je lui aurais demandé de m'aider à m'enfuir, ou à tuer Sloth, elle n'aurait rien fait. Pourtant, c'était la seule qui avait pus faire quelque chose pour moi…

_`Je frappai à la porte, regardant des deux côtés pour voir si je n'étais pas suivit, puis, la poignée fut enclenchée, et les yeux d'améthystes de la sulfureuse brune apparurent dans l'entrebâillement :_

_- Tu es seule ? chuchotai-je._

_Elle hocha la tête et m'invita à entrer. Elle ferma la porte à clé et leva un sourcil, attendant que je justifie ma présence. Je pris une inspiration :_

_- Tu t'en doutes déjà mais… Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._

_- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Si jamais je dois partir… J'aimerais que tu dises à Ed que je vais bien. Ou que tu invente une excuse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de me chercher…Quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de partir à ma recherche._

_C'était idiot ce que je faisais là, mais je n'avais pas le choix… Pour lui… Pour le préserver. Il ne devait pas essayer de me retrouver si jamais je devais m'enfuir… Si jamais il était impliqué… Je ne préférais même pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait. Même si ça faisait deux jours que je l'avais quitté… C'était mieux comme ça. _

_Lust sourit, puis chuchota :_

_- Alors tu vas me raconter tout se qui se passe, entre toi et lui, qui m'inciterait à faire ce que tu m'as dit. Je veux mes explications, maintenant._

_Je soupirai, puis inspirai profondément. Après tout Ed l'avait bien fait pour son frère…Je commençai :_

_- Tu t'en doutais, mais lui et moi, on est ensemble, c'est irréfutable. Au début je comptais juste le traumatiser, et je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter d'autre._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_Encore une fois, je pris une longue respiration. Je ne l'avais déjà pas dit à Ed…Tant pis, je devais lui répondre, c'était la moindre des choses si je voulais qu'elle accomplisse ma requête :_

_- Oui, je me sens presque humain avec lui. Je l'aime profondément, et j'en suis sur. Mais il ne le sait pas._

_Elle regarda de côté et croisa les bras. Je la regardai, restant stoïque, n'osant pas bouger, de peur qu'elle s'énerve. Finalement, elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et elle murmura, baissant la tête par la suite :_

_- Et ça fait quoi d'aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à se sacrifier pour lui ?_

_Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive, puis je réfléchis un instant à cette question pour le moins surprenante de la part de Lust. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Comment le décrire ? C'était si fort que c'en était absolument indescriptible… Je l'aimais, je le savais, mais comment décrire ça ? Comment lui expliquer… Je fini par dire :_

_- Pour moi… C'est quelque chose de très intense et…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça ta fait de le quitter ?coupa-t-elle, tu t'en es voulu ?_

_- Oui. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer tout, mais il y avait Sloth, alors, je me suis contenté d'être le plus froid possible… J'ai pus observer la déferlante de couleur sur son visage, et ses yeux devenir tout brillants… Je dois dire que c'est la plus effroyable vision qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Alors oui, je m'en suis énormément voulu, j'ai dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas tout lui dire. Si tu veux savoir si ça m'a fait souffrir, je te répondrai que oui, plus que n'importe quoi. _

_Elle fronça les sourcils, puis soupira, avant de se redresser. Je l'observai croiser les bras sous sa poitrine, puis elle reprit :_

_- Tu as couché avec lui ?_

_- Bien sur. Ça me semble plus qu'évident…On parle de moi quand même…_

_Elle se raidit et se pinça la lèvre, puis chuchota :_

_- Je m'en doutais mais… _

_Un léger bruit me fit comprendre que Sloth n'allait pas tarder à débarquer, puis je murmurai :_

_- Et si jamais je meurs, dit lui aussi se que je ressentais pour lui…_

_Je réfléchis un instant puis repris :_

_- Finalement, ne lui dit rien à ce propos, il ne s'en portera que mieux._

_Je lui souris, puis enfin, j'ouvrai sa fenêtre et sautai, atterrissant sur mes pieds tel un chat, commençant ma course…'  
_

Je soupirai à l'évocation de ce souvenir, puis je me redressai, pliant et dépliant ma jambe, attendant que ma cicatrisation se finisse. Mes poings se reposèrent brutalement contre le mur, et je me remis à ma tâche vaine.

Mes mains devenant sanglantes à force de se cogner contre le mur, je m'arrêtai, respirant profondément. Je passai le bras sur mon front et ôtai ensuite mon bandeau pour le balancer quelque part. A tâtons, je suivais les courbes de la pièce, cherchant une quelconque sortie. Enfin, je trouvai du métal. Une porte surement, pas de poignée, mais au moins, je pouvais toujours essayer de m'acharner sur celle-ci. Je recommençai, tapant de toutes mes forces, prenant même de l'élan pour frapper dedans avec mon épaule.

Encore une fois, mes efforts étaient vains, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Rien. Rien du tout. Et puis me lamenter sur mon sort ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment plu… J'inspirai une dernière fois, et je reculai le plus possible, pour foncer brutalement contre la porte. Or, au moment où j'accomplissais ce geste, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et je m'écrasai pitoyablement au sol. Un pied se posa sur mon dos, m'empêchant de bouger, et la voix de Greed retentit, faisant bouillonner d'autant plus la rage déjà présente dans mon sang :

- Cesse de t'agiter Envy, tu empêches tout le monde de dormir.

Je posai mes mains sur le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de me redresser, puis je lâchai, mal aimablement :

- J'ai envie de te répondre : tant mieux. Tu me laisse partir maintenant greedounet ?

Il rit, puis se baissa, ses mains attrapant les miennes pour les ficeler. Je grognai, et il chuchota, tandis que je devinais le sourire narquois tracé sur son visage :

- Non, et d'ailleurs, tu as tellement fait de bruit que tu as réussi à _le_ réveiller. Quel dommage hein ? Tu as avancé ton jugement en faisant l'abruti.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement, et tentai encore une fois de bouger, les mains dans le dos, la tête collée au sol. Je clignai des yeux et blêmis, en analysant la phrase de mon homologue :

- Attends… _Il_ est ici ?

- Bien sur, tu pense bien qu'on ne t'aurait pas mis dans un autre endroit, ça t'aurait laissé trop de chances de t'échapper. Comme c'est mignon, le petit Envy vas être jugé, peut-être qu'on t'enfermera ? Comme tu m'as fait, tu te souviens ? On s'était bien battu ce jour là, et après tu m'a laissé pourrir. Tu vas peut-être subir le même sort que moi.

Je tentai de me métamorphosé en mon apparence originale, mais rien ne se passa, rien du tout. Pourtant j'aurais dus pouvoir…

- Ça fait comment d'être sans défense ? Tu n'as presque plus de pierre rouge dans le sang. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

- Enfoiré, crachai-je.

- Je t'en prie, cesse tes compliments _Vyvy_, ne faisons pas attendre père plus longtemps.

Il se redressa et attrapa les mains pour me mettre sous son bras. Je bougeai mes jambes dans tout les sens, et j'aperçus Sloth avancer à côté de nous. Ils ouvrirent une porte, et on me balança négligemment au sol. La brune alla s'adosser au mur, et Greed s'installa sur une chaise, son air railleur aux lèvres. Je me redressai du mieux que je pouvais, me retrouvant à genoux. Au fur et à mesure que mes yeux se levaient, je le voyais apparaître. D'abord, le bas de son long vêtement, blanc, ses genoux pliés sur la chaise, ses mains dont les veines apparaissaient, agrippées au fauteuil, ses manches blanches retombant sur le côté de celui-ci, les fils reliés à ce siège étrange. Ses cheveux, du même blond que ceux d'Edward, retombant sur ses épaules, son visage vieilli, sa barbe blonde trop longue, ses yeux plissé, ses deux fines mèches tombant sur son visage. Son apparence était peut-être d'aspect fragile, mais personne mieux que nous, homonculus, ne pouvait comprendre la menace qu'il représentait.

La magnificence qui se dégageait de lui n'avait pas d'égale, à part peut-être la peur qui régnait en moi. Je redoutais se qui pouvait se produire, tant de sentiments se bousculaient en moi, tous tellement fort que l'envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de rire, était ce qui m'habitait le plus. On me poussa brutalement, et je me retrouvai à quelque centimètre de « père ». Je tournai la tête et vis Wrath, me sourire narquoisement, l'une de ses mains se posant sur mon menton pour me relever le visage, l'autre retenant mes bras vers l'arrière. Me faire avoir pas un gamin… Enfin, j'acceptai que mes yeux s'ouvrent, et les prunelles de « père » me firent face. Me consumant de l'intérieur, il dit, de sa voix si étrange et si effrayante :

- Tu me déçois Envy… Ta jalousie t'a poussé à vouloir t'élever au rang d'humain… Tu es irrécupérable.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de tressaillir :

- Nous essayons de garder notre existence secrète, et toi tu veux de tout gâcher.

- Excusez-moi…, murmurai-je. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je détestais m'écraser autant, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais avoir une infime chance de m'en sortir…

- Il n'y aura plus d'occasion sue tu réitères cette erreur, car tu vas mourir.

Mon sang se glaça alors que la dernière particule d'espoir qui était en moi s'envolait… Alors c'était ça, j'allais mourir, là maintenant, m'éteindre et devenir poussière… N'être plus qu'un vague fantôme flottant dans quelques mémoires… Qui se souviendrait de moi ? Peu de gens à mon avis… Peut-être Rose… Ça lui passerait. A cette heure là, Ed devait me détester, donc peu lui importait mon sort. Quitte à crever… Autant être franc. Je passai ma langue sur mes dents, puis ricanai :

- Vous me faites marrer, vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande d'abrutis. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte à quel point vous êtes stupides. Ouais, j'envie les humains, et si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez en faire autant. Vous pensez être supérieur, parce que vous êtes éternels, mais en fait, vous n'êtes que des pâles copies d'humains. Eux sont milles fois plus intelligents que nous, et ils valent bien plus le coup. Vous êtes stupides. Et moi aussi.

Je tentai encore une fois de me redresser, puis « père » chuchota :

- Ton péché t'as conduit trop loin Envy… Il est temps que tu en paye le prix.

Je baissai la tête, c'était la fin, mon heure était arrivée… Wrath me pencha en arrière, et je laissais mes cheveux masquer mon visage, tendis que je la main de « père » approchais de mon buste. Ma gorge se serra, je disais adieu à la « vie ». Mon ventre se contracta, mon estomac se tordit. La mort se rapprochant à grand pas, je laissai une larme interdite couler… Adieu Edward… J'aurais aimé te dire à quel point ta rencontre m'avait fait du bien, à quel point ces quelques mois passé en ta compagnie avaient été un plaisir, et à quel point je t'aimais. J'aurais voulu que tu saches l'importance que tu avais, que tu reste à mes côtés, que tu comprennes que je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment trop dangereux qu'étais l'amour avant de te voir… Tes perles ambrées étaient mon plus beau souvenir, tu m'étais indispensable… Tu ne l'avais même pas sut… Qu'aurais-je donné pour t'offrir ces paroles trop niaises…

Il me sembla entendre un bruit lointain, je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué dans cette histoire, pourtant, quelque chose en moi espérait que ce bruit, surement crée par un rat, serait toi… Je sentais mon corps s'ouvrir, mettant en évidence ce qui me servait de cœur… Si je ne pouvais pas rester en vie, et si mon heure était bel et bien arrivée, alors tant pis… Au moins je mourrais en ayant la chance de t'avoir aimé… Alors… Merci…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Votre avis ?

_By Izumy_


	23. Désespoir

Bonjour les gens ! Tout d'abord, désolé de mon retard, j'ai beaucoup de révisions ces temps-ci pour le BAC, et puis il ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour pouvoir faire vérifier le chapitre à Izumy^^'. Bref, je vous sors toute notre litanie habituelle : MERCI à tous nos reviewer, merci de nous soutenir encore et toujours, même si cette histoire touche sérieusement à sa fin. C'est aujourd'hui probablement l'avant dernier chapitre, d'ailleurs (patapé...).

Là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre pas franchement revigorant vous plaira ! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 23

Désespoir

_--POV Edward--_

Mort. Envy mort. C'était impensable, et pourtant le regard glacé de Lust face à moi ne me mentait pas. Je m'étais accroché à mes espoirs, j'avais cru qu'en forçant l'homonculus, j'allais pouvoir lui faire dire où était mon amant, et réussir à le sortir de cette impasse. Mais en vain. Il était mort, abattu par je ne savais quoi, je ne savais où. Il m'avait abandonné, pour de vrai, cette fois, et jamais je ne le révérais.

…

Un jour, peut-être deux, ou même trois s'écoulèrent après cette tragique nouvelle. Je ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus, sauf pour déblatérer un flot d'explications sur l'Alchimie sans queue ni tête à mes élèves inquiets. Plus d'une fois, je me surpris plongé dans un silence morbide, les yeux dans le vague, vide d'expression, puisque vide de joie de vivre. Alphonse était encore le seul capable de me redonner vie, soufflant doucement des mots réconfortants, qui, sur le moment, me faisaient du bien. Mais dès qu'il avait le malheur de s'éloigner, je sombrais à nouveau dans cette déprime léthargique qui me rendait inapte à tous mouvements, qui m'éloignait d'un monde où le souvenir d'Envy se faisait trop présent.

Tout autour de moi me liait à lui. De la poignée de porte qu'il avait je ne savais combien de fois enclenchée pour me dire/faire quelque chose, jusqu'à la chaise de bar sur laquelle j'étais assis le jour où il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Et puis sa place, en cours, vide, éternellement vide, à jamais vide. Plus jamais je n'aurais le loisir de recroiser son regard, de lui envoyer un discret sourire complice, d'en recevoir un plus immense en retour. Plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de le toucher, de le sentir, d'admirer ses traits parfaits, de plonger mes iris dans les siens, de m'endormir au son de sa voix, de mourir au creux de ses bras. Plus jamais je n'aurais droit à ses sarcasmes agaçants, à ses remarques désobligeantes, à ses ordres incongrues, et à son rire cristallin qui m'envoutait de bonheur. D'ailleurs, plus jamais je n'aurais droit au bonheur. Maintenant que la seule personne qui avait réussi à me sortir de l'Enfer qu'était ma vie depuis mes onze ans était morte, je replongeais dans un désespoir déterminé, dans un chaos silencieux que personne ne comprenait.

- Ed, vient manger. Suis-moi, s'il te plait.

C'était Al, mon petit frère, la chose que j'avais réduis à néant et dont je ne m'occupais plus. Il était l'être le plus responsable, le plus droit et le plus gentil que la Terre aie portée, et je ne le méritais pas, moi, imbécile d'Alchimiste aveugle et sourd à ses appels.

Il m'entraina par la main, me soutenant presque, mes jambes ankylosées par le poids de mon âme déchirée trop lourde pour mon corps. Chancelant, je sentis à peine le métal froid de l'armure lorsqu'Al décida de me porter, et je ne fis pas non plus attention aux rires, chuchotis, commentaires qui accompagnaient mon arrivée à la cantine. Je fus posé sur une chaise, devant un plateau qui me donnait la nausée plutôt que l'appétit.

- Tu dois manger, Ed, chuchota une voix féminine, à ma droite – la voix de Winry.

Je ne répondis pas, déconnecté de cette réalité douloureuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, au p'tit ? demanda Harold, de sa grosse voix bourrue, en m'assénant une violente tape dans le dos que je sentis à peine.

- Je crois que c'est à cause d'Ery Bell… Il est absent depuis plus de trois jours, maintenant.

Cette voix là, c'était celle de Ranfan, douce et hésitante. S'en suivit un léger silence tendu, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Cependant, je ne bougeai pas, toujours inerte devant mon assiette écœurante. Finalement, ils conclurent sans doute que, de toute façon, je n'étais pas motivé pour m'expliquer ou me défendre, et ils continuèrent sur leur lancée comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Je… je ne comprends pas bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? demanda Lin, sérieux – pour une fois.

Sans même y prêter attention, sans même le voir, je sentis la nervosité d'Al et Winry monter en flèche, aussi clairement que si elle m'avait transpercée moi aussi.

- Je l'ignore. Ils semblaient se détester, au début, pourtant…, souffla la Vieille.

- Enfin, tout le monde a bien vu qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, pendant ces trois mois, répliqua Ranfan.

- Pourtant Ery est quelqu'un de très difficile à cerner…, ajouta Lin. Et puis avec Lux, Sofia et leur bande, ils sont vraiment… à part. Déjà, leur problème d'Alchimie est étrange, mais en plus, malgré le temps qu'ils ont passé ici – ça fait quoi… six ans ? – ils semblent ne pas avoir vieillit d'un poil. Ils sont vraiment bizarres. Moi, je ne regrette pas trop qu'ils soient partit…

- C'est parce que Ery et Gabriel te mettaient toujours la pâtée pendant les combats, ricana Ranfan.

- Faux ! Archi faux ! répliqua vivement le Xinois, tandis que des rictus moqueurs s'élevaient de toute la table, excepté de ma place.

Les conversations dévièrent enfin, et on m'oublia, moi et mon assiette pleine. Du moins, les autres m'oublièrent. Al, lui, resta attentif à chacun de mes micros-mouvements, qui, de toute manière, ne consistaient qu'en l'infatigable besoin de respirer. A la fin du repas, tout le monde se leva, s'éparpilla un peu partout, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit… Certain me donnèrent quelques tapes sur la tête que je ne remarquait que trente seconde plus tard, d'autres s'arrêtaient un instant devant mon cas désespéré, puis repartaient, sans un mot. Au final, il ne restait plus que Winry et Al, mes éternels acolytes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il maigrit à vu d'œil, et on doit le forcer pour qu'il daigne ne serait-ce que boire de l'eau. Tu crois qu'on doit appeler un médecin ?

Al ne répondit pas immédiatement, tandis que mon esprit vagabondait quelque part au dessus de nous, se protégeant des douleurs de la vie comme il le pouvait. Mon corps, resté en bas, se complaisait bien à ne plus émettre aucun signe de vie, si ce n'est que mon cœur battait toujours, que mes poumons se remplissaient d'air sans arrêt, et que mes yeux humides et tirés par les cernes battaient des paupières de temps à autre.

- Il a besoin de repos.

- Il a besoin de se faire soigner ! Il a la tête de celui qui va pas tarder à se suicider !

A ces mots, mon cœur se serra, mais mon visage ne retranscrit rien, chaque parcelle de moi-même déconnectée du reste du monde. Le suicide… la mort… Envy… Deux concepts, qui rejoignaient l'entité de mes nuits, aujourd'hui disparue. Il me suffisait donc de mettre un pied dans la mort pour rejoindre l'homonculus. Si je mourais à mon tour, nous serions réunis, car j'irais au même endroit que lui, nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité.

- Ed ne ferait jamais ça, cingla froidement la voix de mon frère, sûr de lui. Il a seulement besoin de repos. Il est fort, et même si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il est capable de s'en sortir, car il l'a toujours fait. Il ne nous abandonnera pas.

Imperceptiblement, ma main se serra, seul geste que je fus en mesure d'effectuer pour dessiner la vague de douleur et de culpabilité qui m'envahissait en cet instant. Les bras d'Al me soulevèrent de terre à nouveau, Winry posa doucement sa paume tiède sur mon bras, et nous abandonnèrent la cantine, mon plat intacte, comme moi je me préparais à les abandonner, pour toujours cette fois.

xxx

Al m'avait déposé sur le lit une demi-heure plus tôt, et avait fini par s'en aller, ennuyé de mon silence obstiné, de mes yeux éternellement fixés dans le vide, de mon souffle lent et quasi-imperceptible qui me donnait l'allure d'un mourant. Sans doute qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir ainsi. Alors, il me laissait, il s'isolait, il fuyait la douleur, comme moi je fuyais la mienne. Finalement, nous n'étions, sur certains points, pas si différents. Lui aussi, il était tétanisé par la peur, par la souffrance, car notre traumatisme commun ne nous permettait pas de rester insensibles à ce genre de chose. Lui aussi, il n'avait que moi, il ne comptait que sur moi, il souffrait avec moi car il pensait qu'il pouvait me décharger un peu de ma propre douleur. Après tout, j'avais toujours agis ainsi, avec lui. Je l'épaulais, je recherchais un moyen à tout prix de retrouver son corps, je combattais des psychopathes, j'affrontais l'armée, je l'éloignais de tous danger pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir plus que ce qu'il ne subissait déjà, et ce par ma faute. Je le protégeais, peut-être pour être pardonné. Parce que, après tout, étais-je quelqu'un de si prévoyant ? Etais-je si protecteur envers mon frère, à la base ? Il ne me semblait pas. Avant qu'il ne perde son corps, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'à moi. Je pensais à mon besoin de revoir maman, le besoin de la sentir près de Moi, de sentir que j'avais une famille à Moi. Et m'occuper de mon frère, depuis tout ce temps, était simplement un moyen de me rappeler ce que je lui avais fait, de me faire pardonner, de me raccrocher à tout ce que Moi, pauvre idiot d'égoïste, j'avais détruis. Mais oui, j'étais avare dans l'âme, et si Alphonse n'était pas là, personne autre que Winry, éventuellement, m'importerait. Je vivais pour Moi, toujours Moi, encore Moi.

Cependant, maintenant, il y avait Envy. Et Envy m'obsédait. Envy me hantait. Envy était une partie de moi, que je ne protégeais pas par culpabilité, mais que j'aimais jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme d'égoïste. Alphonse était mon petit frère, mais ce n'étais pas le même amour, comme j'avais voulu le croire, comme j'avais essayé de m'en persuader, et d'en persuader Envy. C'était de l'amour fraternel, éternellement sincère, et d'une puissance phénoménale. Mais le sentiment que je ressentais pour Envy atteignait, malgré moi, des proportions cataclysmiques, qui arrivaient à me détruire de l'intérieur plus sévèrement encore qu'à la mort de ma mère. Je m'écœurais, je me dégoûtais, je me haïssais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. J'aimais Envy, c'était indéniable. Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu, et ce peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais connu ce genre de sentiment, et parce que je m'étais efforcé de le réduire au plus petit dénominateur pour fuir la culpabilité et les complications. Mais j'étais amoureux de lui, probablement depuis le premier regard, depuis la première réplique cinglante qu'il m'avait lancé à la figure le jour de notre rencontre. Sa beauté, son charisme, sa sensualité, sa vivacité : lui, tout entier, son aura, son âme – bien plus humaine qu'il ne le prétendait – me hantaient sans arrêt, et luter contre ça plus longtemps était inconcevable.

C'est pour cela que, aussi stupides soient ma façon de penser, de réfléchir, d'agir, je ne pu résister plus longtemps à ma douleur lancinante, à la souffrance insupportable qui me tiraillaient de l'intérieur. Mon corps, de lui-même, me fit sortir de la chambre, évita habillement les élèves et professeurs qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans leurs appartements, me fis affronter le froid de cette fin de Janvier, et marcha, longtemps, très longtemps, inlassablement. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Cependant, un recoin de ma mémoire sembla se souvenir d'où se trouvais le train, où et comment je m'y prenais pour acheter un billet. Puis, cette même parcelle de volonté – piteux résultat de ce qui me restait de conscient – s'arrangea pour me porter jusqu'à un sommet de montagne, que le train gravit sans mal, me déposant près d'un village que je ne connaissais pas. Etais-je déjà venu par ici ? Sûrement pas. Je devais en avoir entendu parler – des chaines de montagnes près d'un désert, c'est pas commun, en même temps. Je ne m'arrêtai pas au village cependant, cherchai plutôt un endroit calme, désert, où je pourrais accomplir ce que j'avais prévu en paix.

Et je le trouvai. C'était immense, imposant, magnifique. Le sol sous mes pieds n'était qu'une vague étendue de fleurs sauvages et d'herbe glacée, et au loin, derrière le précipice de la falaise, des montagnes lumineuses semblaient réfléchir la lumière par leurs pics enneigés, et les sombres forêts de sapins mouchetaient le bas des collines comme d'immenses blocs obscures. Je souris. Cet endroit était parfait.

Mes pieds s'enfonçant doucement dans le feuillage devenu glace, je m'approchai du trou béant qui, à chaque pas supplémentaire, m'attirait à lui avec puissance. C'était ici que j'allais pouvoir rejoindre Envy. Un paysage magnifique, envoutant, que jamais on ne pourrait oublier, pourtant teinté d'un climat aride et de pics tranchants qui s'éparpillaient sur les pentes… C'était doux, sublime, mais dur et glacé. C'était Envy lui-même.

Mes genoux cognèrent le sol, et mes doigts s'accrochèrent doucement aux parois rocheuses du précipice. Il était haut. Très haut. Impressionnant. J'avais l'impression qu'il dansait sauvagement devant mes yeux éblouis et drogués par sa beauté insolente et son charme tentateur. En lui, résidait la porte qui me conduirait à celui que j'aimais ; il me suffisait de basculer vers l'avant pour revoir ce sourire, pour réentendre cette voix, pour toucher ce corps, pour me noyer dans ces yeux. Il me suffisait de tout abandonner, tout mettre de côté, tout oublier. Il suffisait que j'oublie Alphonse, que j'oublie Winry, que j'oublie Pinako, que j'oublie Mustang, que j'oublie ma défunte mère, que j'oublie mon enfoiré de père, que j'oublie tous ces gens qui avaient fois en moi, qui me soutenaient, qui me faisait confiance. Il suffisait que j'oublie ma trahison, il suffisait que je ferme les yeux sur mon nouvel accès d'égoïsme. Il suffisait simplement que j'oublie tout ça, car j'étais incapable de l'oublier lui.

Je fermais les paupières pour calmer les larmes traitresses qui inondaient mes joues, tandis que mon corps s'affaissait sur lui-même, à mesure que des images terrifiantes de mon frère seul, à jamais emprisonné dans sa cage de fer par ma faute, me sautaient à la figures avec la violence sadique d'une vengeance. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'avais pris ma décision, et quoiqu'il advienne, même si je ne la respectais pas, j'étais condamné à souffrir tout le restant de mes jours. Plus jamais il ne me serait possible de briller, à partir de maintenant. En emmenant Envy, la mort avait aussi détruit le valeureux et incroyable Fullmetal Alchemist, car ce dernier avait perdu tous ses espoirs, tous ses principes, toutes ses valeurs premières devenues cendres à l'intérieur de son cœur meurtrit. J'étais pitoyable, j'en étais conscient. Même Envy, en me voyant ainsi, m'aurait sérieusement envoyé voir ailleurs en m'insultant de tous les noms disgracieux possibles et imaginables. Mais Envy n'était plus là, et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans cette situation.

Désormais debout, face au vide charmeur devant moi, je savourai une dernière fois l'air frais glisser sur ma peau humide, respirai une dernière bouffée d'oxygène, et enfin mon pied fit cet unique pas, ma dernière décision, mon ultime combat.

- ONI-SAN !!

Quelques micros-secondes après cette intervention inattendue, des crépitements électrifiés jaillirent autour de moi, et je m'écrasai au sol piteusement, tandis que ce qui était préalablement le vide sous mes pieds était devenu un nouveau morceau de terre un peu instable. J'eu ensuite à peine le temps de pleinement réaliser ce qui m'arrivait que deux poignes puissantes agrippèrent mes épaules et me tirèrent en arrière. Mon dos cogna contre une masse glacée à l'odeur d'acier, et aussitôt mon cœur se serra, déchiré par ce flux d'émotions, de désespoir.

- Al…

- Ed ! Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?! Putain, Ed ! POURQUOI, POURQUOI TU AS FAIS ÇA ?!?!

Sa voix éternellement enfantine raisonnait à l'intérieure de sa carcasse de fer comme des hurlements d'agonie, vibrant autour de moi comme le synonyme d'une profonde tristesse. Cette voix, tout ce qui restait d'humain à mon frère, elle tremblait, elle hurlait à l'angoisse, à la frayeur, à la terreur, et ce par ma faute, comme toujours.

- Al…

De toute évidence, hurler et me serrer contre lui en même temps semblaient au dessus de ses forces, et il préféra s'assurer de ma survie plutôt que de continuer à me briser les tympans. De ce fait, il s'accrocha à moi avec plus de vigueur que jamais et ses genoux métalliques touchèrent terre, les deux fentes qui me dessinaient son regard d'habitude si étincelantes restaient en cet instant éteint par la tristesse. Il murmura mon prénom, étouffé par des sanglots surréalistes, et je réussis à me retourner vers lui pour laisser mécaniquement mes bras entourer sa « nuque ». Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, mon esprit se vidant de toute parcelle de dignité, laissant mes larmes couler à flot, mes excuses dépasser ma pensée, mes mensonges vaincre ma volonté. Je lui promettais tellement de choses ; je lui promettais d'être là, de rester, à jamais… Je m'excusais, je faisais mine de ne pas comprendre, bien que le vide m'appelait toujours à lui, bien que cette envie, ce besoin de rejoindre Envy ne me quittait pas, me harcelait avec une puissance inexplicable.

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que je consentis à relever les yeux, et ma vue brouillée me dessina tout de même la poignante vision de Lust, superbe silhouette qui contrastait furieusement avec la poudreuse alentours. En croisant mon regard, le sien visiblement impatient, un faible sourire illumina son visage intraduisible, et je me redressai, toujours guidé par mon instinct plus que par ma raison.

- Lust ?

Al ne se retourna pas, se contenta de baisser la tête, en silence. Visiblement, il était au courant de sa présence. Elle s'était changée, était maintenant vêtue d'une sulfureuse robe noire qui moulait ses formes aguichantes à la perfection, la marque significative de l'ouroboros placardée au seuil de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres fines et écarlates étaient forgées dans une moue à la fois désespérée et amusée. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant, ce pitoyable instant de profond désespoir, de souffrance perdue, que je comprenais réellement pourquoi elle représentait si bien le pêché de la luxure.

- Eh bien, eh bien, Fullmetal. Tu n'as pas l'air très malin, comme ça.

J'aurais aimé lui répondre immédiatement, mais cela faisait trop de temps que je n'avais pas parlé pour retrouver autant de vigueur que d'habitude. Finalement, j'abandonnais l'idée de l'agressivité et répondis plutôt d'une voix nonchalante, trainante, douloureuse :

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Et puis, je ne suis plus le Fullmetal Alchemist. Tu peux prendre ça et le donner au Colonel Mustang, si t'as le temps.

Mon bras fut étonnamment rapide lorsque je lui balançai ma montre d'argent, mon insigne bien aimée d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Elle le rattrapa mécaniquement, et en moins de deux secondes elle avait forcée la serrure et ouvert le bâtant scintillant. Sans même y jeter un regard, elle le plaça entre deux de ses doigts et lança, sa voix éteinte de toute émotion :

- Et ça, tu l'oublies ?

Sur le moment, je ne compris pas. Mais soudain le soleil vint réfléchir plus précisément sur la montre et un nouveau flot de douleur m'envahit à nouveau, lorsque les mots que j'avais gravés sept ans plus tôt m'apparurent avec gravité. « _Don't forget 3 Oct 1910 ». _Un message. Mon message, laissé à moi-même, pour m'éviter de sombrer dans des instants comme celui-là. Cependant, son charme n'opérait plus. Celui d'Envy, celui d'un homonculus, celui d'un être même pas humain l'avait vaincu.

- Alors, tu n'en as donc vraiment plus rien à faire ?

Je baissai les yeux, incapable d'acquiescer comme de nier. Devant moi, Al se recroquevilla plus encore sur lui-même, comme poignardé de part en part de la main de son propre frère. Serrant les dents, je retins un haut-le-cœur de dégoût envers moi-même.

- Tu ne peux donc pas vivre sans Envy ? asséna de nouveau Lust, entre assertion et question. Tu ne peux plus rien faire ? Tu deviens inutile ? Tu ne protège plus personne ?

Je songeai qu'elle avait raison, et ne répondis pas. Un rictus machiavélique la secoua, et soudainement ses doigts devinrent d'immenses griffes crochues qui allèrent directement se planter dans le corps de mon frère, et en un instant son casque vola dans les airs pour que la vision d'horreur d'une lame venant chatouiller la marque de sang d'Alphonse me bondisse au visage. Ensuite, je ne contrôlai plus rien. Ni mes hurlements incompréhensibles, ni mes jambes, ni mes bras, ni mon Alchimie. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je la retrouvai après ça une lance de pierre enfoncée dans l'abdomen, contre un énorme tronc d'arbre, des perles de sang glissant de sa bouche enivrante. Je m'arrêtai, ébahis par ma propre impulsivité, tandis que ses rires s'accentuaient et qu'elle s'ôtait elle-même l'arme transmutée, ses doigts redevenus normaux s'affairant plutôt à remettre ses os brisés en place.

Finalement, ce sourire un brin sadique ne la quitta toujours pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi à grands pas, plaçant la montre d'argent à cinq centimètres de nos deux visages.

- Alors, dit-elle en faisant tournoyer l'objet au soleil, tu crois vraiment que tu n'es plus capable de rien, après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je déglutis difficilement, et elle enchaîna :

- Envy n'a pas besoin d'une loque pour amant. Il n'est pas comme ça, tu le sais, alors sois en digne.

- Envy n'est plus là, je peux me permettre ce genre de comportement, répondis-je froidement. C'est pour le rejoindre que je…

- Si tu veux le retrouver, change, ou je n'accepterais rien.

Je la dévisageai comme si elle était folle, retenant avec peine une incroyable envie meurtrière. Après tout, c'était elle et les siens qui avaient envoyé Envy à l'échafaud ; alors il valait mieux qu'elle la mette en veilleuse si elle ne voulait pas attiser les flammes de la vengeance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est mort, alors…

- Pas encore, coupa-t-elle, glaciale.

Cette fois, je cru sérieusement que mon cœur allait déchirer ma poitrine, ou bien me remonter dans la gorge. J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur et bégayai :

- Que… qu'est-ce que…

- Il n'est pas encore mort. Mais il ne va pas tardé à l'être. Ton frère t'a vu sortir de l'Académie, et il t'a suivit. Moi, j'ai fais de même, parce que je voulais vérifier si tu méritais encore la peine que je me mette en danger pour toi. Je t'ai testé, car Envy ne mérite pas d'être sauvé par un Alchimiste d'Etat suicidaire et dépressif.

- At… attends, tu… tu plaisantes ?

Ma voix partait dans des intonations foncièrement aigues, mais je m'en contrefichais. Dans mon dos, Al se rapprochait, silencieusement. Lust fronça les sourcils et me considéra sévèrement.

- Il s'agit de la vie de mon meilleur ami, de mon frère. Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Je ne su quoi répondre sur le moment, le choc beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse y croire. Mon esprit, qui vagabondait depuis des jours au dessus de nous, atterris brutalement dans mon corps en me secouant de part en part. Je redécouvrais la panique, je reprenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait, mes sens renaissaient. Je sentais le froid intenable qui nous entourait, je sentais les pointes de côté qui me martelaient l'estomac – dû à mon jeûne lancinant – j'humais l'odeur délicieuse de la montagne, et j'entendais le vent, les feuillages rebelles, les craquements quasi-imperceptibles du bois. Je renaissais, en même temps que l'espoir fou de revoir Envy vivant.

- Mais… pour… POUQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ??!!

Lust sursauta, Al également. Attendez, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça sans hurler. Elle s'était littéralement foutue de ma poire, l'autre Barbie !

- Envy m'avait demandé de te dire quelque chose qui t'aurais empêché de venir le retrouver. Mais j'ai jugé utile de te prévenir, en voyant jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller pour le revoir.

- C'ETAIT PAS UNE RAISON ! IL EST P'TET EN TRAIN DE CREVER A L'HEURE QU'IL EST, IDIOTE !

- Mais tu…

- OU EST-IL ?!

- Je ne…

- DIS-MOI !

En vu de son visage déconfit et un brin effrayé, et de l'aura terrifiée qui émanait de l'armure de mon frangin, je devais vraiment faire peur. Après tout, en dressant mentalement un portrait de moi, je devais avoir des cernes de dix kilomètres, un visage creux, des yeux rougit par les larmes, des cheveux sales et mal coiffés… Pas top, en gros. Elle serra les lèvres, et répondit :

- Je ne peux pas te révéler à haute voix où il se trouve. Mais je peux t'y accompagner, à condition que tu garde ta langue par la suite, et que tu te tiennes tranquille.

- Envy est en danger, il lui reste combien de temps ? demandai-je aussitôt, ne prêtant pas attention à ses indications superflues.

Elle soupira, consentit à répondre :

- Pas beaucoup. Il va falloir agir vite et efficacement. Tu te contenteras de me suivre sans tenter quoique ce soit. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

J'hochai la tête, et elle m'adressa un fier sourire. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne, basculant ma montre d'argent d'une paume à l'autre.

- Alors, faisons équipe, Fullmetal Alchemist.

xxx

Nous fûmes de retour à Lior quelques heures plus tard. Je ne tenais plus en place, et en arrivais au point de ne pas pouvoir rester assis dans le train, comme sans cesse secoué de décharges électriques tonifiantes. Alphonse était resté silencieux tout le trajet, tête baissée sur ses genoux, et je n'avais de cesse de remettre notre prochain affrontement à plus tard dans mon esprit, pour ne pas m'accabler d'un nouvel élan de dégoût envers moi-même.

Arrivés sur le quai, nous allions reprendre la route lorsque Lust s'arrêta et se posta face à Alphonse, le regard glacé d'une détermination menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda mon frère, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait empêché de me suicider.

- Rentre à l'Académie, et informe les autres que le Fullmetal va bien.

- Hors de question, je viens avec vous.

- Non. Tu rentres. Seul Ed m'accompagne.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à ça.

Alphonse se retourna vers moi, silencieux appel à l'aide, mais j'ajoutai doucement :

- Elle a raison. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Ses poings se serrèrent, mon cœur avec eux.

- Tu es injuste, Ed. Même si tu as choisis Ery, laisse-moi au moins veiller sur toi ! clama-t-il, sa voix frissonnante d'émotion.

Je baissai les yeux, et Lust comprit sans même que je l'en informe qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Elle m'adressa un regard lourd de sous entendus impatients, et je me contentai d'un signe de tête pour lui répondre. Là, désormais seul face à mon frère, je balbutiai ce qu'il m'aurait fallut avouer depuis plusieurs mois :

- Winry avait raison, Al. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Envy… sans doute depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, et je lui ai même mentit, inconsciemment, en affirmant que le choix serait inévitable si j'avais à sauver l'un d'entre vous deux. Mais je me suis voilé la face. Je ne suis rien, sans lui, comme je ne suis rien sans toi. J'étais près à t'abandonner, et… et je suis persuadé que j'aurais abandonné Envy s'il avait fallu que tu meurs toi aussi. Je te demande de me pardonner, Al, car je suis et je resterais quelqu'un d'égoïste, qui ne sait ni métriser ses émotions ni son cœur. Même si… même si je m'en vais aujourd'hui chercher Envy, je te promets de tout remettre en ordre, après ça. Lorsque je serais sûr qu'il ira bien, nous partirons, et je retrouverais ton corps... comme promis.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses perles argentées me fixant avec plus d'humanité que quelqu'un fait de chair et d'os seraient capable d'avoir. Là, il s'enquit, froid comme la glace :

- Et s'il meurt ? Et si tu échoues ? S'il s'avérait que tu ne le revois jamais ?

Je tressaillis à cette idée, et baissai les yeux face à la réponse.

- Est-ce que tu essayeras à nouveau de te jeter dans le vide ? reprit-il, sa voix chargée de douleur.

Je serrai les poings, tandis que de fines goûtes d'eau roulaient sur mes joues. Puis, aussi honnêtement que possible, je répondis :

- Je ne sais pas, Al. J'en sais rien.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, douloureuses et tyranniques, puis il m'entoura de ses bras d'acier et me sera contre son torse glacé, murmurant doucement :

- Alors, sauve-le, je t'en pris. Si ta propre vie ne tient qu'à lui : sauve-le.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et des larmes de soulagement et de désespoir glissèrent lentement sur sa carcasse de métal, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi pour rejoindre l'Académie.

- On y va, lançai-je à Lust après l'avoir rejoint, cinglant et déterminé.

Elle m'observa un instant, comme si elle me considérait sérieusement pour la première fois, puis nous reprîmes la route à vive-allure, dans l'espoir de sauver l'être commun le plus cher à nos cœurs.

…

Comme je lui avais promis, je ne dis rien de tout le trajet. Elle me fit traverser une espèce d'église, puis enclencha un passage secret qui nous offrir toute une étendue d'escaliers plongeant sous la terre. Elle me fit signe de me taire et de la suivre – comme si ce n'était pas ce que je faisais depuis plus d'une demi-heure – et nous dévalâmes les marches avec rapidité, aussi silencieusement que possible. J'étais affreusement anxieux. Mais ce qui me surprenait néanmoins était le fait que je ne craignais absolument pas pour ma vie, comme il aurait été naturel de faire – après tout je m'élançais vers un nie d'homonculus, là – mais je redoutais plutôt ce que j'allais retrouver d'Envy dans quelques instants. Etait-il encore en vie ? Cette question récurrente hurlait dans ma tête, comme amplifiée par un mégaphone, assourdissant mes propres pensés et accélérant mon rythme cardiaque.

Lust me fit parcourir un couloir étroit et particulièrement sombre, d'où provenait des hurlements quelques peu angoissants. Ils me semblaient appartenir à des animaux, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Je frissonnai, et Lust m'ordonna à voix basse à l'angle d'un virage en épingle :

- Débrouille-toi pour faire de la lumière, et dépêche-toi.

J'haussai les sourcils, stupéfait. Avec quoi voulait-elle que je sorte des flammes ? Je ne m'appelais pas Mustang, moi !

- Euh…

- Allez ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de voir là-dedans, et on risque d'être surprit si quelqu'un nous y attend.

Je grimaçai et parcouru des yeux le sol, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Je trouvai une espèce de cylindre de fer, et y attachai un morceau de mon t-shirt, préalablement déchiré. Là, je pris une grande inspiration, mis ma fierté de côté, et me concentrai sur le taux de dioxygène, d'eau et de carbone présent dans la pièce, comme un jour mon supérieur m'avait expliqué faire. Après quelques longues secondes d'efforts, le tissu s'enflamma soudainement, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière rassurante. Lust soupira, soulagée mais agacée que j'eus mit tant de temps à m'exécuter. Je n'ajoutai rien, déjà assez humilié de constater mon évidente nullité à créer du feu comparé au Colonel arrogant, puis nous reprîmes la route.

Elle me fit longer des cages vides aux barreaux de fer visiblement surpuissants, et enfin elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle, ravalant un hoquet de stupeur.

- Il… il n'est plus là…

- Quoi ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Il aurait dû l'enfermer dans cette cage-ci, mais… eh merde ! Suis-moi !

Elle me contourna et fit demi-tour, ses talons hauts claquant sur le sol avec rapidité. Je la suivis, sentant l'aura de panique monter en elle et en moi comme un ras-de-marré particulièrement rapide. Elle m'emmena dans des tonnes de couloirs qu'elle découvrit vide, et alors que nous nous avancions vers une lourde porte de métal, elle m'expliqua :

- Ils ont du prévoir notre intervention, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont enfermé Envy dans un endroit improbable. Prépare-toi, ils sont inévitablement là-dedans.

Sans crier gare, ses doigts s'allongèrent de manière spectaculaire et cinglèrent contre les deux barres de métal, qui s'ouvrirent face à moi avec brutalité. Ce fut à cet instant que mon angoisse se transforma en réelle panique. Devant moi, un être étrange vêtu de blanc était assit dans un épais fauteuil, des tuyaux s'étendant par centaine derrière lui, penché vers mon amant, une pierre rouge dans la main, le buste d'Envy fraichement ouvert. Autour, Sloth, adossée contre un mur ; Greed, installé sur une chaise ; Wrath, prostré près de l'homme en blanc ; et Glutony, reclus dans un coin de la pièce. Je n'eu pas le temps de voir le visage de l'ultime homonculus, car tout s'enchaina trop rapidement. L'ombre de ce dernier disparu avec agilité au moment où les corps s'agitaient, et où Lust hurlait dans mon dos, me faisant comprendre l'urgence de la situation quant au fait que l'homme tenait entre ses mains le cœur de mon amant :

- Maintenant ! Dépêche-toi !

Comme parcouru de décharges de vivacité, j'évitai aussi rapidement que possible les attaques d'immortels, couvert par Lust, et m'élançai vers l'homme immobile et surpris. D'une main, je fis basculer sa chaise de côté pour qu'il manque de tomber, puis je pris appuie sur ma jambe pour plonger sur sa paume, lui arrachant la pierre avec brutalité. J'atterri sur les genoux mais ne prêtai pas attention à la douleur, enfonçant vivement l'objet entre mes doigts dans la blessure encore ouverte d'un Envy chancelant. Il hoqueta de douleur, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise, ses muscles se contractant de souffrance, puis j'entourai mes bras autour de lui lorsqu'il murmura ces mots :

- Qu'est-ce qui…

- Envy !

Je ne pouvais contrôler mon soulagement ni même la remontée de panique qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis ces nombreuse heures. Eblouit par ce flot d'émotions et cette joie innommable que j'avais de le sentir vivant entre mes bras, je fus incapable de comprendre, en cet instant, l'éclat étrange et inconnu qui brûla dans son regard en me trouvant près de lui, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient tentateur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh voilà, un petit chapitre un peu déprimant, qui j'espère vous laisse en suspense, huhu.

Le dernier est pour bientôt, merci encore pour votre soutien ;).

_By Yumi._


	24. Renaissance

Hello =D

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review et votre patience, car, nous avaons été un peu prise de retard à cause du bac et de ce qui a suivit (et oui).

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Ensuite, encore merci pour vos reviews qui nous font très plaisir, et qui nous permettent de nous améliorer.

Excusez les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé de les corriger, mais je ne suis pas une pro ^^".

Bonne lecture ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 24

Renaissance

_--POV Envy--_

Des voix, des bruits. Mes mains bougèrent sur le sol, me faisant découvrir cette matière si froide qu'était la pierre. Mes sens semblaient se développer, ouvrant tout mon être, les pores de ma peau s'étirant jusqu'à sentir tout l'environnement autour de moi. Enfin, mes sensation essayait de le reconnaître, car mon cerveau avait beau fonctionnée à une vitesse in croyable, tout m'était inconnu.

Mes tempes, j'avais mal. Quelque chose tapait contre elles, me perforant le cerveau et les tympans. Mes doigts remontèrent lentement le long du sol, effleurant un bout de tissu. Mon index le saisit et je continuai de remonter vers ma tête. Je découvrais la douceur de mes cheveux, mon abdomen se contracta, ma gorge se serra jusqu'à m'étouffer et mes paupières closes depuis trop longtemps s'ouvrirent.

Je respirai profondément, goûtant l'air putride de la pièce. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, le plafond m'apparut. Pourtant, l'agitation régnant dans la pièce se faisait ressentir. Telle une aura, elle m'enveloppait et glissait sur mon corps de marbre. Je redécouvrais mon apparence, mes cheveux trop longs, mes doigts fins, mon abdomen exposé, le symbole de l'ouroboros gravé en rouge sur ma cuisse.

Je me raclai la gorge en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Par la suite, je penchai la tête de droite à gauche, faisant craquer mes vertèbres. J'étendais mes bras pour m'étirer ; et enfin, j'appuyai sur le sol pour me redresser. Je regardai le bout de tissu coincé entre mon index et mon majeur. Un bandeau. Je posai celui-ci sur mes cheveux, et le mettait correctement en place. Des mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant mon visage et je souris.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas sourit comme cela. Ou alors, que je le faisais pour la première fois de ma vie. Je sentais mon pseudo cœur battre de nouveau. Le sang affluait dans mes veines, et l'odeur de ce liquide rouge me parvenait, ravivant en moi une envie incroyable. Cette envie ce confondait avec beaucoup de sentiments, la faim, la soif, la vengeance, la haine, l'oubli, le vide…

Encore dans mon état léthargique, je tournai la tête, observant la pièce autour de moi, celle-ci bougeant en tout sens. Non, ce n'était pas ma tête qui me jouait des tours, la pièce était bien agitée en tout sens. J'entendis un claquement de main, qui me rappela vaguement quelque chose, et je tournai mon visage vers ce bruit. Ma gorge se serra lorsque je croisai les prunelles dorées du blond. Pourtant, mon visage resta impassible. Une voix, la sienne, se fit entendre :

- Envy ! Vas-t-en !

L'inconnu régnait en moi, pourtant j'écoutai cette voix, si familière et si nouvelle. Je me redressai. J'étais Envy, l'incarnation du pêché de l'envie. Mes pas me guidèrent droit vers la sortie, je jetai à peine un coup d'œil aux êtres se battant, et avançai lentement. Je replaçai mes cheveux derrière mes épaules et des bras entourèrent mon mollet. Je levai un sourcil et baissai la tête. Je soupirai et attrapai le mioche agrippé à ma jambe :

- Tu vas me lâcher abruti de gamin ?

- Tu dois mourir ! Pourquoi tes encore en vie ?! s'exclama-t-il, sa crinière brune voletant autour de lui à mesure qu'il s'agitait.

Je haussai les épaules et mon bras parti de lui-même vers le mur pour le balancer contre celui-ci. Je répliquai, d'un ton neutre :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mourir, ma vie ne fait que commencer sale nabot.

Il murmura un « quoi ? » et je l'ignorai, continuant ma route. Alors que j'arrivais dans un couloir complètement noir, et que j'avançais à l'aveuglette, une voix féminine me fit sursauter :

- Envy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être méchant avec Wrath.

- Ta gueule, je veux sortir. C'est par où ?

- Envy tu…

Je soupirai et répondit :

- Je déteste crier, alors dit moi bien gentiment ou est la sortie et il ne se passera rien.

- N'essaye pas d'être menaçant, tu ne sais même pas où je suis.

- Je pourrais.

Mes pieds avancèrent d'eux même, mes mains touchant les murs glacés du « couloir », puis, je bousculai quelqu'un. Ma main se posa sur son buste, et mes doigts remontèrent jusqu'à sa gorge, là, ils se comprimèrent, et j'entendis la personne suffoquer. Ses mains gelées se posèrent sur la mienne, et un sourire me vint alors que je continuai de serrer, un sadisme inconnu faisait bouillir mon être, et enfin, je balançai le corps à ma gauche, continuant ma route obscure.

Quelques bruits se firent encore entendre au loin, mais je les ignorai, mes yeux guettant la moindre parcelle de lumière. Mon souffle était la seule pseudo-présence, j'étais seul à présent, ça c'était certain. Mes pieds me guidaient d'eux même, à mesure que mes doigts s'agrippaient aux pierres. Brusquement, je fermai les yeux, ébloui, mes prunelles ne supportant pas cette trop grande luminosité. Je m'arrêtai donc, puis rouvrais les yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de reprendre ma marche, vers cette tâche de lumière. J'avais enfin trouvé cette foutue sortie.

....

Lorsque j'arrivai sur une espèce de plaine, j'étendais mes bras et respirai un grand coup en m'étirant. Mes iris explorèrent le paysage avec attention. Je fronçai les sourcils. Des points noirs s'agitaient en tout sens, certainement ces stupides humains, trop pressé pour aller au travail, ou alors d'autre rentrant chez eux, ou pour aller manger… Ou bien même encore une quelconque activité de leur train-train banal et ennuyeux. Ce que ça devait être chiant d'être comme ça…

Je m'accroupi et senti mes mains trembler. Ma gorge se serra un peu. Quelque chose me manquais, mais je ne savais pas quoi… Un besoin… Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière, espérant vaguement que ce geste aurait une soit disant « influence » sur les tremblements, puis je me relevai, descendant la plaine tranquillement.

J'arrivai au cœur de la ville, aussitôt, je me fis bousculer. Je balançai un regard assassin à l'homme, qui baissa la tête et s'en alla en se raclant la gorge. Je haussai les épaules et continuai d'avancer, avant de voir un écriteau au loin, annoncer « Bar ». Je souris, et me dirigeai vers l'établissement, voyant une ribambelle d'humain s'entasser à l'entrée. Nonchalamment, je les poussai, et me frayai un chemin vers le bar, auquel je m'assis. Le gérant m'observa en fronçant les sourcils et je déclarai :

- Je veux ce que vous avez de plus fort. Et vous me laissez la bouteille.

Le barman ricana :

- T'as l'âge au moins ?

- Ouais.

- Ça va te coûter cher…

- M'en fou, tu me la donne cette bouteille ?

L'homme fit un bruit de bouche disgracieux, puis déposa une bouteille à côté de moi. Ainsi qu'un verre. Je débouchai celle-ci, puis, commençai à verser dans le récipient. Les habitants de la ville étaient bruyants, beaucoup trop même, la preuve, certains étaient complètement en train d'hurler parce que le barman m'avait servit avant eux. Je soupirai, buvant lentement l'éthanol, laissant ce liquide brûlant glisser dans ma gorge. Je pouvais presque le sentir dévaler ma trachée. Vraiment, j'adorais l'alcool, mais ce n'étais pas ça qui me manquais. Je levais mon verre en le regardant d'un air intrigué :

- Eh ! Pourquoi z'avez servit ce type avant nous ?! Il fait même pas parti du village !

Je sursautai en entendant le crétin hurler à mon oreille, et mon verre me glissa des mains. Un bruit de casse se fit entendre et je soupirai, tandis que le gérant se hâtait de ramasser les morceaux et de me donner un nouveau moyen de boire, autrement qu'au goulot. Je commençai donc à verser l'alcool, lorsque les voix, ô combien agaçantes des « villageois » raisonnèrent encore dans mes tympans. Je fermai les yeux et dit, froidement :

- Pourriez-vous vous taire ?

Comme je m'y attendais, ils ne m'écoutèrent pas. Je me raclai donc la gorge plus bruyamment, avant de réitérer ma question. Ignorance totale, je soupirai encore une fois, et tapotai l'épaule d'un énième type venant de hurler à côté de mon oreille, il se tourna, sa grosse tête joufflue me dévisageant avec agacement :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez la fermer ?

Aussitôt, l'homme rit, et dit, encore fort, me faisant plisser les yeux :

- Z'avez entendu ? 'le jeune homme il veut qu'on se taise.

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux, l'homme reprit :

- Mais tu viens d'où toi ? T'es bizarrement fagoté…

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa question, exaspéré de ces humains sorti d'une bourgade tellement paumé qu'ils ne savaient pas parler correctement. Une main attrapant mon bras me sortit de mon clame :

- Oh ! J'te cause.

Tout se passa rapidement à cet instant, le barman se coupa avec un morceau de verre, une goutte de sang perla et s'écrasa sur le comptoir, l'homme face à moi me secoua une énième fois, et enfin, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Je pouvais presque sentir mes pupilles se contracter, et un ricanement m'échappa, au moment ou j'empoignai sa gorge pour exploser son visage contre le bois. Tout le monde sursauta et je chuchotai, en les regardant tous :

- Vous allez baisser d'un ton maintenant ?

Je jetai un œil à l'homme, reposant sur le sol, sa grosse tête de porc saignant abondamment. Je me redressai et donnai un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre du villageois agonisant. Un regard me fit comprendre qu'ils se liguaient tous contre moi. Je ris bruyamment m'étirai avant de reboire une gorgée à ma bouteille. Ils m'avaient réveillé, et j'avais besoin de sang. J'étais une machine à tuer, et c'était comme ça. Le premier avança vers moi, et ma main saisit son bras, avant de le faire tomber à son tour au sol, m'amusant à broyer ses côtes du pied.

Les crissements se faisait entendre dans l'établissement, et, alors qu'un autre villageois se précipitai sur moi, trop débile pour comprendre qu'en accomplissant son geste, il mettait fin à sa propre vie. J'attrapai la chaise qu'il voulait me lancer et la renvoyait sur lui en riant. Les clients cherchèrent à fuirent, mais je les en empêchaient, ma frénésie ayant prit le dessus sur moi… Ils m'avaient trop cherché…

....

Je m'étirai, et bus un dernier coup d'alcool, avant d'avancer vers le corps d'une femme. Je la regardai un moment, puis je sentis mon corps changer, et mes mains devinrent semblables aux siennes, pour ne pas dire exactement pareil. Je ris de nouveau et reprenais mon apparence favorite, avant de poser mon index sur le buste e la femme. Mon doigt alla de lui-même vers ma bouche et je frissonnai en me délectant de ce sang décidément trop enivrant. Je me redressai et avançai lentement, parmi les monceaux de chair pilée, et de bouts de corps. J'arrivais près du bar, ou l'homme respirait profondément, me regardant avec des yeux effarés. Je souris et questionnai :

- C'est quand même beaucoup plus calme, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Vous… vous êtes… Un monstre !

Je ricanai et répondis, observant le barman avec haine :

- C'est vous qui me traitez de monstre ? Vous n'êtes que des stupides humains, vous vous bercez dans des croyances populaires tout ça pour vous rassurer. Vous vous plaisez à vendre de l'alcool aux gens, ça vous fait gagner votre vie, mais vous les rendez soûl. Vous les laissez se noyer dans leur fuite. Vous les humains, vous êtes des lâches, vous fuyiez vos problèmes comme des abrutis, vous êtes stupides et je vous trouve pathétique. Vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre et à gémir, en les tuant je leur ai facilité la vie. Et après c'est moi le monstre ?

L'homme se redressa, observant la marque sur ma cuisse, puis hurla :

- Vous n'êtes pas humain ! Créature de Satan, vous devrez avoir honte de vous ! N'avez-vous donc aucune notion des sentiments ?! Vous allez brûler en enfer et…

Sa voix s'éteint, au moment ou j'enfonçai ma bouteille vide, a présent cassée, en plein sur son ventre. J'observai du sang sortir de ses lèvres, lui donna un violent coup de genou, et je murmurai, avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement au sol :

- Je déteste qu'on crie, idiot.

Alors que je m'étirai de nouveau, mes yeux parcoururent la pièce. Les meubles étaient cassés, et elle était éclaboussée de cette substance rouge, à tout endroit. Une vingtaine de morts… Peut-être plus. Je regardai mes mains, tachées, elles aussi. Je jetai un dernier regard à la pièce et me penchai légèrement pour ramasser quelque chose qui était tombé de mon cou, lors de ma bataille. Une chaine, en argent, avec un étrange symbole en pendant. Je ramassai le pendentif et le raccrochai autour de mon cou…

- Envy… ?

Je sursautai en entendant mon « nom », puis, je me tournais, je vis sa silhouette. Ses cheveux bonds tombant dans de mèches irrégulières sur ses épaules, un épi rebelle sur le haut de son crâne, ses yeux ambrés me détaillant avec une sorte d'effarement mélangé à de a surprise et autre chose que je ne comprenais pas. J'entendis le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet maculé de sang, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de tout assimiler ; les bras se refermèrent brusquement autour de mon buste, je manquai de vaciller. Sa tête se posa contre mon épaule, et son étreinte se resserra, j'avalai ma salive difficilement, tendant l'oreille pour comprendre se qu'il sanglotait contre moi :

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! Si je n'étais pas arrivé tu… Envy… Je ne veux plus te perdre… J'ai crut que tu étais mort… Si Lust n'était pas arrivée tu… Je… Tu es trop important pour moi… Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard… Je… Envy…

Le reste fut un enchaînement de syllabe incompréhensible. Je soupirai d'agacement, sentant mon t-shirt se tremper, puis j'attrapai l'épaule du blondinet et le repoussai. Il me regarda, ses yeux dorés étant à présent rouges et gonflés. Il demanda, regardant autour de lui, son nez légèrement rougit :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement et il s'exclama :

- Mon dieu ! Tu es couvert de sang ! Que s'est-il passé pour que…

Je lui coupai la parole après avoir froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension pour la énième fois :

- T'es qui ?

Je pus voir son visage pâlir brutalement. Moi, je sentis un léger sentiment d'avoir perdu ou oublier quelque chose. Je l'observais de haut en bas, il était minuscule blond, ses cheveux détachés semblaient à présent emmêlé, et cet épi rebelle sur le haut de son crâne… Je l'entendis déglutir :

- Tu… tu plaisantes ?

- Non, si j'avais connu un tel minus je m'en serais souvenu, tu m'excuse le nain de jardin, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Sur mes mots, j'avançai, le laissant à son sort, sa tête baissée, masquée par un rideau de cheveux. Je sortis dans le village, mes mains couvertes de tâches rouges, puis je respirai un grand coup, avant de me diriger vers une route au loin. Le soleil brillait, j'avais massacré une vingtaine de personnes sans remord. J'étais Envy, l'homonculus. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Votre avis ?

(nous sommes machiavélique xD)

_By Izumy_


	25. Epilogue Espoir

Tadam, en avant pour le réel dernier chapitre ! Bon, normalement, vous devriez être "wouah, encore un chapitre alors qu'on y croyait plus, super !!", mais... non, apparemment xD. Tant pis. On avait pas le coeur à faire une fin triste de toute manière, ne sommes-nous pas adorables ? xD

Bon, j'arrête de nous vanter, et je vous laisse lire l'épilogue, qui en fait est aussi long qu'un chapitre normal (cherche l'erreur -__-).

Sur ce, bonne ultime lecture, et encore un immense, gigantissime, titanesquime merci à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenu jusque là. C'est vous qui nous avez aidé à arrivé jusqu'à la fin. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

Espoir

_--POV Edward--_

Trois mois. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cet évènement. Le double, exactement, de ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Je n'y croyais pas beaucoup. Tout semblait appartenir à un rêve, un souvenir irréel, un fantasme. J'avais la sensation de ne jamais avoir vécu tout ça, de ne jamais être devenu professeur d'Alchimie, de ne jamais être tombé amoureux. Plus j'avançais, plus je m'éloignais de ces images, moins j'y croyais. Le plaisir, la douleur, la joie que j'avais pu ressentir, je les avais oubliés, moi aussi, comme si mes souvenirs dépendaient des siens. Mais, lui, il n'en avait réellement plus. Lui, il ne ressentait rien. Ni manque, ni mélancolie, ni souffrance. Dans un sens, je l'enviais. M'être tant battu pour rien, pour finalement repartir à zéro, c'était beaucoup plus rageant que sa propre situation. Mais je m'étais promis de continuer d'avancer, quoiqu'il arrive, car d'autres personnes comptaient sur moi, ne me dénigraient pas, malgré mes erreurs.

- Prochaine station, Central ! lança mon frère avec enthousiasme, tandis que nous nous installions dans un compartiment vide du train.

- Fais chier ce Colonel de mes deux, marmonnai-je. Il sait que nous sommes occupés, en plus.

Irrité, je balançai ma lourde valise sur le siège d'à côté, puis croisai les bras sur mon torse en dépliant mes jambes devant moi. Une petite sieste me ferait du bien.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite mission, ça ne va pas nous occuper bien longtemps.

- C'est toujours du temps de perdu, insistai-je. Et puis j'en ai rien à faire de ses « devoirs d'Alchimiste d'Etat », la seule raison pour laquelle je suis dans l'armée, c'est pour pouvoir accéder aux informations qui pourraient nous aider à retrouver nos corps. Mustang le sait, ça, alors pourquoi il est toujours en train de nous harceler ?!

Al ne répondit rien, ayant deviné que, de toute manière, ça ne servait à rien de me tenir tête lorsque j'étais dans cet état. Je soupirai en posant mes yeux sur l'horizon qui défilait à toute allure. C'était étrange de se dire que, six mois plus tôt, nous étions dans la même situation. Mais, pour ma part, je n'étais plus le même. Six mois auparavant, même après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je n'étais qu'un idiot. J'avais la sensation d'avoir évolué de manière colossale, d'avoir connu les pires douleurs et les plus incroyables bonheurs en seulement trois mois. J'en sortais sans doute plus fort. Puisqu'après tout, _ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. _

Si l'on avait superposé deux images, celle du train six mois auparavant et celle d'aujourd'hui, à première vue, rien n'avait changé. Al, égale à lui-même, attendait patiemment que nous arrivions à destination, tandis que moi, j'étais nonchalamment affalé sur mon siège, près à piquer un somme dans environ 30 secondes. Seulement, si on y regardait de plus près, il y avait un détail qui, pour moi, avait une importance titanesque : miroitant au reflet du soleil, le pendentif d'argent qu'Envy m'avait offert pour Noël pendait négligemment à mon cou, comme dernier objet matériel qui me raccrochait à mes souvenirs. Sans doute qu'un jour, je le jetterais. Un jour où tout ce que j'avais vécu n'aurait plus d'importance, un jour où le visage d'Envy n'hanterait plus mon esprit, un jour je serais apaisé, où je pourrais admettre que, finalement, notre histoire n'avait jamais eut grande importance, qu'il m'ait oublié ou non. Cependant, j'avais la sensation que ce jour n'était pas près d'arriver, et, peut-être en grand maso que j'étais, ce pendentif restait pour moi l'un des objets les plus précieux de mon existence.

- Ed ! Réveille-toi ! On est arrivé.

J'ouvris un œil, puis deux. Il faisait presque nuit, et dehors la pluie tombait à torrent, ne me laissant apercevoir de la population de Central qu'un amas de parapluies ambulants. Je soupirai. J'allais encore tomber malade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait un temps pareil en plein mois d'Avril ?!

J'attrapai ma valise d'un geste rapide et habitué, puis suivis mon frère dans les couloirs étroits du train. Arrivé sur le quai, à peine dix secondes s'étaient écoulées, et déjà j'avais la sensation d'avoir piqué une tête dans une piscine.

- Il aurait pas pu venir nous chercher, ce débile de Colonel !

- Regarde toi avant de traiter les autres de débiles, microbe.

Je soupirai au son de cette voix si désagréable à mes pauvres oreilles ultra-sensibles, fermai les yeux un instant, me retournai, et m'écriai avec tact et diplomatie :

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE BOUSCULER PAR UNE FOURMIE ?!?!

Sous son chapeau de militaire, Roy Mustang, mon supérieur, me toisait avec raillerie. Tandis qu'Alphonse essayait de faire passer mes hurlements soudains pour la répétition d'une pièce de théâtre auprès des passants effrayés, le Flame Alchemist m'expliqua, toujours aussi irréellement calme :

- Une voiture nous attend, Fullmetal. Ne suis-je pas un supérieur attentionné ?

Une grimace tordit mon visage trempé, et je sifflai en commençant à avancer vers le véhicule en question :

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités.

Il ricana et nous nous élançâmes vers le QG de Centrale en silence, protégés des trompes d'eau par l'habitacle étroit de la voiture.

- Edward ! Alphonse ! Ça fait longtemps ! lança le Lieutenant Hawkeye lorsque mon frère, mon supérieur et moi-même passions les portes de l'immense demeure.

- Ouais. Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas accompagné le Colonel, aujourd'hui ? m'enquis-je en essayant d'essorer un maximum mes vêtements gorgés d'eau.

Elle allait répondre le plus sérieusement du monde, mais le militaire en question s'en chargea à sa place :

- Ecoute, Fullmetal, il faut que tu comprennes qu'être sans arrêt suivit par la même femme nuit à ma réputation, et les autres demoiselles intéressées n'osent plus venir me voir. Je dois montrer à tout le monde que je suis aussi libre que l'air, que je n'ai aucune attache, c'est essentiel.

Alphonse et moi dévisageâmes mon supérieur, affligés, tandis que la belle blonde se massait le front, comme pour calmer une migraine lancinante, exaspérée par l'attitude de ce crétin. Je laissai tomber et m'avançai un peu plus dans le hall.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette mission ?

Aussi collant qu'un caniche, Mustang apparut aussitôt à ma gauche et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre ébouriffant familièrement mes cheveux.

- Il est tard, Edo. Je t'en parlerai demain, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. On vous a réservé les chambres du QG.

Je le dégageai un peu brusquement, et sifflai avec sarcasme :

- Encore une preuve de vos actions attentionnées ?

- T'as tout compris, riposta-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Je grognai. Il était vraiment pénible. Mais dans le genre, j'avais envie de lui remettre les idées en place avec un joli crochet du droit. Mais bon, c'était mon supérieur, fallait pas abuser. Mauvais, j'ordonnai à Al de me suivre, et nous prîmes la route vers les chambres en questions, sous le regard moqueur de Mustang.

…

Les pièces étaient trop petites, les lits trop inconfortables, et la chaleur qui y régnait était trop étouffante. Trop de trop qui en faisaient trop, et qui me poussèrent à vouloir aller faire un tour dans les rues de Centrale à vingt-trois heures passées. Al m'arrêta en chemin, incrédule :

- Ed, il pleut à verse dehors, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, répondis-je doucement en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je ne serais pas long.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Je souris tendrement. Il était vraiment adorable. Cependant, j'avais besoin d'être seul. Encore.

- Non, non, ça va aller, merci.

Sa main, qui jusque là avait agrippé mon manteau, retomba le long de ses flancs d'acier, et je lui adressai un dernier signe de tête avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

En effet, il la pluie battante ne s'était pas calmé, et à peine avais-je fait un pas dehors que plus aucune parcelle de mon corps n'était sèche. Mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure, je m'en fichais pas mal, et je suivis mes pas là où ils me portaient.

J'avais pris cette habitude, pendant ces trois mois sans lui. De la faiblesse peut-être, ou bien simple preuve de mon irréductible incapacité à l'oublier. Je n'en savais trop rien. Alphonse savait pourquoi je me comportais ainsi, savait que je refusais sans cesse sa compagnie dans ces moments, mais il ne protestait jamais. Il comprenait, il acceptait, il souffrait avec moi. Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir ce qui était mieux pour lui. S'il était tellement triste de me voir dans cet état, quelle situation était la meilleure, dans ce cas ? L'époque où je fréquentais Envy avait été désastreuse pour nous deux, mais maintenant que je lui étais revenu, maintenant que je ne vivais que pour lui, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus heureux ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas comme moi, pourquoi n'était-il pas égoïste ? Je méritais mon sort, lui méritait d'avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il m'avait, moi, sa seule famille, il m'avait tout entier, comme avant, pour toujours… Alors pourquoi ne se plaignait-il pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait compatir à ma douleur ?! Je ne comprenais pas… Enfin, de toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Quoiqu'il advienne, Envy ne me reviendrait pas, celui que j'avais aimé s'était envolé avec la mémoire du nouvel homonculus, que je proteste, que je sois triste, égoïste ou non, rien ne changeait. A jamais.

- Tu vas encore tomber malade, espèce de débile.

Je m'arrêtai, stupéfait. Cette voix… Etait-ce une hallucination ? Etait-elle dans ma tête ? Sans doute. Envy ne pouvait apparaître que dans ma tête. Mon Dieu… je commençai vraiment à délirer, il fallait que je songe à me faire soigner…

- Eh, tu m'écoutes, abruti ?! aboya à nouveau la voix de l'homonculus, alors que j'avais recommencé à marcher.

Je cessai soudain de respirer, de bouger, et si mon cœur avait pu s'arrêter lui aussi, il l'aurait fait. Non. Ça n'était pas dans ma tête. Envy était dans mon dos. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Est-ce que je devais me retourner ? C'était sans doute un rêve… Je devais m'être évanoui, quelque part. A force de rester sous la pluie en même temps… Mais sa présence me brûlait la nuque, comme s'il se tenait réellement près de moi, à quelques mètres, comme si j'allais le revoir, comme s'il s'adressait réellement à moi. Mais j'avais trop peur de réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Si je bougeais, si je parlais, tout allait disparaître, et plus jamais sa présence allait de nouveau me griser les sens.

- 'Tain, t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?!

Il y eut des bruits de pas suite à ces mots, et enfin une odeur familière acheva de rendre mon délire réel, lorsqu'une silhouette familière me dépassa. Devant mes yeux, Envy souriait, trempé jusqu'aux os lui aussi, sa peau d'albâtre luisant presque à la lumière des réverbères, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant jusqu'à ses hanches avec volupté, ses yeux d'améthyste brûlant de vie. J'hallucinais vraiment. C'était impensable qu'il paraisse aussi vrai…

- En…vy ?

J'avais pris le risque de parler, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, et l'illusion persista. Elle bougeait, même, envoyait les mèches brunes valser derrière son épaule, et soupirai de mécontentement.

- 'Tain, ça n'a vraiment pas été simple de te retrouver. Je sais pas comment tu t'en sors pour être si introuvable, mais c'est profondément chiant. J'ai finis par aller voir l'autre boulet de Mustang, et j'lui ai ordonné de te faire venir pour une mission, parce que je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. T'aurais pu chercher à me retrouver, toi aussi, au lieu de disparaître dans la nature comme ça, gros malin. T'imagine pas tous les kilomètres que je me suis tapé pour rien. T'es vraiment lourd.

Boudeur, il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendait visiblement une réponse. Mais j'étais incapable de lui en fournir une cohérente. Après tout c'était la première fois que j'avais des hallucinations. Comment est-on sensé réagir dans ces moments là ? Finalement, il posa son regard sur moi, ahurit et agacé de constater que je ne daignais pas répondre.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? On dirait que t'as vu un revenant, fait pas cette tête, ce n'est que moi. Tu devrais être content, plutôt que de te la jouer statue de cire. En plus, t'as l'air vraiment trop con.

Malgré ses paroles aussi diplomates que d'habitude, je ne bougeai pas, planté là, immobile au milieu de la rue déserte et ruisselante d'eau de pluie. Au bout de quelques instants, l'hallucination ferma les yeux, l'air d'avoir réalisé quelque chose de profondément déplorable. Mes pensées furent confirmées lorsque l'incarnation irréelle d'Envy soupira :

- OK, je vois. Tu crois que c'est pas moi, c'est ça ? Tu crois rêver ? T'hallucines ? J'avais oublié à quel point t'étais sensible…

Il se massa le front, puis poussa un bref soupir résigné et s'approcha lentement de moi.

- Tu l'auras voulu. J'espère pour toi que personne nous observe par la fenêtre, ou ta réputation de grand Alchimiste d'Etat va en prendre un coup.

Là-dessus, sa main glissa derrière ma nuque avec brusquerie, et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce fut comme un électro choc. Un déferlement de souvenirs douloureux, joyeux, agréables et tristes qui ressurgissaient en moi ; des souvenirs autrefois enfouis derrière un mur protecteur, aujourd'hui aussi présents que les battements assourdissant de mon cœur. Le corps d'Envy, serré contre moi, brûlait ma peau d'une sensation si forte qu'elle en était presque douloureuse, et ses lèvres scellées aux miennes obscurcissaient mes sens, comme si je plongeai soudainement dans un doux rêve aux toucher incroyablement vrai. Et pourtant… ce n'était pas un rêve. Je le sentais, maintenant qu'il était contre moi, maintenant que la réalité de ses baisers refaisait surface, maintenant que la moindre parcelle de mon corps pouvait sentir sa présence me brûler la peau. L'eau de pluie glissait sur moi aussi légèrement qu'un voile de soie, à mesure que tous mes sens reprenaient vie, que mon désir le plus cher depuis trois mois se réalisait, que l'être que j'aimais me revenait enfin.

- Alors… t'es convaincu, Fullmetal Nabot ? murmura-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

- Qu… Qui est-ce que tu traites de nabot, tronche de palmier ?! râlai-je, sans vraiment le contrôler.

Il éclata de rire et ses bras vinrent entourer ma nuque, me serrant contre lui dans une étreinte étouffante mais ô combien rassurante.

- J'te retrouve enfin… T'es vraiment un chieur, de bouger comme ça, j'espère que tu le sais…

C'est à cet instant précis que je remarquai, tout de même, l'étrangeté de la situation. Doucement, et à contrecœur, je le repoussai, puis demandai d'un air inquisiteur :

- Au… au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Il haussa un sourcil, incrédule, l'air de me prendre pour le plus parfait des imbéciles.

- T'es con ou quoi ? J'viens de te dire que je t'ai cherché partout dans le pays, et que…

- J'ai compris ça, mais… tu… tu ne te souvenais plus de rien… tu m'avais oublié…

- Aaah…

Il sourit un peu, comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait s'expliquer. Puis, il reprit calmement, comme s'il me racontait une simple anecdote :

- C'est vrai que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. En fait, pour moi, je naissais pour la première fois. C'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé au milieu d'un bain de sang, dans ce bar ; j'étais incapable de contrôler mon instinct. Mais pourtant… j'ai eu beau me dire que tout allait bien, que je n'étais qu'un nouvel homonculus, il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait, qui… qui me manquait. Mais moi, j'ignorai ce qui était arrivé dans mon ancienne vie ; et d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avais vécu. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne normalement, chez les homonculus. Seulement, je n'avais pas changé de cœur. Il m'avait été arraché simplement, puis remit, je ne sais plus trop comment. Mes souvenirs y sont tous enfermés, mais le fait de les avoir arrachés à mon corps les ont profondément fissurés, donc j'étais tout d'abord incapable de me rendre compte de leur présence. Et puis un jour, alors que je venais naturellement de tuer une grand-mère dans la rue, son petit fils, probablement, débarque, et essaye de la venger. Je gagne la partie – il n'était vraiment pas doué, le pauvre – mais en se faisant minablement projeter contre un mur, il trouve le moyen de m'arracher ça (d'un mouvement du poignet, il sortit de son t-shirt le médaillon d'argent que je lui avais transmuté pour noël). Et là… ça a été comme… un manque. Plus grand encore que celui qui régnait en moi depuis tout ce temps. Comme si, sérieusement, on m'arrachait une partie de moi, comme si ma souffrance sans ce médaillon allait être… éternelle. J'me sentais con, tu penses, donc je l'ai repris, et je me suis barré. Du moins, j'ai été boire un verre. Et alors que je commençais sérieusement à avoir des troubles, du genre à me souvenir de sensations, de paroles, de gestes, y'a un type au comptoir qui commence à parler d'alchimie, puis d'académie, et enfin de toi, très célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist. C'est à ce moment là que la barrière entre mes souvenirs et ma conscience céda, et que tout ce que j'avais oublié me revint en mémoire. C'était… excessivement douloureux. Un nouveau corps d'homonculus n'est jamais sensé pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu'a vécu l'ancien ; j'étais comme… à la frontière entre le nouvel et l'ancien Envy. Bien entendu, le bar se souvient de ce petit moment d'égarement, m'enfin, ce ne sont que des détails. J'ai donc été interroger Lust, pour être sûr, et elle m'a confirmé ce que j'avais vu naître en moi. Je suis, donc, partit à ta recherche. Et toi, espèce de gros crétin, tu trouvais toujours le moyen de te déplacer constamment ! T'as la bougeotte, ma parole, comment ça se fait que t'es incapable de rester plus de trois jour au même endroit ?

Son récit, achevé sur ces brins de reproches, me laissa pantois quelques minutes. Je le fixai pendant un long moment, les seuls mouvements que j'étais encore capable d'effectuer étant de remplir inlassablement mes poumons d'air, ou de papillonner des paupières de temps à autre. Finalement, il se lassa à nouveau de mon silence ébahis, et pris possession de mes lèvres avec fougue. Je chancelai légèrement lorsqu'il me poussa contre un mur, tout mes sens émerveillés et pourtant profondément troublés par cet échange si inattendu. Ce fut cet étrange remord, ce pincement douloureux au cœur qui me poussa à éloigner un peu Envy, la respiration saccadée et l'esprit embrouillé.

- Envy… je…

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? demanda-t-il, un tantinet agressif et menaçant – le Envy que j'avais dompté s'était rebellé après cette séparation, de toute évidence.

- Bien sûr que si, imbécile. Jamais je ne pourrais être plus heureux que maintenant. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, dans le but de réfléchir un minimum à la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre pour lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée. Au final, je relevai la tête et plongeai mes iris dans les siens, scintillants de vie, brûlant de cet éclat qui avait disparu la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? J'ai promis à mon frère de rester à ses côtés. Je… je ne l'abandonnerais pas… Et puis, tu as l'Académie, tu dois y retourner, je…

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, me coupa-t-il froidement.

- Hein ?

Il poussa un long soupir et s'éloigna d'une démarche féline. Il fit quelques pas, déambulant devant moi comme un chat jouant de ses charmes, puis me fit face, une main nonchalamment logée derrière sa nuque. Là-dessus, il reprit, évasif :

- Il est bien évident que je ne peux pas faire d'alchimie. Je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison, mais seul cet abrutit de Wrath en est capable.

- Mais…

- De plus, ajouta-t-il plus fortement, tu n'es désormais plus professeur, et tu ne le seras plus d'ici un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre dans une école ennuyeuse, maintenant que j'y ai vécu avec toi ?

Je déglutis, toussai, rougis. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Envy m'avouait indirectement ses sentiments. Je ne savais même pas comment y répondre. Il le remarqua, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à être silencieux ?! aboya-t-il. Tu devrais me remercier, me sauter dans les bras, me promettre de ne jamais me quitter, j'sais pas moi !

- Envy, je…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? reprit-il à nouveau, me faisant presque sursauter.

- De… de quoi ?

- Si je m'incruste entre ton frère et toi. Après tout, vous êtes les seuls au courant de mon existence, je me nourris de pierre rouge, et je suis donc assez calé en matière de Pierre Philosophale.

Il virevolta vers moi, aussi rapide que le vent, et mon dos cogna de nouveau contre le mur, tandis que sa main s'était impétueusement glissée sous mon t-shirt. Je tressaillis sous ses doigts, puis il murmura dans mon cou :

- Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper une fois de plus, Fullmetal Nabot.

Le choc des retrouvailles me cogna de nouveau, à mesure que des images aguicheuses de mon avenir passé en compagnie d'Envy me hantaient. Il resterait toujours avec moi. Je passerai mes journées entre mon frère et lui, entre les deux êtres les plus chers à mon cœur. C'était tellement… plaisant. Tellement tentant. Mais avais-je le droit ? J'étais un chienchien de l'armée, il était un homonculus. Nous étions incompatibles, depuis le début. Il était mon ennemi naturel, et si un militaire découvrait qui il était, plus jamais il ne me serait possible d'accéder à mon rêve, de libérer Alphonse de sa malédiction d'acier. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger de nouvelles souffrances à cause de mon égoïsme. Les trois mois que j'avais passés loin d'Envy m'avaient au moins servit à mûrir, à prendre conscience de l'importance de chaque chose, de mes promesses, de mes responsabilités. Même si l'homonculus n'avait pas changé, moi, je n'étais plus le même. Je devais réfléchir, et agir en conséquence. De ce fait, aussi douloureux fut ce choix, rien ne me permettait d'accéder à la requête d'Envy. C'était fuir, une fois de plus, dans un bonheur éphémère qui détruisait mon entourage. J'étais seul, je devais le rester. Pour Alphonse, pour notre avenir, pour ma promesse.

Suite à ces résolutions déchirantes, je pris une grande inspiration et posai ma main de fer sur le torse à moitié découvert de mon amant, puis le repoussai doucement. Il se laissa faire, un peu surprit néanmoins de mon manque d'enthousiasme, ou même de réaction. Curieux, il attendit que je m'explique, silencieusement.

- Ecoute Envy… Je… je ne peux pas te laisser venir, je… je suis désolé.

Il se figea, stupéfait. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas anticipé mon refus. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de fureur qui ne m'effrayait même plus, puis il explosa à pleins poumons :

- J'peux savoir pourquoi ?!

Je commençai à lui expliquer calmement le parcourt qu'avait effectué mon esprit quelques instants plus tôt, mais il me coupa rapidement :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ?! Lust m'a dit que t'étais près à te tuer en apprenant ma mort, et tu n'as plus donné aucune nouvelle à quiconque lorsque je t'ai oublié ! C'était quoi, une comédie ?! Un simple pari lancé avec toi-même, histoire de montrer à tout le monde que tu n'es, finalement, pas un surhomme génial en alchimie ?! C'était par fierté que tu t'es montré si déplorable ?! Je ne comprends p…

- Bien sûr que non ! m'écriai-je.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir !

- J'essaye de le faire, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- Si c'est à propos de ton frère, je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, et j'ai réussis, _pour toi, _à accepter le fait qu'il soit là, qu'il passe avant toute chose, que tu t'occupes de ce que tu lui as promis plutôt que de moi ! _Pour toi_, je suis passé outre ma putain de jalousie, simplement pour être à tes côtés, où que tu sois ! Merde, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?!

Je serrai les dents désormais, noyé sous un flot d'émotions surpuissant. Je n'avais jamais vu Envy si sincère. Tellement furieux, mais aussi tellement honnête. Après trois mois de séparation, il exprimait avec clarté et sans une once de honte ce qu'il ressentait, il m'avouait enfin ce qui semblait le ronger depuis des mois. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, Envy me montrait la plus belle partie de lui : son incroyable humanité. Il n'était plus un monstre mangeur de vie humaine, il n'était plus un tueur, il n'était plus un être fabriqué artificiellement ; il était humain, comme moi, comme n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Dans ses yeux brûlait le désir de vivre, brûlait ce sentiment, ce besoin, égal au mien, que nous avions d'être ensembles. Face à moi, son corps de porcelaine recouvert de pluie étincelait, ses poings fermés par la rage achevaient la ligne parfaite de ses bras, son cou portant son visage tordu d'une souffrance indignée. Je baissai la tête pour mieux respirer, puis m'écriai avec puissance, pour expulser plus facilement ma propre douleur :

- Je ne désir rien d'autre, Envy ! Mais les risques sont trop grands !

- Quels risques, Fullmetal ? s'enquit soudain une voix familière, avant que celle de mon amant explose à son tour.

Je relevai vivement la tête et trouvai Mustang, entouré d'Alphonse et Riza, qui nous observaient avec calme. Les deux militaires étaient au courant pour la présence d'Envy, mais j'étais surpris de constater l'impassibilité d'Alphonse, qui lui était sensé ignorer la présence de l'homonculus à Central. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de bégayer quelconque mensonge, mon supérieur reprit, un sourire satisfait trônant sur son visage assombrit par son couvre-chef :

- Nous savons qui est Envy. Il nous l'a dit, lorsqu'il est venu nous voir pour te demander que tu viennes. Il était furieux, et Riza a dû lui tirer dans l'épaule quant il a voulu m'arracher la tête, parce que je le provoquais un peu. Mais il a guérit instantanément, nous avons été obligé de le faire parler. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit… fréquentable. Alphonse nous l'a confirmé, par téléphone.

Je déviai brusquement le visage vers Alphonse qui ne bougeait toujours pas, inerte, semblant presque vide sous cette pluie torrentielle. Le Flame Alchimist reprit ensuite, assez ravis de l'effet que me faisait son petit discours :

- Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul, mais il refuse de nous dire qui sont ses compatriotes. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est t'aider. Alors de quoi as-tu peur, Edo ? Tu es le Fullmetal Alchemist, tu voyages avec qui tu veux, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Cela ne concerne l'armée que s'ils y ont quelque chose à voir.

- Mais…

- De plus, me coupa-t-il en se redressant un peu, et prenant la pause du supérieur qui se préparait à être pénible, ne nous mêles pas à tes affaires de cœur, ça me donne envie de vomir. Surtout quand on voit vers quoi elles sont portées.

Il adressa un regard de profond dégoût à l'homonculus qui ne cilla pas (décidément, son impulsivité était complètement illogique, parfois), puis s'éloigna en compagnie du Lieutenant d'un pas tranquille. Al ne bougea pas, et je compris au bout de quelques secondes que Mustang et Riza s'étaient mit d'accord pour l'attendre au chaud dans la voiture, nous observant tels deux commères de quatre-vingt balais. Un instant s'écoula sans qu'aucun de nous trois daigne prendre la parole, puis je me décidai à prendre les devants histoire de clarifier cette histoire déroutante :

- Alors, Al… T'en penses quoi ?

Enfin, je le vis se mouvoir, et il se passa une main derrière la nuque, comme s'il essayait de se gratter nerveusement la plante des cheveux. Il agita un peu les bras, comme pour dessiner ses pensées, puis pris la parole avec hésitation :

- S'il est capable de nous aider dans notre recherche, ce n'est qu'une chance de plus. S'il promet de ne trucider personne, et… et ne plus jamais te faire de mal, alors… je m'en fiche.

Je serrai les dents et me maitrisai du mieux possible pour ne pas m'élancer dans les bras de mon frère. Ce dernier eut un petit rire plus ou moins amusé, et ajouta en commençant déjà à s'éloigner :

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir, Ed. Réfléchis bien, mais saches que je te suivrais, quoi que tu fasses.

Sur ces mots, il disparut lui aussi dans les ténèbres de la rue déserte, et peu après le moteur de la voiture gronda, et elle s'éloigna à son tour. Désormais seul face à Envy, je m'enquis :

- Et que comptes-tu faire, au sujet… des autres homonculus ? Ils ne doivent pas apprécier ta décision.

- Lust me soutient, et… et ils m'ont fait promettre de toujours être là lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de moi. Il est probable que je disparaisse de temps à autres, donc. Mais à part ça, Père… (il hésita un instant sur le terme) supporte, notre relation. Je ne sais pas trop qui l'a convaincu, mais… c'est comme ça. Si tu n'amène pas l'armée dans nos affaires, ça va.

Je ne savais pas réellement si je devais le croire ou non, mais l'espoir d'être avec lui s'en trouvant décuplé m'évita toute question superflues. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, je demandai à nouveau :

- Et… et à propos de… de cet Alchimiste, que tu as tué…Philibert Green… l'armée doit avoir compris que…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer au silence, puis répondit chaleureusement, avec un brin de malice :

- Il faut bien garder une part du mystère. Il y a des choses à ne jamais dévoiler, si nous voulons rester ensemble.

J'hochai la tête en silence, et ses lèvres vinrent frôler les miennes, tandis que sa main glissait à nouveau sur ma peau.

- Alors, t'as fini de faire ton rabat-joie ? murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je déglutis et frissonnai doucement. Finalement, mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes caresser sa chaire nue, et j'acquiesçai d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il m'accorda un large sourire avant de sceller ses lèvres au miennes, dans un baiser passionné, sulfureux, emplit de bonheur et d'espoir. L'espoir de vivre heureux malgré notre différence, l'espoir de retrouver ce qui me manquait, l'espoir de ne plus jamais le perdre, d'être avec lui, pour toujours et à jamais.

_By Yumi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petite fin guimauve pour vous faire plaisir. C'est pas simple à écrire, mais toujours sympa à lire, je pense. Là dessus, je fais une dernière petite pub : nous n'avons en effet, Izu et moi, pas l'intention de nous arrêter là. La prochaine fic est en cours, elle s'appellera "Pretty Princess" (copyright sur le nom xD), donc si vous en avez l'envie, la motivation ou la curiosité, nous serions ravies de savoir que vous nous suiverez aussi là-dedans !

Encore un immense merci pour votre soutient, j'vous aime fort !!!! (Yumi).

Sans votre soutien nous n'aurions jamais put arriver à bout de cette fic, merci pour vos impressions, vos critiques, vos compliments merci merci merci =D ! (Izumy)


End file.
